One in a Million
by CrissColferIka
Summary: Vampire!AU. Kurt Hummel thought he had gotten the job of a lifetime when he became the secretary for Blaine Anderson but Kurt soon finds out working for Blaine is only the beginning of his nightmare because his boss is actually…a vampire. WARNING: MPREG
1. He's an asshole

**A/N: Hello my old and new readers. First of all, I'm gonna give you some heads up so you won't be too surprised with anything that will be coming your way later on. This story isn't like any typical vampire stories. It's nothing like True Blood, Supernatural, the Vampire Diaries, Twilight saga etc. so it'll be somewhat different. One in a Million is based loosely from Midnight Secretary and is beta'd by the lovely and amazing friend of mine, Sarah D. I really hope you'll give this story a chance. :) **

**WARNINGS: MPREG, BLAINE/OTHERS and BLOOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I just own the story. GLEE and MIDNIGHT SECRETARY belong to their respective creators. **

* * *

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel walked through the hallway with a sense of pride. Here he was, twenty-two and finally living the dream. He had been working with the AnderBros Entertainment since he graduated from college a few months earlier, working for the secretary of the President and CEO of the AnderBros Entertainment.

But now, _now_ was his chance.

Working as an assistant for Cooper Anderson's secretary Quinn Fabray, had been pleasant. Both the boss and secretary were nice to him and so were the other employees but Kurt had always known that he was meant for more. He didn't plan to keep on working at the company as Quinn's assistant for the rest of his life but instead to be the one of the bosses' right-hand man himself.

AnderBros Entertainment was a well-known production company and Kurt already considered himself lucky when they hired him all those months ago. There were so many high-ranking people working there and each one of them already had their own secretary since the beginning so he was stuck as a secretary's _assistant_ instead.

But after months working under someone's shadow, the President of the company himself finally saw his potential and he was promoted as a secretary alias personal assistant.

"We're almost there." The woman who was responsible to bring Kurt to his new office affirmed.

Kurt didn't know the woman's name and this was his first time meeting her but he smiled politely at her. "Thank you for your help."

"Sure. It's part of my job anyway." She answered softly, glancing at him. "Don't be nervous."

"I'm not." Kurt chortled slightly in return. It was a lie though. He was fucking _anxious_ right now. He was going to be somebody's personal assistant and not just a typical somebody…it was the person in charge, the Vice President and Director of the company. His new boss was also one of the company shareholders and the youngest son of the founder.

Simply put, Kurt was _definitely_ nervous.

The woman shook her head, grinning. "You're a terrible liar."

"You seem giddy yourself." Kurt commented and blushed a little bit at being caught.

"The Director is a _very_ charming man." The woman appeared genuinely sheepish.

"So I've heard." Kurt shrugged. He hadn't met the Director in person yet nor seen him in magazines. He didn't care about all those things. He was here to work, not to _flirt_ with his employer. If the rumors were true though, that the youngest Anderson was as handsome as his brother, it would be a bonus for him. At least he would be a sight for his sore eyes. "Some people told me that he's a playboy."

"It's true." The woman answered. "Who wouldn't be if you looked like him? Plus being rich doesn't hurt either but I don't care because he's so goddamn handsome!"

Kurt chose to let her be without commenting anything anymore. Clearly all the girls working in the building had fallen under the Anderson's spell. Even Quinn couldn't stop gushing about his new boss. As they got closer to the farthest room on the 19th floor, the woman beside him was getting giddier and her face seemed rosier. She acted like she was going to meet the man of her dreams. It was _her_ who told him not to be nervous but it looked like the tables had turned.

The woman knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for any consent from the person behind it. "Excuse me, sir. I'd like to—"

As soon as the door was opened, both Kurt and the woman flushed red at the sight before them. The Director of AnderBros Entertainment wasn't alone. There was a man in his office and the said man was sitting on the desk while the Director was leaning over him, sharing a passionate kiss.

"I told you to lock the door, Blaine." The man said. His voice coated with annoyance.

The Director — Blaine, ignored the man and smiled sweetly at the woman in front of him. He eyed Kurt for a while before turning to face her. "What can I do for you, Ms. Cohen-Chang?"

"Um…" The woman became speechless, seeming captivated by the handsome man in front of her but recovered herself quickly and gestured at Kurt. "This is Kurt Hummel, the new secretary in charge for your office."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow, genuinely surprised. "Really?"

The woman nodded. "Mr. Cooper Anderson sent him to work for you."

Blaine snorted, walking towards the two people standing by the door. "Did he now?"

Blaine ogled Kurt once again, head to toe while Kurt stood there saying nothing. He didn't even dare to make eye contact with his new boss. "Thank you Tina, you may leave. You too, Eli. I'll call you later." He said to the man on his desk afterward.

The man gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out, letting Tina to hold the door for him. Tina smiled comfortingly at Kurt and closed the door behind her. Blaine walked around Kurt, inspecting him for the third time that day, making Kurt uneasy. Tina was right, his new boss was really indeed _handsome_. To be honest, he was more attractive than the CEO.

"I wonder why Cooper sent me a secretary with a _less_ appealing look. I assume this is revenge." Blaine said, flopping into the chair behind his desk.

Kurt's head immediately shot up. "Excuse me?"

Blaine leaned into the comfy seat, eyes never leaving Kurt's. "You see, my brother is rather angry with me for replacing secretary after secretary much too often. You're my _fifth_ secretary for the past six months. Two of my former secretaries asked to be sent to other managers and the other two quit. I told Coop since I don't _play_ on their team…I don't want women as my secretary anymore so he sent _you_? You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"If you're not satisfied with the way I look, it's too bad for you then but I'm here to do my job. The CEO wouldn't have sent me here if he thought I wasn't capable enough to be your assistant." Kurt said firmly, not feeling intimidated by the man of any kind. He wasn't afraid of losing his job for his boldness because he could always go back and be Quinn's assistant again. It would be a humiliation if he was demoted though but he didn't care.

Blaine didn't seem too shocked by Kurt's nerve. "Kurt Hummel, isn't it? I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine grinned mischievously, getting out of his seat and moving to stand in front of Kurt. He stared at the taller man intently and instantly pulled back when his eyes were engrossed by Kurt's lips. Unexpectedly, Blaine clapped his hands once. "In that case, I guess I've to _endure_ having a plain-looking secretary by my side then."

Kurt was taken aback. "That's it?"

The naughty grin was back. "What more do you want, Mr. Hummel? I'd kiss you senseless if you want but you'll probably sue me for sexual harassment though."

_He wants to kiss me?_

Kurt's mouth was agape. "You're gay?"

"I thought everybody already knew that by now." Blaine replied with amusement. "So, Hummel, your first job as my secretary is to choose a suitable present for the man that left just now and send it in my name, okay?"

"Understood." Kurt sighed to himself, slowly making his way out. Of course he would have to clean up Blaine's personal affairs now that he was his personal assistant. This wasn't challenging at all and far from what Quinn had to deal with working with Cooper Anderson.

"How was it?" There was a voice behind him as soon as he closed the door.

Kurt turned around and came face to face with Tina Cohen-Chang. "He's an asshole."

Tina's eyes widened and so did her mouth. "He is? But he's so charming and dapper!"

"Now I know why all his former secretaries quit. They couldn't _stand_ him." Kurt sighed. "I don't even know how long _I_ can put up with him."

* * *

**A/N 2: Next chapter sneak peek - "He's unbelievable."**


	2. He's unbelievable

**A/N: A reminder though, this story will follow ONLY 30-40% from MIDGNIGHT SECRETARY so don't expect it to be completely the same. One in a Million is purely my work. Anyhoo, I've received a lot of readers, reviews, favorites and followers! I'm very honored and delighted. Thank you so much for your support! XOXO!**

**havenlystarrs: **Thank you! :D

**anderpson: **Thank you! I'll try to update regularly. :D

**yaoilover1013: **You can marry me if you want, LOL. I fell in love with Midnight Secretary the first time I read it. The characters are so captivating, don't you think so? :)

**yukiislikesnow: **Truthfully, it's hard to do a crossover. Although this story won't be exactly like Midnight Secretary, I'll do my best to keep this story alive. :)

**youngandobsessed: **Ooh, this make my job a lot harder, LOL. There'll be more soon! :D

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Thank you! :D

**Candy Criss: **Blaine is going to drive Kurt's crazy, that's for sure, LOL. ;)

* * *

Saying that he wasn't happy was an understatement. Kurt Hummel was _miserable_. Nine hours he had spent working as Blaine Anderson's secretary only twenty-four hours prior was like having an annoying sibling. Even though Kurt didn't have any brothers or sisters to compare Blaine to, he was _sure_ having them would be much better than working with one Blaine Anderson. Kurt was starting to miss his former job as the secretary's assistant and he surely missed working under Cooper Anderson. Other than their good looks, the Anderson brothers were _nothing_ alike.

Cooper was a professional. He dealt with his employees and clients so smoothly, and he was very responsible as well. That was why Kurt _idolized_ him. Blaine on the other hand, he was as skilled as his big brother but the way he handled things made Kurt want to strangle him. He knew no boundaries between work and his personal life. Just the day before, Kurt had to send three gifts to Blaine's multiple _lovers_ and at the same time had to finish his true job as a secretary too.

Kurt didn't hate his current job, he just wasn't _a fan_ of the Director. But being a secretary increased in his salary and Kurt kind of needed the extra money. He could use the spare cash to pay back his student loans and it also meant that his dad didn't have to work too hard anymore.

With a heavy heart, Kurt stepped out of the elevator. The Director's office was the only thing on the 19th floor because apparently, Blaine didn't like to _share_. Kurt felt dull as he walked to his office space and began his job for the day while waiting for Blaine to arrive. Ten minutes later Blaine was there and had a man with him but Kurt noticed it wasn't the same man as yesterday.

"Good morning, Mr. Anderson." Kurt greeted, showing off his most polite smile toward the couple.

The new man nodded at Kurt in return but Blaine didn't acknowledge him. He pushed the man into his office without even glancing at his secretary. Kurt huffed in annoyance, gaping at Blaine's closed door in disgust. He could guess what was going on in there and chose to ignore it, continuing his work instead. Kurt's face was flushed red when he heard the unmistakable sound of _moans_ coming from Blaine's room later. His assumption was actually accurate.

"He's unbelievable!" Kurt said in vain, hating himself for being _there_ and unwillingly had to witness it. It was just sounds, but it had successfully _scarred_ him for life.

Soon after, the door was opened and the man stumbled outside the room unaccompanied. Instead of looking flushed like other people usually looked after sex, the man seemed pale. Kurt swiftly moved toward the man, helping him to stand on his own feet.

"Hi." The man said, smiling dopily at Kurt.

"Hi." Kurt replied. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. The man looked high, uncoordinated even.

_What did happen in there? They did it until he can't stand on his own feet?_

Kurt didn't just send the man to the elevator, he aided him to the lobby and then to the entrance where apparently his driver was waiting. The man didn't say anything when he got into the car, just slumping in the backseat.

After watching the car drove away and giving the receptionist a quick greeting, Kurt rushed back to the 19th floor. He was out of breath and his breathing quickened when he heard Blaine yelling for him.

"Hummel!" Blaine's voice echoed all over the place. "Hummel!"

Kurt ran to Blaine's room straightaway. He felt relieved and bad. Relief because at least he knew the man was in good hands and wasn't passed out somewhere and bad because his ethic as a secretary was flawed. He felt responsible for making his boss wait.

"Where were you?!" Blaine asked heatedly as soon as Kurt stepped inside his office.

"Uh…I sent your um…your friend downstairs."

Blaine narrowed his eyes, evidently not happy with Kurt's choice. "He's fine on his own."

"He didn't look _fine_ to me." Kurt said in his defense. He wouldn't let Blaine scold him for being concerned about others. "What did you to do him?"

"We had sex." Blaine responded shamelessly, smirking. "Unless you wanna be a part of it, it's none of your business."

Kurt instinctively gagged, scoffing. The idea of having sex with his employer or getting involved in his sick plan was particularly revolting.

Blaine buttoned up his suit and put on his sunglasses as he marched out of the room and Kurt followed after him dutifully. "I'm going out to meet a potential client. Prepare the things I need for my next meeting this evening. I'll be back by noon." He stepped into the elevator.

"Understood, Sir." Kurt spoke as the elevator doors began to close, leaving him all alone on the 19th floor.

Kurt sighed. With Blaine gone, he was all by himself. The place was too quiet for his liking. Kurt was used to work in a lively place where he could meet people and joke around in the CEO's office on the 20th floor. On the same floor was also where the meeting room was located so people usually came and went; keeping Kurt entertained. Even when there were no meetings for the entire week or so, Quinn still had her assistant, to accompany her and help her with the work from the AnderBros Entertainment's CEO. Quinn was _blessed_ to have Cooper Anderson as her boss.

Blaine Anderson however didn't even provide an assistant for his secretary.

It was just Kurt and Blaine on the 19th floor, plus nobody was allowed there without a reason. There was no one for Kurt to talk to or to assist him with Blaine's _endless_ work. He was lonely. Even Tina didn't want to come visit him because everyone knew Blaine Anderson was a reserved person. That was why, although most of the staffs were head over heels over him, Blaine's personal and work life remained private to him.

Quinn told Kurt he should feel honored that he was the closest person in Blaine's life but he didn't feel that way.

Truthfully, Kurt was _annoyed_ by it.

Despite everything, Kurt did his job the best way he could. He wasn't just working for Blaine, but for the AnderBros Entertainment too and he kept in mind that he needed to maintain the company's status.

True to his words, Blaine was back by noon and unfortunately for Kurt, his boss wasn't single-handed. A new man was stuck to Blaine's side like a magnet. The fresh guy was very tall and had spiky, blonde hair. They giggled and kissed and Kurt found himself groaning inwardly when the pair once again locked themselves in Blaine's room.

Kurt tried to take no notice of Blaine and his 'friend' when they got out twenty minutes later but he failed to do so when the blonde almost collapsed in front of his work space. Kurt was alarmed when he saw the paleness of the guy's skin. He offered Blaine a hand but the Director shook him off, gracefully taking the taller man's whole weight in his arms.

"I'll send him to his car and then I'll go straight to the meeting. You don't have to wait for me. You can go home at five."

Kurt nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he watched them leave. Twice now he had witnessed men nearly losing consciousness after they were with Blaine. Something was _very_ wrong here and Kurt was determined to find out.

* * *

**A/N 2: Today is Feb 5th! It's Darren Criss' birthday! Happy 26th Birthday Darren Everett Criss! Me love ya! Hihi! ;)**

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek – "I don't bite."**


	3. I don't bite

**A/N: Just so you know, reviews gonna make me upload the new chapter faster. *yes, I'm blackmailing you* :P**

**yaoilover1013: **Kurt is feisty alright. He's not patient or soft-spoken like Kaya, that's for sure. ;)

**MyOTPIsKillingMe: **I can't give that info away just yet but you'll find out later. :)

**Candy Criss: **Yes, yes and yes. :)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Blaine's not gonna hide his true nature. He's quite arrogant. :)

**BriannaWarren: **Kurt gonna find out soon and hence the beginning of his nightmare. ;)

**ItsMeAgaiin: **Hola, clase! *channeling Holly Holliday* There's gonna be a man trying to make Kurt his secretary later and he works at AnderBros Entertainment too. Blaine's not gonna like it though. ;)

* * *

Kurt Hummel wasn't a coward. Despite being bullied when he was young, he always voiced out his true feelings to everyone. His friends thought he was too bold, his teachers thought he was too advanced for his age while his Dad just accepted him the way he was. His courage didn't stop him from being bullied though. In fact, his courage was the reason why he was tormented in the first place. He came out as a gay when he was fifteen. He was out and proud but regardless of living in California, homophobes were still _everywhere_.

And Kurt Hummel's life had become a living hell after that.

People at college were more accepting. In truth, Kurt met his first boyfriend during his sophomore year in college but sadly, by the end of senior year, their relationship fell apart. It was Kurt who dumped the boy. The boy was cheating on him and despite his explanation, Kurt refused to let himself being bullied again. Cheaters and bullies were the same to him.

To Kurt, Blaine Anderson was a bully as well. The man might be his boss and Kurt had _tried_ to respect him but Blaine was just another spoiled brat. Kurt truly cared for the AnderBros Entertainment and they had helped his family a lot; that was why he resolved to learn Blaine's secret. Blaine probably could get away with it easily but Kurt wouldn't let Blaine _ruin_ the company.

Kurt was positive Blaine was doing drugs and he kept them hidden in his office and shared them with his fuck buddies. Kurt didn't know about drugs much but he was fully aware of the aftermath. If Blaine became a drug addict, his performance would be decreased and he could bring the company down. Kurt had to prevent _that_ from happening. He had to tell Cooper about something so illegal and dangerous like this but he needed proof first.

It was already 7pm and Kurt had been lurking inside Blaine's office for a good hour now yet he still couldn't find anything suspicious. Well, he did find condoms and lube but those things didn't matter to him.

Kurt froze under Blaine's desk when the door of Blaine's office suddenly creaked open. He was so _dead_ if they found him under there. He didn't know who had entered but he had to suppress the urge to puke when his ears were once again demolished by the sounds of moaning and grunting. By the sounds they were making, Kurt by this time had known who they were.

"Blaine…" The other man moaned Blaine's name in passion and Kurt was ready to shoot himself.

Kurt was so desperate to leave but he was torn. If he left now, he could spare himself a lifetime of mortification but he could also get caught. Blaine had eyes like an eagle, _nothing_ could walk passed him unnoticed. Nonetheless, if he stayed, he might see Blaine use the drugs and at that time, Blaine certainly couldn't get away with it.

Kurt's head was spinning. He had to _decide_.

"Fuck, Blaine!" A sudden cry of lust made Kurt shudder. Kurt glanced up from under the desk and what he saw caused his face to become hot and undoubtedly as red as tomatoes. The pair was definitely in the heat of the moment. They were both still dressed, only their pants were pulled down. Blaine's pants were pushed down just enough to free his cock while the other man's pants were around his ankles.

Kurt blamed himself for glancing up because now he couldn't rid the image of a half-naked Blaine from his head. The man was writhing under Blaine and Kurt was about to hide back under the desk when he saw it. He slowly and carefully stood up to get a better view, watching Blaine lick the man's neck and then slowly bite his skin not with his teeth but…_fangs_?

Kurt involuntarily gasped, too loudly even to his own ears and it didn't go unnoticed by Blaine. The Director looked up from the limp body under him and his piercing stare went straight to Kurt's trembling figure. Kurt's first instinct was to run, to get away from the maniac as soon as possible. Blaine must be a mad _killer_ pretending to be a vampire. He ran as fast as he could to the door. He didn't want to be Blaine's next victim.

Just as Kurt was about to reach the door, a strong force slammed it shut. "Going somewhere, peeping tom?"

Kurt stood there, shocked and shivering behind the locked door. He was _so close_ to freedom. Just two more steps and he was free. Blaine was standing behind him, pressing his warm body close, and planting his bare hand on the wooden door to forbid Kurt from leaving. Kurt could hear Blaine's breathing, his hot breath on his exposed neck.

Kurt curled his fingers into a fist, gaining his strength to face the crazy man named Blaine Anderson. He turned his face sideways, taking a glimpse of the mad killer. "What…What are you going to do to me? You'll drink my blood too to keep my mouth shut?"

Blaine laughed wholeheartedly, making Kurt flinch by the sweet yet chilling melody. "I'm not going to do anything to you, Hummel."

"Let me go then."

"Not going to happen."

Kurt's eyes thinned to hateful slits but he couldn't hide the quivering of his voice as he spoke. "What do you want from me? If you think I'll help you to dispose of the dead body, you're very wrong."

"Dead body? What dead body?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "Nobody is dead or dying in this room."

Kurt took a horrified glance over at the dark leather couch where the unresponsive man was lying. Blaine followed Kurt's glance and chuckled loudly afterward. "Ah, you think he's dead? He's very much alive. He's just sleeping."

Kurt bit his lower lip, wasn't sure whether to believe Blaine or not. He let out a surprised screech when Blaine pulled his hand and brought him to the couch. Kurt tried to fight as Blaine placed his hand on the guy's chest. He didn't want to touch a dead man's body but he let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding when he felt the thumping of the man's heart underneath his palm.

"In order to survive, I only need just a little bit of human's blood. I don't stoop to something as vulgar as killing. Although I need blood to live, I'm not a killer." Blaine whispered hotly against Kurt's face.

_Blaine is a vampire._

Kurt swallowed hard, staggering a few steps backward, away from Blaine. This wasn't a joke. Blaine wasn't some sick man who _thought_ he was a bloodsucking creature because in reality, he really _was_ a vampire.

"Don't be afraid of me, Hummel. I don't bite." Blaine smiled charmingly. "Well, I do…but I'm not gonna drink your blood. I only drink the finest-quality blood from the finest-quality men. You're not on my list so you can relax."

Kurt somewhat felt _degraded_ by Blaine's statement when in fact he should feel relieved that he wouldn't be Blaine's source of food. "You've no more need of me then. Good night, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine abruptly snatched Kurt's arm, preventing him from moving. "That's where you're wrong. Now that you know I'm a vampire, I'm gonna need you more than ever."

Kurt laughed humorlessly, yanking his arm away from Blaine. "Why on Earth would I _want_ to help you? You can't make me stay…and you can't make me shut my mouth either."

Blaine blinked once, chin lifting cheekily in challenge. "I don't care if you wanna tell the world about me because no one's gonna believe you and also, there are a lot of us then you probably thought. However, I _will_ make you stay and you _will_ definitely help me out. You know why? Because I can."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, Hummel…I know everything that's been going on in this company. It's partly _mine_ after all. I also know that my company had lent a loan to one Burt Hummel. Does that name ring any bells by any chance?" Blaine beamed brightly. "I wonder what would happen if he's force to pay back every single dime he borrowed on such short notice."

Kurt gritted his teeth in anger. Blaine Anderson was truly an asshole. He pondered what had he gotten himself into? He didn't know whether to scream or cry. He was stuck. Blaine would never let him go. Blaine had leverage on him by using his father as a hostage. He visibly startled when Blaine's fingers touched his cheek. The immoral man seemed _pleased_.

"What's your decision?" Blaine purred into Kurt's ear.

A deadly glare was the only answer Kurt gave Blaine that night.

* * *

**A/N 2: Next chapter sneak peek – "Don't be so quick to judge."**


	4. Don't be so quick to judge

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Thanks for the reviews! Can't wait for tonight's Glee! I hope it's as good as they said it would be! :3**

**MyOTPIsKillingMe: **Isn't meanie!Blaine kinda cute? Hehe! Kurt will come face to face with Cooper but for a different reason. :)

**yaoilover1013: **Kurt's definitely gonna drive Blaine crazy! :D

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Terima kasih ('Thank you' in Malay) :)

**Guest: **I'm honored you even considered reading it. Thanks! :)

**Silent Reader: **More soon, I promise. :)

**Marierux: **What's up with the sad face? Is this story sucking that bad? :(

**Lia94: **Thank you as well for reading it. :)

**inspiredandmotivated: **I will update soon, you have my word. :)

**cold kagome: **I noticed there was a lot of 'OMG, LOL, and wow'. I really hope it means something good and not otherwise, hehe! :)

* * *

Kurt didn't greet anyone as he made his way to his _haunted_ office. He ignored Tina who was calling for him and Quinn who gave him a displeased look. He was tense, he couldn't think straight and he was certainly in the mood for _killing_. Blaine Anderson had managed to keep him awake all night, thinking about his life and the choices he had. Now that he knew Blaine's most privileged secret, he couldn't wait to get away from the monster in disguise but unfortunately, he couldn't. Kurt loved his Dad too much to see him in burden.

So he was going to sacrifice himself to save his dad instead.

Life had always been unfair to him and this time, it was the worst. The son of a bitch Blaine Anderson had _trapped_ him in the life Kurt had never thought existed before. He couldn't tell anyone about it, not even his dad in worry Blaine might hurt the most important person Kurt had. He wanted to be rebellious because being the nice guy wasn't helping. His high school friend Noah Puckerman would never be caught in this mess because nobody _dared_ to screw with him.

But sadly for Kurt Hummel, he was a toy for everyone to play with.

"Someone doesn't look happy." The voice caused Kurt to become more exasperated. The bastard had already arrived, waiting for him.

Kurt angrily stomped to his workplace, cold-shouldering Blaine as he walked passing the man. "What are you doing here so early?"

Blaine smirked, placing an arm on Kurt's desk and leaning in toward Kurt. "I'm waiting for your answer."

"Just so you know, I hate you." Kurt spat.

"You'll learn to like me, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said confidently. The stupid smirk was still attached to his sinful lips.

"I really doubt that." Kurt gathered the files on his table, pretending Blaine wasn't there.

Blaine smiled, ogling his irritated secretary. Nobody had ever affronted him before. Excluding his own family, Kurt was the first. "Let's get down to business then. Are you in, or out?"

"Out."

Blaine's bright eyes widened, undeniably surprised by Kurt's reply. "Huh. You do know what's at stake—"

"If it were up to me, I'm definitely out." Kurt cut in, glaring bitterly at his boss. "But you've left me no choice. You're using my father as a hostage, so like it or not, I've to serve your sorry ass."

"Soon enough, you'll find this sorry ass of mine appealing, Hummel." Blaine delightfully chimed in. "Ah, before I forget…your work hours won't be nine to five anymore. You'll need to work extra hours with me."

"What?!" Kurt snapped. "You can't do this to me! I do have a life!"

"Well, not anymore." Blaine beamed, thrilled for making Kurt's fury increase. "But don't you worry. You'll get an extra thousand bucks a month in your salary. In return however, you're mine day and night."

Kurt pursed his lips. "You're the most _horrible_ person I've ever met."

"And you're the most _interesting_ person I've ever met. I guess that makes us even." Blaine said, winking at Kurt.

"How can that—"

"What is this?" Blaine's gaze flickered to a pile of books that were slightly hidden from all the files and papers on Kurt's desk.

Kurt immediately paled when Blaine picked up a couple of the books. He tried to think of a few excuses that he could use but he came up empty. Blaine had caught him red-handed and Kurt was pretty sure he wouldn't simply get away with this. How he wished he had left the books at home.

Blaine suddenly laughed, his head thrown back in great enjoyment. "You've been reading books about _vampires_? Really, Hummel?"

Kurt immediately tried to snatch the books back from Blaine but the Director held them out of Kurt's reach. "It's for precautions."

"What did you hope to gain, exactly?" Blaine's hazel eyes twinkling. "You're searching for my weakness, is that it? Trying to find a way to escape?"

"I— I uh…" Kurt sputtered, at a loss for words.

"You can just throw them away. You won't find anything useful in there, trust me." Blaine remarked, tossing the books back onto Kurt's well-kept desk.

"Why should I trust you? You're the one who brought me into this…this madness!" Kurt stated with a spiteful tone.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment, before he made a move toward the large glass window near Kurt's desk. He seemed thoughtful. "People make up all sorts of stories about vampires when in reality they don't have a fucking clue about our kind. Those stupid people are afraid of us so they don't miss a chance to portray us as monsters."

"Those people got a point. Vampires take human blood as their meal. Your kind really are _monsters_." Kurt answered instantly.

Blaine's attention snapped back to Kurt. "You don't know me. Don't be so quick to judge."

The elevator dinged, a sign that somebody was on their way up. Blaine remained standing by the window while Kurt chose to let go what they were just discussing. It was time to get back to the professional world. Seconds later, the elevator door opened and walking towards them was a male model that Kurt always saw on television and in magazines. That guy was everywhere nowadays.

"Blaine!" The male model said happily, practically throwing himself at Blaine.

Blaine faintly stumbled. He was short compared to the model nevertheless. The height differences were clearly visible, making Kurt chortled softly to himself and receive a disgruntled scowl from Blaine.

"Let's grab a quick brunch?" The model suggested, incessantly kissing Blaine's face. "I haven't seen you in like forever!"

Blaine bit the man's lower lip, deciding to play along in front of Kurt. By the look on his secretary's face, he could tell Kurt was sickened by the scene before him. "I thought models don't eat."

"I do eat since I know you love a man with a _big appetite_." The male model whispered seductively.

Kurt held the urge to roll his eyes at the lovebirds. If it wasn't for the fact that Blaine was his boss and Kurt had to maintain his professionalism in the presence of outsiders, he would yell at the top of his lungs for them to get a room. As for Blaine, he found Kurt's discomfort was amusing but he had to stop this because he frankly had work to do. Jonathan's arrival was bad timing.

"I'd love to go out with you but I can't right now. I have a meeting to attend in an hour."

Jonathan Putra pouted like a small child and Blaine chose to wipe the pout away with a peck on his lips. Blaine fidgeted when Jonathan seemed okay but not entirely satisfied. He didn't want to lose a very potential good source of blood to drink. "Hummel, where's the gift I've bought for Mr. Putra here?"

_A gift for model guy?_

Kurt was dumbfounded with the request. Blaine did ask him to buy a few things for his 'mistresses' but none of them were for Mr. Hot Stuff over there. He knew model guy's presence was unintended and that was why Blaine looked slightly harried. Kurt felt a surge of contentment seeing Blaine's situation right now. But as the perfect secretary, he had to help Blaine.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Kurt got up from his seat and headed to Blaine's room. He had restored something cynical for Blaine and he was sure the Director was not going to like it.

"You got something for me? Aw, Blaine." Jonathan appeared surprised yet gratified at last and Blaine was rewarded with a fervent kiss with tongues and teeth.

Kurt was back a few minutes later, handing Blaine a navy velvet box. "Here you go, Mr. Anderson."

Without saying thank you Blaine snatched the box out of Kurt's grasp. Blaine had no idea what was in that box but he somewhat trust Kurt. The three other men loved the previous gifts Kurt bought for them so he honestly had faith in Kurt. Blaine slowly opened the box and inside was a beautiful Rolex made out of pure silver with diamonds embedded all over it.

Blaine's breath hitched, Kurt smiled impishly while Jonathan's eyes brightened.

Blaine glanced at Kurt but the secretary shrugged innocently. Nevertheless, Kurt's triumph was short-lived when Blaine unexpectedly grinned, and took the expensive watch out of the box and enclosed it on Jonathan's left wrist. Kurt's mouth agape, not believing what he just saw. His _vampire_ boss wasn't harmed not even the slightest by the silver coated watch and his annoyance doubled when Blaine winked at him, showing his own victory smile.

"Let me send you to your car, JP. You never know, if I stay here someone might drive a stake through my heart."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the grinning vampire who found the situation funny. He watched Blaine stroll to the elevator with the male model and bit the inside of his mouth.

His plan to discover Blaine's flaw had once again failed.

* * *

**A/N 2: Next chapter sneak peek - "Don't test me."**


	5. Don't test me

**A/N: If you haven't seen Glee "I Do" episode, you need to watch it ASAP only because of Klaine, haha! And to my dear reviewers, I love you so much! XOXO! :***

**Marierux: **You are 'every villain is lemon' aka E.V.I.L! *quote from Spongebob* :P

**MyOTPIsKillingMe: **It is but Blaine can also be serious once in a while. ;)

**Lia94: **YOU make me excited and happy reading your review. :D

**yaoilover1013: **The bickering is gonna turn into something more serious later. I can't wait for needy!Blaine either. ;)

**inspiredandmotivated: **As long as the reviews keep on coming. :P

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **I try my best. :D

**Candy Criss: **It's not about the expensive watch actually. The Rolex was coated in silver and Kurt was trying to find out whether or not Blaine is 'allergic' to silver. He was pissed because Blaine wasn't. Blaine will drink Kurt's blood soon and Kurt will be half-reluctant about it. I really appreciate your review, gracias. :)

**cold kagome: **Kurt's not going to stop…neither is Blaine. :P

**Rori Potter: **I hope that's a good 'wow'. :)

* * *

One thing you should know about Kurt Hummel was that he would never ever give up on anything. He would fight back and if he lost, he wouldn't take it as his downfall but as experience, so he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. When David Karofsky terrorized him at school for being gay, he didn't do anything at first because he was afraid of the burly, big man but then he gathered up his courage and came face to face with his tormenter and afterward, high school wasn't so scary anymore.

When his father had suffered from a heart attack, Kurt was completely at a loss. He was all alone and just the thought of losing his dad was too painful for him to endure. But once again, he fought his way back. With the help of his friends, he didn't stop losing hope and he kept on believing that if he didn't lose hope that his dad would get better, his dad would fight to live for him too. And a few days later, Burt Hummel woke up from his coma.

Kurt and Burt Hummel were inseparable. They only had each other in this world thus they would support one another to the end. But Kurt didn't have the heart to tell his dad about what he had recently discovered — that his boss Blaine Devon Anderson was a vampire and he had to work for him for his dad's sake. It seemed absurd, like something that was made up, something that you would only see in a movie but that was the truth.

The Vice President and Director of AnderBros Entertainment was a vampire and poor Kurt Hummel reluctantly had become his secretary.

Just like the day before, Blaine had come to office earlier than Kurt. It drove Kurt _insane_ that the first face he saw at work was Blaine. It was like a bad dream repeating over and over again and Blaine was the boogeyman. Doing the work that actually _involved_ the company was great but cleaning up after Blaine's personal affairs, not so much.

One thing was for sure though — Kurt Hummel wouldn't give up until he found out Blaine's weakness.

Kurt sighed heavily, making his way to Blaine's room. He knocked once and then he let himself in. "This is your schedule for the day." He placed the file carefully on Blaine's desk. His manner was fully intact.

Blaine was busy texting someone over his iPhone. Kurt assumed it was one of his fuck buddies and the thought itself made him more depressed. How did he end up with this selfish son of a bitch? Kurt sighed again, ready to leave the torturous room when Blaine suddenly spoke.

"Get ready. We leave in fifteen minutes."

Kurt frowned. "Where are we going?" He asked earnestly.

Blaine looked up from his phone. "I have a meeting and you're coming with me."

"Why?"

"Just come, Hummel." Blaine let out a deep sigh.

Kurt folded his arms. "I'm not going _anywhere_ with you."

Blaine clicked his tongue. Kurt's attitude was amusing yet sometimes it was challenging having him around and it made Blaine _fed up_. Kurt should know his place. Someday Blaine was going to show him how to be the best and most perfect secretary ever…and the first rule was _never_ to defy your employer.

Kurt involuntarily slipped out a loud, alarmed yelp when in mere seconds, Blaine was already standing opposite him, and Blaine's fingers were cupping his cheeks too firmly until it hurt. His intense hazel eyes were dark, staring at Kurt penetratingly and causing Kurt to shiver in apprehension.

"I'm a _vampire_, Hummel. Don't _test_ me." Blaine let go of Kurt's reddened cheeks.

Kurt nodded frantically, hurrying to his place and preparing himself for the meeting. The moment Blaine stepped out of his room with a pair of sunglasses covering his face, Kurt was ready. Blaine didn't say a word to him and Kurt for once dutifully followed him. They left the office, got down the elevator to the lobby and stood by the lobby entrance, waiting for their car.

They didn't have to wait long. Shortly, a Mojave metallic BMW 5-Series parked in front of the building. A tall, blonde and quite handsome guy came out of the car, opening the door for Blaine while holding an umbrella above Blaine's head. Just then Kurt noticed Blaine's hands were covered with a pair of leather gloves. His entire body was completely hindered from the sun. It was still morning and the sun wasn't even strong.

_He couldn't be under the sun? That's why we've to work at night?_

The blonde guy opened the door for Kurt in the other direction and Kurt smiled appreciatively at him. He slid in beside Blaine who remained silent and it made Kurt's skin itch. He didn't like to be ignored. The car started to move and Kurt couldn't hide his disappointed sigh when he saw Blaine's reflection in the rear-view mirror.

_There went another theory from the books. He was fine with silver, seemingly okay with the sunlight too…and I could totally see him from the mirror._

Kurt was beginning to think that Blaine was probably right. The books were unusable in finding vampires' weaknesses. He took a glimpse at the driver. He was a nice-looking man. His beautiful blonde hair was undeniably his biggest asset. By the way he did his job so faultlessly Kurt wouldn't be surprised if the driver knew about Blaine's secret. The vampire was probably threatening him too.

"We've arrived, sir." The driver declared, stopping by a building that appeared to be a church. Kurt was left clueless on what they were doing there. The blonde once again repeated whatever he did previously at the AnderBros Tower until Blaine had stepped inside the place.

"Blaine Anderson, glad to see you again, boy!" An older man welcomed them inside. Kurt instantly recognized him as the director of a hit TV show on the CW channel.

Blaine shook the man's hand. He was smiling again. No more the intense look on his face. "This is Kurt Hummel, my assistant. You asked me to bring someone to entertain your wife as we discuss our project, remember?"

The man nodded. "Ah, yes. Thank you for bringing him with you. Thank you for coming here, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt smiled sweetly at the grey haired man. "It's my pleasure, sir."

The place was actually a church that was turned into a restaurant. The man showed them to their table and later a woman came to join their conversation. As Blaine and the man chatted about their possible business deal, Kurt was having a discussion with the man's wife, mainly about fashion. It wasn't too bad following Blaine there after all.

Every so often Kurt would peek at his boss. Blaine did eat human food and the way he ate was identical to teenage boys who wouldn't say no to food. He was perfectly fine with garlic and it seemed he liked wine too. It would be difficult for Kurt to escape with all this vampire perfection.

They ended up staying there for almost two hours and by the time they were done, the blonde guy was waiting for them by the car. He did his job and as soon as they drove away, Blaine tugged on his tie in distress. He was also breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked worriedly, trying to take a look at Blaine.

"Don't touch me!" Blaine violently pushed Kurt's hand away.

Kurt was astounded, not by the yelling but by the way Blaine looked. He noticed that Blaine looked pale and he was sweating and…his _fangs_ were showing. "Y-You…need b-blood, don't you?" He asked shakily.

Kurt couldn't comprehend what was happening. They were meeting a client and…the place! It was a _church_ turned into a restaurant! Kurt gasped, finally understanding what was going on. He could hear Blaine chuckle breathlessly next to him. "Congratulations, Hummel, for finally finding my weak point."

"You think this is funny?!" Kurt bellowed. "You don't look fine!"

"Blaine, I think you need—" The driver eventually talked.

"Sam…" Blaine's voice was like a warning. Using the rear-view mirror, Blaine and the driver glared at one another.

The driver — Sam seemed genuinely worried. "You need blood. Come on, whose house should I go to?"

Blaine didn't answer, slumping heavily further into the car seat. His eyes were now closed and his skin was paler than before. He didn't look like himself anymore and Kurt was admittedly _horrified_ by the scene before him.

"Blaine!" Sam shouted, turning to gape at Blaine while at the same time trying to focus on his driving. "Make a decision, damn it! Or I'll—"

"You can have my blood."

* * *

**A/N 2: Next chapter sneak peek - "You were quite tasty."**


	6. You were quite tasty

**A/N: Enjoy! XD**

**inspiredandmotivated: **Yup, that was Kurt. I didn't put any names just to create suspense, hihi! ;)

**yaoilover1013: **No, Blaine however is going to use sex as a pain reliever for his 'victims'. He does have a soft spot in him after all. ;)

**Candy Criss: **Half-voluntarily actually. And there are a few long chapters later. It depends. :)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **No, Kurt's not going to turn into a vampire simply because Blaine drinks from him. But I can't say anything about the future though. ;)

**I Am Miranda Of The Tempest: **Some of the chapters will be extra longer than others. And also there'll be noticeable changes between Kurt and Blaine's relationship after this. :)

**TimF: **Kurt did it out of humanity. He isn't going to magically fall in love though. Don't worry, this story is gonna be as sensible as possible. :)

**ItsMeAgaiin: **I did update ASAP, didn't I? ;)

**Lia94: **I'd never abandon my fic. :)

**cold kagome: **Kurt is…confused, hihi! He hates Blaine but he also cares about him. :)

**Guest: **Aww, you're so sweet. :)

**Marierux: **Blaine's gonna be just fine. :)

**Hr98: **One of them will sing but it's still a long way to go till that happens. :)

* * *

Not in a million years would Kurt have thought he would be in this situation. There had been a few bad moments in his history of existence and even though this wasn't the worst of all, it had surely _secured_ its place on the list. He wasn't left to be facing this alone but somehow the presence of the other two male companions inside the car made it surreal.

The words came out of his mouth without him even realizing it. It was too late to take it back but Kurt wasn't sure if he really wanted to. The temperature inside the car suddenly was chilling to his bones, like it had dropped a few degrees, resembling the weather in the midst of winter. Kurt was positive he couldn't withstand this any longer, that he needed to say something…_do_ something because the silence was killing him. He once again felt as if he was trapped in a bad dream, a never ending nightmare.

Thinking too much wasn't serving the circumstances but Kurt couldn't help it. He tended to _overanalyze_ everything and right now was one of the times where he hated his _gift_. Evaluating the pros and cons were helpful when you were dealing with business but right now wasn't the time for that. Someone required his help and that _someone_ was none other than Blaine Anderson.

Kurt bit his lower lip nervously as Sam gawked at him, dazed. It was shocking, even to him but deep down Kurt was certain it was the right thing to do.

Blaine cracked his eyes open slightly. "Do you even _know_ what you're saying, Hummel?"

Kurt gaped at the pale man. "I might be new to this and although it's _hardly_ part of my duties as secretary, I want to help."

"You've lost your mind." Blaine faintly chortled. "But the answer is no."

"Take mine then." Sam offered, but just like Kurt, he didn't seem completely _fine_ with the idea. Both of them were _obviously_ scared. Kurt deliberated how long Sam had been working for Blaine. They appeared close but there was still tension between them.

"No."

"But—"

Blaine's features turned upset. "Stop it! You're attached to me by work and I don't want to be _indebted_ to either of you!"

Kurt scowled but he couldn't hide the look of concerned from his face. Blaine's pride was _ridiculous_. "Stop being stubborn, will you? I don't wanna be responsible for your death!"

Kurt and Blaine's eyes were locked onto each other and from out of the blue Blaine shoved Kurt against the door of the moving car, pressing into him. For a man who looked like _death_ itself, Blaine's strength was somewhat remarkable. "Your devotion is admirable and kinda amusing…but stay away from me, Hummel. The way I am now, I can't afford to be choosy even if I want to."

Kurt blushed by the feeling of Blaine being so near to him, almost forgetting their current gravely situation. If it wasn't for the clothes separating them, their skin would have become one. "Your vanity won't mean jack squat if you're _dead_, Mr. Anderson."

The way the words were uttered was so soft, they amazed Blaine. This was the same guy who would _defy_ him every chance he got and now he was willingly to help? That didn't make much sense.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asked and Kurt found himself nodding easily. With the startling consent, Blaine swiftly ripped Kurt's ruby red shirt, exposing the porcelain, pale skin hiding inside. "This might hurt a bit." He said and slowly pressed his lips to Kurt's bare neck.

Kurt was expecting to feel an extreme _pain_ but as Blaine's fangs pierced his delicate skin, the pain was rather bearable. It _stung_ but it wasn't as excruciating as he thought it would be. The feeling of blood trickling down his neck was surprisingly turning him on because Blaine was taking away something from _inside_ of him. He didn't expect it would be over so soon or the fact that Blaine took so _little_ of his blood but he admitted he was stunned when Blaine hurriedly pulled away like he had been burnt.

Sam took a peep at the backseat, anxious of the quietness. Kurt was still sprawled by the door, astounded, that's for sure while Blaine had already returned to his previous position, sitting straight up on the other side of the car. He was still sweating and pasty but he looked a tad better.

"Was it…enough?" Kurt timidly asked, clutching his torn shirt tightly to cover his body.

"No, but I can't drink until I was full. It'd be harmful for you." Blaine breathed, watching the outside scenery. "Sam, call Jonathan Putra for me. I think he's still in town…and Eli too, see if he's free. Ask them to meet me at the Ritz-Carlton. I want JP right now and Eli an hour later."

"Noted, sir." Sam was back to being formal again.

Kurt's chest was throbbing. Blaine had inquired for other men to satisfy his hunger and Kurt just wasn't enough. Albeit he was the one who _offered_ himself to Blaine, the strange sentiment of being _used_ was tugging at his mind.

"Just ask away, Hummel."

Blaine's voice pulled Kurt from his musing. "Huh?"

"I know you must be dying to know why the church makes me sick even though I was fine with silver and the other stuff." Blaine watched Kurt with his owlishly big eyes.

Kurt scoffed by the statement. The _reserved_ Blaine Anderson wanted to share some intel with him? There must be a hidden agenda. "First of all, you don't _know_ me. And also, I don't give a fuck about you."

_Who was this guy?_

Sam gasped, stunned by Kurt's nerve.

"Ah, so you're back to your true self I see." Blaine closed the distance between him and Kurt. His face was still ashen but his strength was intact from drinking Kurt's blood. "You really don't wanna know? I'm ready to give you the inside scoop of myself and you chose to rebuke it? After finding you reading all those books I thought you _cared_ about me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Okay." Blaine shrugged, gawking back at the outside world.

But Kurt's curiosity got the best of him. He certainly sought to know about Blaine's dark life. If he was lucky, he might discover a way to ditch the arrogant son of a bitch. Moreover, if Blaine wanted to spill the beans, he had nothing to lose. "Fine, tell me."

Blaine arched an eyebrow. "Intrigued much?"

Kurt sighed, beginning to think Blaine was most likely playing him. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Alright, I'll tell just because you're _special_." Blaine winked while Kurt rolled his eyes.

"For your information, Hummel, I can't be near religious places such as the church, mosque, temple, and etcetera. Those places would drain my life-forces. It isn't as bad as a strong sunlight but if I'm inside, stuck there for too long, I could die. It's a curse for being born this way." Blaine elucidated casually.

_Being born? How's that possible? What's that supposed to mean?_

"Why are you telling me this?" Kurt asked, confused by Blaine willingness to share.

"Why not? Sam here already knows about it, and you're currently my _most_ _favorite_ person in the world so you ought to know." Blaine grinned, showing his perfect teeth. "Perhaps after this you can build religious places and throw me into one of them whenever you decide to end your misery and mine."

"You're unbelievable." Kurt huffed in exasperation.

Blaine laughed to himself. After a while, Sam finally made a stop in front of the Ritz-Carlton Hotel. Blaine made his way out of the car but he leaned his head into the car afterward. "Sam will send you back to work. I'll be back late."

"I figured as much." Kurt murmured, not looking at Blaine.

"And Hummel?" Blaine called out and halfheartedly, Kurt turned to look. "You were quite _tasty_."

Kurt was infuriated instantly. Hearing Blaine's laugh caused his rage to _triple_. Maybe building a church was a good suggestion after all. "Unfortunately for you, Mr. Anderson, you won't be tasting me again…_ever_!"

Kurt shoved his employer out of the car completely, taking no pity of Blaine's pasty face whatsoever and slammed the door shut in his face.

* * *

**A/N 2: Next chapter sneak peek - "Don't be a jerk, Blaine."**


	7. Don't be a jerk, Blaine

**A/N: Introducing…Cooper Anderson! ^_^**

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Blaine's a flirt…very flirty. :D

**yaoilover1013: **LOL, totally! :D

**inspiredandmotivated: **Nope, it's not wrong at all. How was Klaine heaven by the way? Was it supermegafoxyawesomehot? I'm gonna make the sneak peeks more evil than before after this. :P

**Candy Criss: **Blaine pulled away not because he had a boner, but he didn't want to get too caught up with the sensation of drinking too much of Kurt's blood because it could be harmful. :)

**Marierux: **Enjoy! :)

**cold kagome: **Kurt and Blaine are going to fight again and again…it's like a drug to them. ;)

**Lia94: **They are like an old married couple, aren't they? :D

**Glowdawn: **Fangirling all you want because me likey! :D

**limor yadigaran: **You'll get more. Don't die just yet, okay? :)

**Hr98: **More fights, perhaps? ;)

**Aaannnaaa: **I'm very glad that you did! :)

* * *

Kurt desired to _purposely_ come to work late that Monday morning but his moral belief had prevented him from doing so. No matter how lazy, how tired and how he _despised_ to see his boss for hours per day, Kurt would never break people's trust simply because Blaine drove him crazy. He was hired for a reason — to be the _finest_ secretary for the company's Director. Cooper Anderson had trusted him to do his job well, had faith in Kurt to be by his little brother's side and that was what Kurt intended to do. It was an opportunity and Kurt wouldn't let it slip out of his grasp.

Nevertheless, two days Kurt had spent away from Blaine during the weekend was one of the moments that Kurt would now _cherished_ in his life. For the whole two days he had passed his time with his dad, watching movies and cooking together. Kurt was also sure his blood pressure was back to normal. Not because of the soul-relaxing movies he saw or the healthy food he made but just by _not_ seeing Blaine had made him hale and hearty.

But like always, every good thing had to come to an end because Kurt eventually had to go to work.

Blaine wasn't present for almost the entire day and Kurt had relished the day but that soon changed and his world turned upside down. Blaine's absence had caused Kurt to reschedule all Blaine's meetings, put on hold the papers and contracts that needed to be signed and it only made Kurt's workload double. Just then Kurt realized even though his boss was a playboy and a slut and also a vampire on top of that, Blaine did take his career seriously. He was devoted to his job and did his best to finish his job on time. No wonder he had become a Director to a big company at such a young age. Even if Blaine's father _owned_ the company, he wouldn't simply give his son the job, would he?

By the end of the day, Kurt was exhausted and only at that moment did _the devil_ finally decide to show up. He came approximately a quarter before 6pm and Kurt had the will to smother him right then and there. He wanted to provoke his employer but he canceled his plan when he noticed Blaine was in a bad mood.

Kurt Hummel might be brave but he wasn't stupid.

"Bring all the work to my office." Blaine said, his voice as cold as ice.

Kurt simply nodded, not daring to speak and speedily gathered all the paperwork that needed to be looked at or signed. There were nearly forty of them but Kurt believed Blaine would get them done that day. It was only 6pm and they still had a few working hours left after all.

Kurt placed the work organized on Blaine's desk and the Director started right away. Kurt would never admit it or say it out loud but he was worried. Blaine didn't look okay. He wasn't pale or looked sick of any kind but his behavior seemed rather strange. He looked _troubled_. This was the first time Kurt saw Blaine wearing that expression.

"You can go. I won't be responsible for what I might do to you if you stay in this room." Blaine suddenly uttered without even looking up from the papers.

Not understanding anything that had just been said by his employer, Kurt bit his lip. He wanted to ask what he meant but with Blaine having that look on his face, Kurt was scared to probe. "Do you need anything else?"

"Yeah, _you_." Blaine put down his pen none too gently on the desk and then he was up, strolling towards Kurt.

"Mr. Anderson, what are you doing?" Kurt fearfully asked as Blaine came impossibly closer. The moment Blaine trailed his fingers on Kurt's face and then his neck, Kurt began to shiver.

Blaine wasn't smirking like he always did whenever he teased Kurt. In fact, his expression was still cold and troubled. "I need to taste your blood again. It really _is_ tasty."

"Well, you can't." Kurt asserted, putting his bravado on to façade his apprehension. "I told you, you won't get that chance again."

"What if I insist?" Blaine challenged, slowly pushing Kurt to the wall by leaning close and trapped his secretary between his body and the wall.

"Don't be a jerk, Blaine." A voice that didn't belong to Kurt or Blaine all of a sudden echoed inside the room.

Blaine growled deep, stepping away from Kurt. Kurt exhaled as he was freed, greatly thankful by the unwanted guest's arrival. His scared blue eyes traveled to the door and he once again exhaled in relief when he saw Cooper Anderson standing there. He didn't know what was going on with Blaine but Cooper literally had _saved_ him. Cooper walked in Kurt's direction, placing a hand on his back and giving Kurt a small smile. Kurt found himself relaxed a bit.

Blaine however, didn't look pleased. "You've no business coming in here."

Cooper offered a smile at Blaine. "Can't I visit my own little brother?"

"I know you aren't here for some _brotherly_ visitation, Cooper. You're here to check on me, aren't you? Did Dad ask you to do this?" The sharp tone of Blaine's voice certainly could cut a diamond. He sat on his desk with a cold posture.

Cooper looked hurt. "So you don't believe me when I said I just wanted to see my baby brother?"

"I might be your little brother but I'm not a baby. I don't need you to _babysit_ me."

"I'm worried about you, Blainey." Cooper took a seat next to Blaine, placing a comforting hand on his brother's thigh. "You don't need to keep on hiding from us just because you're…special. We're your family and we love you no matter what."

"Tell _that_ to Mom and Dad." Blaine recoiled from Cooper's touch. "And don't call me that."

Kurt stared at the brothers with a pair of interested eyes. He didn't mean to pry but neither of the Andersons had enquired him to leave so he assumed they didn't mind him being there. He wondered if Cooper and the rest of the Anderson family knew about Blaine's condition because as far as he was concerned, Cooper seemed _normal_ so he most likely wasn't a vampire. Kurt wasn't sure about their parents though.

Cooper genuinely appeared disappointed. Kurt bit his tongue, not wanting to scold Blaine for being an ass to such a caring brother like Cooper. He had been working for Cooper months before he was promoted as Blaine's secretary and from what he learned first-hand, Cooper really was a nice guy. He was such a soft-spoken person and it was sad to see his own brother treating him like trash.

"I need you to leave." Kurt spared Cooper a sympathetic look when Blaine distantly addressed his brother.

Cooper sighed in defeat before turning his attention to Kurt who was standing stoically by the wall. "I'm really glad you're getting along with my brother, Kurt. You're very capable and I can rest assured I'm leaving my brother to someone I can count on. I hope Blaine here doesn't give you a hard time."

Kurt smiled politely yet nervously. He didn't know what to say when Blaine was in the room with them. If they were alone, he probably would have poured out all his insecurities about Blaine and working for him to this kind man.

"Hummel is doing just fine." Blaine interrupted, eyes locked with Kurt's. The intense stare wasn't a warning and Kurt couldn't quite comprehend what it actually meant. "Leave, Cooper."

"I take it you won't come to Mom's birthday party this Wednesday?" Cooper was openly sad.

Blaine scoffed indifferently. "Do you really need to ask although you already know what my answer's gonna be?"

Cooper sighed again sorrowfully, as though as his soul was crushed. "You have to show your face once in a while. We may all be in the same company but the only time anyone can meet up with you is during meetings. Mom misses you and Dad is getting—"

"I'm not like you. I _don't want_ to know about my family…and I don't really _care_ about them. You're only a hindrance for me anyway. Now beat it." Blaine dismissed Cooper like he meant nothing.

"I've never thought of you as different from us." Cooper got up and sauntered to the door, finally defeated.

Kurt watched Cooper leave, feeling sorry for the man. Blaine was horrible to everybody especially to his own family. Whatever his reason was, nobody should neglect their family like that. Kurt would _never_ do that to his dad. Burt Hummel meant the world to him. He gave Blaine a disapproving glare.

Obviously feeling Kurt's eyes were on him, Blaine huffed. He didn't need to hear Kurt's smart mouth. "Not today, Hummel."

* * *

**A/N 2: FYI, there's really a guy named Jonathan Putra and he's quite hot…but not as hot as Darren Criss or Chris Colfer though. :P**

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "You look like an angel."**


	8. You look like an angel

**A/N: Friendly reminder, you can ask me anything. I'll try to answer your questions without giving away anything important. :D**

**Glowdawn: **Blaine will be more horrible to Kurt later on. :(

**Hr98: **They're not going to stop anytime soon. :)

**yaoilover1013: **Blaine will get a taste of Kurt's blood again and there'll be something more too. ;)

**Gleek10660: **Something will happen that makes Kurt give Blaine his blood. :)

**Lia94: **I can totally understand you, don't worry. Kurt's constant rejection gonna somewhat infuriate Blaine. :(

**ItsMeAgaiin: **Kurt's blood is indeed addictive to Blaine and he himself doesn't know why. Blaine's clueless. :P

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Blaine isn't the only one. He is attracted to Kurt but even himself doesn't know it. :P

**KattyByNature: **Welcome! I hope you'll stick to this story till the end! :)

**Aaannnaaa: **You'll be speechless. ;)

**Inspiredandmotivated: **Next time you go to Klaine heaven don't forget to bring me with you! To answer your question, unfortunately, both of your assumptions are right. :(

* * *

Things somewhat became awkward between the Director and the secretary after Kurt had witnessed the dispute between Blaine and Cooper. For the past few days, their relationship was a little bit strained, purely about business. Kurt wouldn't confess it in a million years but he had fairly missed the old Blaine. Now the boundaries between them as employer and employee was as clear as day, Kurt admitted it truly _sucked_.

Both of them would be at the office, working till late and they often were the last of the staff to go home. Even Cooper would leave earlier than them. Formerly Kurt would be glad if Blaine let him go home early but now instead of just following his orders, Kurt would use the excuse that he was _bound_ by contract so he couldn't leave. Likewise, to leave Blaine in the office doing all the work by himself and all alone seemed unfair to Kurt. He himself didn't know what had gotten into him but he totally blamed it on his pity for Blaine.

Blaine was just a twenty-five years old and he already felt he wasn't _accepted_ by his family for the way he was. Kurt didn't know the whole story but the more he thought about it, Blaine must have a good reason for loathing his own family. Kurt still thought he was biased to Cooper but it wasn't his place to tell his vampire boss that. Talking about vampire, Kurt was also weirdly surprised by the lack of Blaine's _mistresses_ coming to the office. During his first week working for Blaine, his boss had perhaps pleasured _eight_ men tops that week only. Today was already Thursday and Kurt merely saw _three_ men since Monday.

Kurt was beginning to think that Blaine was depressed.

_Is it possible for a fucking vampire to get depressed?_

"Hummel, what on Earth are you wearing?"

Kurt startled, the files he was holding falling to the carpeted floor. He crouched down to gather them while at the same time glancing up and seeing Blaine, whose hands were on his hips. Kurt gawked at himself. He was wearing a nice ivory white striped shirt, a pearl white cardigan on the outside with a pair of tight white pants and a pair of white ankle-high boots and a silk white tie to finish the look. He saw no flaws with his clothes for the day.

Blaine clicked his tongue. "You _really_ don't see it? What makes you think dressing from head to toe in _white_ is cool? Even the late Michael Jackson didn't have an extreme fashion sense as you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. It seemed like his prayers to have the 'old Blaine' back had been answered.

_Is it too late to take back what I've prayed for?_

"You look like an _angel_. You make me think I've died and went to Heaven." Blaine charmingly noted with a smile.

"Can you even _go_ to Heaven after you die? It seems impossible to me." Kurt commented. "And aren't you supposed to live _forever_? You're immortal, aren't you?"

"You believe in the 'living dead', 'immortal' and 'forever young' crap? That's just absurd. Oh, Hummel…you really are something." Blaine shook his head, grinning.

Before he could stop himself, Kurt was grinning back. He got back on his feet, with the collected files in his grasp and he put them accordingly inside the file cabinet. "I don't know _what_ to believe anymore actually. And back to my 'extreme fashion sense' as you put it, this is my usual style, Mr. Anderson. I don't really stick to the traditional attire for work. It's you who fail to notice it."

Kurt was quite surprised when Blaine hummed in agreement and he immediately went red when he caught Blaine checking him out. It was true though that he was into fashion and not really a stereotype. He chose to wear anything he wanted even to work as long as it was appropriate enough. Furthermore, Cooper Anderson didn't say anything about his outfit when he was working under that man so he guessed it was proper clothes for work after all.

While Blaine was busy _lusting_ over him, Kurt took a glance at the man. Blaine apparently was a fashionable man too. Unlike Cooper, Kurt rarely saw Blaine in a suit. He would only wear it when he had meetings. Kurt liked a complex fashion whereas Blaine was a simple guy. And the man was obviously _addicted_ to vests. Even right now Blaine was wearing a dark grey vest on top of his button down black shirt and a carnelian red tie. The way his clothes and his _very_ tight charcoal grey chinos covered his fit physique, Kurt was sure his mouth would water anytime soon.

And of course there was also an excessive amount of hair gel that made Blaine's hair seem _glued_ to his skull.

Kurt didn't have a crush on his boss whatsoever. He just _appreciated_ men with great bodies.

"Do you need anything, sir?" Kurt asked, trying to will away any unwanted thoughts from his perverted mind.

"Hm?" Blaine forced himself to take his eyes off Kurt's nice ass.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Did you need me for something? Any reason why you searched for me here in the files room? By the way, how did you even know I was here?"

Blaine chuckled wholeheartedly. "Of course I know where you'd be, Hummel. I've taken your blood so I recognize your scent. And I gotta say, you smell _divine_. I can't wait to savor your blood again."

Kurt paled instantly but he tried to gain his composure, not wanting to look weak. The first time Blaine drank his blood, it took _days_ for the wound to properly heal. "Well, you can keep on dreaming because I _won't_ allow you to drink from me anymore."

"Is that so?" Blaine beamed brightly. "I'll take that as a challenge, yes? You don't know the real me…you don't know what I'm capable of. I can have your blood right here, right now if I want because there's _nothing_ you can do to stop me."

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. He was finding it was hard to breathe. "You can try." He dared.

Blaine's naughty expression suddenly turned to dark. He intensely gaped at Kurt, causing Kurt to feel exceedingly uneasy. "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"S-Should I be?" Kurt sputtered.

"Most people are."

"I'm not like most people." Kurt didn't get it. Blaine's behavior and attitude were so hard to understand. He could be playful one second and grave the next. Three days ago he was quarrelling with his older brother, extremely moody even Kurt couldn't deal with it but then he would change back to the real him in mere seconds. Kurt took a deep breath, courage was overflowing inside him and he was going to grab this chance to confront the vampire in front of him. "Tell me why I should be afraid of you."

"I'm a _vampire_, in case you haven't notice." Blaine replied.

"I know that but _why_? Do you _want_ me to be afraid of you? Is that…Is that why you distance yourself from your family? Because you're a vampire and they aren't so you don't feel like you belong with them? Why do you hate them so much?" Kurt persistently questioned.

Blaine pressed his lips thinly, seeming frustrated with all the inquiries from Kurt. He left the room without saying a word and Kurt ran after him, high on his heels. "Hey, you haven't answer my—"

"It's none of your business!" Blaine growled, seething even. "You think I'd _share_ everything with you?! Don't feel so special, Hummel!"

Mouth hanging open, Kurt gawked incredulously at his boss. "You're a coward."

Blaine turned, face hard. "What did you say?"

"Keep on pretending you're such a powerful vampire! You can't hide what you truly are!" Kurt screamed almost at the top of his lungs, letting out all of his frustration. "You're just a coward! A _boy_ who is _desperate_ to be accepted!"

Kurt's head throbbed when it hit the floor, not quite able to comprehend how he ended up down there. Blaine had held him pinned to the ground, straddling him so he couldn't move at all. His hands were pushed above his head, secured by another pair of strong hands. Kurt was crying freely now. Truthfully, he was scared of what Blaine might do to him. Blaine thought he wasn't terrified by his presence but the vampire was wrong. He did have a smart mouth but he was fucking _petrified_ by Blaine. His boldness was actually a disguise to hide how frightened he truly was.

Kurt struggled when he felt Blaine's lips on his neck. He didn't want to be yet another one of Blaine's victims. He didn't want Blaine to simply take his blood like he meant nothing. He didn't like to be trapped like this, feeling completely hopeless. "L-Let me g-go…"

And surprisingly, Blaine did. He let Kurt go. First he pulled his face from being buried in Kurt's neck. Next, he released Kurt's hands ever so gently from his grasp and he slowly got off Kurt afterward. Blaine was breathing heavily as he gaped at Kurt who was lying on the floor with fat tears staining his face.

"You _are_ afraid of me."

* * *

**A/N 2: Next chapter sneak peek - "I don't do commitment."**


	9. I don't do commitment

**A/N: For security and privacy issue, I have to unfortunately change my penname. I'm deeply sorry for all the trouble I might've caused. **

**Glowdawn: **Just Blaine…because he's an asshole. :P

**psonny97: **I'm not into cross-dressing and I don't think Cooper would appreciate that, hihi! But Blaine is indeed gonna be more horrible to Kurt. ;)

**cold kagome: **Blaine's gonna send Kurt flowers. :)

**yaoilover1013: **Blaine's not gonna be an asshole all the time. He can be kind and sweet too. ;)

**Lia94: **I'm not going to abandon any of my fics. That's why I make sure I've a few solid chapters written before I start posting the story. So far so good. :D

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **The typical Blaine…always so reserved. ;)

**Marierux: **This is only the beginning. ;)

**Midnights Flower: **Of course. :)

**Hr98: **There will come a time when Blaine is the one being teased by Kurt. You'll see! :D

**Gleek10660: **Blaine's gonna be subtle when he's 'hunting' his prey. ;)

**ItsMeAgaiin: **Lack of love from his parents is one of the reasons why Blaine's distant. But Kurt's presence is the light in Blaine's dark life. :)

**inspiredandmotivated: **Kurt is traumatized by it. Anyhoo, I'm not going to make it easy for Blaine by simply letting him fuck Kurt. :P

**leahmo34: **Cooper's status whether he's a vampire or human will be revealed later. Next time Blaine takes Kurt's blood…Kurt's the one who offers it. :)

* * *

Kurt was on sick leave for a day — _three_ in total if you added the weekend. He had spent three days in his bed due to a fever. Burt was surprised to find Kurt burning up late Thursday night, the same night Kurt was left on the file room's floor shaking like a leaf. His dad noticed he didn't look well but Kurt just shrugged it off, saying he was tremendously busy at work when the truth was he wasn't okay at all. He was _traumatized_ to say the least by none other than Blaine Anderson.

By the time he was better the following Monday, Kurt was reluctant to go to work. He wasn't sure if he desired to work there anymore, not with Blaine at least. He would feel better if they transferred him to work with one of the managers instead like Tina's boss for example because he did seem nice. But Blaine also seemed nice when Kurt first saw him and looked what he turned out to be. Perhaps all the big bosses were hard to work with unless they were Cooper Anderson because to Kurt, that man was perfect as a boss _and_ as a person.

If the AnderBros Entertainment's big bosses were jerks like Blaine, at least they weren't vampires.

Kurt cursed at the universe for making his life miserable. Since he was a kid, everything turned to bad luck when it came to him, that was why he didn't believe in God. His mother was taken from him, he almost lost his Dad, a fucking _vampire_ was scaring the shit out of him and today he had to walk to work in the rain right after recovering from a fever.

Life really was _awesome_.

"Kurt?"

Kurt froze. Even the simple word uttered by the man could turn his blood into ice. His anxiety made him fail to notice Blaine was addressing him by his first name. He wanted to avoid Blaine as long as he could but that would be impossible since Blaine was his boss and they worked on the same floor and Kurt's desk was right next to Blaine's room.

Blaine frowned seeing his drenched assistant. His wet clothes were dripping on the marble floor. "What happen to you?"

Kurt gritted his teeth. Blaine was acting like he was innocent, like nothing had happened three days earlier but he was too afraid something like before would happen again if he confronted the man.

_Keep on pretending like everything is okay in this world, buddy._

"You're soaked. Here." Kurt was taken aback when Blaine draped a thick cashmere blanket over his shoulders, cocooning him in soft and warmth. Those hazel eyes seemed concerned but Kurt wasn't going to let himself be fooled again by Blaine. "I…I sent you flowers and a card the other day."

Kurt was stunned for the second time that day. "Those were from you?"

"Quinn Fabray told me you were sick so I asked Sam to deliver them to you." Blaine said kindly.

Kurt guessed the _kindness_ might be because Blaine felt apologetic for what he had done. But thinking about it, Blaine hadn't said he was sorry, not even on the card that came with the beautiful red and yellow roses. This was _Blaine_ he was talking about. His pride as a vampire was too high.

"You know where I live?" Kurt questioned quietly. The stalker-ish behavior was intimidating especially when it was Blaine who was doing it.

"I looked into your personal record. Are you sure you're well enough to start working?" Blaine looked genuinely caring. "You can get another day off—"

"I'm fine." Kurt replied minimally. Blaine surely was a stalker and truthfully, he was _sick_ of this bullshit game. Blaine was too complicated for him to fully understand. The man definitely had a split personality.

Blaine's lips curled into a small smile. Kurt's disheveled appearance was kind of overwhelming. His hair was tousled because of the rain. He had never seen Kurt look this messy. He was certain if it wasn't because of the fever, Kurt would never let himself be caught _dead_ looking like that. "Can I take you to dinner tonight?"

Kurt was shocked but he instantly shook his head, feeling slightly frightened by doing so. "It's Christmas Eve. I'll be having dinner with my family."

Blaine's small smile fell and Kurt somewhat felt sorry even though he knew he shouldn't. "Don't you need to be somewhere for Christmas? Visiting your…family by chance?"

It was Blaine's turn to shake his head. "I don't celebrate Christmas."

Kurt was flustered, forgetting about the church incident. It was understandable Blaine didn't celebrate Christmas. "What about you know…your _friends_?"

Blaine chuckled humorlessly. "I've never called those men during the holiday season, especially on Christmas and Valentine's Day. They'll think they're special and start to think that we're actually _dating_. I can't let that happen. I just need them for their blood and sex, not a committed relationship. I don't do commitment."

Kurt breathed, his anger and agitation were beginning to dissolve into nothing. It was more tragic than sickening really. "But you're devoted to your work so you actually _can_ commit. You should try. Who knows maybe one day—"

"That's not who I am." Blaine barged in, exhaling heavily. "Look, Hummel. Can't you ditch your plans for tonight? I've reserved a place for us."

"How could you be so sure I'd come to work today?"

"I wasn't…but if you weren't here I was going to pick you up at home." Blaine said casually.

Kurt sighed. He was too nice for his own good. How could he defy Blaine after what happened but at the same time he didn't want to disappoint his dad. They had been looking forward for this night and Blaine was going to ruin it for them. "Fine, I'll go with you but I need to get home early. My dad is waiting for me."

The answer caused Blaine to beam brightly, appearing like _a child_ on Christmas, no pun intended. But the wide smile on Blaine's face seemed empty, longing for something he hadn't yet accomplished.

Regarding everything, Kurt wished someday that beautiful smile would be filled with something worthy.

By 6pm, the duo had made their way to the basement parking lot. It was very quiet and kind of scary. Kurt felt like he was in a thriller movie where anytime a serial killer would come out of nowhere and butcher him. He spontaneously came closer to Blaine, almost pressing himself to the vampire's side. Funnily though, Kurt was more terrified of a _murderer_ when he should be frightened by the vampire that was walking beside him.

"Where's the BMW?" Kurt inquired as they paced to a sports car.

"That's a company car. We're taking _my_ car this time." Blaine held up the key and gave Kurt a smug look.

Kurt rolled his eyes, getting into the jet black Nissan GT-R. Boys and their toys were inseparable. Of course Blaine would have a nice car of his own. He was a billionaire's son after all. If Kurt was amazed by the car's exterior, the interior made him more stunned. The brown leather seat made his mouth water. If only he was as rich as Blaine, he definitely would buy a car as beautiful as this one except it would be a convertible instead of sports car.

Because sports car wasn't Kurt Hummel's style.

A few minutes later, Kurt stepped inside the most beautiful place he had ever been in his life. It was splendid. Everything inside the hotel was stunning. It would cost a fortune just to dine there not to mention the cost for a room per night. Blaine sure knew how to spend his money, and fine dining was one of them.

"Such a lovely place, isn't it?"

Kurt only nodded, knowing the real reason Blaine was doing this was out of _guilt_ but too smug as a vampire to say sorry.

"I can assure you, you're going to be blown away by the heavenly taste of the food, Hummel." Blaine gave his patented smirk.

"Let _me_ be the judge." Kurt said simply, feeling out of place because of his outfit, the same clothes that were soaked in rain that morning.

Blaine chortled lightly. "Suit yourself."

Since he didn't know what exactly Kurt liked to eat, Blaine let Kurt choose from the menu himself. His only job that night was to pick the finest wine to impress his assistant but soon he devastatingly found out that Kurt didn't even drink.

Both of them turned to face the make-shift stage when a lovely woman got on the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, on this special day, our management have prepared a special performance for our guests. So sit back and enjoy. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!"

As soon as the show started, Kurt's gaze instantly fell on Blaine. The performance was by a _church_ choir and knowing how _allergic_ Blaine was to this type of thing, Kurt became worried. Even though Blaine looked strangely calm, Kurt wasn't buying it.

"Let's go." Kurt suddenly said, grabbing Blaine's hand and leading them out of the place to the lobby.

"Hummel, what are you doing?!" Blaine seethed, humiliated by the way the other customers were gaping at their sudden and rush to retreat.

Placing a hand on Blaine's chest, Kurt asked. "Are you alright?"

Blaine avoided Kurt's piercing stare, breathing hard. "I don't know what you mean."

"You can't fool me!" Kurt's voice sharpened. "The only times you look like this is when you're trying to hide how much you really hurt. Am I not right?"

Blaine chuckled, his pale face beginning to sweat. "Nothing less from my secretary…so perfect…" He staggered and unexpectedly fell into Kurt's arms.

"Blaine!"

* * *

**A/N 2: Have you seen Darren Criss' _Girl Most Likely_ (previously titled _Imogene_) movie trailer? He's supermegafoxyawesomehot in it! ^_^**

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "You may have my blood." :O**


	10. You may have my blood

**A/N: To me lovely reviewers, your reviews truly made my heart swell with happiness and love. Thank you so much! Muaxxx! And to** **Hr98, congratulations! You're _One in a Million_ 100th reviewer! :D**

**cold kagome: **Blaine being sweet is something rare. Kurt can tell everything regarding Blaine because he knows his boss well. :D

**yaoilover1013: **They're falling for each other but too blind to realize it. Snarky!Blaine will be back! ;)

**Jov: **Your wait is over. :)

**Lia94: **At first Blaine was amused by Kurt's attitude that constantly defying him but now, he isn't sure what exactly that he wants from Kurt. But he sure is drawn to Kurt. ;)

**ItsMeAgaiin: **Blaine is clueless and it will cause him to push Kurt away than accepting his feeling. :(

**Glowdawn: **What if Blaine is truly an asshole? :(

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Yes, the church choir made Blaine weak. But Kurt's there to help him. :D

**sashamasha007: **You're so sweet. :)

**inspiredandmotivated: **That wasn't a date. That was Blaine's way of saying he was sorry. Although you hate me, I still like you…and I will continue to torture you. ;)

**Hr98: **Sexual tension between Kurt and Blaine is thickening, suffocating them. ;)

**leahmo34: **Blaine's charming traits you mean? ;)

**StarlightGleek1: **Oh yes, Blaine is hot alright. That's one of the reasons Kurt falls for him. :D

**BriannaWarren: **Kurt's wall is crumbling down. ;)

* * *

Kurt didn't know _how_ it could happen and _why_ he worried so much. Blaine wasn't supposed to faint and Kurt wasn't supposed to care but both things had happened and Kurt was at a loss. He had no idea what exactly he had to do because seeing _and_ having an unconscious vampire in your embrace was kind of terrifying. He knew Blaine would be weak if he was facing anything spiritual or being in a religious place but he wasn't supposed to pass out and leave Kurt dumbstruck to handle it by himself.

Kurt contemplated to call Sam Evans — Blaine's official driver and the only person Kurt knew that knew Blaine's secret but he was sure Sam wasn't even in California right now. It was Christmas Eve and Sam surely had gone back to his hometown to celebrate with his family. Moreover, Kurt didn't have his phone number. Everything that was related to AnderBros Entertainment was left at work.

Blaine wasn't exactly a _human_ so Kurt couldn't take him to the hospital and he doubted if he called Cooper, the man would know what to do. Cooper almost certainly knew his kid brother was a vampire but that didn't mean he knew the whole lot about Blaine. There was also a chance Cooper had never seen Blaine feed from a human in his entire life. Cooper might freak out and Kurt didn't want to risk exposing Blaine to anything or anyone.

That was why Kurt ended up booking a room in the hotel instead, waiting for Blaine to regain consciousness because not knowing what to do was devastating. Not to mention that if he called out the wrong choice, Blaine could _die_ as well.

Blaine began to stir and Kurt was by his side instantly, grateful. He patiently waited until Blaine's eyes fluttered open. "Mr. Anderson?"

"Where…am I?" Blaine croaked, holding his throbbing head.

"We're still at the hotel. I asked for a room." Kurt answered, gently pushed Blaine down on the bed when the man attempted to get up. "Not yet. You need to rest."

Blaine dutifully succumbed. He was feeling like hell nevertheless. Maybe this once he would let Kurt be in charge. He was getting weaker. Sleep wouldn't help, he needed to _eat_.

As if he knew what Blaine was thinking, Kurt set a tray of food on the bed, next to Blaine's sitting form. "I've ordered room service so you can eat. Is steak okay with you? I don't know your preference so I ordered a medium rare steak."

"This is fine." Blaine said weakly.

Kurt bit his lower lip nervously, watching Blaine eat. "Should…Should I call for someone? You still need to…drink some blood too, right?"

"Don't. It'll only cause more trouble." Blaine glanced at his secretary, impressed. "How do you know I need both human food _and_ human blood to gain back my strength?"

"I'm just guessing it." Kurt said shyly.

Blaine chewed on his food, smiling faintly. "Clever. You've never failed to mesmerize me, Hummel."

Kurt turned bashfully red, focusing on the food Blaine was eating instead of his words. He sighed seeing all the food was quickly gone, indicating that Blaine was truly _hungry_. Even now the plate was empty, Blaine still seemed ashen and weak. He needed _blood_.

"I'm so tired." Blaine whispered, leaning into Kurt and placed his head on Kurt's shoulder, burying his face in the crook of the blue eyed man's neck.

Kurt became redder, if possible. The way Blaine was leaning into him was kind of personal, intimate even. But he let out a deep sigh instead, realizing the wrongness of their current situation. "I knew you'd refuse to call those men."

Blaine chortled quietly. "That shows how _well_ you know me."

Kurt gawked at Blaine incredulously. "But you must have some blood or you'll—"

"_Don't_ call them…that's an order." Blaine sternly murmured.

They sat there on the bed in silence after that. Blaine's heavy breathing was the only sound occupying the hotel room. Kurt threw a worried glance at Blaine's direction and saw that his eyes were closed. His long and dark eyelashes appeared contrast against his pallid skin.

"You may have my blood." "May I have your blood?" Kurt and Blaine spoke in unison.

Blaine slowly got up from his previous spot and changed into a more comforting sitting position while his eyes had by no means left Kurt's face. Kurt on the other hand flushed, somewhat embarrassed for speaking at the same time as Blaine did.

All of a sudden Blaine swiftly pulled Kurt into his arms, gently lying him on the bed. His lips leisurely latched onto Kurt's exposed neck and he licked the skin before his fangs penetrated into it. Even though it didn't hurt much, Kurt flinched slightly and held on tight while Blaine drank from him. It didn't take too long, no more than five minutes for Blaine to stop sucking and Kurt could faintly feel it when Blaine's fangs weren't in his skin anymore but the licking rather continued. From Kurt's pulse point, Blaine's full lips gradually trailed up to his jaw and chin. Blaine glanced up and they stared into each other's eyes, hazel into blue as Blaine's thumb was touching, playing and lingering on Kurt's very own beautiful lips.

Next thing they knew, their lips met and the kiss soon became affectionate.

Kurt unconsciously moaned into the kiss. Who knew kissing Blaine would be _this_ intense. Blaine surely tasted _amazing_ and suddenly Kurt didn't want it to end. It certainly didn't feel wrong kissing Blaine, his own boss. They couldn't turn back now. Their boundaries as boss and staff, as vampire and human…had been crossed, were forever broken yet Kurt didn't feel guilty at all.

The kiss suddenly ended and Blaine unexpectedly got off Kurt, the bed creaking as he sat at the edge. "You should go home."

Kurt's lust filled eyes flew open and the color left his face instantly. From deep red his face became ghostly white, whiter than his usual skin tone. He froze as he couldn't register Blaine's words.

_Is he pushing me away?_

A sudden realization hit Kurt when he saw Blaine's expression fill with…_regret_? Kurt wanted to hurl everything he had inside his stomach. He had once again been used and he was so _stupid_ to realize it until it was too late. He hated himself for letting it to happen. He hated himself for letting someone as horrible as Blaine see him in his most vulnerable state…a position where he let all his guards down.

The blood he gave was out of responsibility but the kiss was purely _him_.

Blaine's pride was too high for anyone sane enough to handle. He was arrogant about himself being a vampire where his power wasn't limited like humans. His pride as a vampire meant the world to him and now he successfully had caused Kurt's own _pride_ to be buried deep inside the core of the Earth.

Kurt swallowed whatever pride he had left in him and got up from the bed. He peeked at Blaine who was still sitting, hoping he had heard wrong but Blaine remained stoic and he didn't even look at Kurt. He was more fascinated with the hotel's English vintage themed wallpaper. Despite being in an awkward and hurtful situation, Kurt began to wonder, marveling Blaine's perfectly sculptured face because he was truly _beautiful_ and yet as a vampire, he was also cold to the core. He had no heart, no emotion whatsoever to _feel_ anything and Kurt Hummel was the only person who was fool enough to _believe_ in one Blaine Anderson.

"Goodnight, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine watched Kurt leave from the corner of his eyes, not saying anything in return. He couldn't fully grasp what was happening in his life. He had fucking turned _everything_ into a disaster. The whole thing was all messed up and it made him _very_ upset.

Blaine knocked over the lamp on the bedside table, howling in frustration. He was hungry and he was evidently angry…for something that he didn't have a fucking clue of what it was. It was like trying to find a missing puzzle piece in his soul even though he was quite sure he didn't have one.

He saw Kurt's tears as the chestnut haired man ran out of the room. Kurt was hurt, he could tell.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**A/N 2: Next chapter sneak peek - "No one else will do."**


	11. No one else will do

**A/N: I believe everyone hates Blaine right now. XD**

**leahmo34: **And they'll kiss again! :D

**BlackBirdSigh: **I'm glad you like it. :)

**Glowdawn: **Well, Donald Trump is still a human…Blaine Anderson isn't. Feel free to slap Blaine if you want but I don't think he'll let you get away with it unharmed. :P

**Marierux: **Kurt will be okay. :)

**Lia94: **Isn't Blaine always a jerk? :P

**Gleek10660: **It is about Kurt. :D

**ItsMeAgaiin: **Blaine only thinks about himself. He is self-centered. :/

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **They did! And they'll do it once more! :D

**yaoilover1013: **Indeed. But that's only because Blaine can't be sated by others. :/

**LvSammy: **Don't die just yet. Vampy!Blaine isn't done with you. :P

**cold kagome: **Blaine will cause Kurt to cry again but he will make Kurt smile as well. :D

**StarlightGleek1: **Blaine will be jealous, alright because somebody is gonna snatch Kurt away from his grasp. :D

**Hr98: **I hope you enjoy your reward! Because Blaine's an idiot, that's why. :P

**Candy Criss: **They're both falling for each other but neither of them realizes it yet. But somebody is gonna make Blaine jealous. :)

**Inspiredandmotivated: **Well, my sneak peeks are actually intended to make everyone squirms in their seats. :P

**limor yadigaran: **Shocking, huh? :)

* * *

Kurt Hummel had been humiliated in his life before. It had happened countless times actually. One of them occurred when he was in college. His first boyfriend's name was Chandler Kiehl. He wasn't as attractive as Kurt always wished his boyfriend would be but Chandler was Kurt's first and real boyfriend. He had never had one in high school considering nobody had come out as gay other than him. He and Chandler shared mostly the same passions. They were into fashion, they loved musical theatre and one day both of them wanted to go to New York, live there and never come back. The older they got though, most of their dreams were forgotten, as well as their promises to each other.

Kurt had never thought Chandler would betray him. He thought Chandler was a nice boy but he was wrong. Their supposed decent dinner date turned into a _tragedy_ for Kurt when Chandler told him straight to his face that he had cheated on him. He decided to tell Kurt what he had done because he didn't want Kurt to hear it from someone else and he didn't want to hurt him but Kurt was having none of it. He broke up with Chandler straightaway. But Chandler couldn't take it so he told everyone that Kurt was still a virgin because Kurt had some problems and Chandler couldn't put up with his _disability_ anymore.

That was Kurt's _biggest_ humiliation and he somewhat felt exactly the same right now because Blaine had been ignoring him. _He_ was the one who got _hurt_ and Blaine felt like it was a good idea to snub him instead? It didn't make sense. Kurt wasn't avoiding his boss but for unknown reasons, Blaine certainly was avoiding _him_.

And the rejection stung like hell.

Blaine had been going in and out of the office and only said a word or two when he came across Kurt. He didn't even call Kurt in to his room for two days, he just texted his secretary whenever he needed something and ordered Kurt to leave it on his desk and he would collect it later. But on day three, Kurt refused to be treated that way any longer. He chose to go against Blaine's will and give the files Blaine had requested by hand instead.

Kurt strolled towards Blaine who didn't notice his presence at all. The vampire seemed captivated by the morning view. "Mr. Anderson, these are the documents—"

"Put them on my desk, I'll take a look at them later. Leave."

Kurt stood still, shocked by the coldness of Blaine's voice. Blaine didn't even want to _look_ at him. His lips trembled, sadness filled his soul and it seemed bizarre.

_Why did I feel worthless when Blaine treated me coldly?_

_What is wrong with me?_

"I said _leave_, Hummel."

Kurt put on his bravado mask, pushing down all his silly feelings of sadness deep inside him. "Why should I? Because you asked me to?"

_Like on Christmas Eve night weeks ago? _Kurt added to himself.

That made Blaine turn and he seemed beat. Upset but beat nonetheless. "Don't defy my orders, Hummel. You already know what I'm capable of. You're my secretary so you better _act_ like one. Do you want to get fired? I'm not talking about not being my secretary anymore but not working at the AnderBros Entertainment at all."

Kurt reluctantly recoiled. He couldn't afford getting fired. His job was what he had left to assure the survival in the Hummel household. Moreover it was hard to find a decent job these days. He should be getting use to Blaine's attitude and his threats by now but even if he already did, he kept being rebellious…they kept falling back to the same place as before.

Blaine huffed, picking up his aviator sunglasses and angrily stormed out of the room. "I won't be back for today."

Blaine left without glancing at the astounding taller man at all. He couldn't be in the same room as Kurt. He needed to get away. He began texting someone as he made his way to his Nissan sports car. He threw his iPhone on the passenger's seat as he got inside and speedily drove away.

Blaine reached his destination sooner than he thought. He let the valet park his precious car and quickly went to the elevator at the lobby. It took him nearly ten minutes to arrive yet the feeling regarding Kurt was still there, drowning him. His harsh words a moment ago definitely haunting the blue eyed man.

Blaine pressed the bell and soon a dark haired man by the name of Henry Golding opened the door. He beamed happily when he saw Blaine. "Blaine!"

"Hey, baby." Blaine hurriedly grabbed Henry's face and kissed him breathlessly, stumbling inside the hotel room and shutting the door with his leg.

They pulled away for a moment and Henry was desperately catching his breath. "Do…Do I need to…to order anything before we—"

"No. I want you…_now_." Blaine said huskily, unceremoniously throwing Henry onto the bed.

Henry groaned, squirming as Blaine started to work on his body. Almost immediately the atmosphere inside the room became heated, the noises became louder as Blaine Anderson desperately tried to make himself feel whole. He kept on thrusting, receiving moans of ecstasy from the man beneath him. Henry reached his completion first, Blaine quickly following him. Once Henry had sprawled tiredly, eyes closed on the bed, Blaine bit the man's neck and drank from him. Blaine sighed when he was done, wiping the streak of Henry's blood on his lips.

Blaine grabbed his hair in exasperation, ascertaining he was still so damn _hungry_. Henry's blood wasn't enough although he had taken more than usual tonight. It didn't taste as good as before and it was _lacking_ of something too. He knew by now what was missing but he was too proud to admit it.

"Damn it!" Blaine cursed, hastily picking up his strewn clothes on the floor and putting them on. He snatched his car keys and left, not even caring to say goodbye or leave a note for Henry. They had been doing this for approximately a year, so Henry was already acquainted with his _style_.

Blaine rushed to the AnderBros' building and halted his car in haste when he reached it. He let the key in the ignition. If somebody decided to steal his beloved jet black Nissan GT-R, he could always buy a new one. He shoved everyone who was blocking his way, struggling to get to the piece that was creating a hole in him like a mad man. The door closed with a loud bang behind him, alarming the person that was standing by his desk.

"D-Director?" Kurt wiped the tears from his face. He had been crying since Blaine left an hour before and he had no idea why suddenly the urge to cry was overwhelming. Now the said man was standing in front of him.

Blaine sauntered towards Kurt, remaining silent and out of the blue seizing the back of Kurt's head in his hands and bringing their lips together. Kurt's eyes widened in shock, his hand impulsively shoving Blaine with all his might but unluckily, the vampire didn't budge.

"Get away from me!" Kurt cried, fighting to get Blaine off him with Blaine's mouth was still on him.

Blaine broke the kiss but his hold on Kurt remained steady. "I need your blood."

"No!" Kurt protested. He was too weak compared to Blaine to break free from his tight grasp. "We are _not_ doing this again!"

"But I need it." Blaine whispered softly, as if to persuade Kurt to give up the fight.

"I don't give a fuck! Get the fuck away! Take from the other men! I'm not giving you mine!" Kurt's voice broke as tears were forming in his eyes. His prior sadness had been replaced with fear but both sentiments made him miserable and disoriented. "Let me go, damn it!"

"No one else will do!" Blaine nearly screamed in aggravation. His hands moved from Kurt's neck to his waist, holding him there without much pressure. "If it's not your blood…my hunger can't be sated."

Kurt stopped struggling in no time. Their eyes locked onto one another and when Kurt slowly but surely bared his neck, Blaine took it as an invitation. He brought Kurt to the couch, tenderly positioning him there and breathing in the delicious smell as his hands leisurely took off Kurt's layers of clothes until the chestnut haired man's body was totally visible.

Kurt's shudder of fear lessened and the shiver he was currently having was out of anticipation. When Blaine said that he wanted him, that he sought for him, deep inside Kurt felt surprisingly happy to be hunted by the vampire. They weren't hiding or pretending anymore. The moment Blaine sank his fangs near his Adam's apple, Kurt sensed pure ecstasy surging inside him because this time it was different than before. Blaine had asked for it and he had asked it nicely.

Blaine licked the trail of blood from the hollow of Kurt's neck to his chest and let his tongue linger there…gently licking, biting and sucking the skin. He didn't take much, just a few drops but it was enough and far more sustaining than Henry's blood.

Once his hunger dissipated, Blaine hovered over Kurt, mesmerized. "Why does your blood taste so special? It's different from any other. Why?"

Kurt flushed red. The puncture wound was going to take a while to heal but he didn't mind. Using his trembling fingers, he began to dress himself back up. The buttons of his aqua shirt kept slipping from his fingers, making it twice as hard for him to finish dressing.

Blaine wasn't helping either when his hazel eyes gazed penetratingly at Kurt but later the vampire chuckled and grinned.

"You've ruined me, Hummel."

* * *

**A/N 2: FYI, just like Jonathan Putra, Henry Golding is also a TV personality in Malaysia. I think he's quite cute so I included him in this story and I also nicknamed him Malaysia's Darren Criss, LOL! But of course, Darren is way hotter! XD **

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "There's no such thing as hybrid."**


	12. There's no such thing as hybrid

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. And now, introducing…Christian, Ruth and Zachary Anderson! ^_^**

**cold kagome: **He's Blaine. Blaine likes to tease Kurt. :D

**Glowdawn: **Chandler is all yours. True, Kurt shouldn't have done that but the boy is head over heels for Blaine. ;)

**yaoilover1013: **Kurt can never say no after this, can't he? ;)

**Candy Criss: **Kurt's blood is special and yeah, it was a very intimate moment when Blaine did that. :D

**StarlightGleek1: **Me too! :D *humming Klaine's version of Just Can't Get Enough*

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **It's just a matter of time. ;)

**Lia94: **Just the upper clothes, haha! You'll get jealous!Blaine soon. ;)

**LvSammy: **You've become an addict, huh? I shall build a rehab for you. ;)

**inspiredandmotivated: **Yup, there will be smut (or what can be considered as my lame attempt to write smut) ;)

**leahmo34: **Kurt and Blaine are addicted to one another, aren't they? The reviews/reviewers are purely listed based on who had sent/wrote first for every chapter. First come, first served. :)

**LoveLovers: **There'll be more. :)

**Hr98: **In a few chapters. ;)

**Midnights Flower: **I couldn't agree more. :D

**Marierux: **Enjoy the next chapter! :)

**thenextMrsLutz: **Yes, he will. ;)

**ItsMeAgaiin: **How about a needy, desperate and jealous!Blaine? A combo. ;)

**Zoevell: **I'm honored, dude. Enjoy! :D

**ekko230: **I'm touched. :)

**Aaannnaaa: **The boys are doing fine…but not for long. ;)

* * *

For one Kurt Hummel, he considered his life was presently on the bright side. It wasn't perfect but at best Blaine had finally admitted his true desire. Okay, maybe his heart didn't belong to Kurt and they weren't exactly dating but for now everything was kind of _tolerable_. Kurt felt more at ease when being around Blaine, no more excessive creepiness by his presence and their weird correlation was getting better which before led to _preposterous_ demands from the arrogant vampire who liked to suck his blood now on a regular basis.

After a startling yet embarrassing revelation to everyone close to him that Kurt once didn't know what Blaine — the Vice President, Director and one of the shareholders of the AnderBros Entertainment looked like, he had been _forced_ to memorize all the shareholders' names and faces, not by Blaine but by the Head of Secretary Ms. Quinn Fabray. There wasn't too many to memorize though and Kurt was thankful by that.

Today was unlike any other days because today was the AnderBros Entertainment annual meeting and Blaine was attending it. Kurt only got the chance to meet his boss very briefly that day. Blaine had meetings since the morning and right now, he was already seated in the meeting room, waiting for the most anticipated meeting to start. This was the most important meeting for the production company. It involved all the shareholders including Cooper and Blaine's father, mother and uncle. They would be arriving soon and they were all waiting for the trio. Apart from Blaine's uncle, his parents were rarely at the company since it was given to Cooper to take over.

"Kurt, is everything ready? The Andersons are here." Quinn was frantic, trying to make sure everything was perfect.

Kurt smiled assuredly. "Yes, Quinn. This is the fifth time you asked."

"Sorry." Quinn said apologetically, straightening her slightly crumpled suit.

Tina Cohen-Chang chortled a bit beside Quinn, helping her out. "Kurt, grab those documents for me."

Kurt nodded, obeying the instruction from the senior staff. "Ouch!" He hissed as his index finger was slightly bleeding due to a paper cut.

"Here." Another male staff, Artie Abrams handed Kurt his handkerchief.

"Thank you." Kurt gratefully beamed, pressing the monogrammed linen handkerchief to his battle scar to stop the flow of blood. For unknown reasons, it somewhat got thicker. Somebody suddenly shrieked, notifying the arrival of the most awaited guests for the day. Having no time to put it elsewhere, Kurt quickly shoved the handkerchief into his suit pants pocket.

Kurt bit his lip nervously. Even though he had memorized everything about the senior Andersons, this was his first time meeting them. He was quite edgy because they owned the company where he currently worked and they were also related to Blaine. That fact itself made Kurt become more apprehensive because two of them were the ones who raised Blaine.

Cooper was there, welcoming his parents and uncle but Blaine was nowhere in sight. He probably was brooding inside the meeting room. Kurt sucked in a deep breath as Cooper and Blaine's parents — Christian and Ruth Anderson came towards him and the other staff. Blaine and Cooper obviously inherited their beauty from their parents because Christian and Ruth were both good-looking people.

From Kurt's quick observation, Blaine looked exactly like his father. The curly hair and hazel eyes clearly belonged to Christian Anderson. While Blaine was evidently inherited his mother's height, Cooper got his tall figure from his father. Other than that, Cooper also looked more like Ruth Anderson and both brothers obviously had the same dark hair as their mother except Cooper's hair color was lighter than Blaine's. Christian Anderson on the other hand was surprisingly blonde.

Kurt blinked a few times, urging himself to focus instead of observing the perfect family. The moment Ruth walked pass him, Kurt instantly noticed that she was pale. He continued to scrutinize her and he was completely flabbergasted when she practically _lunged_ herself at him and they unceremoniously fell to the floor.

"Mom, are you okay?" Cooper fearfully asked. He said something to his father and uncle, most likely advising them to get inside the meeting room first. Christian glanced worriedly at his wife but followed his brother nonetheless. "What's wrong?"

"I was suddenly dizzy." With the aid of Cooper, Ruth slowly stood up while Tina helped Kurt.

Kurt's stomach clenched. It _wasn't_ an accident. She was going to _attack_ him. There was something in her grip and he instantly recognized the handkerchief that she was holding, trying to hide it. It was _his_ previously…the one that had blood stained on it.

_Could it be?_

"Mr. Anderson, let me attend your mother. I'll take Mrs. Anderson to the private lounge." Kurt suggested but Cooper seemed hesitated. "You can see her after the meeting is over. Everybody is waiting, sir."

Some of the staff nodded, agreeing with Kurt. Cooper was reluctant to leave Ruth but he at last gave up.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart. I've this young man to help me if I need anything." Ruth assured, smiling faintly at her eldest son.

"Okay, Mom." Cooper finally agreed. "Let me know if something happened, Kurt."

"Will do, sir." Kurt offered the worried son a smile, helping Ruth to get on her feet as soon as Cooper walked away. "This way, madam."

Kurt brought Ruth to the farthest room on the 20th floor and helped her take a seat. Her breathing deepened. She acted the same way as Blaine when he was hurt. Kurt shivered because she was also undoubtedly a vampire like Blaine.

Kurt gnawed on his lip. "Mrs. Anderson, d-do you need b-blood?"

Ruth looked shocked. "You…know?"

"The Director told me." Kurt stated minimally.

Ruth gaped at Kurt, trying to comprehend the information that her son had told a human about vampires. "If Blaine told you his secret, you must be a very reliable person then."

_If you must know, your son threatened me._

"I'm the Director's personal assistant and I've been watching over him since. Madam, if you need it…you may h-have my b-blood."

Ruth once again was taken aback by the young man before her. No wonder why Blaine trusted him. "Thank you but I've to decline your offer. I take my marriage seriously. Taking other people's blood, even women's is considered cheating."

Kurt offered a gracious smile although he was kind of surprised by the fresh news. Ruth watched Kurt's every movement with a pair of interested blue eyes. "I'm glad Blaine has you. I can't protect him myself. That child hates me."

Things were getting weirder and overexposed here. Kurt wasn't sure if he could contain it all at once but it would be rude to stop Ruth. He didn't even _dare_ to do so. Ruth took in Kurt's silence as a sign to continue. "It was my fault he was born a vampire."

Kurt impulsively pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling dizzy and it made Ruth smile softly at him. "I know it doesn't make much sense...why I'm telling all of this to you but my son trusts you so maybe I should tell you this too."

"A vampire can never have a child with another vampire but vampires _can_ have children with humans…and the children will either be a vampire or a human completely. There's no such thing as hybrid." Ruth exhaled. "That's why even though Blaine and Cooper have the same parents and are related by blood, Cooper was born human. Blaine however, was born a vampire. My husband and I decided to raise him like he's human nonetheless, just like we did with Cooper. By doing that I've condemned him to loneliness and isolation."

Ruth ended the story there and it was Kurt who felt breathless instead. There was a lot to take in. This was what Blaine meant about him not being turned but being_ born_ into this world by a vampire mother and a human father.

"Ruth!" Christian burst into the room. Trailing behind him was Cooper and Christian's brother, Zachary Anderson. "Are you feeling alright?"

Ruth gave her husband a comforting smile. "I'm fine, dear. But I need your—"

"Wait…" Christian interrupted, glancing over at Kurt.

Ruth touched Christian's face affectionately. "It's okay…he knows."

Both Christian and Zachary Anderson turned a shocked gaze toward Kurt, making the blue eyed man grin shyly. Cooper came up to Kurt, lightly patting his shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of my mother, Kurt."

"It's my pleasure, sir." Kurt murmured softly, blushing by the feel of Cooper's blue eyes on him. Christian and Ruth paid no attention to the other occupants in the room anymore. Kurt had to look away when Christian let his wife feed from him. He felt as if he was meddling in on an intimate moment.

Cooper beamed, ruffling Kurt's stylish hair like a big brother would do. Kurt grumbled, dishearten that his perfect hair was ruined but he didn't say anything because he didn't want to seem disrespectful. "You better get going. I think my brother's searching for you."

"Good luck, kid." Zachary gave Kurt an amuse chuckle. This family did seem perfect even without Blaine in it. That sad thought made Kurt rushed to find the hazel eyed man. He was possibly getting furious by now.

"There you are!" Blaine purred as soon as Kurt got out of the elevator on the 19th floor. "I was starting to think you might've forgotten your way here."

Kurt rolled his eyes as a reply and Blaine scowled in return. "It seems legit to me. After spending too much time with your buddies upstairs, it's possible."

"I was with Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said, ducking his head a little.

"My mother?" Blaine frowned. "Why?"

Kurt breathed. "She wasn't feeling well."

"She was sick? Ah, no wonder I didn't see her during the meeting. Heck, I didn't see my dad or my uncle either. My mind must've been zoned out. I'd rather think about you, you know?" Blaine smirked evilly.

The sudden ring of the phone was Kurt's savior and he quickly went to his desk to answer it. The moment Kurt turned his back to Blaine, the smirk on the vampire's lips vanished instantly.

* * *

**A/N 2: Next chapter sneak peek - "I'm not cheap." :O**


	13. I'm not cheap

**A/N: Brace yourself…the shit's gonna hit the fan. :/**

**Glowdawn: **Somebody will get pregnant in the future so yeah, it's a mpreg story, y'all! :D

**Marierux: **Downfall. :/ 

**yaoilover1013: **You sure it's gonna be Kurt? :P

**LvSammy: **Don't go to the rehab. Keep being an addict. :P

**Lia94: **I hope you're ready for jealous!Blaine. ;)

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **You won't have to wait long. :)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Kurt's certainly will but Blaine won't like it. :/

**leahmo34: **Yes, Zachary is human. The only vampires in the Anderson family are Blaine and Ruth. :D

**Candy Criss: **To Ruth, taking other people's blood is considered infidelity. To Blaine however, he isn't bound to that rule and it doesn't matter if he's in a relationship or not. Different people have different perspectives. :D

**inspiredandmotivated: **Other twists, huh? More vamps, how's that sound? And what if I stopped giving away sneak peeks? :P

**cold kagome: **Kurt was just being nice, y'know? He didn't want to witness any deaths so he offered his blood to prevent it from happening. As for Blaine, he didn't like Kurt meeting his family. :/

**Hr98: **No flirty!Kurt yet but there's angry!Kurt…a very angry Kurt Hummel to be exact. ;)

**sweetheartgml: **This story doesn't follow 100% of Midnight Secretary, just the basic. Burt Hummel will make an appearance soon. ;)

**StarlightGleek1: **Keep on reading. ;)

**limor yadigaran: **It's nothing bad. Blaine was just not happy. :/

**ItsMeAgaiin: **I couldn't agree more. You'll see that Blaine soon. :D

**BowtiesandMusicals: **Aww, I'm honored and touched you've given this story a try. :D

**Aaannnaaa: **I try my best not to have any loop holes in my story. Blaine was quite irritated Kurt spending time with the Andersons. :/

* * *

Things were hectic at work since the annual meeting. Kurt had become busier with his job and he hardly saw his dad anymore. He would come home around 7pm or 8pm every day and sometimes he barely made it for dinner. The Hummel movie nights were nonexistent because Kurt often missed them due to his chaotic schedule. Burt was hurt, not having the time to be with his son anymore but Kurt had tried his hardest to spend more time with his dad during the weekend.

Every now and then Kurt would ask, not plead but politely _ask _Blaine to let him go home early but when the vampire was being insistent, cruel and downright wayward…you were most likely to lose the war against him.

The newfound info about Blaine was also overwhelming for Kurt. Mostly about the way he was raised and the fact that even vampires could have _children_ with _humans_ for that matter. Thinking about that one day, Blaine could become a father seemed basically bizarre. Just the thought of it seemed awkward because Blaine didn't _look_ like father material at all. Not that Kurt wanted to carry his baby whatsoever…he didn't even know if he was a carrier or not.

The sudden noise brought Kurt back from his daydream. He frowned because it was his cell phone that was buzzing on his desk. Kurt grabbed the BlackBerry and frowned again, noticing the unknown number but answering it nonetheless. "Hello?"

"Kurt Hummel?" The person from the other end asked. His voice sounded familiar.

"Yes, Hummel speaking."

"It's me…Sam Evans."

"Sam? Why are you calling me? Is something wrong with the Director?" Kurt held his breath in anticipation because Sam wouldn't call him if it wasn't urgent and secondly, Sam didn't have his phone number.

"Nothing is wrong, Kurt." Sam chuckled from over the line. "Mr. Anderson asked me to tell you to collect all the data that the both of you had come up with the other day. He's not able to make it to work today so you've to bring the work to him instead. Get ready."

_Get ready for what?_

"Wait…what?" Kurt was confused.

"I'm taking you to him. I'll be there in twenty minutes." Sam instructed, terminating the call.

Kurt gulped, anxious of what this meant. Being outside the office with Blaine was _never_ a good idea. The memories from the previous December came to haunt him. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Sam would be there too so he could consider that nothing _funny_ was going to happen. And also, he needed to move fast. Sam was coming to get him and he couldn't afford to be late because who knew Blaine's mood for that day.

Nineteen minutes later, Kurt got in the car and sat anxiously while Sam drove him to meet Blaine. He hadn't crossed paths with Sam often but so far he liked the guy. Other than knowing Blaine's secret like him, the blondie was a nice guy and besides, he had once dated Quinn so that meant something.

"Where exactly is Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked.

Sam glanced at Kurt for a split second. "He's at his condo."

Kurt began to feel fretful once again because _condo_ meant a home, a private place and there would be no other people around, just them. Blaine could do anything he liked because it was simply his _nature_. "Sam? C-Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Sam coolly responded.

Kurt chewed on his lips. "Uh…you know the Director is a vampire…but why do you still want to serve him?"

Sam didn't glance at Kurt this time. "There's no special reason. We actually went to high school together. We randomly encountered each other two years ago and since I needed a job, he gave me one."

Kurt exhaled noisily, finding it hard to grasp that Blaine had helped Sam because that didn't seem like him. Blaine wasn't nice to anyone. He might look like he was, but he truly wasn't. Other people like the rest of AnderBros Entertainment's employees didn't know Blaine's _true_ self perhaps because they rarely met him and he was always being fake in front of everyone.

Blaine's sweet-talking was his only personal virtue.

The noise Kurt made didn't go unnoticed by Sam. "You know, Kurt…it isn't so bad working for Blaine. He does judge people's ability but if he thinks you're worthy, he won't let you go easily. But the bottom line is, he's really a good guy. It's just his mood that's hard to predict."

Sam stopped the Mojave metallic BMW in front of a posh-looking building and handed a key card to Kurt. "He's not feeling well. He has been moving too much in broad daylight for the last few days, so he is very exhausted now. Call me when you're done. I'll send you home."

Kurt turned into a statue. Sam was leaving and it meant he would be _alone_ with Blaine in his condo, where nobody could hear him…not in this luxurious place. The walls were possibly thicker than a log of wood. Kurt was slowly creeping in the hallway, searching for Blaine's condo. The building was really quiet. These people maybe didn't even know who their neighbors were.

Kurt slid the key card when he reached the third door nearly at the end of the hallway. The door's sensor turned from red to green and Kurt slowly made his way inside. The condo was dark, like living in a haunted house. "Mr. Anderson?"

"It's about time, Hummel." A silhouette sitting by the window answered. With the help from the outside light, the figure was easily detected by Kurt.

"Here's the data you wanted." Kurt handed the documents to Blaine who was sitting on one of his pieces of imported furniture with a laptop on the coffee table. Kurt did notice that Blaine indeed looked exhausted but the vampire didn't seem to know when to stop. Blaine began to work on the files Kurt had carried with him, inputting the important information he needed into his laptop.

Blaine sighed heavily, flopping on the imported Italian sofa when he finally finished. He closed his eyes, letting his head fell back. It was kind of strange for Kurt to see his boss in casual clothes. Blaine didn't _look_ like a Director of a big company wearing a t-shirt and cargo shorts.

"My mother hasn't stop calling ever since she met you. Just because you've been nice to her, doesn't mean _I_ will too. I just want her to stop interfering into my life! I can't handle work and her at the same time!" Blaine began to rambling.

"You look very tired, sir." Kurt commented, throwing a worried glance in Blaine's direction.

"Yes, I am…I'm so damn tired." Blaine agreed, slicking his sweaty hair back.

Kurt recognized that look. Blaine wasn't sweating because of the heat because the weather was quite calming right now. He was perspiring because he had wearied himself down and he needed something to _eat_. "I'll call someone." He said, taking out his BlackBerry to call one of Blaine's mistresses.

Blaine swiftly snatched Kurt's phone, tossing it on the coffee table. It clanked when it hit the glass. "I don't call people here. Nobody had been here but you."

Kurt felt the surge of adrenaline through him, causing his face to blush. He was the _only_ person Blaine allowed to enter his lair and it did make Kurt felt rather special.

Blaine unexpectedly pulled his standing secretary onto his lap, making Kurt shriek involuntarily. "Even if I ask nicely, I don't think you're going to give me your blood, are you?"

"You guessed right." Kurt said smugly, compressing the jumpiness of being on top of his boss.

Blaine played with Kurt's jacket and the secretary didn't prevent him. "I worked my ass off for the past few days, don't I get a reward?"

"Claim your prize from another man."

"But they aren't _you_. You're not like any others…you're not just any man." Blaine said eloquently as his hands rested on Kurt's hips.

"It sucks being you then." Kurt beamed cheekily, scuffling to get up but Blaine tightened his grip.

Blaine smirked. "Don't play hard to get. I know you want it too."

Kurt snickered. "And what _do_ I want exactly?"

"For me to _bleed_ you." Blaine stated deliberately. "You've been wanting for me to _drink_ from you. You _love_ it when I kiss you all over. The feeling of my lips on your skin drives you _crazy_."

_Holy fuck!_

Frozen and terrified, Kurt knew he was shivering. "You're obviously high, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine didn't reply, touching Kurt's face instead. He tenderly brought their faces closer to one another and kissed his secretary. Kurt instantly melted into the kiss, keenly responding back. Blaine lifted Kurt from his lap and placed the chestnut haired man on the sofa, covering Kurt's body with his. His mouth quickly trailed down Kurt's neck and he easily tore Kurt's clothes afterward. The blue eyed man's baby blue dress shirt was beyond saved by now. The buttons were flying everywhere as the shirt was being _ripped_ by the vampire's strong hands.

Blaine was still sucking and biting, leaving hickeys everywhere possible as he slipped his hand into Kurt's pants and the secretary couldn't deny his own body anymore, sensing himself quickly harden under Blaine's touch. Blaine deftly worked with Kurt's pants and underwear until the younger man was naked from waist below. Attaching his mouth to the inside of Kurt's thigh, Blaine began to puncture the skin there, gulping down as much blood as he could to satisfy his hunger.

Kurt moaned loudly from the sensation of being _bitten_ and as if he was awakened from a deep sleep, Blaine suddenly stopped. His hazel eyes widened as he saw Kurt's physical state — flushed, sweating and half naked on his sofa. He was _horrified_ of what he was witnessing. Kurt panted heavily, gaping at Blaine through his hazy mind as the curly haired man drew away from him.

"Go home." Blaine said bitterly all of a sudden, unceremoniously throwing Kurt's clothes at him.

Kurt sluggishly got up to a sitting position, covering himself with the thrown garments. He was trembling from the abrupt, cruel treatment from Blaine but soon he managed to collect himself and got on his feet, glaring at Blaine furiously. "Give me one good reason why—"

"Just go home. I don't need to explain myself to an _employee_." Blaine glowered in return.

Kurt saw red. Blaine just degraded him for being a secretary. "Why are you fucking treating me like this?! I'm _not_ cheap! You can't take my blood and then decided to dump me! Stop sending me various signals! _What_ do you want exactly?!"

_I don't know what I want. It's not only your blood that I want from you._

Blaine remained silent. Just days earlier, after he found out Kurt had been hanging out with his family, a surge of _hatred_ suddenly fill him. He didn't want Kurt to have a chat with his family. He didn't like it at all. This time though, he didn't know what actually this feeling was but it surely wasn't hate. He could never hate Kurt but he also couldn't look at him right now. He was so confused.

Blaine's silence only made Kurt more furious. "You're such an insensitive _dick_!"

Blaine spontaneously growled. The vampire inside him didn't like to be challenged, his ego rapidly climbing. His fangs were bared but Kurt didn't budge not even the slightest. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" He hissed, breathing into Kurt's delicious-smelling skin.

Kurt slapped Blaine's face _hard_ and this time he ran for real.

And he never looked back.

* * *

**A/N 2: Next chapter sneak peek - "You can't have him."**


	14. You can't have him

**A/N: Wow…I have over 200 followers, roughly 100 favorites and almost 200 reviews? Guys, I'm touched. Thank you so much! :')**

**Guest: **Patience is a virtue. You shall be rewarded shortly. :P

**Hr98: **Yes, jealous!Blaine is coming up next! :D

**Squiggle giggle: **Correct! :D

**StarlightGleek1: **There'll be more drama! :D

**LvSammy: **Happy Belated Bday! Same birthday as Thomas Colton Padalecki! So cool! Here's the new chapter as your present! :D

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Kurt's blood is special to Blaine but he also wants more of Kurt so until he fully understands his own desire, Blaine will always be a jerk. :P

**Candy Criss: **Interesting suggestion. But for now, it will be wise for Kurt to just keep himself away from Blaine. :D

**geekwithoutglasses: **I'm honored you're giving this story a chance. No, Blaine didn't take Kurt's blood at that time. If he did, Kurt would be traumatized for life instead of having a fever. :D

**limor yadigaran: **Nobody can help you now! :P

**Marierux: **Time for a 'little' angst! :P

**cold kagome: **It's only for a short time. :D

**ShadowBeauty: **I'm delighted. :D

**leahmo34: **Nah! Blaine's too pompous and wealthy to choose it as his bed. :P

**BowtiesandMusicals: **I couldn't agree more. Both of them have a lot of figuring to do. :D

**Glowdawn: **Yup, there's jealous!Blaine waiting for ya! :D

**yaoilover1013: **No need to apologize. Nope, I'm not gonna stop with the previews. I love torturing people. :P

**ItsMeAgaiin: **You're absolutely right. Blaine's sending a wrong signal to Kurt by doing that, isn't he? So oblivious. :P

**inspiredandmotivated: **Kurt is a brave young man. He'll know what to do. :D

**blaze2201: **I'm flattered! :D

**Lia94: **Kurt's precious. It will take some time for Blaine to discern that. :D

* * *

Kurt needed to get away as soon as possible. He couldn't stay by Blaine's side anymore. The longer he stayed, it would only cause more pain. In order to be saved, it was _necessary_ for him to avoid Blaine in any circumstances. The vampire was uncontrollable and unable to love anything or anyone. To Blaine, everyone was just a _toy_ to play with, for him to satiate his hunger and lust without any strings attached.

And since vampires could also have children, Blaine probably was searching for the best man who genetically was a carrier to be a _container_ to carry his offspring. Perhaps Kurt wasn't the finest choice for Blaine but he certainly wouldn't let himself be a vessel for a demonic spawn to enter to world. This peaceful place didn't need any more creatures like Blaine. He wouldn't let himself being used…never again. He had learned his lesson _twice_ in a hard way and he was done being naïve.

Kurt had sent his 24-hours' notice to Cooper. He had come to meet the CEO very early in the morning to avoid meeting Blaine and he was thankful Cooper was already there when he arrived. Cooper was clearly shocked and the CEO had persuaded Kurt not to quit but Kurt had made up his mind. He didn't tell Cooper everything that had occurred but from Cooper's expression, Kurt knew Cooper understood what he was dealing with. Blaine was Cooper's brother after all.

Speaking of the devil, Kurt quickly got into the cab when he saw the Mojave metallic BMW 5-Series coming to his way. As the cab took him away, Kurt glanced behind him. Leaving was the only choice for him.

_I can't stand him._

_I won't work for him._

_I have to get away from him._

_I don't want to be near him anymore._

It was for the best.

Shortly after Kurt Hummel permanently left his professional career, a not so tall figure stormed its way to the 20th floor of the AnderBros Entertainment building. He was mad, everybody could tell but no one dared to avert the angry man. He made his way to the second door to the left and slammed the door crossly, staring predatorily at the wavy haired man behind the desk. The other man didn't seem shocked though. He gaped at the short man, looking calm.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" The hobbit sized man hissed, rudely throwing the latest iPad on the other man's desk.

The wavy haired man leaned into his seat, his eyes sparkling. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't act dumb, Cooper!" Things began to rattle as the hobbit sized man irritably thumped his hands on the desk. For a man his size he was quite miraculously strong. "I received a fucking email from you stating that Hummel is no longer my secretary? What do you mean by that?!"

"It means, my dear brother…you currently don't have a secretary of your own anymore. But not to worry, I'll hire a new one for you ASAP." Cooper Anderson stated flatly. He was certainly in his business mode.

"I _don't want_ another secretary!" Blaine petulantly retorted. "I want Hummel! Where is he?!"

Blaine might look tough and macho and vampire-like on the outside but he was still the youngest in his family. Everyone had spoiled him rotten when he was little. The ten years age gap between Blaine and Cooper was definitely a favor to Blaine. Being pampered wasn't something he could discard easily especially when he was dealing with his own brother.

"Kurt sent his resignation letter early this morning." Cooper replied regrettably.

Blaine was speechless. His sinful lips parted, his gorgeous hazel eyes widened and he looked impossibly young in Cooper's eyes. Now more than ever how he wished his little brother was like anyone else's.

Cooper decided to end the muteness. "It's such a waste to see Kurt leave. He's very talented as a secretary. Didn't you notice how smoothly your office was getting the job done since he was appointed? You should stop taking things for granted."

Blaine looked like he _really_ wanted to argue but he kept silent.

Cooper sighed. "Kurt wouldn't tell me what happened but I'd just assume _you_ are at fault here, like always."

Blaine scoffed but Cooper chose to take no notice of the unwelcome response. "You have a _difficult_ character, Blaine. And for some reason Kurt could actually _stand_ you for so long. He was the longest secretary you had but apparently, he too has limits and you're overstepped the boundaries. Nobody truly _understands_ you…not even your own family, don't you realize that? One day, all of us will be gone. You're going to spend the rest of your life alone, baby brother. And since you're a vampire, you're gonna be _forever_ alone."

"I don't need to hear any of this. If I wanted to be lectured, I'd go to a fucking _shrink_!" Blaine huffed in annoyance, turning to leave.

"Kurt is on leave for a week and when he returns, he's gonna work for me. I've hired him as my secretary to prevent him from leaving."

Blaine stopped dead on his tracks. He glowered, striding back to where his brother was sitting. "You _can't_ have him. He's _mine_!"

Cooper immediately got up from his chair, snarling at his brother. "_Stop_ treating him like he's an object! Don't you get it? He doesn't even want to be _near_ you! He asked _me_ to get him away from _you_!"

Blaine grabbed Cooper's shirt collar. "You're trying to separate him from me!"

"Kurt was no ordinary man." Cooper yanked himself away from Blaine's grip and it took all of his power to do so. He might be the older brother but Blaine was a _vampire_. His own strength was limited compared to Blaine. "He knows you're a vampire and yet he doesn't seem to be scared of you. To my surprise, he actually _loathes_ you for whatever things you did to him."

"You think I care about what _he_ feels?" Blaine sneered. "I don't give a damn about that Cooper…but I hate when people mess with _my_ property! Kurt. Is. Mine…so stay away!"

Cooper gawked disbelievingly at Blaine. "Are you really _attached_ to Kurt to this degree? You can't even let him go."

_Him? Attached to a mere human named Kurt Hummel? _

_Come on!_

Blaine laughed, hoping Cooper would dismiss the nonsense idea.

"Are you in love with him?" Cooper asked with a knowing look, not buying his little brother's sham. Blaine could have fooled anyone else but not him. Blaine grew up right before his eyes for God's sake. Even though they had become estranged throughout the years, he still knew the hazel eyed boy. His kid brother might be a good actor but those hazel eyes of his definitely couldn't lie.

Blaine froze, his mouth instantly went dry. He gazed at his big brother, openmouthed, shocked with the revelation. Was his big brother actually right? It was impossible but could that be it? He certainly wasn't just thirsting over Kurt's blood…he yearned for _more_ from Kurt. He had never felt like this when he was with Eli or Jonathan or Henry or anyone else!

Is that what this feeling was?

_Am I in love?_

* * *

**A/N 2: What do you think of _One in a Million_'s cover image? Just like my other stories, I think I've chosen the perfect picture for this one too. alwayscheery!Blaine and notsohappy!Kurt, LOL! **

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "Good boy."**


	15. Good boy

**A/N: Does anyone miss jerk!Blaine? :P**

**dcriss16: **It's time for Blaine to embrace the feeling. :)

**yaoilover1013: **Yup, Blaine needs an amazing game plan. :)

**Lia94: **You won't see the last of rebellious!Kurt. :)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **Unfortunately, Blaine still won't admit it. YAY! Somebody loves the cover image! :)

**LvSammy: **It's gonna leave you breathless. :)

**cheshire: **Your craving will be sated. And I love you too. :)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Kinky, eh? We'll see. :)

**inspiredandmotivated: **How can you even survive without the internet?! I'm gonna miss ya. :)

**Candy Criss: **Blaine is indeed jealous that Kurt's gonna work for Cooper. You wanna write your own fic? That's cool! Sure, I'd be delighted to help you out. Just ask away. :)

**Marierux: **:)

**leahmo34: **It's going to be a long story indeed. :)

**cold kagome: **Kurt's gonna be pretty happy working with Cooper. You love the cover image, YAY! :)

**StarlightGleek1: **He surely is. :)

**Sararive: **I'm honored. :)

**Squiggle giggle: **And you will soon. :)

**Hr98: **There would be happy times but not so soon though. :)

**ItsMeAgaiin: **Blaine and Kurt will talk but it's not gonna end well. And I love you too. :)

**limor yadigaran: **Blaine shouldn't hide his feeling anymore, right? :)

**Glowdawn: **Me neither. What do you think it's gonna be? :)

**Aaannnaaa: **Your wait is over. :)

**gleekyxklainerxkurtx188: **Keep calm and enjoy. :)

* * *

During his leave, Kurt Hummel couldn't get any peace. Nobody disturbed him but the 'me' time actually gave him headaches as a substitute to serenity. He used those days to be with his dad as much as he could get and he was truthfully enjoying himself but the thought of _someone_ had been bugging his mind ever since. It was perhaps when he returned to AnderBros Entertainment he would be _another_ Anderson's secretary. He didn't deserve to grievance, it was his own choice after all but he couldn't believe it had come to this.

This was the finality between him and the arrogant, ego, hot-tempered vampire.

Truthfully, it wasn't _exactly_ definiteness. The 19th floor was maybe Kurt's off-limits now but there was always a chance he would encounter Blaine. Both of them still worked in the same building, under the same person. The other workers didn't ask why he was transferred back to the CEO's office and that was a miracle itself. He couldn't afford to answer questions right now, not when he himself couldn't yet progress from it.

And he didn't know how long would it take for him to fully recover.

On Friday, his fifth day of working under a new/old boss, Kurt still hadn't heard from Blaine. There was nothing from Blaine's office or any inquiries regarding him of any kind. He shouldn't hope that Blaine would come to him and ask him to return. He should know better that the man didn't _care_.

"Working late I see?"

Kurt immediately looked up, cursing inwardly. He really should be careful what he wished for in the future because there he was…the man that had been terrorizing his mind, standing by the opened elevator and leering like there was no tomorrow.

"Are you stalking me?" Kurt purposely stood in the middle, giving only a small space for Blaine to enter. He wished Blaine would understand the unfriendly gesture.

Unfortunately for Kurt, Blaine took it as a welcoming sign and stepped inside. He could wait for another elevator but this one was more _promising_. "Huh, _please_…like I don't have any better things to do."

The elevator slid close and the tension inside it suddenly thickened. Kurt wished he could just calm down or else Blaine would notice his agitation. There was so much that had occurred between them and Kurt hoped there would be nothing more to add. What Blaine did to him almost two weeks ago was still unforgiving and unforgotten.

With the little space provided for him, Blaine intentionally creep nearer and gave an innocent, sweet beam to Kurt when his former secretary glared murderously at him. He felt a flow of warmness travel through his body when he witnessed Kurt's reaction to his behavior. Even though it was a _deadly_ expression, at least Kurt indicated some kind of feedback and didn't completely snub him.

Kurt distanced himself from Blaine as much as he could in that confined elevator. "Would you mind just staying right where you are?"

Blaine raised both of his hands in surrender. Kurt looked away, thankful that the elevator didn't have mirrors or glasses or any other type of reflective materials or else wherever he looked, Blaine's image would be reflected back to him. Blaine nevertheless chose that moment to creep in again just to make Kurt restless.

Kurt curtly pressed a button and before long the elevator door was opened, reaching the next floor. He stepped outside, but regretting his decision almost immediately by the quietness of the empty building. He was a little bit scared but he decided to be brave. If Blaine was persistent to drive him crazy, he would take his chance and take a different elevator just to stay away from the vampire even if it seemed stupid.

"Don't be stupid, Hummel." Blaine echoed Kurt's thought by accident, making the taller man cringe. "Get back in here. It's not safe for you to wait here alone. It's almost midnight."

Kurt cursed himself for working too hard till he didn't realize the time. If it weren't for his dad calling him, asking about his welfare…Kurt possibly would still be in the office until morning. He was a workaholic but now as he was stuck with Blaine of all of people, he would certainly try to tone it down a little. Even when he was Blaine's secretary, Blaine had never kept him this late. Kurt grudgingly strode back in the waiting elevator, hating himself once again for putting a satisfactory grin on Blaine's face.

"Good boy." Blaine praised, patting Kurt's perfectly styled hair as a reward to himself as the elevator began to move.

Kurt recoiled from the touch. He really _hated_ it when people touched his hair and the second reason being he didn't want _Blaine_ to simply put his hands on him anymore. "What are you even doing here at this hour? You mostly work till nine."

Blaine sighed dramatically. "Some dumbass quit his job. I had to do all the work all by myself. What a selfish human being, right?"

"I wouldn't be complaining if I were you." Kurt decided to play along, just to pass the time. The elevator was going real slow. It was quite embarrassing if you asked him. AnderBros Entertainment was a big and well-known production company. Having a slow working transportation medium surely wasn't good for the company's image. "I once worked for a _really_ selfish vampire. He was terrible and the _worst_ to work with. You should consider yourself lucky. You'd be dead within a minute if you worked with that insane guy."

Blaine narrowed his eyes at the blue eyed man but inside, it was like fireworks. Kurt wasn't like any other. He always showed his true self and although he sometimes had no filter from brain to mouth particularly when he was angry or nervous, Blaine liked that about him. Others were mostly fake, trying to impress him but Kurt wasn't.

"If you let yourself go so freely in front of me like this, then why the hell are you trying to separate yourself from me?" The words came out harsher than he intended but Blaine didn't care.

"Because you're an ass." Kurt declared with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. He wanted to stay furious at Blaine for what he had done but the fury was slowly dissipated because his heart was winning against his brain.

"You already know that." Blaine said almost reverently. "But that's who I am and I'm not going to change. I've my—"

"You have your pride, I know." Kurt barged in, sensing he needed to let it all out. "And I have my own too. You treated me like I was an _object_, like I don't have any feelings. Other men who have been with you might be okay with your heartlessness but I'm not. You were nice only when you needed my blood but then, I was _nothing_ to you. You kept saying my blood was special but your behavior didn't show how special I am to you. If you want me back—"

Blaine pulled his left index finger up, interrupting Kurt. He chuckled darkly, startling Kurt. "You were a _perfect_ secretary, I'll admit that. And your blood _is_ special but…do you think I'll keep chasing after you? It'll be a little _inconvenient_ not to have your blood again, that's all but I can simply replace you with other human men. I don't need you."

Kurt's lips trembled and tears were forming in his eyes. For some unknown reason he had fallen for this merciless creature but how many times did it take for him to _open_ his eyes and realized that the feeling wasn't mutual? How could he keep falling into Blaine's cruel trap and let himself be played over and over again?

The moment the elevator dinged, signaling that they had reached the lobby, Kurt didn't waste any more time and ran out. He sprinted towards the darkness of the night but he knew, no matter where he ran…he would find himself crawling back into the arms of the devil.

* * *

**A/N 2: Next chapter sneak peek - "You're lucky I love you, Hummel."**


	16. You're lucky I love you, Hummel

**A/N: It's short but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.**

**cold kagome: **Blaine will be nicer, alright…a lot nicer. :P

**gleekyxklainerxkurtx188: **No need to hibernate. I won't take too long to update. :)

**Guest: **You should know by now that I'm evil. :P

**yaoilover1013: **Kurt shouldn't have fallen for an asshole like Blaine. :P

**cheshire: **You mean, together together? *quoting Dean Winchester* :P

**LvSammy: **I plead not guilty for whatever crime I've done or might do in the future including allegedly homicide. :P

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Better hope for salvation. :P

**colfereyes: **Your wait is over. :)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **Blaine is actually insecure…about everything especially himself. You could say that he's scared but he's always be the real him when he's with Kurt. That means something, right? :)

**Hr98: **Both Kurt and Blaine are crazy about each other. They're just afraid to admit it. :)

**Lia94: **rebellious!Kurt will make his return sooner than later. :)

**Candy Criss: **Blaine's cruelty towards Kurt will gradually lessen. :)

**ChrisColfer2050: **I'm truly honored. I'll do my best not to disappoint anyone. :)

**Marierux: **There'll be more angst. :P

**toothpaste kiss: **Oh yes, it will be a really, really long story. :)

**limor yadigaran: **Yes, I am. :P

**Glowdawn: **I believe you're making the right choice by not believing me. :P

**leahmo34: **All those bad words are coming back though…because of reasons. :)

**StarlightGleek1: **Nope, never. :)

**Christina B: **Well, the sexual tension soon won't be a problem anymore. Also, while oblivious canon!Blaine is adorable, oblivious vampy!Blaine is kinda hard to write. It's fun though. :)

**Aaannnaaa: **We could never really hate Blaine, couldn't we? :)

**ItsMeAgaiin: **It was supposed to be sad and heartbreaking. What do you mean anatomy is a bitch? I love anatomy…and pathology and serology. Parasitology/microbiology…not so much though. Anyhoo, I hope I'll 'see' you again. :)

* * *

Kurt Hummel had learned one new thing about himself. He could keep his promises to others but when it came to the promises he made to himself, he would always fail to honor them. He had lost count on how many times he actually pledged not to return to his ex-employer no matter what happened but just like always, he failed to do so. But there was something about Blaine that Kurt couldn't quite put his fingers on — something that kept making him came back and made him half-voluntarily be treated like a puppet.

Kurt never told anyone, not even his dad about his strange _rendezvous_ with Blaine Anderson because he was sure nobody would understand. It was weird enough that they were employer and employee, the fact that Blaine was a vampire would undeniably turn anyone crazy so he felt responsible for everyone's sanity and also safety because who knew what Blaine would have done if he was wrecked.

Kurt brought himself back to the present just in time as they reached their dining place, adopting to get into the girls' gossip than being pulled deeper into his own monologue. Tina and Quinn had decided to grab lunch at a diner just around the corner so Kurt resolved to follow suit. It was unhealthy anyway to eat all by yourself every single day. He needed to go out and breathe in the fresh air once in a while.

"So guys, have you heard the latest rumor?" Quinn Fabray enquired the second they sat. Her eyes sparkled, Kurt noticed. Whatever juices she got, it was definitely good for her to look that way.

"What rumor?" Both Tina and Kurt asked almost at the same time. They were intrigued. Moreover, Kurt did require some stuff to take his mind off Blaine.

Quinn exhaled, excited. "It's about your old boss, Kurt."

Kurt shot her a glance, skimming through the menu in order to pretend that he didn't care much. After the incident in the elevator, Kurt had never saw Blaine again. Not that he wanted to. Nope. "What about him?"

Quinn leaned in closer to Kurt and Tina who sat opposite of her over the table. "Blaine Anderson quit his job yesterday."

Tina's small eyes widened. "Wow, seriously?"

"Yup." Quinn confirmed with a nod. "I heard Cooper talking about it with the others this morning. It seems like all hell broke loose. Everyone is worried because they can't find anyone to replace Blaine on such a short notice. I also heard that they're having a hard time contacting him too. It's like he _disappeared_."

Tina chuckled a little when Quinn whispered her sentence with a horror tone at the end while Kurt remained speechless. _He_ was the one who wanted to leave at the end of the month. He had been going to interviews to get a new job so that he wouldn't be unemployed when he resigned from the AnderBros Entertainment. _He_ wanted to flee but it appeared he didn't have to run anymore because surprisingly, _Blaine_ had bolted first.

"Kurt?" Quinn gawked fondly at him. "Are you okay over there? You seem…lost."

Kurt chortled humorlessly, brushing her worriedness away. "Yeah, I'm good. The news is a little bit shocking I guess."

"It is." Tina immediately agreed. "What is Blaine doing? It's _his_ company too. He can't just go MIA."

Quinn shrugged, having nothing to say and chose to order her lunch. She called for the waiter and the three of them picked their lunches. Quinn and Tina settled for sandwiches while Kurt selected a salad. The girls gave him a disapproving look but he ignored it.

"So, Kurt…don't you know anything about it?" Tina questioned, apparently not finished with their previous conversation.

"I don't. I haven't seen the Director ever since I transferred to the CEO's office." Kurt said lowly. Well, it was a lie really. The last time he saw Blaine was last Friday night and the elevator could be the witness. Blaine was now currently missing and Kurt would be lying if he said he wasn't worried at all. He knew it had something to do with their past encounter. It had to be.

Quinn sipped her tea. "If you ask me, if Blaine quits to work for a different company, that will be really selfish."

Tina nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it. Even if he doesn't get along with his family, it's a _lame_ way to escape. He should suck it up and face it like a man."

Kurt kept listening without murmuring a word. The more he heard the girls talk, the more worried he got. He felt stupid for having those feelings but he really couldn't help it. Maybe it was because he discerned about Blaine's secret. Just thinking about all the blood that Blaine was going to need made his heart beat fast.

"Kurt?" Tina called out, touching Kurt's hand.

Kurt blinked at Tina in confusion. "Huh?"

"Are you with us? What's wrong? You don't look well." Tina asserted softly. Quinn was also gaping at him worriedly.

Kurt flashed a reassuring smile at them in return, hoping that they would stop bothering him for a moment. He _loved_ his friends but right now wasn't the time. He didn't want his friends to mother hen him. Just because he was younger than most of the other staff, he surely could take care of himself. Moreover, two worried women namely Tina Cohen-Chang and Quinn Fabray would cause less digging about Blaine's wellbeing. He didn't want that to happen. He preferred to learn _more_ about Blaine and less about himself. "What were you two talking about while I was…away?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Next time you better pay attention. You're lucky I love you, Hummel."

_Hummel_…

Kurt's mouth went dry. Blaine always called him that, no matter what mood he was in. He used it when he was angry and playful and all business-like.

"We were discussing about the possibilities that made our beloved Director leave. I bet it's the estranged relationship he has with Cooper. They just _can't_ work together anymore." Tina commented positively.

Quinn shook her head, disapproving. "The reason isn't strong enough. Blaine would've bolted a long time ago if that was the case. For me, he must've done something bad."

Kurt sighed, determining to join in. "I don't think that's the reason and stop thinking bad things about him. There might be more underneath it. He might be facing some difficulties as we speak. Who knows what actually is going on."

"Uh…I don't think you got the memo here. You're supposed to be on _our_ side!" Quinn narrowed her eyes at Kurt without any hatred in them.

Kurt smiled. "I'm not taking anyone's side, Quinn."

Tina pouted, playing with the eating utensils on the table. "Anyhoo, it's a misfortune to us…_me_ especially since I have a _huge_ crush on Blaine! I can't see his beautiful face anymore or his dazzling smile or his golden eyes or—"

"Alright, alright, that's enough, Tina. We get it. Our food is here." Quinn put conclusiveness to their chat, turning to her lunch instead. Kurt had never felt so relieved in his life. Their discussion regarding Blaine was slowly but surely turning into a disaster. He was glad it was over even for now.

Quinn and Tina hungrily ate their lunch but Kurt by some means had lost his appetite. He glanced out through the diner's window. Blaine was out there somewhere…probably alone.

_Where are you?_

* * *

**A/N 2: So…are you disappointed? Shocked? Livid? Perhaps planning 50 ways to say goodbye to me? :3**

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "Not so virgin after all."**


	17. Not so virgin after all

**A/N: Thank you for your patience. :)**

**cold kagome: **Blaine is always on Kurt's mind. :)

**Glowdawn: **Blaine is…somewhere. ;)

**gleekyxklainerxkurtx188: **Kurt will be in danger and Blaine is gonna save him but it doesn't involve rape or attempted rape. :)

**ChrisColfer2050: **Yes, it's Klaine reunion! I really can't separate them for too long. :)

**dcriss16: **The things you've listed will be happening soon. ;) 

**yaoilover1013: **Blaine is away doing some…stuff. ;)

**Guest: **It's a surprise. ;)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Yup, lots of surprises. :)

**Marierux: **Indifferent? :)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **You'll soon find out why Blaine quit. :)

**StarlightGleek1: **It's like baking a cake to perfection. ;)

**blaze2201: **Blaine's mind is hard to understand. Only two, maybe three characters in this story truly know him. :)

**leahmo34: **Nope, it's not a trick. :)

**Aaannnaaa: **Blaine will, eventually. In fact, he's the one admitting it first. :)

**ShadowBeauty: **I'm pleased. :)

**Hr98: **But I set fire to rain, not torching people. ;)

**LvSammy: **I'm not trying to be like Blaine, I AM Blaine. From whom do you think he got that kind of attitude? LOL! Kurt won't find Blaine, Blaine's the one who gonna come back to him. ;) 

**ItsMeAgaiin: **Don't worry, Blaine will be back. :)

**limor yadigaran: **I'll give you anything (terms and conditions apply). ;)

**comecloser: **I'm flattered by your dedication. :)

**cheshire: **Blaine's hot piece off ass will return. :)

* * *

Before Kurt knew it, the whole month had gone by. There was still no news about Blaine's whereabouts and even Cooper didn't know where he could be. He was worried though when Blaine's older brother told him about his suspicions, that perhaps Blaine was involved in some kind of 'vampire problems'. Kurt wasn't sure what kind of _problems_ Cooper was talking about but he bet it was ugly and serious. He couldn't avert himself from thinking about it ever since.

If Blaine really was in trouble, Kurt needed to help him one way or another.

Apart from Cooper, it seemed like Blaine's other family members didn't care that he was missing. He was an adult man who certainly could take care of himself after all but if he was the one who went MIA, Kurt was sure his dad wasn't just going to sit around and wait. At the present moment, filing for a missing person report didn't look right, not after Blaine finally replied to Cooper's text a few days ago. That text somehow had eased Kurt and Cooper's mind a little bit.

To get his mind away from his current problem, Kurt agreed to join his friends' little getaway. He felt like a teenager again when they went out together. There were five of them to be exact — himself, Quinn, Tina, Artie and one guy from the Accounting Department. He would never have thought accountants could be a little bit crazy too if they loosened themselves up.

"So, Kurt…are you dating anyone right now?" The guy from accounting suddenly uttered. If Kurt remembered correctly, his name was Jesse.

Quinn and Tina beamed proudly at Kurt, making the boy become sheepish. "Uh…no. My dad still thinks I'm too young to be dating anyone."

"What? Really?" Artie laughed, finding it a little bit absurd for a twenty-three year old man not to have a partner.

Kurt nodded slowly, smiling at the shocked people in front of him. He was a Daddy's boy, it was true. Most people couldn't believe it when he said he still lived with his father but it was none of their business anyway. He didn't want to leave his dad alone because he was scared something would happen if he wasn't there. About his dating status, he _wanted_ to be with someone…to be someone's _boyfriend_ but he wasn't the type of man who liked to have meaningless hookups. It wasn't really his thing. It seemed weird and impossible and naïve but it was the truth.

And he also was foolishly yet hopelessly head over heels with a vampire named Blaine Devon Anderson.

"I think you're matured enough to date somebody." Jesse blatantly commented but everyone knew he had a hidden agenda stored beneath his words.

Quinn wrapped her arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Give it up, Jesse. Kurt here won't date a guy like you, will you, Kurt? My boy has high taste in men and you ain't it. And I do believe he's a virgin too."

"Quinn!" Kurt shrieked, turning impossibly red by Quinn's valiant words.

Kurt's three closest friends giggled as his face became bright red from the teasing but Jesse was gawking at him like a hawk, obviously _interested_ with the fact that Kurt Hummel might still be a virgin. To Kurt, virgin or not, the guy could keep on dreaming because he certainly didn't have a chance.

Kurt Hummel's heart had clearly chosen Blaine as it possessor whether it was right or wrong. He hadn't realized it before but now Blaine wasn't here anymore, he admittedly missed the man. It was evidently irrational after what Blaine had done to him emotionally while working as his secretary but Kurt truly believed that one day Blaine would change. Perhaps if it wasn't for him, it could be for another man.

"You've to start seeing someone, Kurt, or you'll miss the wonderfulness of something called _love_." Tina said nonchalantly, gripping Kurt's hand in hers.

Kurt chuckled. "I do know what love feels like. I dated a boy back when I was in college, remember?"

Artie winked cheekily. "Not so virgin after all. Way to go, Kurt!"

"Doesn't matter to me." Jesse uttered, gaping straight at Kurt as they walked down the street. The place they were going wasn't far so they decide to just walk there and also because Artie Abrams was an environment freak. He was a green guy.

Kurt became restless. Their day just started and yet he couldn't wait to get home. He knew inviting Jesse St. James was a mistake. He actually hardly knew the guy and it seemed he couldn't stop _hitting_ on Kurt. He was good-looking but it was really a bad time to do this.

"Shit! I dropped one of my earrings." Quinn cursed loudly, realizing one of her earrings fell when she touched her ear.

"We'll buy a new one." Artie said impatiently.

Quinn shook her head franticly, on the verge of crying. "No. It was from my Nana. I _have_ to find it."

"It's okay. We'll help you search for it." Tina soothed Quinn and Kurt nodded in agreement. He was willing to help his friend. He understood what it felt like losing something precious. Ever since his mom died, he always treasured her perfume bottle because it smell reminded him of her. Losing it was one of the devastated moments in his life.

"There!" Kurt pointed to the road. The jewelry had probably rolled all the way there when it fell. He crouched down on the asphalt road, picking the piece of jewelry up when all of a sudden, a blaring horn of a fast moving car demolished his hearing.

"Kurt, look out!" Quinn warned, screaming.

Kurt stopped dead in his place, eyes going dreadfully wide as the car approached. He tried to move but his legs didn't budge. The Alfa Romeo's driver slammed on the brakes seconds later, finally realizing Kurt wouldn't get out of his way. Suddenly Kurt felt a pair of strong hands grab him, pulling him to the side of the road, the same moment the Alfa Romeo came to a halt next to him. Kurt trembled in the embrace of his savior, hiding his face into the solid chest to calm himself down after almost being hit by a car.

"Damn…" The person who was holding Kurt cussed, slowly releasing his hold on the chestnut haired man.

"Kurt!" Quinn cried, worried. "Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay."

Kurt slid his body from his knight in shining armor, slowly getting up. "I'm o-okay."

"Oh, thank God!" Quinn and Tina wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug. Kurt feebly pushed them away. He had to thank the person who had put his _own_ life in danger to protect him. The man had practically _saved_ his life. He would be eternally grateful. Kurt bent beside the lying man on the pavement. He didn't move since he rescued Kurt, making the blue eyed man begin to worry.

"Is he hurt?" Artie asked what had been on Kurt's mind. There were people surrounding them, witnessing what had happened.

"I…I don't know." Kurt shuddered. "Sir?" He asked, shaking the stock-still man softly. The man was covering his face with his arm, blocking his features. Kurt gently pried the man's arm away and he let out a loud gasp when he took a good look at the man.

"D-Director?!"

Kurt panted, out of breath. He was dumbfounded. Blaine was gone and now he was back and he looked so _pale_ under the sun. Kurt's blue eyes widened in shocked, realizing what was currently happening.

_The sun! _

_The sunlight will kill him!_

Kurt tried to shelter Blaine with his body as much as he could; shielding the sunlight from striking Blaine any longer. He cried right there and then because Blaine's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving and he was so ashen he was starting to look like death itself.

_No! God, no…please be okay. _

_Please don't let me be too late._

Out of the blue Sam Evans ran towards them and Kurt felt slightly relieved at the sight of the blonde man. Together, they hauled Blaine up and quickly brought him to the car parked a few feet away. Without hesitation Kurt slid in next to Blaine inside the car, not bothering to glance at his friends or the other people who were watching them because the most important thing right now was Blaine. They needed to take Blaine home and give him some blood for him to regain back his strength after being exposed to the strong, direct sunlight.

Blaine was unresponsive and it truly scared the shit out of Kurt.

* * *

**A/N 2: Next chapter is all about Kurt and Blaine. ;)**

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "You're really so sensitive."**


	18. You're really so sensitive

**A/N: Are you fully prepared for this chapter? It contains mature contents. XD**

**sweetheartgml: **Yes, I can and I'm thrilled to make it happen. :D

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Yes, it's Jesse St. James. Nah, Blaine's not gonna die so don't worry. I indeed have more chapters hidden somewhere on the face of the Earth. How did you know? ;)

**LvSammy: **I'm indeed a tease. Longer chapter is coming right up! :D

**gleekyxklainerxkurtx188: **Kurt and Blaine are gonna do more than just make out. Blaine will have Kurt's blood again but Kurt isn't going to get pregnant. He will eventually but just not right now. The day will come. :D

**Guest: **I'm honored. :)

**Midnights Flower: **I'm flattered. :)

**ChrisColfer2050: **Kurt will give Blaine his blood in order to save him and he'll do something drastic when Blaine refuses to take it. They'll also 'do' each other. ;)

**Glowdawn: **Blaine isn't severely hurt so you can calm down now. The sneak peeks are intentional to bring your hopes up so then I can crush it with my bare hands. I'm so ruthless, aren't I? ;)

**Christina B: **Once Blaine has fallen in love, he'll do anything for the man he loves. :D

**Lia94: **Blaine's not gonna die. Poor Kurt if that happens. I won't let it happen. :D

**cold kagome: **Sam is more than just a driver to Blaine. He's a friend too. Yup, Kurt is certainly freaking out. :D

**Marierux: **Is that a smile I see? :)

**McPake: **I love spoiling my readers and since you've asked nicely, there will be more of jealous!Blaine later. :D

**Aaannnaaa: **Good news for you, you don't have to go to anger management class anymore! Blaine won't cause any pain to Kurt when he opens his mouth again this time. In fact, he'll make Kurt feel bliss. ;)

**leahmo34: **Blaine came all the way from another city but fate had brought him and Kurt together which ended up with him saving the love of his life. :D

**Jov: **I hope you'll enjoy it. It's the start of something new. :)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **Blaine is back from wherever place he had gone to and he just needed to see Kurt again. It was destiny he came to Kurt's rescue that day. :D

**Hr98: **There's intimate moment indeed. :D

**StarlightGleek1: **You just love all the drama, don't you? :D

**yaoilover1013: **Bow chika bow bow is indeed happening. ;)

**ItsMeAgaiin: **It's a bit of both actually. Blaine was following Kurt but it was also fate. The power of love. :D

**blaze2201: **Of course I'd respond to all of you. You guys give me supports and I truly appreciate them. You bet there'll be even more action and drama after this. ;)

**cheshire: **Hotter than ever indeed. Kurt's very own knight in shining armor. :D

**VisionImpossible: **Hey, you're back! Blaine is truly an ass but he will change rather gradually than dramatically, thanks to one Kurt Hummel. You'll learn to love him eventually. :D

* * *

Kurt had never liked it when his love ones were sick or in pain. He was young when his mom fell sick and died; he was only just eight-years-old. The meaning of death was hard for him to grasp completely. His dad had explained it to him and he was truly devastated when his dad told him that his mommy wasn't going to come back. He had clung to his dad that day, not wanting to let go, afraid his dad might leave him too.

Kurt could never compare his own mother with a vampire but right now, seeing Blaine sprawled on the bed unconscious, the same feeling he had when he lost his mom all those years ago returned. He had sworn the only feeling he would ever have for Blaine was annoyance or possibly hatred but now, he had certainly _fallen_ for Blaine and he couldn't deny it. It was stupid for him to be in love with such a man but he couldn't _impede_ destiny. And to witness Blaine's current condition made Kurt's heart ache.

"What should we do, Sam?" Kurt was at a loss. His tone of voice edging with concerned.

"I really don't know, Kurt. This has never happened before." Sam exhaled, worried like Kurt. "Should we uh…try to feed him again?"

Kurt gnawed on his lip, slowly shaking his head in disapproval. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Kurt and Sam had tried to feed Blaine as soon as they arrived at Blaine's condo. They had given Blaine a few spoonful of soup and afterward, Sam had pricked his thumb slightly, letting the blood drip into Blaine's mouth and Kurt had also followed his action but no avail. Nevertheless they almost _choked_ Blaine by doing that. The vampire had gagged when the liquid of hot soup and warm blood entered his throat but he didn't gain consciousness.

"Why is this happening? He's _hurting_ and yet there's nothing we can do! There's nothing _I_ can do to save him! Why did he have to be so _stupid_ pushing me out of the car's way when he knew it would be bad for him?! It's _noon_ for Heaven's sake!" Kurt buried his face in his hands, sobbing. He was upset. Everything was truly sucking in his life lately.

Sam placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder, squeezing it softly. "Maybe Blaine won't admit that he needs you but…no other blood but yours can satisfy him now. He has been unable to drink the blood of other men and yet, he still wants to save you from harm even though he knew his condition was far from normal."

Kurt pulled his head up, surprised. "Unable? You mean…for the past weeks he hadn't been drinking blood…at all?"

"It's not like that." Sam said quietly. "Blaine won't survive without blood but the blood he has been having won't fulfill his thirst, his hunger. Even after he fed from two or three men, he would always get hungry later."

Kurt hung his head low. A tinge of jealousy was crawling up his body. If Blaine was feeding from those guys, he surely had had sex with them as well. And although it was inappropriate for Kurt to feel envy, he still did because if Blaine needed him so much, why did he leave? And why did Blaine continue to meet others and not persuade _him_ instead?

Sam sighed, clearly upset. "Blaine has been busy and he hasn't been feeding regularly so I guess that's why he's so weak. A few days before we returned to LA, he kept saying he needed to have your blood or he would _die_. It shows what's really going on in his heart."

Kurt's heart thumped fast in his chest hearing Sam's confession regarding Blaine. "You were with him all this time? Where did you two go?"

Sam gave Kurt a small smile. "It isn't my place to tell. I'm sure Blaine will tell you himself."

Kurt glanced at the still out cold Blaine. It had been almost an hour and there was no change in Blaine's condition. Blaine looked really pasty and his skin was cold and the paleness of his lips was also visible. Unexpectedly, Kurt cried. His tears fell onto Blaine's arm next to his hip and he continued to bawl his eyes out for a few minutes, making Sam baffled on what he had to do to calm the younger man.

All of a sudden Blaine groaned, startling the other two occupants in his bedroom. He slowly sat up and his eyes instantly lingered on the weepy Kurt. "Why are you crying, Hummel? Practicing for my funeral?"

Sam shook his head, not believing his boss' attitude at present while Kurt wiped his tears with his fingers, glaring at the just awakened man. "I'm _worried_ about you, you idiot!"

"How are you feeling?" Sam addressed Blaine.

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose. "Exhausted…I feel like I could sleep for a year."

"We need to get you something to eat. What do you want?" Sam stood up, reaching for the car keys.

"No. I don't want anything." Blaine murmured feebly. "You should go home."

"Are you fucking serious?!" Sam uttered heatedly.

Blaine looked at Sam sternly. "Go home, Sam. If I need anything, I'll call you."

Sam raised his hands in surrender, not wanting to argue. "If you say so."

"Same goes for you, Hummel…or I'll _make_ you." Blaine said to Kurt as soon as Sam left. He was certain it would be harder for him to make Kurt leave because let's face it, Kurt was stubborn and rarely followed his orders. Kurt would _definitely_ put up a fight.

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's threat. When he thought about it, Blaine had once used Kurt's father as leverage but since Kurt _escaped_ from his claws, nothing had really happened. Nobody had come to him or his dad regarding their loan. It was an empty threat from Blaine once again. Even right now, Kurt wasn't intimidated by Blaine's warning of any kind.

Blaine groaned in frustration when Kurt didn't move at all. "Just leave me alone, will you? It has nothing to do with you."

"It has _a lot_ to do with me because it's _my_ blood that you need." Kurt stated deliberately, giving Blaine a no-nonsense look. "I'm giving you permission to have my blood this time."

"Permission?" Blaine scoffed. "You're not my secretary anymore so stop meddling in my affairs."

Kurt bit the inside of his mouth, his eyes searching everywhere for something he could use to make Blaine take his blood, willingly or not. He spotted the useful thing on a table near the LED TV and he quickly made a bee-line toward it. He picked it up, turning to face Blaine and making his way back to the bed. He was grateful he was wearing a short sleeved shirt today or his actions would be slower because he would need to roll up the sleeves first.

Blaine's tired eyes widened immediately as he saw the letter opener Kurt was holding and before he could stop the younger man, Kurt slashed his arm with the sharp end of the opener. Kurt's blood dripped onto Blaine's black bed sheet, making it darker. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes, none of them said anything as Kurt's precious blood oozed out from the makeshift wound.

Kurt held his blood soaked arm, breathing hard. "If you don't accept my blood…then it will go to waste."

Blaine remained on the bed, breathing heavily. He clutched the sheet tightly, resisting himself. The smell of Kurt's blood was overpowering and the sight of the blood itself was enticing him to the core.

"Damn!" Blaine at last gave up. He swiftly grabbed Kurt's bleeding arm, sucking the flowing blood straight from its source greedily. It tasted heavenly. He couldn't stop, didn't want to stop as he fulfilling his long overdue craving. Once he was sure the bleeding had slowed down, Blaine began to lap his tongue all over Kurt's blood stained hand, neck, and chest where the blood had spurted from the pressure of the cut. He then gradually lapped on Kurt's face where a few specks of blood had escaped and finally sealed Kurt's lips with a kiss.

Kurt winced slightly as he responded to the kiss, tasting a hint of blood but soon the taste faded and he became eager into the kiss. He took his time exploring Blaine's mouth, feverishly kissing the full lips. Blaine was kissing him deeply, tongue caressing and his then bottom lip was sucked into Blaine's mouth, making Kurt gasp both in arousal and surprise.

Blaine sighed when they finally pulled away to catch a breath, resting his forehead against Kurt's as they sat on the bed. "You're a really insufferable man. How can I, a vampire…feel so attached to you? To be so addicted to some human man…"

Kurt gently cupped Blaine's face, faintly drawing his face away to look at him closely. "You're irritated because you've let a simple human like me touch your heart. I'm not wealthy or notable and according to you, I'm not that good-looking either. That's why you can't admit that you _need_ me."

"That's right, you're just a _human_. So why should I feel _anything_ towards you?" Blaine asked with a scornful expression latched on his beautiful face.

"Because you trust me…and you don't see me just as a tool." Kurt breathed in.

Hazel eyes stared into blue. "I do…trust you. And it's already too late to regret this."

Blaine tilted Kurt's chin, bringing their faces closer and pressing their lips together again. The kiss was fervent, fast, and a little rough and it caused both of them to become breathless after a while, just like earlier. When they recovered, Blaine warmly flopped Kurt onto the bed and in a split-second he was covering Kurt's body with his, latching his lips on Kurt's once more, never breaking the kiss this time. Before long, their clothes were strewn everywhere on the floor.

"You're really so _sensitive_." Blaine whispered huskily as he prepared Kurt with his finger, lazily pecking Kurt's jaw. "And your whole body smells so lovely."

Kurt blushed, feeling so embarrass to look Blaine in the eyes.

_His caress makes me so happy…_

_My whole body is on fire!_

Blaine coated two of his fingers with more lube and began to slip in and out of Kurt's body. Kurt moaned, moving his hips down onto Blaine's finger. "M-More…"

"Okay." Blaine said simply, smiling. He pulled his fingers out and pressed in the third finger alongside the other two.

"Oh God, yes!" Kurt whimpered, closing his eyes tightly at the pleasure sensation.

As soon as he thought Kurt was stretched open enough, Blaine ripped a condom packet with his teeth and slid the rubber on his hard shaft. He lubed himself up, positioned his cock against Kurt's entrance and slowly pushed into him. He gaped affectionately at Kurt's face, searching for any discomfort as he eased himself in inch by inch. "Ugh…you're so…tight."

Kurt gulped and hissed painfully as Blaine's thick cock slipped all the way inside him. The stretch and burn was quite excruciating because Blaine was _hung_. Kurt could feel tears pooling in his eyes.

Blaine noticed the distress on Kurt's face and the tears as well. He paused for a moment, letting Kurt adjust to his size. He pinned Kurt's arms over his head, holding them there as he licked the skin near Kurt's ear to soothe the blue eyed man. "I told you it's too late to regret it." He said jokingly.

Once the sting was gone, Kurt tugged his arms from Blaine's grip and wrapped them along the vampire's neck, seizing him close to his body. Blaine started to move, slowly at first but soon he began to pound into Kurt hard, finding his relentless pace. The headboard smacked into the wall from Blaine's hard, deep and fast thrusts.

"So fucking tight…perfect…" Blaine grunted as his dick was swallowed by Kurt's tight, hot wall.

Kurt gasped as Blaine's dick persistently and incessantly hit his prostate over and over again. "I'm scared…" He whispered, causing Blaine to slow down, gawking at him with dread. "I feel like I might f-fall apart…lose myself…"

Blaine chuckled sweetly, his lips ghosting over Kurt's ear. "That's alright. That's when your blood will be the best after all."

Sweet moans, satisfaction grunts and harsh breathing filled the air. Blaine kissed Kurt's swollen mouth and bit down on his bottom lip, clutching their bodies close as they brought themselves to completion.

_I'm yours. _

* * *

**A/N 2: So um…how's my lame attempt writing smut? I hope it's good enough. *blush***

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "Keep myself away from you."**


	19. Keep myself away from you

**A/N: What did I tell you before? Reviews make me update faster! Thank you for all the reviews! Hugs, kisses and bowties for all! ^_^**

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **More smut? Not gonna promise anything but I'll try. ;)

**gleekyxklainerxkurtx188: **It's not weird at all. Blaine won't be rude to Kurt. He'll be somewhat…possessive. ;)

**yaoilover1013: **And there'll be more Klaine action later. ;)

**ChrisColfer2050: **Kurt will get pregnant sooner or later just not now. I'm saving the best for last. ;)

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **I'm glad. :)

**MyOTPIsKillingMe: **More smut? I'm screwed! ;)

**McPake: **Nothing bad for a while, just love. ;)

**Glowdawn: **I'm quite surprised people love it but I'm pleased nonetheless. ;)

**Candy Criss: **Blaine isn't satisfied with other men, he just wants Kurt and he won't push Kurt away this time. :)

**Guest: **Your hair is safe for now. ;)

**Marierux: **Cute indeed. :)

**cold kagome: **Kurt's leaving? Never! ;)

**Midnights Flower: **Not bad, huh? I'm pleased. ;)

**StarlightGleek1: **Oh yes, more drama for sure. ;)

**K8Malloy: **I'll always keep it up. ;)

**ItsMeAgaiin: **Kurt's gonna say that. If you die, I'll just resuscitate you back. ;)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **I'm very, very pleased you enjoyed it. ;)

**LvSammy: **Almost melted and exploded? I'll keep in mind to bring the mop and body bag next time. ;)

**Hr98: **Baby penguin has left the building, y'all. ;)

**Aaannnaaa: **Blaine won't do/say anything stupid for a while. He's in bliss. ;)

**Jov: **More smut? Dang! ;)

**Lyokian Warrior 709: **"Before long, their clothes were strewn everywhere on the floor." :)

**leahmo34: **I'm glad you like it. Kurt's not gonna get pregnant anytime soon though. A lot of drama and angst first before that happens. ;)

**blaze2201: **'Okay' is good enough for me but I'll definitely try harder next time. I've read the story you've linked for me and damn, that was hot! I don't think I could ever write something like that though. I'm lacking of skill. But never say never, right? :)

**TARDISBlue97: **I'll certainly practice, practice and practice. We'll see how it goes for the next one. :)

**PinkSunglassesAndSaiSwords: **Fanfic God? Wow! I'm honored. :)

**cheshire: **Fluff is coming up next! ;)

**comecloser: **Blaine is oblivious, that's why. Can't wait to read the lyrics. ;)

* * *

The world was wonderful. The soft edges of the world brought peace and it was brighter and colorful and Kurt Hummel was happy. He didn't even open his eyes yet nonetheless everything seemed promising. It was so calm and heavenly and considering the weariness he was currently packing, Kurt didn't want to escape this place. It felt like spring. The leaves were cushioning him, taking him to somewhere nice. It had been a long time since he last felt this way. He felt content, fulfilled.

Tonight was by far the most _extreme_ thing Kurt had ever done in his entire life. He had never been in a crazier situation than this. He was supposed to go out with his colleagues but he ended up almost being hit by a car and his knight in shining armor was none other than Blaine Anderson. In a shocking return though, because of his impromptu stunt, the vampire was the one who was in a great danger afterward and Kurt took the liberty to take care of him and it unexpectedly resulted in a…lovemaking moment.

Kurt fluttered his eyes open, slowly absorbing his surroundings. The bedroom was dark, only the modern contemporary floor lamp at the corner bringing a dim light into the room. Blaine was sitting next to him, playing with his iPad. Kurt doubted he was actually playing games on it. The dark haired man probably was on the internet, surfing something business-related. Kurt strained to sit up and grunted instead as stiffness assaulted his body.

Blaine looked up from his iPad, putting the expensive technology on the nightstand and lifted Kurt into a seating position, making the blue eyed man blush. He then plopped a bunch of pillows behind Kurt, letting the man relax on them and pulled the thick comforter to cover Kurt's body.

"T-Thanks." Kurt stuttered, still blushing.

Blaine settled back into his previous position next to Kurt. "You're too sensitive and still not use to it. Stay like that for a while."

Kurt hummed, burying half of his face with the comforter. He felt tremendously bare right now and the fact that he had had _sex_ with Blaine a few hours ago made him timid. Blaine suddenly got up, making his way to the en suite bathroom and just then Kurt realized the hazel eyed man was actually fully naked, causing Kurt to blush furiously at the sight of him. Blaine's well-toned body almost made Kurt drool and he almost _died_ seeing the perfectly sculptured abs.

_Gosh, everything seems so surreal._

"You were out for almost an hour and a half." Blaine said from the bathroom and within seconds, he gloriously strolled back to the bed. "You lost too much blood when you cut your arm. It was more than enough to fill me."

Kurt looked away from Blaine's great physique and gawped at his neatly bandaged left arm instead. He smoothly touched it with his fingers. He had done something stupid tonight but he didn't regret it at all. Blaine seemed fine so he was fine as well.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's right hand firmly, halting its movement on the dressed arm. "Don't do anything so stupid like that ever again, got it?"

Kurt slowly pulled his hand from Blaine's grasp. "You need blood…and since you weren't cooperating, I had to do it."

Blaine shook his head, eyes glinting with amusement as he chuckled. "You're still so stubborn."

"And it seems so shocking to you because…?" Kurt trailed off, gaping at the vampire beside him with a pair of interested blue eyes.

"Because we fucked."

The air left Kurt's lungs instantly at Blaine's brashness. Kurt narrowed his eyes at the vampire.

_He thought I'd simply change after one night with him?_

"I don't expect you to change, Hummel. I like you this way…just the way you are." Blaine's lips curled into a smirk.

A snort came from Kurt. "Quoting Bruno Mars' song are we now? Nice, Mr. Anderson. Real smooth…"

Blaine grinned. "It's totally harmless."

Kurt scoffed loudly. "To you it is."

"Are you meaning to say that I'm _dangerous_ to others including you?" Blaine emphasized, throwing the duvet aside, revealing Kurt's bare body as he climbed on the man. "Maybe you should…stay away if that's the case."

Kurt squirmed at the tickling sensation on his chest as Blaine's slightly stubble jaw trailed all over his skin. "You know I c-can't do that."

"Do what?" Blaine acted innocent, unceasingly caressing Kurt's porcelain skin.

"Keep myself away from you." Kurt expressed breathlessly.

Blaine hummed against Kurt's body in agreement. "You'd fail miserably."

"Uh-huh. I totally would."

Blaine pushed his face up, attacking Kurt's smooth face next. He lightly nibbled on Kurt's jaw, drawing a couple drops of blood out and keenly drinking them. "You _are_ delicious. How can you taste so fucking heavenly?"

"It's just the way I am." Kurt spoke cheekily, blue eyes twinkling in delight.

"Smartass." Blaine planted a kiss on Kurt's lips, turning it to more heatedly in seconds.

Kurt pulled away after a while, breathless. His lips were already red and swollen by then. Blaine collapsed against him before rolling to his side, breathing hard. Kurt didn't want this _magnificent_ night to end. He was definitely up to round two if you asked him but he had to go home before his dad became worried and suspicious. The bed creaked as Kurt slowly attempted to get up. He snatched the duvet to cover his body, leaving Blaine displayed on the bed full-frontal. Just as he planted his feet onto the floor and put his whole weight on them, he unexpectedly fell hard on his butt.

Kurt heard some shuffling as Blaine made his way over to him, cradling him to his broad chest. "You can't move. You aren't fully improved yet. You need to rest some more."

Kurt bit his lip. "I need to shower and get home. My dad—"

"Just text him." Blaine suggested lamely.

Kurt shook his head, thoughtlessly leaning into Blaine's embrace. He really couldn't stand on his own feet. They felt like jelly. "No, you don't understand. The CEO has a meeting very early tomorrow and I have to prepare."

"Wait a minute…" Blaine's hold on Kurt loosened a bit. "Aren't you going back to being _my_ secretary?"

"Since when?!" Kurt let out a loud squeak of surprise. "I…I have—"

Blaine huffed unhappily. "Since _now_. You can't work for my brother anymore. I don't want you to. I won't allow it."

Kurt's eyes thinned into tiny slits. "I can't simply leave the CEO. I can't do something as irresponsible as that. I can't just disappear like you did."

"You must be joking, right? Screw Cooper and fucking come work with me!" Blaine snapped and pouted at the same time like a spoiled child.

"You've resigned from your job, remember? You don't work there anymore so you certainly don't need me to be your secretary." Kurt sighed.

Blaine gently cupped Kurt's cheek. "I have my own company now…and I want _you_ to be my secretary. Leave AnderBros Entertainment…"

Kurt was stunned by Blaine's admission but he remained nonchalant. "Right now I can't. I have to do it properly. Let me work there until the end of the month and then I'll quit, okay?" He smiled, his lovely dimples were visible.

"Ah!" Kurt yelped at full volume out of shock, feeling his world tilt around when Blaine all of a sudden took him completely in his arms and stood up. "D-Director?"

"You know, Hummel…you should call me Blaine. Like you said, I'm no longer working with AnderBros Entertainment so I'm also no longer the Director." Blaine gushed excitedly.

"O-Okay." Kurt stammered, clutching onto Blaine for dear life. The hazel eyed man might be a hobbit but Kurt really didn't want to fall down on the floor again even if the impact wasn't great. "You should s-start calling me K-Kurt too, no more Hummel."

"Kurt…I like it." Blaine's beam was blinding.

Kurt flushed red hearing Blaine called him using his first name for the first time ever. He looked around as Blaine walked. "W-Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to my exquisite bathroom, _Kurt_. You want to shower, don't you?" Blaine winked. "You should feel honored by all the things I do for you."

"This is absolutely non-consensual, you know?" Kurt grumbled but shrouded his face into Blaine's chest to hide his giggle.

"I'm fully aware of that. Anyway, even if you try…you can't do anything by yourself right now. You're still weak from the blood loss and you can't even stand on your own feet!" Blaine commented as they entered the bathroom, switching on the water for the bathtub while still holding Kurt in his powerful arms. "And while I'm at it…I'll make sure you won't be able to stand on your feet tomorrow as well. And perhaps you won't appear at the meeting when I'm done with you."

"You can't do this!" Kurt wriggled, knowing deliberately Blaine's intention. They were going to have round two after all and the vampire was going to have his _wicked_ way with him. "Blaine, no!"

* * *

**A/N 2: Have you seen _Glee_'s 'Shooting Star' episode? OMG! My poor Blainers cried. :'(**

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "You need protection."**


	20. You need protection

**A/N: Cooper's back! :)**

**gleekyxklainerxkurtx188: **Blaine and Kurt will certainly have sex again. :D

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Just watching? You don't wanna join them? :P

**yaoilover1013: **Blaine is showing his kinder side just for Kurt. :D

**LvSammy: **Kurt can walk…but he's limping. :P

**Candy Criss: **Kurt and Blaine aren't exactly boyfriends right now. Blaine definitely wants Kurt but he really isn't into commitment. But that will change, of course. :D

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **You're so sweet. :)

**Squiggle giggle: **Or something, for now. Blaine's sweet yet possessive side will be shown in the next chapters. :)

**ChrisColfer2050: **Blaine will make Kurt work for him, even if Kurt doesn't want to. Don't you think so? :P

**blaze2201: **You'll see a lot of Blaine's nicer side now and it's included teasing and jealousy. Regarding Glee, in my opinion they're rushing and so many things are left hanging…like we still don't know the father of Sue's baby. I'm interested to know who had catfished Ryder but I honestly don't care about the new kids. I just need my Klaine. :)

**StarlightGleek1: **Hot, huh? I'm delighted. :D

**Glowdawn: **Get ready to see more of Blaine's possessiveness. What sort of unholy things you have in mind exactly? Wanna share? :P

**leahmo34: **Blaine's just can't get enough of Kurt. :D

**Lia94: **Blaine's possessiveness and Kurt's stubbornness are the foundations of Klaine's strong, intimate relationship. :D

**cold kagome: **Yup, Blaine doesn't like to share. :D

**Marierux: **I totally agree. Oh, Glee. :)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **Blaine is so jealous of his brother, isn't he? Wait till Cooper starts meddling in his life. It's gonna be sweeter. :P

**Jov: **Jealous and possessive Blaine is a must. :D

**Aaannnaaa: **I hope vampy!Blaine and his wicked ways will make you feel better. :)

**ItsMeAgaiin: **What kind of protection do YOU have in mind? :P

**VisionImpossible: **You don't think Kurt has a say in the decision making whether to work for Cooper or Blaine, do you? You know how Blaine is when he's being insistent. :P

**Theatreotaku: **Twisting facts…that's how I roll, LOL. There are two types of vamps in this story — turned vampires and born vampires. Both types of vamps live forever. Turned vamps are stuck at the same age as they were turned forever. The born vamps (like Blaine) however, although they also will live forever, they will age as well. They will stop aging naturally and don't get to choose their final age. Second, humans like Kurt can be turned by any vamps but humans like Cooper can't. A child who has a vamp and a human as its parents can't be change. Blaine can't be changed into human so Cooper can't be changed into vamp. Lastly, Kurt's future pregnancy is totally unplanned. Question 1 and 2 will be further explained in later chapters. I hope that explains all but if you aren't satisfied or confused, feel free to PM me. I'll clarify everything without giving away anything. Don't be sorry, I love answering questions from my readers and I'm also pleased with your comment regarding my smut. :D

* * *

Blaine Devon Anderson was a man who kept his word. Once he made a pledge, he would accomplish it no matter what especially when the said pledge involved one Kurt Hummel. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel on the other hand, _despised_ that particular virtue when it came to Blaine. It was nice to know that at least one man in this world took vows or promises seriously but with Blaine, this sort of thing could be a _nightmare_.

Just like two days before, Blaine had vowed Kurt couldn't attend the next day's meeting and true to his word, Kurt surely _couldn't_. Kurt had tried his very best to wake up in the morning and go to work but it was purely futile because he couldn't even get up from bed that morning. His limbs, everything _attached_ to his body had turned to jelly. He had lost too much blood when he cut himself in order to save Blaine, leaving him weak and in addition to that, the sex he had caused him to be sore all over.

Kurt Hummel felt like a fucking _vegetable_.

Kurt totally blamed Blaine for everything — for making him weak, for making him sore, for making him extremely tired and for making him miss one of the important meetings for AnderBros Entertainment. Yeah, Blaine absolutely _deserved_ all the blameworthiness for wanting Kurt all to himself.

Two days after he gave all of himself to Blaine, Kurt finally returned to work. After the scene where his colleagues saw him nearly being hit by a car, he had expected he would be crooned when he got to work. During his emergency leave yesterday, he had been replying texts since, assuring everyone that he was okay and now that he was back, everyone at last believed him that he was indeed fine.

The day had passed by nicely and Kurt had managed to finish his delayed workload just in time before Blaine arrived. "That's all for today." He murmured to himself.

"Kurt…" Cooper Anderson suddenly peered from his door. "Can I see you for a minute?"

Kurt blinked, startled by the simple request. "Sure, Mr. Anderson." He sighed slightly as Cooper retreated to his office. The Anderson brothers sure liked to take everyone by surprise. Blaine would arrive soon and he was going to be late and Blaine wasn't going to like it.

Kurt dropped his messenger bag on his desk and made his way to the CEO's room. "Is something the matter, sir?"

"Please take a sit." Cooper gestured to the chairs in front of him.

Kurt submitted to the order, taking a seat on the chair closest to the door. He felt agitated. Everyone had left the moment the clock showed 5pm. He had stayed behind to finish his work and now the boss suddenly wanted to see him.

"How are you doing, Kurt?" Cooper asked softly, eyeing the much younger man before him.

"I'm doing great, Mr. Anderson." Kurt answered politely. He was slightly astounded with the question.

Cooper nodded, smiling a little. "Good. I'm worried about you."

Kurt gaped at his employer with a pair of wide eyes, confused. Cooper chuckled when he saw Kurt's facial expression, knowing his words didn't make much sense. "You're like a brother to me, Kurt. I heard about the incident and when you took an emergency leave yesterday, it had me concerned."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble." Kurt sincerely apologized.

"Don't be. You've nothing to be sorry about." Cooper affirmed. "How's Blaine?"

Kurt's head shot up instantly. "Pardon?"

"I know Blaine helped you that day and you being yourself, I'm positive you _aided_ him in return too. Isn't that why you're wearing a scarf today…to cover your neck?" Cooper remarked, quirking an eyebrow.

Kurt squeezed the purple scarf wrapped along his neck. He _was_ using it to hide the puncture wound that Blaine made. He also felt utterly exposed that Cooper _knew_. He wondered if anyone else noticed the way he limped when he walked or how uncomfortable he was when he was sitting.

"I'm not attacking you or anything. I'm genuinely concerned about you and my brother. I don't mean any harm." Cooper said gently, not wanting to scare Kurt.

"I know you mean well, sir." Kurt uttered quietly.

Cooper smiled. "I do. I just want you to be careful, Kurt. I don't want you to get hurt."

Kurt twitched awkwardly. "You mean by Blaine?"

"Not particularly but yes."

Kurt didn't know how to reply to that without giving away his _liaison_ with Blaine. He himself didn't even know the status of their relationship but for now, just merely having Blaine by his side was good enough.

"Mr. Anderson…I…" Kurt hesitated, not sure whether it was the right time to discuss this but he would have to tell Cooper sooner or later.

"What is it, Kurt?" Cooper queried, concerned. "You know you can tell me anything. I'm here to help."

Kurt bit his lip nervously, feeling like a bad person out of the blue. "I…I'm…I'm g-gonna quit by the end of this month. For r-real this time." He said speedily.

Cooper gawked at Kurt for a moment. "You're planning to leave this company?"

Kurt guiltily nodded. Cooper gawped at his employee. "May I know why? I thought you love working here?"

Kurt really felt bad. Cooper seemed more crushed than angry. "I do. I really do, Mr. Anderson but someone has offered me a job and I…I wanna take my chances. I wanna try something new."

"You mean you don't wanna be stuck here." Cooper validated calmly. "Whatever the other company offers you, I'll pay triple."

Kurt sucked in a deep breath. "No, Mr. Anderson…please don't do that."

Cooper rubbed one hand over his face. "Kurt, I can't watch over you if you're not working here."

"I can take care of myself, sir." Kurt answered with a low voice.

"I know that but you're gonna work for Blaine. It's _Blaine_, Kurt." Cooper said almost indignant. "His behavior is unpredictable. You _need_ protection. What if—"

"H-How did you…know?" Kurt promptly interjected, taken aback.

"I'm fully aware my brother's the only person that could make you do this. You knew about Blaine's secret so you're vulnerable." Cooper paused, breathing in. "Besides, word that he had a company of his own is everywhere nowadays. Is he threatening you, Kurt? Did he force you to stay with him? If that's the case, I can do something about it. You don't have to be his prisoner."

Kurt shook his head frantically, trying to cast aside the small truth. Blaine might have forced him before and perhaps he had manipulated Kurt a little but it was Kurt who made the decision. "It's on my own will."

Kurt cell phone constantly buzzed in his pocket. Without having to look at it he already knew who had been calling him nonstop for a few minutes now. From the look on the CEO's face, Kurt was confident Cooper could hear the vibration too.

"Do you have somewhere else to be?"

"I promised someone I'd be home before dinner." Kurt said softly. Truthfully, he had promised his father _that_ but it was Blaine who was calling. He wasn't terrified of Blaine anymore but rather afraid of what the vampire would commit if he thought Kurt was in danger. Kurt didn't want to make a scene, not when Cooper was around. If Blaine and Cooper had yet another quarrel in front of him, he would be definitely _devastated_ because that was the side of Blaine he wished he would never have to see again.

Cooper sighed deeply, seemingly not ready to end the conversation but he nodded, giving Kurt his permission to leave. Kurt gracefully got up from his seat, making his way out of the CEO's office. He quickly gathered his things and texted Blaine afterward, telling the impatient vampire he was on his way. Practically ten minutes later, Kurt hopped in the Mojave metallic BMW, panting slightly from running.

Blaine was scowling at him, apparently annoyed. "You're late."

"I was with the CEO."

Hearing his brother's name, Blaine's attention perked up. "What did he want?"

"Nothing…just business stuff." Kurt shrugged casually. He wasn't going to tell Blaine the truth. Cooper had basically obstructed his own brother. Kurt didn't want to be responsible for the death of Cooper Anderson.

Blaine stared intently at Kurt, sensing the lies but he wasn't entirely sure. Kurt's body language seemed off.

_Kurt wouldn't lie to me, would he?_

"Where are we going?" Kurt's excited smile made Blaine's earlier uncertainty vanish.

Blaine's lips formed a grin. "We're going to someplace out of this city. I wanna show you something."

Kurt gaped at Blaine, openmouthed. "What?! Right now?! At this freaking hour?!"

"Uh-huh." Blaine affirmed comically. "So sit back and enjoy, _Kurt_. Gosh, I _love_ saying your name!"

"I hate you." Kurt huffed, folding his arms over his chest as Sam began to drive away to the mystery destination.

Unbeknownst to Blaine and Kurt, Cooper was watching them from his office window with a blank expression.

* * *

**A/N 2: Most of you are probably anticipating a shower sex but I think it's too soon for me to write another smut. Just use your imaginations, y'all. :P Anyhoo, do you think Kurt was a virgin or not before he was with vampy!Blaine? That information is kinda vague, right? XD **

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "I can't and I won't."**


	21. I can't and I won't

**A/N: Thank you for all the supports. :')**

**McPake: **Blaine will stop aging eventually. Maybe he'll stop aging when he turns 30 or something. Or perhaps Kurt won't be turned into a vampire so they can grow old together. Love your theory, by the way. ;)

**gleekyxklainerxkurtx188: **Blaine does think Cooper is trouble for him but his brother really isn't. :)

**Glowdawn: **So you read smut when you're bored, huh? Kurt's not out of character, he's just captivated in his sudden blissful life. Ooh, I can totally muse over canon!Blaine in that tight mustard pants while singing that MJ's song! ;)

**ChrisColfer2050: **Kurt had never been forced or be in an abusive relationship before. Well, I can't tell you what's on my mind because I really don't wanna be responsible for the consequences. ;)

**yaoilover1013: **Cooper is just being protective of Kurt, that's all. But Blaine does think Cooper wants Kurt as well. Drama! ;)

**LvSammy: **I can't tell when exactly the mpreg will take place but I assure you, this will be a very long story. :)

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **I'm truly delighted. :)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Cooper is very protective of Kurt, isn't he? I hope you recover soon because…dun dun dun! ;)

**StarlightGleek1: **Indeed. Military grade explosives will be used. ;) 

**leahmo34: **Nope, this isn't a D/s story. I can't even write smut let alone a D/s relationship. ;)

**Marierux: **Shocked?:)

**cold kagome: **And more you'll get. :)

**Hr98: **Blaine has a hunch that Cooper probably likes Kurt too and well, Blaine sure is gonna get jealous. ;)

**blaze2201: **Vegetable, eh? Credit to canon!Blaine for singing that MJ's song. About Glee, I just want Klaine to get back together…engaged or not. ;)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **Dang, the Anderson brothers really care about Kurt, don't they? Burt doesn't even know about Blaine's existence in Kurt's life until…something happens. ;)

**Jov: **Now that Blaine and Kurt had been involved sexually, let's just hope Blaine isn't remained as clueless as before. :)

**Zoevell: **Cooper is protective of Kurt but he doesn't love Kurt that way. It's just brotherly love. Haven't you heard? Living in sin is a new thing. *quoting Britney Spears' 3* ;)

**Aaannnaaa: **Don't give up hope. You don't know what awaits you in the future. ;)

**ItsMeAgaiin: **Sam is neutral about it. Besides, it's not his place to say anything. Nope, Cooper won't do that. I'm glad you didn't die this time. :)

* * *

Kurt Hummel wasn't happy. He wasn't going to make it to dinner with his dad after all. After a couple of days away, he began to miss his old man and he wanted to be with his father. Burt wasn't happy when Kurt called him a few days previously saying he wouldn't be able to come home but his dad was glad he was okay. Burt was just worried something might have happened to his only child. Thankfully, nothing had.

Kurt wanted to go home but Blaine apparently had another plan for him. He began to think of the possibilities that Blaine had indeed _manipulated_ him. He seemed as if he couldn't say no to the vampire lately. Everything Blaine desired in their sex life, Kurt would give him as long as it was nothing too extreme. He had heard about bondage and enemas and other stuff that brought chills to his body and he truly wished Blaine wasn't _that_ kinky because there was no way in hell he would participate in such things. He preferred romance, something that could make him tingly all over just by the soft touch of a hand or lingering fingers on his skin.

The car drive took so long, Kurt's eyes started to droop. He began to enter his world of dreams where his fantasies were real, where the romantic lifestyle was just within his reach. Besides, he could count on Blaine or Sam to rouse him when they arrived to the wherever destination they were currently heading.

"Kurt…" The affectionate trace of fingers on his face made Kurt beam dopily in his half-consciousness. He sighed contentedly, gradually surfacing from his dream state. "Kurt, wake up…"

A chaste kiss to his lips was what made Kurt flutter his eyes open. He blinked a couple of times to clear his foggy, sleepy mind. He frowned, noticing a blanket was draped over him and he was lying on a comfy sofa. In addition, Blaine was kneeling on the floor beside him.

Blaine noticed Kurt's minor bewilderment. "You looked so peaceful in your sleep. I didn't want to disturb you so I carried you up here."

Kurt yawned tiredly, blushing slightly afterward when he noted Blaine was practically _ogling_ his every movement. "So you uh…you _carried_…me?"

"Yup, from the basement parking lot all the way here." Blaine stated happily.

Kurt's face became heated, remembering the episode in Blaine's condo bathroom a few days prior. "You should have just woke me up. I don't like to be manhandled." He said a little bit sternly.

"Nah, where's the fun in that?" Blaine winked impishly.

"Where are we?" Kurt groggily asked, choosing to dismiss Blaine's playfulness. He sluggishly changed into a sitting position.

"San Francisco." Blaine said with a chirpy voice.

"San Francisco?!" Kurt echoed with a much higher, surprised tone. His sleepiness was gone instantly. "What are we even doing here?!"

Blaine beamed seeing his former assistant's grouchiness, standing up from the floor. "I need to show you something."

"Can't it wait? It's late and I'm tired." Kurt unintentionally whined. He was supposed to be angry, damn it.

"Nope." Blaine asserted plainly yet it managed to make Kurt very annoyed. He held out a hand and Kurt reluctantly took it, getting off the couch to stand beside Blaine.

"What's so damn important you needed to drag me all the way here?" Kurt grumbled but he fell silent when he finally grasped his surroundings. They were in an office where he had never seen or been before. "This is...?"

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and walked to the center of the room, extending his arms in a welcome gesture. "This is my new office, Kurt…my own company. Welcome to Warbler Productions!"

Kurt blinked repeatedly, astonished. "Y-Your company is in…is in San…San F-Francisco?"

"Don't look so surprised, Kurt." Blaine chortled enthusiastically, faintly pinching Kurt's cheeks when he got back to the blue eyed man.

Kurt hurriedly closed his slightly agape mouth. His mind was listlessly processing Blaine's words. Blaine wanted Kurt to work with him again as his secretary/personal assistant. And Blaine's new company — the Warbler Productions was located in San Francisco, not Los Angeles.

So it meant that…

"I-I need to go h-home, Direc— Blaine. M-My dad is pr-probably getting worried." Kurt stammered frantically, desperately wanting to leave. The slip up was unintentional. He was having a hard time using his former boss' first name before and at the moment the simple task seemed harder as he starting to think about his possible future.

Blaine chuckled, gripping Kurt's shoulders to prevent him from bolting. "I'll return you to him as soon as possible. Right now, I wanna show you this place. I've hired an interior designer to decorate the entire office. You're gonna _love_ it working here."

"Your company is here, in San Francisco." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah, and…?" Blaine trailed off, quirking his triangular eyebrows.

"What were you thinking?!" Kurt unexpectedly exploded, all sense of composure ruptured into nothing. "I can't work here!"

Blaine folded his arms across his chest, upset. "And why is that?"

"I live in _Los Angeles_! My _dad_ is in LA, my home, my friends, my—"

"Not anymore." Blaine interrupted. "You're coming _here_. The upper five floors of this building are mine. Four of them will be the company and the highest floor will be our home so you're gonna work here with me and live with me and—"

"Live here…with _you_? _Our_ home?" Kurt cut in on Blaine this time. His eyes were wide, obviously shocked with the revelation from the vampire. "I can't…and I won't."

Blaine growled, staring at Kurt with fierce hazel eyes. He seized Kurt's arm in a painful grip. "Yes you can and you will!"

Kurt seethed, trying to wrench his arm out of the excruciating hold but to no avail. Blaine was too strong and Kurt was just a mere human. "You can't _force_ me! I have a _life_ back in LA! I can't abandon my father! Unlike you, I treasure my family a lot!"

Blaine released his clutch on Kurt. His tight grip had already left a mark on Kurt's porcelain skin and yet he didn't even notice it. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't let Kurt go back to LA and not return to him again. He needed Kurt to be there with him, one way or another. He _wanted_ Kurt but he also didn't want to be tied down and yet he had slipped up and asked Kurt to move in with him. Surprisingly, it wasn't the fear of Kurt might agree that haunted him.

The rejection was what hurt the most.

Blaine gazed at the upset Kurt who was clutching his throbbing arm and made up his mind. "You don't have a say in this. You _are_ going to work with me."

Kurt opened his mouth to argue but Blaine silenced him by putting a finger on the chestnut haired man's lips. "You'll remain living in LA but you are gonna travel back and forth to work every day…from LAX to SFO and Sam's going to pick you up at the airport and bring you here. And I'll also send someone to take you from your house in LA to the airport every morning."

Kurt jerked his face away from Blaine's touch. "You can't make a _script_ about my life an expect me to follow every single detail on it. I'm not a fucking _puppet_ for you to play with." His voice was low, filled with resignation because deep down Kurt knew he wouldn't win this argument.

"No, but you're mine." Blaine hauled Kurt by the waist, pulling him in and pressing their bodies close. His breath was hot against Kurt's skin. "Mine to toy with, mine to feed from, mine to bed…and mine to _devour_. You're utterly _mine_ alone!"

* * *

**A/N 2: So, Kurt was indeed a virgin before and his first time was with Blaine but…Blaine didn't know that. Wait till he does! It's gonna be legen—wait for it—dary! Muahahaha! *le evil laugh***

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "The fact doesn't change."**


	22. The fact doesn't change

**A/N: Burt Hummel is in the house, y'all! :D**

**ChrisColfer2050: **Blaine is being unreasonable but don't worry, Kurt won't leave Blaine. :)

**gleekyxklainerxkurtx188: **Blaine will tell that very soon. Yeah, Kurt's being a virgin has a lot to do with the mpreg. :D

**TARDISBlue97: **Although I'm a fan of the Fifty Shades trilogy (Christian Grey is so damn sexy!), I assure you Kurt is not the next Anastasia. :)

**cold kagome: **You really love possessive!Blaine, don't you? I'm glad I'd helped making your day better. :)

**Glowdawn: **Nope, not weird at all. You need to keep on reading to find out how will Blaine react when he learns Kurt's first time was with him. ;)

**yaoilover1013: **Bad pushy Blaine is just selfish, that's all. :D

**Lia94: **It kills me too. I can't believe I wrote that line! ;)

**LvSammy: **You can have a love/hate relationship with me all you want but I'm not going anywhere. And I'm honored you did enjoy and like the smut. It's my pleasure. ;)

**2People: **Kurt won't suffer for long. :)

**silverwoman: **The word 'devour' is so sexy to me and I can totally picture it as well! And it's playing on repeat. ;)

**emmrZep: **Indeed I am. It's hilarious! :)

**RaeKopplin1: **May I know why you were skeptical about the summary? It's just so next time I'd make a better one. I'm glad you gave my story a chance. :D

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Yup, it's one of my favorites. The next smut will be better than the previous one. ;)

**GleekingItOut: **Blaine will meet Burt eventually but not in the near future. Just so you know, I'm a TV junkie. :D

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **Enjoy! :)

**McPake: **It's my pleasure. I'd been plotting the story's beginning to the end before I even start writing the first chapter hence the answer for everything. ;)

**botijoresit: **So I take it you're not a fan of mpreg? Kurt is intimidated by Blaine for a while there but he won't be fully submissive to Blaine. He will get his firmness and sassiness back in no time. :)

**Teresalina: **I assure you Kurt isn't in an abusive relationship. This fic won't turn out that way. Blaine is possessive but he's not abusive. :)

**leahmo34: **Blaine won't always win though. Kurt is his soft spot. :D

**ohohoho: **Rainbow, huh? It will be colorful bowties after this. ;)

**ItsMeAgaiin: **Blaine will be more 'careful' after he finds out. Burt doesn't want to leave because the house has a lot of memories…sentiment. :)

**kalleygh: **Bible and phonebook won't do Blaine any harm. You should help Kurt pick something thicker and heavier. ;)

**kh: **Less cliffhangers? Where's the fun in that? :D

**BowtiesandMusicals: **Burt think Blaine's crazy. He's not a fan of Blaine and prefer Cooper more. :D

**blaze2201: **Well, there was confetti! Glee season finale will certainly end with evil cliffhangers. Evil people (me included) really like making evil cliffhangers. ;)

**Marierux: **Smile! :)

**StarlightGleek1: **Blaine and Kurt is a match made in heaven. :)

**Hr98: **What? What's coming? ;)

**Aoife Malfoy: **My Blaine is indeed an asshole. :D

**Aaannnaaa: **Barney Stinson is my fav character in it. :D

**VisionImpossible: **Dictator, King, and Sultan of the land called Kurt Hummel. ;)

* * *

Kurt Hummel was downhearted. Just when he thought that everything would finally be okay, he was once again proven to be wrong. He felt helpless _and_ hopeless. He had nobody to turn to regarding this matter. He began to think that Cooper Anderson was probably right, that Blaine was certainly a _dangerous_ monster to be closed to. He was a creature of the darkness, not a man of any kind because no mortal would treat another person like this…unless you were a sadist.

A vampire was controlling his life. Kurt didn't have a say on anything anymore especially about himself and it was somewhat disturbing. He felt like a prisoner to his own body. Being with one Blaine Anderson had made him a fucked up person. One time he would be truly happy while another time he would be completely wretched. He would never see a light in his future. The upcoming episode of his life would forever be tainted with darkness as long as Blaine was around.

"Kurt…" Kurt immediately wiped his tears as he heard his bedroom door creak. Burt Hummel strolled in with a gloomy expression plastered on his face. "Are you sure you wanna do this, buddy?"

Burt was really bothered about his only child. His son was going to and fro to two different cities five days a week so he had a right to be worried all he wanted. This was crazy and definitely was going to be tiring for his boy. San Francisco wasn't close by any means. It took nearly five hours drive to get there from LA and now Kurt was going to do this every single day.

"I have to, Dad. I've already taken the job offer." Kurt croaked, clearly _not_ okay but he gave an assuring smile as Burt walked to him. His dad could never know how hard it was for him.

"Why did you agree in the first place? You were doing great at the AnderBros. Why do you have to quit there and work for the brother instead? You'll be travelling a lot!" Burt became exasperated with the current situation.

Kurt sighed, continuing to get ready for his first day working at a new company. "You don't understand. I _have_ to take the job, I've no choice."

Burt came closer. "Of course you do. You _always_ have a choice. This is strange, Kurt. I really don't get it. They do pay you more than the AnderBros but it's not worth it. Kurt, this is totally absurd! You can't be travelling for _hours_ back and forth every day just to go to work!"

_One day I'll tell you the truth, Dad._

"I'm flying there, Dad, not driving. It will only take an hour or so to get there. I'll be fine. This is an opportunity for me to grow my experiences. I can't be stuck in the same position forever, right?" Kurt faked cheerfulness.

Burt sat on Kurt's bed, watching his son finishing his morning routine. "I won't hold you back from doing something you love. But Kurt…"

Kurt turned to face Burt, spotting the dread on his dad's face. "Yes, Dad?"

"You don't have to stay here. Just go to San Francisco…rent an apartment or a room there. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, kiddo. It's _you_ who I worry about. This is unhealthy. You're gonna wear yourself out."

Kurt shook his head, protesting Burt's suggestion. "No. I won't leave you here all by yourself. You aren't well…and if something happened to you like before and I wasn't around, I could _never_ forgive myself. In fact, San Francisco isn't _that_ far, Dad. I'll manage. It's just a one and a half hour flight and I can even make it to dinner!" He smiled sweetly.

"If you say so…" Burt said lowly, not convinced.

"Shit!" Kurt instantly swore when an unmistakably sound of a car horn resonated from the outside. The driver who Blaine hired to send and fetch him from the airport was already there. He rapidly grabbed his things and dashed downstairs.

Burt stood up, going after Kurt. "You haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"It's okay, I'll grab something at the airport!" Kurt said in a rush, hurriedly climbing into the car. "I love you, Dad! I'll see you tonight!"

Burt waved at his son as the car started to drive away and Kurt mimicked his father's action until he couldn't see his old man any longer. This was a new beginning for him. He lived in the city of LA but he worked in another and he was probably going to do this for the rest of his life until Blaine said otherwise. The ride to the airport was boring because of the quietness. The driver hadn't said a word to him and every attempt he made to strike a conversation was dismissed almost immediately.

Yesterday was the last day Kurt worked for AnderBros Entertainment and it was a sad experience for him. He had to leave his friends behind and who knew when he would get the chance to meet them again. Kurt along with Tina and Quinn had been crying at the farewell. His former boss was also there but Kurt couldn't look at Cooper without feeling guilty. Aside from Cooper, no one knew where he would be going because he didn't want anyone to think of him as a nemesis for the company.

* * *

Kurt's flight to San Francisco was worst more so given that it was early in the morning and the other passengers were still sleepy and most of them were already snoozing peacefully but not Kurt. He couldn't doze off even if he wanted to due to his anxiety. It had been thirteen days since he last saw Blaine. Kurt's mind was all over the place, wondering how Blaine was doing. He was losing his mind. How could he love _and_ hate a person at the same time?

The plane landed roughly two hours later and Sam Evans was already waiting for Kurt. They talked a bit as Sam drove Kurt to Warbler Productions. The closer they got, Kurt became more anxious because if he screwed up this time, Cooper wouldn't be there to protect him like before. Nobody could. Just one slip of a word, it could turn the sunny day to a terrible storm.

"Good morning." Kurt tensely greeted the man behind the desk. The said man seemed too caught up with his work, he didn't even notice he had a visitor.

A blinding smile immediately plastered on the man's face when he saw Kurt. He abandoned his work and sauntered towards Kurt like the taller man was his lifeline. "You made it. How was the flight?"

"Uneventful."

Blaine chuckled, cupping Kurt's face in his callous hands. "You'll get used to it in no time."

Kurt forced out a smile. It was only his first day nonetheless he already felt tired and the day wasn't over yet, it was just _started_. He kept quiet when Blaine showed him his workplace. He had seen the entire five floors of the Warbler Productions during his first visit thirteen days ago and truthfully, there weren't too many differences than the AnderBros Entertainment. His desk was still located near Blaine's room, one of the floors was still Blaine's solitary place and Kurt was still going to be working alone just like last time.

But the interior design was marvelous though. From the receptionist on the 26th floor to Blaine's current home in the 30th, everything was _spectacular_. Blaine sure got taste and vision when it came to beautification.

Not noticing Kurt's glumness, Blaine pressed his body close. "I've been waiting for this moment."

Kurt's heart thumped fast in his chest as Blaine hauled him up on his desk, hovering over him and breathed him in. Truthfully, Kurt _craved_ for the vampire's touch but the fragment of dread was still tugging around his mind that Blaine _could_ hurt him anytime and nobody was there to help him. He was in a foreign place where his dad and Cooper were beyond his reach.

Blaine left a slight gap between their bodies, detecting the tension building around them. "Don't be afraid of me, Kurt. I'd never harm you…" He said softly.

_Then why do you keep threatening me?!_

Kurt's consciousness screamed at him. Involuntarily, the tears he had been holding finally spilled, wetting his face.

Blaine stared at Kurt with a vacant look. "Do you really not want to be here that bad? You really hate this place…and me that much? Is that it? Come on, tell me." He uttered those words quite harshly, making Kurt's tears leak even more.

"Everything I do, all I've achieved…backfire at me. And you…you can't seem to leave me a-alone! You d-don't let me do what _I_ w-want. I liked it at…at AnderBros. It's a wonderful place t-to work but even so, I al-always wanted to return…return to y-you! I c-can't win no matter what! I…I don't wanna feel so…so _worthless_ like t-this!" Kurt sobbed, trying to let the pain out even though it didn't make much sense.

Kurt faintly felt the touch of a finger on his face, gently wiping his tears. A quick kiss was planted at the side of his face before he was engulfed in a strong embrace. He was suddenly consumed by the smell of Blaine's cologne as the vampire held him tight, giving him a sense of being protected. But the tenderness however made Kurt's body go rigid, shocked.

_Was he trying to soothe me?_

"I already know that. No matter where you go or what you do…you belong to _me_." Blaine murmured as he breathed in Kurt's scent while assuaging the man. "The fact doesn't change. I'm doing this to make things easier for you, Kurt."

"I…I don't…" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's chest.

Blaine broke the embrace and looked longingly at Kurt. He affectionately caressed Kurt's cheek. "I didn't mean to react the way I did before, Kurt. I was overwhelmed, afraid…and I was horrible to you. The last thing I'd want is for you to fear me. There's nothing to worry about with those men I fucked. I can always satisfy my hunger and lust with them but when I am with you, it isn't just lust…it isn't just hunger…"

Kurt glanced at Blaine with tears filled eyes, hopeful. "Mr. Ander—"

"I thought I told you to call me Blaine, didn't I?" Blaine said lightheartedly. "I keep thinking, I keep _pretending_ that you're just a mere human man with special blood…there's nothing to be concerned about. All I have to do is to think of you as of any other men as long as I can satisfy myself, it'll be enough. And as always, you always _impress_ me, Kurt. You're absolutely shameless…offering me your blood to save me and remain to be by my side."

Blaine heaved a sigh and chortled, slicking back his hair. "I want to keep my pride…struggling not to get twisted around your fingers and I keep up the struggle without ever admitting it. But I get it already. That's why if I don't admit it, my pride as a vampire can go to hell. So I'm here now…to be a man and admit it."

Kurt choked on a sob because he _knew_ what would come next. He couldn't be wrong this time. Everything was so clear now and he wouldn't be devastated this time around unless this was all just a dream. But he highly doubted that possibility because he could _feel_ Blaine's presence around him, he could _smell_ Blaine, feel his _touch_, feel his warm breath and the melody of his voice was so calming, reverberating in his ears.

"I want that man, Kurt." Blaine smiled tentatively. "Not the perfect secretary, not the perfect source of blood. All I want is the man himself because I love that man…and that man is _you_."

* * *

**A/N 2: Next chapter sneak peek - "It's only fair this way."**


	23. It's only fair this way

**A/N: So Blaine had told Kurt that he loves him. Will Kurt do the same? ;)**

**gleekyxklainerxkurtx188: **Blaine does have dominant characteristic that's why he's so possessive and like to take control. There's no leash in their relationship to begin with so there's nothing to untie or let go. Both men are pleased with what they have. You still have to wait for the mpreg and smut though. :P

**Squiggle giggle: **Still won't be happening soon. Sorry. :P

**Glowdawn: **Aww, romantic!Blaine moved you. :D

**ChrisColfer2050: **Aww, you left everything to read my update? That's so sweet. :D

**r sulli: **Blaine finally admits his feelings for Kurt so yay for Blaine! You're Korean? Awesome! I went to Seoul last year for a holiday and I loved it! :D

**drumline: **Thank you. :)

**yaoilover1013: **Blaine did! It's time for celebration! :D

**Theatreotaku: **Shouldn't we give Blaine a reward for finally admitting it? :D

**sheeptree**: Blaine will gradually stop hurting Kurt. He's still so new to this so he tends to make mistakes. I'm aware that in some chapters my replies to reviews are longer than the story itself but there's no other way for me. I'd tried replying privately before for my previous story but I lost track which reviews I had answered and which hadn't. It's too confusing. And if I did it collectively, it seems unfair to me. Everyone deserves their own replies. It is disappointing but I hope you understand. :)

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **Thank you. :)

**blaze2201: **Isn't throwing down the gauntlet is an act to start a fight? I guess I watched too many episodes of Merlin, haha! Another two seasons of Glee better be a lot of Klaine or I'll be in rage! :P

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **From what a little birdy told me, the smut is most likely better than the previous. :P

**2People: **Yeah, for now. :D

**lolaloca: **It wasn't written but Burt's the one who didn't want to move to San Francisco. Blaine is indeed selfish. He really doesn't care about Kurt's family or friends other than Kurt and only Kurt. But Blaine will suffer a bit, you'll see. :D

**Michaeli: **I personally think adding a child into the story will make it interesting instead of boring. :D

**ellolc: **Unlike other vampires, Blaine can sustain without blood for a very long time but the lack of it will certainly leave him weak. Second, if a vampire feeds from the same human and the said human becomes the vampire's sole source of blood, the human will eventually die. Yes, Blaine does have sex with all the humans he feeds from. No, Blaine doesn't know Kurt love him. And lastly, Blaine will gradually treat Kurt less than a possession and more like a boyfriend. There you go. I hope you're satisfied with my answers. :D

**Marierux: **Someone's happy. :D

**cold kagome: **Blaine will find it's hard to control himself when he's around Kurt. :P

**StarlightGleek1: **Vampy!Blaine is in love. :D

**Aaannnaaa: **Don't love Blaine too much though. Kurt will get jealous. :P

**LvSammy: **Yeah, Blaine finally did! :D

**BowtiesandMusicals: **Things will get a lot smoother for Blaine and Kurt for now. :D

**leahmo34: **Yeah, Blaine at last said it! :D

**Jov: **Go with the flow. :D

**Zoevell: **Of course there will be more angst. Kurt is not even pregnant yet. :P

**comecloser: **Like I said before, that scene is gonna be legen—wait for it—dary! :P

**ItsMeAgaiin: **Kurt and Blaine are totally fine right now. :D

**Courageous Fucking Unicorns: **Emoticons…that's how I roll. And what exactly is the 'eye on you thingy'? :P

* * *

On the very next day, Kurt prided himself as a happy man. Just under twenty-four hours, everything had changed. Honestly, he hadn't expected Blaine would ever utter those beautiful words, not to him at least but it looked like nothing was impossible. This kind of thing only existed in his dream before since he was a little boy. It seemed bizarre and Kurt couldn't quite grasp this fairytale life just yet.

Blaine Devon Anderson was in love with him.

Blaine had _everything_ and yet he fell in love with a guy like _him_ so yeah, the truth was hard to believe right now. Kurt was just a mechanic's son, who lived in a suburban part of LA and he barely didn't finish high school due to all the bullying he had been facing. He wasn't rich and he certainly didn't have a face that was sculptured perfectly by God like Blaine did but for unknown and strange reason, the vampire was head over heels over him.

He wasn't a Disney character but Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had found his own Prince Charming.

Kurt consciously made his way to the staff lounge to make morning coffee for him and Blaine, smiling politely at everyone he walked passed. This was his second day working for Blaine's very own company and he still felt out of the place. Some of his new colleagues were nice, always smiling back at him but some of them would look at him oddly, like he was some kind of alien.

"I don't like him." Kurt unexpectedly heard a voice coming from the lounge.

"Who? The Hummel guy?" Another voice stated. Kurt froze, hearing his name mentioned. He eased up, hiding behind the wall.

"Yeah, him." The first guy spoke again. "Where did Blaine find him anyway? What in the world was he thinking when he hired that man?"

"That's Mr. Anderson to you, Jeff." A third guy remarked, sounding annoyed.

Kurt continued listening as the first guy — Jeff his name spoke once more. "And speaking of which, that secretary isn't a part of Warbler Productions' staff! He's on a _private_ contract with Blaine! There wasn't an interview or offer letter, was there? Hummel's just another one of Blaine's mistresses!"

_Mistresses_.

Kurt cringed, not wanting to be labeled by anyone especially when the detail was totally wrong.

"Come on, Jeff…don't be an ass." The second guy said calmly. "Even if he is, the President knows better. He'd never keep him around if he was useless."

"Nick's right. I know Blaine personally so my suggestion is, stop snooping in their business if you don't wanna lose your job." The third guy put finality on their baloney discussion.

Kurt heard Jeff grumbled. "In my opinion, that Hummel guy should stop trying to mix business with pleasure and just remain a handy mistress."

There that was the word again — mistress. Kurt really _hated_ that word because he surely wasn't one. Other men Blaine had been with were the _real_ mistresses while he wasn't. Blaine didn't treat him like one of those men. It wasn't some meaningless hookup. Blaine loved him, the vampire said so himself.

"Enough, Jeff." The third guy scolded.

Kurt made up his mind. He was going to be brave about it because he had nothing to hide. True, he _was_ fucking their boss but he wasn't a fucking _mistress_. He heaved a deep breath and escaped his hiding place. He entered the staff lounge with a smile, pretending he hadn't overheard anything.

"Hi." Kurt greeted softly.

"Hi." Two out of the three men replied quietly, certainly startled. Kurt assumed the mute blonde guy standing by the fridge was Jeff. He couldn't determine which one was Nick though.

Kurt plastered a smile on his face as he filled two mugs with the freshly made coffee, gawking at the three men while doing so. "I'm Kurt Hummel. I started yesterday."

"You're Mr. Anderson's secretary, right?" The Asian-looking guy held out a hand and Kurt took it, nodding. "I'm Wesley Montgomery. This is Nicholas and that's Jeffrey."

Kurt's eyes widened and he went pale instantaneously. He recognized those names. Kurt had done his homework about Warbler Productions and their names were stated in many of the company's important documents. He agitatedly shook Nick and Jeff's hands. "It's my pleasure meeting you, Mr. Montgomery, Mr. Duval and Mr. Sterling."

Jeff quirked an eyebrow, appearing disgustingly impressed while Nick and Wes just grinned. Once the coffees were ready, Kurt excused himself and hurriedly sauntered to the 29th floor. He was feeling uncomfortable being in the same room with those men because guess what? They were actually the director and managers for Warbler Productions. However, Wesley Montgomery and Nicholas Duval seemed nice but Jeffrey Sterling obviously didn't like him at all.

Kurt entered Blaine's room and noticed the glare the vampire was giving him. "Where were you?"

"I went to the lounge. I made you coffee. Sorry, I didn't get a chance to buy breakfast at the airport. There was no time." Kurt murmured apologetically.

Blaine's lips twisted into a smirk. He got off from his desk and went to stand beside Kurt. "You know what? I don't want coffee…I don't want breakfast…I want _you_." He said, taking the mugs from Kurt and placing them on his desk.

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's chest, preventing him to come closer. "We're in the office and we're _working_."

"So?" Blaine grinned mischievously. "This is _my_ company, Kurt. I can do whatever I want. Besides, do you know how long it's been since I last tasted your blood? Counting yesterday…_fourteen_ _days_, Kurt."

Kurt glared. "We still _can't_."

Grabbing Kurt's hand, Blaine placed the soft hand on his cheek, inhaling the blue eyed man's smell. He then licked Kurt's fingers one by one until he reached the thumb. He gently broke the skin with his fangs and began to suck the small droplets of blood. "Do you know how much I _starve_ for every tiny drop of your blood? Do you know how hard it is to stop myself from _devouring_ you all? Do you know how much self-control I've to _possess_ when I'm around you? Do you, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head slowly, letting Blaine clean up the insignificant mess. He was relieved Blaine wasn't after the _heavy_ stuff right now. He wasn't in the mood anyway, not after what he heard Jeff say.

"That drop was very unsatisfactory." Blaine asserted after a moment of silence. "Let's go upstairs and make you produce a better one, shall we?"

Kurt blinked. He completely discerned what _upstairs_ meant…a place Blaine recently called home. The 30th floor of the building was entirely Blaine's and he had renovated the place into a beautiful apartment, similar to the one he had back in LA but more striking. Speaking of which, he wondered what happened to Blaine's LA condo. Did he sell it or otherwise? "No, Blaine. This is totally _inappropriate_ and I'm not in the mood."

Blaine snorted. "Huh. You're acting like Carding, so annoying."

"Who's…Carding?"

"Oh, he's some Filipino guy I fucked last night. You were so eager to go home to eat dinner with your father and leave me famished, so I had to _search_ for food." Blaine grumbled. "He was blasé at first but with some persuasion, he turned into a wild tiger in bed. His blood tasted terrible though. Thank God Jeremiah was around to keep me satisfied."

Kurt flinched, certainly not wanting or expecting to hear any of that. Blaine had _slept_ with other people last night. The same night he confessed his feelings to Kurt, the same night that made Kurt the _happiest_ man on Earth. "You…You had s-sex with other m-men?"

Blaine frowned, confused why Kurt looked upset. "Yeah, why? What's wrong?"

Kurt suddenly felt dizzy. Jeff's words echoed in his head. He really _was_ one of Blaine's mistresses after all, nothing more. What's next? _Whore_? Did he just sign up in an open relationship because he surely wasn't expecting _this_.

"What's _wrong_?" Kurt asked incredulously. "You just admitted you _fucked_ other men, Blaine! The same night you told me you love me! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Blaine sighed, looking hurt. "Kurt, I need blood. It's not like I want to drink their blood but I _have_ to."

"You have me now. Just take my blood, not theirs!" Kurt glowered at Blaine, jealously swirling in his veins.

"I can't." Blaine rubbed his face tiredly, trying to make Kurt understand his condition. "I mean it when I say I don't wanna harm you. I can't feed from you alone, Kurt. It's impossible. You alone can't satisfy my hunger."

"I thought I was special." Kurt said dryly, dejected.

"You _are_. You really are _special_, Kurt. Your blood tastes different than them…so pure, so intoxicating. You're like a drug to me. But if I feed only from you, I'll suck you _dry_ in less than a week and eventually, you'll die." Blaine explained thoroughly. "I…I don't want that to happen."

Deep down, Kurt knew what Blaine said was true and he believed the man. Kurt was aware of Blaine's feeding schedule. The vampire would feed from fifteen to twenty times a week and the blood was provided by different men, almost nine of them in total. Kurt would be screwed if he became the _only_ source of blood for Blaine. Like it or not, he had to endure having other guys sleeping with his man.

And it hurt like a bitch.

"If that's the case…I want to be able to fuck other men too." Kurt proposed although he had no intention of doing so. He wouldn't give anyone his body if he didn't love them. He still had self-respect. He was just trying to irritate the vampire.

As predictable, Blaine promptly growled. "No."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, challenging. "Why not? It's only fair this way."

"Try…and we'll see what happens." Blaine dared, sounding so damn serious about it. But shortly, he pressed his lips to Kurt's ear, mouthing seductively. "Since you won't be just the _dessert_ today…prepare yourself, to the point you'll never want any other men but me. I'm the only one for you, Kurt…always had and always will be."

* * *

**A/N 2: I have a lot of things to clear up to you guys so here I go. First of all, I'm from Malaysia and I've never been to the USA before so some situations or things might not be correct. I also don't know anything about business. So if anything seemed off, I truly apologize. All the information I used in my story is taken directly from the internet. Next, I know my chapters are rather short than most writers but you must know that's how I write, it's my style. I had written fanfics for the Supernatural RPS fandom before and it's just the same. My chapters are perhaps short but I do write long stories. One-shot isn't really my thing. If you insist me to write longer chapter though, I could do it but I might not be able to update regularly as before. I might take two to three weeks to get it done so the choice is all yours. Last but not least, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Have a nice day. :) **

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "You reap what you sow."**


	24. You reap what you sow

**A/N: Based on the reviews I've received…I've caused a riot, haven't I? Most of you are confused and/or pissed off but fear not, the cavalry is here to answer all your questions. :)**

**cold kagome: **It's cute isn't it for Kurt to stay pure just for Blaine? :D

**gleekyxklainerxkurtx188: **Nah, Kurt won't do any of that. He'd be condemning himself if he did. ;)

**martyanderson: **You're right, Blaine will stop eventually. And the reason he will willingly do it is because of Kurt. :D

**sheeptree: **The main reason why Blaine fell for Kurt was probably because Kurt always fought him every chance he got. It was somehow endearing to Blaine. People don't really need a reason to fall in love, do they? For me, the word 'mistress' is a tad better than whore. Would you rather Jeff or anyone else to call Kurt a whore? Blaine does control Kurt's life one way or another but not for long. Kurt himself won't allow it. And FYI, I got the name Carding from TJ Trinidad's character in Gulong Ng Palad. :D

**miguelSpain: **Kurt's not going anywhere. It seems unrealistic but both of them have their own reasons. :)

**ofeliaviola robrahn: **I'm honored you decided to review this time. :)

**Guest: **Are you positive it will work? ;)

**Theatreotaku: **Duly noted. :)

**yaoilover1013: **Me? A bad girl? Can I be a BatGirl instead so I can fight crime alongside Batman or better, Nightbird? ;)

**Candy Criss: **I'm sorry to disappoint you but Kurt won't be sleeping with other men simply to make Blaine jealous. To me, that isn't a wise move. There's like four to five pages in Word for each chapter I write for One in a Million and I always finish it in a day. :)

**GoldFeather: **More regularly? My brain's gonna explode, haha! You hate vampire stories but you read mine? I'm truly honored! The mpreg is still a long way to go. ;)

**2People: **You still have to wait quite some time till the mpreg happens. ;)

**Aaannnaaa: **You mean you won't be here till August? I'm gonna miss ya. Nevertheless have a great summer break! :D

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **Frequent updates are guaranteed. :)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **You live in London? Cool! Maybe you can be my tour guide if I go there someday. :)

**McPake: **Yup, born and raised in Malaysia. I know, right? Kurt had saved himself for someone he truly loves and I won't let him do otherwise just because he wants to make Blaine envious. Blaine will get jealous but for a whole another reason. I'm glad you remember the reason why Blaine slept with his 'food'. Anyway, your raw emotions are what I crave for. ;)

**r sulli: **Yeah, Blaine is still Blaine but he will ultimately change into a better person. You live in Busan? Awesome! Next time when I come to Korea, you HAVE to be my tour guide. Malaysia doesn't have winter or spring or autumn season so Korea is the nearest country I can experience those things. And I freakin' love Everland. :D

**Marierux:** :)

**Glowdawn: **Nope, Blaine doesn't know. That was just a figure of speech. Don't worry, I'm not changing anything. :)

**StarlightGleek1: **Ooh, you want Kurt to be rebellious, huh? ;)

**TARDISBlue97: **True, Kurt would not want that but as crazy as it sounds, he's actually willing to compromise for Blaine's sake. :)

**Jov: **It's possible. Never say never. ;)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **I wanna go to Darren's summer tour but not only it's too far, I can't afford it either. I'm beyond sad right now. Regarding my story, Nick and Wes are nice to Kurt but not Jeff. It's not going to affect the story though. They're only minor characters. :D

**ItsMeAgaiin: **If Kurt were turned into a vampire, his blood wouldn't be the same anymore. It would remain special to Blaine but it wouldn't help with Blaine's hunger and thirst. Jeff is just being the typical colleague who questions everything…a busybody more or less but he isn't harmful. :D

**inspiredandmotivated: **Hey, you're back! There had indeed been smut and a declaration of love and…well, that's about it. ;)

**blaze2201: **I shall stick to the short, frequent chapters then. :D

**ChrisColfer2050, teresillapiv, Marymygood, leahmo34, SpecsO-O, kaeghan, LvSammy, Matt: **Since all of you practically ask the same thing, I've bundled them up and will give my answers in one go. Your matter of confusions and questions regarding Blaine and Ruth (why their actions and views about the blood they take are different) are gonna be explained thoroughly in the next chapters or so. I wanted to explain it all right here but it got too long so you guys just have to wait for the upcoming chapters to learn why exactly Blaine did the things he did and so much more. You have my word. Please don't kill me…I'm nice. :D

* * *

It was already the first week of May and it had been months ago since Kurt first met Blaine in November at the AnderBros Entertainment last year. In that time frame, Kurt had fallen in love and he had fallen fast and hard. His bliss didn't go unnoticed by his dad and Burt had begun asking question because he was so _sure_ his boy was in love. Burt wasn't wrong though but Kurt thought it was still too early to tell his dad about his relationship with Blaine. It would be awkward to explain because of the employer-employee situation but that actually the easiest part. The hardest part would be the fact that Blaine was a vampire and hey, he wasn't just fucking Kurt on daily basis, he fucked other guys too!

As long as he was still breathing, Kurt would make sure his dad would _never_ found out about that.

Because Burt Hummel would definitely _kill_ Blaine, vampire or not.

And Kurt was hopelessly smitten to let anything bad happen to his vampire lover.

Kurt was spending more of his time with Blaine now. Not just during work, but at night too. He often spent the night with Blaine and rarely went home nowadays. But despite that, he had taught Burt how to Skype and would Skype-call his dad every day to make sure he was doing okay and he would always come home to LA every weekend to be with his old man. Blaine Anderson might be the love of his life but Burt Hummel had been by his side since forever.

His dad would always be his ultimate love.

Truthfully, Kurt was rather bothered and hurt after learning about Blaine's lifestyle. But despite everything, Kurt was willing to compromise. It seemed unrealistic but Blaine had his consent. Call him stupid or naïve but he was in love and Blaine had made him genuinely happy ever since the vampire's declaration of love. Nevertheless, Kurt had always known how _picky_ Blaine truly was…how his ego practically affected his judgment. Hell, Blaine took a _very_ long time to accept that he was in love with Kurt Hummel — a mere human.

So yeah, Blaine Devon Anderson was an extremely picky vampire.

Blaine had explained to him his reasons and as much as it hurt and so fucking unfair, Kurt believed and understood the vampire. His vampire boyfriend could feed from those men without fucking them but that would make them aware what Blaine was doing to them. Blaine as a matter of fact used sex as a distraction so that they wouldn't know who he really was as well as to make it less painful for his 'victims' when he drank from them. Speaking from personal experience, being bitten by a vampire was truly hurt…_a lot_. With his 'food' being in an utter blissful aftershock, Blaine could feed happily without worrying being exposed. It was the same reason why Blaine didn't just buy blood or pay people to supply blood for him because vampires weren't publicly known in this universe. Their existence was truly a surreptitious and only a few humans knew including Kurt.

As to why Blaine didn't feed straight from the blood bag and spared Kurt all the hurt, it all came down to the fact that Blaine was a very fussy vampire. He liked his blood fresh and warm that's why he took it directly from the source. The blood in the blood bag wasn't fresh and cold and tasted totally awful to him, almost to the point it tasted stale…and it was exactly the opposite of Blaine's fancy. It was a force of habit really.

You could say that Blaine was certainly _spoiled_ that way. Concerning why Blaine didn't drink from women however…well, just like his sexual preference, he found that men's blood taste better especially after sex. The sex bliss heightened the taste of the blood, making its flavor greater and tastier and the blood was oh so much sweeter.

Kurt of course was _enraged_ when he heard this. Just the thought of Blaine _pleasing_ other men in bed was enough to drive him insane to the point of no return.

But right now Kurt was having a hard time to think straight as Blaine had his tongue shoved down his throat, kissing him fervently. Not only the vampire was handsome and a good kisser, he was great in bed too. No wonder why all those men wanted a piece of him. Kurt immediately shook his head, not wanting any images of Blaine's boy toys in his mind when he was having the time of his life.

Blaine gave Kurt a long, proper kiss before he pulled back. "The best." He said, praising the panting Kurt who was sitting on his lap. They were behind Blaine's desk, fooling around on the vampire's cozy executive leather chair.

Kurt laughed breathlessly, stroking Blaine's slightly stubble cheek lovingly. He was actually so damn eager to bury his fingers in Blaine's hair but he restrained himself from doing so. Before they got together, Kurt had never thought Blaine's hair was actually curly. It was well hidden under the layers of hair gel but now that the secret was out, Kurt couldn't get his hands off those curls. "I could say the same thing to you, _Mr. Anderson_."

Blaine groaned in sexual frustration, closing his eyes. "God, Kurt…don't _use_ that tone when we still have to work for a few hours. What if somebody comes in and sees my freakin' boner?"

"You reap what you sow." Kurt said wittingly.

"Why Mr. Hummel…you're very mischievous today." Blaine's eyes twinkling in delight, pulling Kurt closer than before. "What's the occasion?"

"Is _happy_ a good enough reason?" Kurt cheekily replied.

Blaine hummed contentedly. "I think it is."

"You know…" Kurt began, fiddling with Blaine's shirt collar. "I kinda have some questions to ask you. It's out of curiosity, nothing more."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Kurt's lips formed a sweet smile. "Why did you name this company Warbler Productions? It seems…strange. Why _warbler_ for that matter? Why can't it be canary or pigeon or dove? I think Pigeon Productions has a nice ring to it. You know, because of the double P."

Blaine laughed enthusiastically hearing Kurt's question. "_That's_ your question?"

Kurt pouted. "Don't make fun of me."

"It's _funny_, Kurt. I thought you were gonna ask something more serious." Blaine stated. "Well, if you must know…Warbler was actually my nickname when I was little."

Kurt's face brightened in surprise and delight. "It was? That's so cute!"

Blaine chuckled. "My nana used to call me that. I don't know…probably because I was _small_ like the bird so she nicknamed me Warbler."

"Your nana seems like a wonderful person, Blaine Warbler."

Blaine nodded, smiling a little. "She was."

Kurt wrapped his arms along Blaine's neck and kissed him, not wanting Blaine to feel sad at the reminiscence of his grandmother. Kurt still didn't know much about Blaine but this was a progression.

"My, my, my…no wonder why the receptionist can't get a hold of you." An unfamiliar voice out of the blue intruded the beautiful moment, making both Blaine and Kurt startled.

Blaine leisurely untangled himself from Kurt. "Sebastian."

The intruder smirked. "Blaine."

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, thumbing the smirking man as Kurt got off of him. "And didn't I tell you to call before you came?"

Sebastian chortled loudly. "I wanted to surprise you! I hope I didn't _interrupt_ anything, did I?"

Blaine just shrugged and got up from his seat, standing flawlessly beside Kurt. The blue eyed man's cheeks were flushed red, undoubtedly bashful for being caught in such an uncompromising position with the Warbler Productions' president.

"And who is this precious little thing?" Sebastian cooed at Kurt as if he was talking to a baby.

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "This is Kurt Hummel, my secretary."

Kurt scowled. He wasn't tall like the Sebastian guy but he wasn't _little_ mind you. Nonetheless what irritated him the most was the fact that Blaine mentioned him as his _secretary_, not lover or boyfriend whatsoever. But then again, no one could know about them. Kurt gasped, once again realizing what he and Blaine had done.

They just got caught kissing in front of this guy!

_Why Blaine doesn't look worried? This stranger will certainly spread the rumors about them!_

Sebastian obviously wasn't done with Kurt. He ogled the blue eyed man like Kurt was some kind of treasure. "This is him, right? The secretary you _adored_ so much you take him anywhere you go."

"So it's an open secret now? Everyone knows?" Blaine looked extremely upset.

Sebastian turned to face Blaine. "Didn't you know? There's nothing you can hide from me, Blaine. And I know for a certain fact that you let this precious thing feed you, didn't you? It's an upside considering he knows about us vampires…"

_Us vampires?_

Kurt gasped in horror again, louder this time.

_Sebastian is also a vampire!_

"Why did you come here for, Seb?"

Sebastian cupped Blaine's face tenderly, making Kurt's heart spontaneously ache. "Nothing special really. You never come to visit me so I decided to drop by. I was all over Paris and London but nobody was as great as you, baby."

Kurt swore his aching heart instantly stopped beating seeing Blaine lock lips with Sebastian. He wanted to look away but his eyes were glued to the scene before him. He felt like he was living in a bad dream. To his surprise, the kiss was short…only lasted for a few seconds.

Sebastian gaped at Blaine knowingly. "What is it? You can't kiss me like you always do just because we're in front of your man?"

There was a pregnant silence before a surprised gasp shattered the quietness. The room occupants stared at the door where the noise came from. The Director of Warbler Productions — Wesley Montgomery stood there, utterly shocked. "Sebastian…"

Kurt glanced at everyone, totally confused. Everybody seemed to know who Sebastian was except him and it was truly exasperating. Sebastian however huffed angrily seeing the man. He let go of Blaine and stood by the window with his back facing them all.

"You should've come to see me first." Wes spoke, clearly addressing Sebastian.

Sebastian scoffed. "I beg to differ."

"You don't want to see your own father, Sebastian?" Wes murmured sadly.

_What?! Wes is Sebastian's father?_

Kurt placed a hand on his mouth, completely taken aback by the revelation. He glanced at Blaine, silently asking for some clarification because he was absolutely confused and needed some answers…pronto!

Blaine strolled quietly towards Kurt while neither Sebastian nor Wes moved. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, comforting his boyfriend. "I'll explain to you later, okay?" He said softly.

Kurt nodded, not daring to protest. There were two…possibly _three_ vampires in the room and he was the only human. One of them could have snapped if he made a scene and he would definitely be in a dangerous situation then.

For now, Kurt would just wait patiently for an answer.

* * *

**A/N 2: Uh oh…someone else is trying to win Blaine's affection. :3**

**A/N 3: gleekyxklainerxkurtx188 had made a cover photo for this story, go check it out! img560 . imageshack . us/img560/5489/30826330 . jpg (just remove the spaces) :D**

**A/N 4: Next chapter sneak peek - "Please don't be angry."**


	25. Please don't be angry

**A/N: More than 500 reviews, wow! I'm flattered. Thank you for reviewing, guys. It's still a long way to go but the 555th reviewer will get a character named after him/her! ^_^**

**Squiggle giggle: **Just be patient with Blaine for now. :)

**cold kagome: **Blaine will get jealous sooner than you thought. So stay tuned! :D

**justnotasecondchoice: **Without Kurt, Blaine is lost. You want to kill Blaine? I'd like to see you try. ;)

**ChrisColfer2050: **Kurt won't let Sebastian have his man so easily. ;)

**gleekyxklainerxkurtx188: **Kurt will give Blaine a piece of his mind. Screaming and swearing are included. ;)

**TimF: **Yes, Wes is Sebastian's father but there's a story behind it. :)

**ItsMeAgaiin: **So, you want pregnant!Kurt and Kurt to keep his pregnancy a secret, huh? Sounds fun. ;)

**lola25: **I know it doesn't look promising right now but I'm quite positive the next few chapters are worthy enough to read. :3

**Thortheworst: **This story still has a long way to go. Perhaps a break up is inevitable after all. :3

**yaoilover1013: **Sebastian and Wes' true status will be clarified. :D

**Eric: **Christian and Cooper Anderson were Blaine's sources of blood when he was little. :3

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **Enjoy the ride! :D

**r sulli: **I'm pleased you found this story rather interesting than irritating. If you be my tour guide, I expect you to take me to Everland. ;)

**blaze2201: **You'll find out about the true status of Sebastian and Wes. The photo is a little dark, I admit but I love it. Blood and fangs, hell yeah! ;)

**anacia: **Kurt didn't lose it. It was…compressed. :3

**ofeliaviola robrahn: **Sorry for making you confused but everything will be clarified. :D

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **I'm sure I'll find London exciting. I'm not sure I can endure the weather though since Malaysia is forever hot and humid. A scene from this fic? Yes, please! :D

**inspiredandmotivated: **You can punch Sebastian all you want. I 'grant' you the unlimited access. ;)

**sheeptree: **I can't answer the first question but for the second, Sebastian could only smell Kurt if he took Kurt's blood. :)

**Jov: **Another Filipino reader, cool! And I rather find TJ Trinidad is a handsome lad compared to Jericho Rosales. Well, Sebastian will bring problems. ;)

**Hr98: **Welcome back! :)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **The photo is great, isn't it? I do care about my readers and the reviews mean the world to me. So, did you get your tickets yet? :D

**LvSammy: **You did review the previous chapter. It got bundled up, sorry for the inconvenience. Yeah, Sebastian is a creepy little pest to Kurt and Blaine will soon find out about Kurt's first time. ;)

**StarlightGleek1: **Rebellious, angry!Kurt will be coming to town soon! ;)

**Marylovessheldom: **This is not a D/s (dom/sub) fic. :3

**Enfadado: **I'm not going to re-write the previous chapters because there's no point of doing so. It won't change anything but I will do better for the upcoming chapters. :)

**leahmo34: **There's more than meets the eye. ;)

**msgoodbar2257: **Because Sebastian Smythe is an interesting character to write. :D

**drumline: **I'm gratified. :D

* * *

Kurt Hummel's life had become weirder and weirder each day. Having a boss and also a boyfriend who was a vampire apparently wasn't shocking enough when he found out about the existence of other vampires as well. Just in a short few months, he had discovered more about a creature other people would have never thought living among them. Blaine was the first of this supernatural creature that Kurt had met and then he came across Ruth who was also Blaine's mother and now…Sebastian.

Three vampires by far and counting…undoubtedly.

Kurt wanted to know _more_. He wanted to educate himself because it would most likely come in handy one day. The vampires weren't obvious, they didn't make known of themselves to gain stardom or to scare people or to get food. They did everything in silent and acted like normal human beings so no one would notice their _defect_.

And most importantly, all the books and shows and movies Kurt saw about vampires were totally ignominy. Some of the facts hit dead on but most of them were totally false and scam.

Thinking about his rather tragic love life however, only one word came to Kurt's mind that was precisely correct considering his current situation — polygamy. He had never been in love before. This was his first experience. Sure, he had been flirting and had a few crushes on a couple of boys back when he was in college but he had never thought he would fall for someone like Blaine. His dream guy was someone tall, dark and handsome but Blaine only fulfilled two of the given criteria. Nobody could choose to whom they wanted to fall in love with after all.

It was all up to destiny.

Most people would do _anything_ for the person they loved and the same went to Kurt. He would take a bullet for Blaine if he had to although it was positively unnecessary considering Blaine probably wouldn't be harmed by it. He hadn't said to Blaine that he loved the man yet, not even once but that didn't mean it was less true. The word 'I Love You' was a limited edition for him and although he wasn't fully okay with it, being in this some sort of polygamous relationship hadn't had that too much effect on him because deep down, he was doing this for Blaine. They obviously weren't married but he sure felt like he was practicing polygyny where Blaine was the husband whereas he and a few other men out there were the wives.

Although there was this constant ache in Kurt's heart and soul for having to share Blaine, it was night like this he was feeling truly contented, knowing Blaine would be there with him throughout the night instead of sneaking out in the middle of the night to feed. The vampire usually would be back less than a couple of hours later and slipped under the comforter, serenely snuggling with Kurt as if nothing had happened. Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine knew, but he certainly noticed the curly haired man's absence and would be awake every time his vampire boyfriend came home.

Nevertheless during those torturous nights, Kurt could feel his heart was slowly breaking in pieces.

Kurt gaped intently at Blaine as the vampire made his way to the bed. Tonight Blaine was his and his only. He was spending the night again but _no_ funny business tonight. Blaine required clarifying to him. He couldn't live a life like this knowing absolutely nothing. "So…are we going to start anytime soon? You take too long to get ready for bed, like a _girl_."

Blaine flopped on the bed, grinning like a loon. "I thought there's no funny business tonight?"

"What I meant was the Sebastian/Wes situation, Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not _that_ stuff."

Blaine laughed a little. "No need to get angry, geez. But Kurt…" He paused. "Are you sure you wanna know? What I might tell you could be shocking and hard to take in."

"I'm sure. I wanna learn this kind of thing so I can understand your kind better. I'm ready." Kurt uttered.

Blaine nodded, twining his fingers with Kurt's. "Okay so…what do you wanna know?"

"Everything…but right now I'm keen about Wes and Sebastian." Kurt exhaled. "Is it really true that Wes is Sebastian's father? I know that vampires could have children with humans but Wes seems so young to be a father. By the look of it, Sebastian is somewhere between seventeen or eighteen while Wes looks barely thirty himself. I know it might have been an _accident_ and probably Wes married young but do they still do that kind of thing these days? Get married young I mean…"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. You're rambling, Kurt." There was a small smile tugging at Blaine's lips. "I've something to ask you though. How do you know about the uh…the children thingy?"

Kurt shrank himself a little. "Um…your mother told me."

Blaine looked surprised. "She did? When?"

"During the AnderBros Entertainment's annual meeting. She was sick, remember? And I accompanied her…and I um…I also offered her my blood. That's when she told me about…that." Kurt came clean.

"Why haven't you mentioned anything to me?" Blaine gaped skeptically at the man beside him.

"I didn't think it was important." Kurt sounded like a scared small child. "Please don't be angry."

Blaine sighed, his voice was soothing. "I'm not angry…not to you anyway. I should have been the one to tell you that, Kurt not her. She didn't have the right."

Kurt rubbed Blaine's arm tenderly, sweeping away the remaining anger in him. "I'm sure she meant well."

Blaine laughed grimly. "I believe she did that to scare you away. The details weren't easy to grasp. You probably think I'm using you to bear me child, don't you?"

Blaine had guessed correctly, making Kurt felt guilty. He _did_ feel insecure after finding out about it and had a little doubt that Blaine was using those men and _him_ for that matter not only for blood and sex, but as a vessel to birth his spawns too.

"Well, you don't need to worry about that. I have no intention fathering a child whatsoever." Blaine elucidated, giving a peck on Kurt's lips.

Kurt was taken aback by that statement. "You don't?"

"No." Blaine curtly replied. "Now, let's put this behind us and get back to the real thing. You want to know about Seb and Wes' situation, right?"

Kurt nodded reluctantly. He wasn't sure he wanted to know about the meerkat face when Blaine's admission seemed far most intriguing. Hearing it, Kurt somewhat wasn't relieved at all.

"Wes really is Sebastian's father. Not by blood at least but he's the one who turned Seb into a vampire." Blaine began, receiving an astonished look from Kurt.

Blaine breathed in. "There are two types of vampires — the ones that were turned and the ones that were born as one. I was _born_ as a vampire by a vampire mother and a human father. Sebastian and most of the vampires out there including my mother were _turned_ into one sometimes during their human lives."

Kurt attempted to control his breathing. This news was truly shocking. "But why does Sebastian hate Wes so much? Before we even got out of your room, they were already shouting at each other."

"Wes and Sebastian don't really get along. The truth is…Seb didn't want to be turned into a vampire and he blamed Wes for it for turning him. Wes was just trying to help at that time." Blaine said.

"Help?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah." Blaine spoke. "Most humans were turned because the vampire who changed them was _interested_ in them…sexually mostly but Wes did it for a different reason. There wasn't sexual tension of any kind between them. Seb was grimly ill and Wes came across him by accident when he was on his way to leave the city. He decided to help because Seb was too young to die and he could have life ahead of him so Wes turned him and became a father figure instead of a lover."

"Blaine, how…how old is Sebastian?"

Blaine smiled softly. "He's sixty-three years old vampire, Kurt."

Kurt sucked in a deep breath, shocked. Sebastian was actually older than him and older than his dad as well. Sixty-three years old stuck in a teenage boy's body. But it was rather surprising too that he wasn't over a hundred years old like most stories Kurt had read and watched.

"Seb was a seventeen-year-old boy when Wes turned him and he has been a vampire forty-six years now so yeah, he's sixty-three." Blaine briefly calculated.

"H-How about y-you?" Kurt asked anxiously, not sure he would be okay dating an old man if Blaine was truly older than the way he looked like Sebastian.

Blaine chuckled, stroking Kurt's soft cheek with his knuckle. "I'm turning twenty-six this year, Kurt."

Kurt's brows knitted together in confusion. "So, you're uh…an _immature_ vampire then?"

"Like I said, unlike Seb…I wasn't turned, I was born. I age like normal humans do, Kurt." Blaine uttered slowly, giving Kurt some time to comprehend his words. It would take a while for Kurt to fully understand about the nature of vampires. "Sebastian, my mom, Wesley and most vampires out there were turned and they don't age like me, the vampire who was birth. They would forever look the way they were before they became a vampire. Sebastian became a vampire when he was seventeen so he'll eternally look like a seventeen-year-old. The same goes to my mother and Wes."

"My mother was turned when she was around thirty something." Blaine continued. "She was abandoned by her maker so she just wandered around the world until she met Wes…five years before she met my father. Sebastian still wasn't rebellious at that time that's how he became attached to my family, to me. And then she met my father, fell in love and got married…ruined all the rules, the barriers between vampires and humans and next they had Cooper and me. And then one day Sebastian suddenly snapped and left, not wanting anything to do with Wes whatsoever but he stills keep in touch with me. He wasn't a fan of Cooper or _humans_ for that matter."

"Since I age like a normal human kid, Seb thought it was _endearing_. When I enrolled to high school, he joined in with me, becoming a student as well. I practically grew up with Sebastian." Blaine finally concluded.

"Wow…" Kurt exhaled loudly. "That was um…_shocking_ I must say."

"I know. Are you still doing alright?" Blaine asked concernedly, squeezing Kurt's shoulder as support.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Uh, yes. I'm alright. There are so many things to grasp though."

"You'll be fine." Blaine promised, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"How old are Wes and Mrs. Anderson anyway? I'm curious." Kurt was growing impatient. He still craved for more info.

"Hmm…" Blaine closed his eyes, began to think. "If I'm not mistaken, Wes is ninety-five while my mother was…perhaps ninety-two."

"_Ninety-two_?!" Kurt screeched in disbelieve. Ruth Anderson looked so young in appearance to be the mother of two adult men. She looked like she was in her thirties. It was quite peculiar to learn she was actually that old.

"She's officially an old geezer, right?" Blaine playfully quirked an eyebrow.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the vampire. "Blaine, she's your mother."

Blaine just shrugged and Kurt chose to ask another question. "What about Mr. Anderson?"

"My dad just turned sixty last month. And my parents wedding anniversary is in a few days." Blaine murmured, sounding bored. "I'm invited of course, but I'm not gonna go."

Kurt sighed inwardly, knowing nothing could change Blaine's decision. "How long have your parents been married? They looked like a loving couple. They are so devoted to each other. It's nice to see."

Blaine sneered slightly. "Their marriage is the same age as Cooper so I think thirty-six or something."

They fell into silence for a moment. Kurt desired to know more about Blaine's family but didn't want to upset the hazel eyed man. "Hey, don't you need to ask some kind of permission to come into a house or private property?" He asked, choosing to play safe instead.

"A house _is_ the best way for those who wish to get away from my kind…the ultimate protection for the human race from any unwanted guests. Only turned vamps have to ask permission though. I simply can go wherever I want." Blaine happily answered.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, detecting something eerie hidden under the statement. "Anywhere, huh? Like…my house?"

Blaine winked. "_Especially_ your house, Kurt."

"What?!" Kurt involuntarily shrieked. "You had been into my house before?! When?! What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything except maybe…watching you sleep?" Blaine's smile broadened when he saw Kurt's horrified look.

"You're such a creep!" Kurt exclaimed, face red from both resentment and embarrassment.

Blaine laughed wholeheartedly. "I was just teasing you, Kurt. You're so adorable looking like this. I assure you, I had never been to your house in LA or watched you sleep before. I do respect your privacy, you know?"

Kurt threw a bitter glare at Blaine, sulking. "I just want to kill you right now."

"You can try." Blaine laughed again. "Vampires could get hurt like humans but only a few things in this world that could really kill us. We wouldn't bleed to death. If we got stabbed or involved in a car accident, the injuries would make us weak especially when there was a huge amount of blood loss but the wounds would definitely heal themselves. In fact, I was in a car accident when I was a kid. My nana died but I survived so here I am…safe and sound."

That made Kurt speechless. Blaine rarely willingly talked about his family especially about his grandmother who had raised him. It was somewhat a sensitive issue to the vampire and right now Kurt didn't know what to say.

"Are Jeff and Nick vampires too?" It was the first and the best question Kurt could think of although he was frankly curious about it ever since finding out about Wes. He wanted to be fully prepared for any unwanted appearances in the future in case Blaine, Ruth, Sebastian and Wes weren't the only vampires around him.

"They wish!" Blaine mocked laugh.

From the corner of his eyes, Kurt noticed Blaine all of a sudden looked troubled. He could tell something was bothering the curly haired man. He hoped revealing all the things to him wasn't wearing Blaine off. It was a hell of a clarification though but Kurt felt accomplish, knowing the full scoop.

"I'm…I'm so different, Kurt." Blaine muttered solemnly. "Even when I'm around other vampires I still feel out of place because other than the fact that we are vampires…turned and born vampires are nothing alike. What's great for turned vampires might not be good enough for me. Others could feed only a few times a week to feel utterly full but me…I need more than they consumed. I need to feed every single day, Kurt and that's why I can't feed from you alone. My mom can survive feeding solely from my dad but even sometimes when she's famished, she'll ask his permission to drink from the blood bag to fully satisfy her. Not only the blood in the blood bag tasted awful to me, it wasn't as sufficient as living humans' blood either."

"Like I said, born vampires are a rare…creation. It's more like a curse to me. I was born this way and I can do nothing to change the fact. You won't find anyone like me, not unless you search them. I age and I don't know when I will stop aging or whether it will happen at all. Some vampires are even afraid of me, do you know that?" Although it was hardly a question, Kurt shook his head as an answer but Blaine's expression remained intense. "I can easily kill any vampires with my bare hands let alone humans. I'm faster, stronger, and far more powerful for anyone to mess with me. I break everything I touch when I was little merely because I was confused and I had no control of myself. I had broken Cooper's arms and legs more than once during our childhood…and there were one time I almost snapped my mom's neck in rage."

Blaine suddenly reached for Kurt and buried his face in the blue eyed man's neck, making Kurt startled slightly. Kurt knew Blaine would never hurt him but after that disclosure it was fathomable for him to feel rather insecure more than before.

"Sometimes I wish I was human instead…so my parents will love me as much as they love Cooper." Blaine sighed and closed his eyes, contented being around Kurt.

* * *

**A/N 2: I've warned you before that Blaine Anderson in this fic is truly an asshole. I'm not gonna lie, the next couple of chapters are crucial and you might end up hating Blaine and/or Kurt even more. Just so you know, by the time the mpreg happens (if you're still interested), Blaine and Kurt's relationship is nothing like right now. For those whose reviews I didn't reply, it's because they were too hurtful and I was severely hurt by them. I can't please everyone and I won't stop you (not that I can anyway) if you decided to discontinue reading this fic. It's up to you whether to stick around or leave but I won't stop writing just because you've stopped reading. And for the readers who still believe in me, thank you so much. I know things aren't currently looking good but they will be in a few chapters. Happy Sunday, everyone! :)**

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "He's not yours."**


	26. He's not yours

**A/N: Thank you so, so much for supporting me and believing in me guys. Your reviews really help me gaining back my courage and I truly appreciate every single one of them. XOXO! **

**cold kagome: **When Kurt gets pregnant, Blaine is definitely in a protective mode. Jealous!Blaine will make an appearance soon! :D

**havenlystarrs: **Kurt will. :)

**kiaraevans9: **Thank you so much for your support and kind words. I appreciate them a lot. I'm truly touched. :')

**Glowdawn: **Being creepy isn't Blaine's thing. Next chapter is angry!Kurt though. Jealous!Blaine is later. :D

**The Modern One: **Thank you as well for continuing reading my fic. :D

**martyanderson: **Sebastian won't be the reason Blaine stops sleeping with other men. Kurt is the reason. And yeah, Sebastian is jealous of Kurt and vice versa. I gotta say, you and Kurt think alike when it comes to Sebastian. :D

**shyguy3896: **Angst all the way! :D

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **If you really loved them, it would be quiet impossible for you to hate them. No worries. :)

**goldfeather: **Break up sucks but what if I still do it? You know, since I'm evil and all. :D

**yaoilover1013: **Thank you so much for your support. I really appreciate it. :')

**r sulli: **I did have a good week and thank you so much for your support. Ooh, a fan for Korea, huh? I can't believe I've made this far. Everland, wait for my return! :')

**ladygray93: **Okay, I hope you find fics that are far more suitable for you. :)

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **Cool! :)

**Jov: **It will be better. :D

**Midnights Flower: **I'm a girl. Don't worry, the mpreg is still safely intact. :D

**ShadowBeauty: **I'm no longer paying attention to the hurtful reviews. Thank you so much for your support. I shall read your story sometimes. :D

**inspiredandmotivated: **It's quite crucial because Blaine will be an asshole. And thank you so much for your support. :D

**oneklaineheart: **Thank you so much for your support, Linda. You've made my day. You'll learn soon what is really happening with the Andersons. :D

**blaze2201: **Blaine has come clean to Kurt about his life. Regarding Glee, the finale was just okay. It wasn't superb though. Love Klaine always! Can't wait for next season simply because of those two adorable munchkins. :D

**Minipop9: **Fingers crossed for happy ending. :D

**Marierux: **It will get better. :)

**Theatreotaku: **I'm glad you enjoy it. :)

**Kairi Ann: **The hateful reviews won't bring me down. Thank you so much for your support. And you'll find out what's really been happening between the Andersons. :D

**ChrisColfer2050: **Thank you so much for your support. Although I like the idea, there will be no Adam in this fic. Cooper and the remaining male characters are enough to make Blaine jealous. :D

**McPake: **Spam all you want, I don't mind at all. Thank you so much for your support. I really appreciate it. :')

**BowtiesandMusicals: **I'm trying my hardest to ignore all the haters, and thank you so much for your support. I hope you'll get the tickets. At least one of us could go to the concert. I'd be pleased enough if I could get Darren's autograph. :D

**2People: **Thank you so much for your support. I'll ignore them and focus on making good chapters for my loyal readers to read. :D

**msgoodbar2257: **Blaine will do anything for Kurt. You gotta read the fic till the end to find out what will happen to Kurt and Blaine in the end. :)

**StarlightGleek1: **There will be a lot of cussing coming from Kurt. :D

**ItsMeAgaiin: **Blaine is unique indeed. Blaine is also picky so animal blood disgust him, more than the blood in the blood bag. Jeff and Nick aren't together but that might change. The answer for question 3 will be revealed in the future. :D

**Ofeliaviola robrahn: **You love my fic? Aww, thank you so much! There will be more vulnerable!Blaine. :D

**LvSammy: **Awesome is really a nice word. I'm gratified. :D

**gleekyxklainerxkurtx188: **Yeah, writing is hard and not to mention the time spent to write a chapter or the entire story. Thank you so much for your support. Kurt will be tougher after this. :D

**Guest: **I'm delighted, Lena. :)

**leahmo34: **Blaine is not and will never be abusive to Kurt. :)

**Melidona: **I'm truly elated. :)

* * *

Nothing eventful happened for the next couple of days. They were busy with a few new documentaries for television during the days and during those nights Kurt wasn't able to be with Blaine at all. Burt had caught a very bad case of the flu so Kurt thought he ought to go back to LA to take care of his father. Blaine had been tetchy about it though…always trying his best so Kurt would stay but no matter how hard he tried, Kurt always rebuffed him, saying his dad was still his number one priority.

Kurt however had made a mental note to himself to have a serious talk with Blaine sometime that week. Although Blaine had exposed everything he knew regarding himself as a vampire and his family's past, Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that the hazel eyed man was still hiding something from him. His intuition told him there was more to it and Blaine somewhat refused to tell him about it.

Tonight was the night. Since Burt was all well by now, Kurt planned to spend the night with Blaine and asked him about it after work.

Kurt instantly turned when he heard the unmistaken sound of the private elevator coming down. It had one purpose only which was to go to Blaine's apartment on the 30th floor. Nobody could go there without using it. The other elevators were for the use of Warbler Productions but this one was specifically built for Blaine and it was connected to Blaine's office on the 29th floor.

Everything was possible when you had money, wasn't it?

Kurt stood up as the elevator door dinged open. "Good morn—" He stopped midsentence when the person coming out of the elevator wasn't who he had been expecting. The person wasn't Blaine. His mouth went dry while his mind tried to fathom the surprising occurrence.

"Ah, were you expecting somebody else? I'm sorry but Blaine is still sleeping." The person — Sebastian smirked gleefully. He noticed Kurt's shocked expression and it only made his day sweeter.

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. "What are you d-doing here?"

"I spent the night with Blaine, of course. We didn't get enough rest last night though, if you know what I mean." Sebastian winked, surveying the place as he strolled towards Kurt. "This place is very convenient, I must say…indulging business with pleasure under one roof. Blaine is talented to convey the idea."

Kurt battled with himself to control his poise. The tall man in front of him was Blaine's childhood friend and yes, just like Blaine he was also a vampire. From the look of it, they had spent the night together and Kurt knew what _that_ meant. There was no way they would just sit and talk. It definitely involved sex and Kurt was hurt by that fact because Sebastian wasn't a _meal_. Vampires couldn't satiate themselves with other vampires' blood. It tasted foul because they simply weren't fresh or warm or coming from a human who breathed and had blood pumping through their hearts.

Blaine had had sex with Sebastian without any grave reasons.

"Aw, don't sulk just because I slept with your man." Sebastian jeered. "It's just a casual fuck. Even vampires have _needs_, Kurt."

Kurt's heart shattered. His assumption was true. He could feel Sebastian's gaze on him, eyeing him. Sebastian by now was fully scrutinizing Kurt. "There's nothing extraordinary about you. I'm curious why Blaine insists that you're perfect and special. You smell just like the other stinking humans to me. If only I could check for myself how allegedly _delightful_ your blood tastes…but unfortunately Blainey would kill me if I broke his favorite toy."

"I'm not a toy." Kurt was all but firm. He wouldn't let this _thing_ degrade him, not in a million years. Sebastian might be a part of Blaine's past and present but _he_ — Kurt Hummel was Blaine's future.

Sebastian snickered. "Oh yeah, just keep telling yourself that. I'm sure you'll feel better, buddy."

"You know…" Sebastian continued before Kurt got the chance to defend himself. "Blaine told me about your uh…insecurities. Are you really that stupid to think Blaine Anderson would let any downgraded human being like you to carry his offspring?"

Kurt felt so embarrass right now. Blaine had told Sebastian one of his uncertainties of becoming a vampire's lover and now Sebastian was being so blunt about it, using it against him. The conversation was supposed to be _private_ between them. Blaine wasn't so reserved after all particularly with Sebastian Smythe.

_Why does he share everything with Sebastian and not me?_

Sebastian smiled sardonically as if he could read Kurt's mind. "I'm his shoulder to cry on, Kurt. There's no secrets between me and my Blainey."

"He's not yours." Kurt fired back, fighting for what was his.

"Perhaps…but he isn't yours either." Sebastian was merciless. His face hard and his voice was uncompromising. "Blaine's the one who is truly special. The probability to even _conceive_ a child with a vampire is very low and on top of that…the odds are very much against the child being a vampire. So if such a child is born…he will be one of a kind. Ruth and Christian were so damn _lucky_ to have Blaine but they still neglected him. I won't let you do the same."

"I'd never—"

Sebastian barged in, not giving Kurt a chance to speak. "You say it now but what happens when things get out of control? Do you know what Christian and Ruth had to face when they fell in love and planned to marry later? What exactly happened when the other vampires learned about Blaine's existence?"

Kurt was speechless. There was still so much that he did not know. He felt so vulnerable.

"You don't…and I assure you, you don't want to face it either so better leave while you can." It sounded like a suggestion and a warning all at once, making Kurt shiver a bit.

"You can't make me leave." Kurt said with a pure determination. "I'm not afraid of you or your threats. You can't separate us. I'll face whatever comes upon us and we'll get through it together. I love him…and he loves me too."

"You're so naïve." Instead of dread Sebastian seemed amused, his eyes glinting. "However, if by any _miracle_ you end up carrying Blaine's child and the child is born a vampire…don't you worry, Blaine and _I_ will take a very, very good care of it."

_A child? _

_Why is he suddenly talking about a child? _

_This is getting absurd. _

Kurt frowned, watching Sebastian with confusion and it caused Sebastian to roll his eyes in return, exasperated. "Wipe that stupid look off your face. Whatever I said just now, I doubt that will ever happen. Blaine would never want to be a father and he certainly would never commit to such a mistake. Impregnate you? That is sickening."

"Kurt, Seb…" Blaine out of the blue strolled towards the men, looking confused. He didn't expect to see Kurt and Sebastian talking in front of his room at all. "What's going on in here?"

Kurt was lost for words while Sebastian grinned. "Oh, nothing Blainey…just giving Kurt here some morning love. He looks so stressed out."

"Huh, I thought you left."

"I _was_ on my way out but then I saw this precious little thing already here…such a dedicated worker." Sebastian uttered sweetly.

Kurt wanted to barf. Sebastian was such a hypocrite, playing nice in front of Blaine just so Blaine wouldn't suspect anything. The freakishly tall vampire and Blaine had some kind of connection between them but Kurt wouldn't let that crushed him. What he and Blaine had was far more wonderful.

"I'll see you when I see you." Sebastian said, giving Blaine a long, deep kiss and to Kurt's dismay, the kiss was returned. It wasn't like before where Blaine was reluctant in front of Kurt. As Sebastian made his way out, Blaine even _waved_ at the son of a bitch as the elevator slid close.

Seeing their affection exchange made Kurt see red, his flattened anger knowing Blaine slept with Sebastian arise again. He had been patient far too long with Blaine's infidelity, his secretive behavior, and the way Blaine treated him but Kurt couldn't wait any longer. He was on the verge of exploding.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine greeted sweetly, leaning in to kiss his secretary slash boyfriend but Kurt instantly recoiled. "Kurt?"

Kurt's lips were pressed thinly, anger reflected on his face. "Why was Sebastian with you last night? You two were fucking, weren't you?"

Blaine didn't bother to lie. "He needed some comforting, Kurt."

"So the solution is to _sleep_ with him?!" Kurt snarled.

"Seb's my friend, Kurt…long before I met you. I've literally known him forever. He was upset and he needed somebody for comfort so he came to me and of course I'd take him, that's what friends are for." Blaine attempted to justify his actions.

"Only friends with _benefits_ do that, Blaine! _Normal_ friends certainly don't!" Kurt screamed in frustration.

"When will you understand that this is a part of my life?" Blaine's voice was raised, almost yelling. "We're different in so many ways but I thought you understood! I've explained it to you before, Kurt!"

Kurt glared, jaws clenched. "And I did totally understand. I keep quiet and sit around while you _bang_ other guys, don't I? I became a freaking saint and deal with it because I know you needed their blood to live and in order to get it you needed to fuck them so they won't notice but Sebastian?! He isn't included in our fucking agreement! He's a _vampire_ for fuck's sake! His blood means nothing and yet you still banged him!"

Blaine's breathing was harsh, obviously in rage. He eyed Kurt like a hawk and his stare itself was terrifying but Kurt didn't care anymore. He was hurt and Blaine clearly didn't even realize it, busy thinking about Sebastian's pain instead.

"That's why they said don't mix business with pleasure. I'm beginning to regret my decision now. Working with you was clearly a _mistake_!" Kurt's fury dissipated slightly into sorrow.

Without further ado Kurt grabbed his messenger bag on his chair, walking away. When Blaine didn't make a move to stop him, tears immediately formed in his eyes. Perhaps Sebastian was right after all. Blaine wasn't his and he would never be. And Kurt honestly was tired fighting a war that had no end, a war that he was battling alone.

A war that he would never win.

* * *

**A/N 2: I'll be starting my internship at Kuala Lumpur General Hospital this May 13th. I'm excited, nervous and scared! Wish me luck, y'all. :D**

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "I'm starting to regret it."**


	27. I'm starting to regret it

**A/N: Gosh, my internship at the hospital is freakin' exhausting but I'm contented nonetheless! I'm sorry for the grammar/spelling errors in previous chapter author's note. I was so damn sleepy at that time but I'm wide awake right now so…congratulations to martyanderson! You're _One in a Million_ 555th reviewer and as promised, you'll get a character named after you! ^_^ **

**gleekyxklainerxkurtx188: **You want Kurt to slap Blaine? I don't think that's wise. Your beloved angel might end up with a broken arm. ;)

**McPake: **Kurt will yell alright and there's also a lot of swearing and provoking. ;)

**kiaraevans9: **I shall prescribe you a couple of awesome painkillers to ease the ache. ;)

**ChrisColfer2050: **Kurt will give Blaine an ultimatum. Anyhoo, thanks for the good luck wish! :D

**havenlystarrs: **How about a jealous!Blaine instead? ;)

**martyanderson: **Kurt will make Blaine choose… him or Sebastian. ;)

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **As always, I'm glad you do. ;)

**shyguy3896: **Don't worry,I will repair your broken heart and yeah, Klaine is endgame. ;)

**roxannecalypso: **Blaine is still learning how to be a good person and boyfriend. He's still new in anything involves feelings because as a vampire, he pretty much oblivious about others. Anyhoo, thanks for the good luck wish! :D

**ShadowBeauty: **Kurt will definitely make Blaine jealous. Anyhoo, thanks for the good luck wish! :D

**r sulli: **Blaine will appreciate Kurt more after this. If you couldn't find a time machine, build one so that I could use the machine as well and be Darren Criss' ultimate stalker, LOL. FYI, Jo In-sung (the hero in That Winter, the Wind Blows) is coming to Malaysia! I'm so excited! ;)

**StarlightGleek1: **Even if Kurt wanted to resign, Blaine wouldn't let him go easily. ;)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **No more tears after this. Anyhoo, thanks for the good luck wish! :D

**leahmo34: **Blaine will find out that Kurt loves him too. ;)

**HellsGate969: **Blaine will gradually understand. He's still learning. Anyhoo, thanks for the good luck wish! My first day was hard, BTW. I literally passed out due to exhaustion when I got home, LOL. :D

**cold kagome: **Blaine eventually will. ;)

**Marierux: **Blaine's jealously will make him suffer since he really can't control it. Anyhoo, thanks for the good luck wish! :D

**BowtiesandMusicals: **Sebastian is upset about Wes. There'll be more of their story later. Enjoy the upcoming concert. I'd die if I got Darren Criss or Chris Colfer's autographs. Anyhoo, thanks for the good luck wish! :D

**yaoilover1013: **Kurt will make Blaine choose. Anyhoo, thanks for the wish! :D

**LvSammy: **Kurt will tell Blaine himself how much he's hurting. ;)

**aLe-aLi16: **Blaine won't cheat on Kurt anymore, at least not with Sebastian. I totally understand what you've written in English so we're good. Anyhoo, thanks for the good luck wish! My first day was indeed great although exhausting. :D

**msgoodbar2257: **It will take more than that to make Kurt leave. ;)

**Hr98: **Yeah, jealous!Blaine and angry!Kurt for your entertainment is next. ;)

**blaze2201: **The finale was All or Nothing and we literally got nothing. Clueless!Blaine will be signing off soon. Anyhoo, thanks for the good luck wish! :D

**ItsMeAgaiin: **There'll be pregnant!Kurt…I'm just saving it in a huge, titanium vault. Anyhoo, thanks for the wish! I didn't success on my first day though. I was rather lost, LOL. :D

**Jov: **Jealous!Blaine is next. Anyhoo, thanks for the good luck wish! :D

**ofeliaviola robrahn: **Just say what you need to say. ;)

**lily: **Kurt and Blaine's relationship will soon change. ;)

**inspiredandmotivated: **Blaine's high ego and pride was the reason why he didn't go after Kurt but Blaine's heart will win against his ego. ;)

**KurtHummelFan: **Blaine won't be acting like an asshole forever. There's more of this story but I won't stop you from leaving. Thanks for reading this story to this far. :)

**LivingThroughFables: ***join your chants with a piercing, ear-shattering voice* ;)

**kate-sama: **Jealous!Blaine is what you'll get. ;)

**lovexwatermelonx: **Kurt won't be heartbroken anymore. ;)

* * *

Kurt was grateful it was finally the weekend. His fight with Blaine the previous day was taking its toll on him. He wished he wouldn't have to face Blaine for a while but he only had two days to being away from the vampire. On Monday, he had to go to work again. Quitting was out of the question. Just because he had a quarrel with his boss who was also his probably soon-to-be ex, it didn't mean he had to quit his job. He had worked barely a few months and resigning because of breaking up was a lame excuse anyway.

It would definitely damage his credibility.

Kurt wouldn't run away from a problem though he liked to _delay_ facing it. Confrontation wasn't his thing so he would just _avoid_ Blaine for now until his anger had receded to the minimal point.

What Kurt wasn't grateful for was when he got an invitation to attend Christian and Ruth Anderson's thirty-six wedding anniversary party from Cooper. He wasn't sure he was ready to meet the Andersons again. They certainly didn't know what was going on between him and the youngest Anderson member and Kurt intended to keep it that way. He knew Blaine wouldn't be there but he didn't know if he could look at Christian without bawling over or having a panic attack because that man and Blaine were so much alike.

However Burt Hummel insisted Kurt to go. To him, declining such an offer was considered rude. Kurt had succumbed to his dad's words but what he hated more than having to go to the party was that his dad bailed at the last minute because of food poisoning. So instead of plus one, Kurt had to go there alone.

Kurt visibly cringed when he reached the Anderson's Bel Air mansion. The cars that pulled in at the driveway were all expensive — some were imported and undeniably cost hundred thousands of dollars, possibly million too. He gave the valet the car key of his affordable Chevrolet with a shaky smile and waddled to the entrance. The chestnut haired man was utterly mesmerized as he entered the grand foyer. It felt like being in a castle. His eyes trailed all over the place but his enthrall instantly vanished when he recognized two chatting figures near the bar and the pain was back.

_Blaine_ was there and Sebastian as well, latching onto Blaine's side like a parasite.

Kurt's good mood was immediately gone and he hastily turned around to leave but unfortunately, Cooper already spotted him. The man made his move towards Kurt and hugged him tightly like a long lost brother. "Kurt, it's so good to see you! It's been a while."

Kurt faked a smile. "Mr. Anderson, how have you been?"

"Just the same, Kurt…nothing's change." Cooper happily replied. "Come, let's go find my parents. They'd be delighted to see you."

Kurt was taken aback when Cooper pulled him towards the couple standing by the grand stairs. Christian who noticed they were approaching beamed. He stole his wife's attention from their friends. "Kurt."

Kurt was anxious, not knowing whether to bow his head or shake the hosts' hands so he smiled politely instead, his cheeks becoming red out of embarrassment. "Happy anniversary, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. It's a great party you have here."

"Thank you, Kurt. I hope you are enjoying yourself." Christian replied. "Where's your father?"

"He couldn't make it…food poisoning." Kurt said apologetically.

"Oh, that's a misfortune. I hope he'll get well soon. Send him my regards." Christian patted Kurt's shoulder while Ruth smiled kindly at him. She was about to say something when suddenly she gazed away.

"Ah, what have we got here?" Shortly Kurt heard someone say from behind him.

Ruth exhaled a breath while the other remaining Andersons looked over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt on the other hand slowly turned around, already knowing to whom the voice belonged to. Not only did he have to _act_ like he wasn't hurt, but he had to _pretend_ that everything was fine in front of the Andersons as well. He just hoped he would get out of this in one piece.

"You really came." Ruth exclaimed quite happily.

Blaine shrugged, glancing at Kurt. "I'm starting to regret it."

"I'm impressed you succeeded in getting Wesley to work for you." Christian immediately fell into business talk. He rarely met his youngest son after all. "He's not easy to persuade."

"I have my way. Besides, you're interested in entertainment shows while my company is focusing more on documentaries. Perhaps _that's_ what sealed the deal." Blaine stated knowingly, sipping his scotch.

"Blaine, don't drink too much. You're getting drunk!" Cooper scolded his little brother in front of everyone although nobody noticed it.

Blaine chortled. "Mind your own business, big brother."

"Sebastian…" Ruth acknowledged the surprisingly quiet person beside Blaine, making Kurt's stomach drop. "In case you're wondering, your father is in the garden."

"That doesn't concern me, Ruth."

Ruth briefly glimpsed at Kurt and by the look on the chestnut haired boy's face, she was positive he knew about Sebastian and Wes. "You should try to forgive him. You've forgiven me and my husband, why don't you do that to Wesley?"

"Over my dead body." Sebastian uttered instinctively. "Oops, I forgot I'm already dead. So I guess that means…_never_. And by the way, who said I've forgiven you both?"

"Why don't we move this conversation to a more private place, huh?" Christian suggested suddenly, aware that the guests were starting to look. Likewise the exchange was starting to get heated.

"Excuse us, everyone." Without warning Blaine pulled Kurt's arm, dragging the blue eyed man with him. His tone was surprisingly polite to his parents, brother and Sebastian. Kurt still refused to believe that Blaine and Sebastian were once lovers. It was wrong in so many ways.

"Don't." Blaine gave Cooper who was trying to follow them a warning.

Kurt's heart was thumping rapidly as Blaine took him upstairs, away from all the people. Some of the guests were looking and Kurt felt embarrass for being the center of attention. In a glance he could see Sebastian's pokerfaced features, Cooper's worriedness and also Ruth and Christian's confusion. Kurt stumbled slightly as Blaine yanked him into a dark room, alarmed.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked in the darkness.

Kurt was glad when Blaine switched on the light. "I could ask you the same thing. You said you wouldn't come but you did anyway. It's because of Sebastian, isn't it?"

Blaine came dangerously close, dismissing Kurt's inquiries and focused on his fury instead. "Why are you with Cooper? Did he ask you to come as his date? Playing house with him in front of everyone?"

"So what if Cooper's really my date tonight? What are you gonna do about it? You clearly don't care about me so why can't I be with someone who actually does?" Kurt challenged although he had no idea what Blaine was talking about while trying his hardest to ignore Blaine's death glare.

"You. Are. Mine!" Blaine perilously growled.

Kurt could detect Blaine's jealousy bursting out from all over his body but he didn't care. "I'm _not_ yours. I don't belong to anyone…not even _you_."

Blaine was all but pawing at Kurt, roughly pinning him to the wall. He trapped Kurt with his weight. "You think you can get away with it? You think I'll _allow_ other guys to simply _touch_ you? I _never_ let people have what's mine! I won't let you choose a human over me even it happens to be my own brother!"

"You're a hypocrite, just like your boy toy! You keep saying that I'm yours but if that was the case then fucking _show_ it!" Kurt gritted his teeth in wrath. "I want _you_ to be mine too! I don't want to share you with anyone else, _especially_ Sebastian! Don't you know how fucking jealous I am seeing you with him?! How much it _hurts_ knowing you have slept with him?!"

Blaine's face became slack, lowering the pressure of his hold against Kurt. "I love you, Kurt and _nobody_ loves you like I do." He murmured quite harshly like a threat and it puzzled Kurt even more. How a speech so lovely like that could also sound like intimidation all at once?

"_This_ isn't love, Blaine!" Although the grip wasn't as painful like before, Kurt still clawed at Blaine, wanting to be freed. "What your parents have…_that's_ love. I don't wanna be just a _tool_ for you to use! I'm not that kind of a man! I will _never_ be that man! I honestly don't know how I manage to put up with you…how blind I was!"

"Don't you _dare_ compare them to us!" Blaine's grip tightened again, hissing. "You're getting greedy, Kurt…wanting me all to yourself. Who do you think you are? How much lower do you want me to sink just to be with you, huh?"

"I _am_ greedy but you're being selfish and unfair! You can be jealous all you want and I can't? You can fuck everything that has a dick while I can't even go on a date with the Starbucks' barista at the airport? Maybe I'll just let him fuck me one of these days and see to whom I truly belong to." Kurt was done yelling. His voice was filled with dare now, purposely provoking Blaine.

Blaine creepily sneered, taunting Kurt back. "Killing really isn't my thing but I'm not afraid to try."

Kurt shivered, noticing the hint of promise in it. Kurt knew if he was pushed too far, Blaine probably would do it. He didn't want to be responsible if anything happened to the barista. The guy was nice and it was unfair for him to be caught in Kurt's problems. Kurt could feel the tears welling in his eyes. He hated himself for being so sensitive and so caring about others. Blaine's extreme jealousy wasn't new to him but he wished Blaine would for once understand that he was hurt by his behavior and this was some sort of seeking for attention.

Blaine held Kurt's jaw without any force, just so Kurt would look at him. He didn't mean to upset Kurt but his envy had gotten him too far this time. One thing he hated to see the most was Kurt's tears. "I'm willing to compromise, Kurt. Tell me what you want from our relationship and I'll…consider it."

"I want Sebastian out of the picture."

Blaine's hand on Kurt's jaw dropped, once again pinning Kurt's free arm to the wall. "No can do."

"I don't mind having him around." Kurt disclosed without hesitation, surprising Blaine. "Not as your fuck buddy but just as friend. I think it's nice for you to have a brotherly bond with him but I can't bear for anything more than that."

Blaine blinked in amazement. "Huh."

"I'm not cruel, Blaine. I know how much he means to you. You need support. Asking you to push Sebastian out of your life would kill you and I'm not gonna make you choose between us." Kurt said quietly, voice filled with resignation. "I still might not entirely okay with you fucking other men but you will not by any means sleep with Sebastian or anyone else who isn't your meal. That's my term…take it or leave it."

Blaine let out a shaky laugh, truthfully touched by Kurt's sacrifice. He let go of the hands he was restraining and held them tenderly instead. "I'm the man who has everything…and nothing. I didn't want _anything_ to bind me at all but now it turns out that I've been bound to you after all this time."

"Because you love me."

"I really do, Kurt. I don't wanna stop being _us_." Blaine uttered sincerely. "But I'm still free. Nothing can stop me from living by my own rules."

"I didn't ask you to change, Blaine. You're an egoistic, arrogant and also a quick-tempered vampire but…you'll still be the same Blaine Anderson…my special someone…the person I love." Kurt admitted out loud for the first time that he loved Blaine.

Blaine felt moisture on his face and before long he realized that the dampness was actually his tears. He knew even as a vampire, he _could_ cry. God knew how many times he had cried his lungs out when Cooper stole his toys when they were little but this moment right now, was something he treasured so much that it brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Kurt in his life, to finally meet someone like Kurt after years of waiting.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too…with all my heart."

* * *

**A/N 2: Next chapter sneak peek - "Just kill me now." :O**


	28. Just kill me now

**A/N: This might sound bitter but I have to say it nonetheless. Don't bother to tell me if you decided to withdraw or whatever other words you choose to say that you have/will stop reading _One in a Million_. I do respect your decision but it's better if I don't know about it because it really hurts knowing my hard work and effort is futile. All I can say is so long and thank you for sticking to this story to this far. **

**TheFutureMrKarofsky: **Nevertheless, thank you for the wish. :)

**yaoilover1013: **One day Blaine will be true only to Kurt. There'll be no other men, just Kurt. :D

**shyguy3896: **Nothing bad is going to happen although if you considered me writing smut is bad then…I rest my case. ;)

**LvSammy: **Don't die just yet because there'll be smut soon. ;)

**Draco Malloy: **Sorta, maybe and almost are definitely the right choices of words to describe Kurt. ;)

**Candy Criss: **There'll be no new boyfriend for Kurt but he and Blaine will be affectionate more than ever with each other now. :D

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **There's still a chance a character will be named after you, just stay tuned for another giveaway. ;)

**kiaraevans9: **I totally saw what you did there. And in a few chapters you'll see Blaine's selfless transformation. :D

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **I'm pleased. :D

**ofeliaviola robrahn: **Blaine won't be sleeping with Sebastian anymore and that will make Sebastian dislike Kurt even more. And Blaine will no longer sleep with other men as well when Kurt is pregnant. :D

**ShadowBeauty: **Kurt still has his way around Blaine, hasn't he? I'm glad you enjoyed it. :D

**ChrisColfer2050: **Only Kurt could make Blaine jealous like that. ;)

**kate-sama: **Blaine is always an ass, LOL. You have all the right to hate Sebastian and you'll know why in the upcoming chapters. ;)

**msgoodbar2257: **I assure you Blaine won't be sleeping with Sebastian again. The answer to the last question had been clarified in Chapter 25. :D

**inspiredandmotivated: **Blaine will honor his promise to Kurt that he won't be sleeping with Sebastian anymore. :D

**martyanderson: **Yeah, baby steps indeed. Blaine's in the beginning of his alteration. Just wait until he finally changes for the better. ;)

**StarlightGleek1: **Sneaky, ninja!Kurt. I like it. ;)

**McPake: **Blaine's bad attitude is due to him being a vampire. Caring for others feelings aren't his thing, the same goes to Sebastian. Blaine's getting better with it once he met Kurt. Blaine truly doesn't deserve Kurt but as the story progress, you'll see how selfless Blaine will be. :)

**cold kagome: **Kurt and Blaine will do more than just talking later. ;)

**blaze2201: **More like the power of love. ;)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **I'm happy for you for finally getting the tickets. As for my internship, it's going well so far. :D

**sparrow: **Blaine really does love Kurt. You'll see it as the story progress. :3

**Hr98: **The barista is just a teeny, tiny character. You decide whether the line is a good or bad thing. ;)

**Jov: **Blaine is gradually transitioning from selfish to selfless Blaine and yeah, you won't be surprised when (not 'if' but 'when') that happens. ;)

**Marierux: **Blaine really is. :3

**anacia: **Just don't aim too high next time. :3

**Minipop9**: Provoking Blaine too hard won't solve anything. Kurt is giving Blaine a last chance. :)

**leahmo34: **Kurt has all the right to request that. And thank you for the wish. :D

**ItsMeAgaiin: **Sebastian isn't happy with it, that's for sure. ;)

**VisionImpossible: **Kurt's selflessness will be rewarded someday. Malaysia is still the same…hot and humid especially in Kuala Lumpur and Shah Alam. This endless summer heat is giving me a constant headache, LOL. I'm DYING to experience spring or winter just once. ;)

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe what he…what _they_ just did. He didn't regret it, God no, but he felt slightly _mortified_. They were at Blaine's parents' mansion and he and Blaine just had _sex_ in one of the rooms upstairs when there were people downstairs having a party. This was like something that always happened at college party where you got drunk and horny simultaneously and ended up waking in bed with a random person but _this_ was new to one Kurt Hummel. He had never done this before — having sex when there were people around, that was.

Kurt was worried someone might have heard them and that would be a total humiliation. He could never look at the Andersons without feeling ashamed anymore if they got caught. Or worse, what if it made the newspaper or internet? Christian Anderson was a very famous entrepreneur so there was a chance there were reporters around and then _Burt_ would find out. It would definitely devastate the old man. His boy who was once a baby penguin was now a wild cub.

Worst case scenario, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel would probably be labeled as the next Paris Hilton or the Kardashians.

"Stop thinking, Kurt." Blaine's voice startled Kurt. "I can practically hear you."

Kurt glanced up from Blaine's chest. "You can?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes in disdain. "Of course not! I'm a vampire, not a mind reader…geez."

Kurt beamed, lying his head back on the tanned, broad chest. "But you can recognize people's smell and you're fast."

"That's about it…just the basic, nothing extraordinary." Blaine agreed. "And also, my hearing and sight are tiptop. How do you think I knew you were here in the first place? It's all those senses. The moment you walked in the door, I already scented you and then I heard you talking to Cooper and the second I saw you chatting with my parents from far, I made my move."

"Smooth, I like." Kurt murmured, fingers stroking Blaine's faint chest hair.

"Kurt, can I tell you something?"

"Hmm…" Kurt hummed in consent, snuggling closer.

Blaine breathed. "I don't know how to say this without freaking you out but my parents are actually um…homophobes."

Kurt's fingers that were rubbing smoothly on Blaine's chest stiffened. "What did you say?"

Blaine hearteningly rubbed Kurt's bare arm. "My parents hate me because I'm gay."

"What are we still doing here then?" Kurt asked panicky, hurriedly sitting up. "We gotta go! God, what if they find us here…like _this_? They are gonna kill us!"

"Kurt, calm down. They can't touch us." Blaine said as an assurance. "Besides, I'm sure they're busy entertaining their guests."

Kurt surrendered when Blaine hugged him tight, pulling him closer. He tucked his head under Blaine's chin, one of his hands splayed on the curly haired man's stomach. Kurt did feel safe with Blaine. If the Andersons indeed found them, he could always trust Blaine to protect him. Blaine would never let anyone hurt him, that's for sure.

"What happened? How did they…find out?"

Blaine sighed, his right hand still stroking Kurt's arm. "I told them personally. Both Cooper and I went to the same private school because of the school's status and although they always compared me with Cooper who went there _years_ before me I was okay with it. I'd been flirting around with a couple of the gay boys who went there and one of them told me to come out because according to him, it would make things easier by accepting who you truly are."

Kurt was somehow jealous hearing the story because there were other boys who knew Blaine before him and Blaine had been fooling around, experimenting with them. His jealousy was ridiculous but he couldn't help it. "So what did you do?"

"I took his advice and I did it. I came out to my parents and Cooper during the school break before I started my senior year. Funnily though, my parents seemed okay with it at first." Blaine laughed humorlessly. "But the moment Cooper was gone, everything changed and next thing I knew, they sent me to a public school. My dad said it was my _punishment_ for me for being gay. That's where I met Sam."

Kurt pulled his head off Blaine's toned chest, gaping at the vampire in disbelief. "Cooper never found out?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. He was away for over a year and when he came back, I'd already finished high school and was no longer staying with my parents."

"I don't understand. Why did your parents pretend in front of your brother? Or why couldn't they just accept you?" Kurt voiced out his confusion.

"My brother was accepting of me being gay so I guess they didn't want to ruin their _image_ in front of their perfect son." Blaine asserted. "I don't know what story of lies my parents told Cooper but he really thought I was following Sebastian's footstep and being defiant."

"Blaine, you should tell Cooper."

Blaine huffed. "What for, Kurt? So that my parents hate us both? I don't wanna bring Cooper into this mess. Besides, they'd blame me anyway for making a rebel out of my brother."

"But Blaine, Cooper will always think you've been bad!" Kurt was clearly unhappy.

"My parents had tried so hard to hide the truth from Cooper so let them enjoy their triumph, shall we?" Blaine winked. "I've gained more advantage out of this mess than you could possibly know. Why do you think my dad let Cooper hire me to work at the AnderBros Entertainment?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "They wanted to avoid suspicions."

"Correct!" Blaine tweaked Kurt's nose. "No wonder why I love you."

Kurt giggled, honest to God _giggled_ like a schoolgirl at Blaine's compliment, making the vampire smile at Kurt's adorableness. "Hold your horses, Kurt. We haven't gotten to the best part yet."

The door of the room was suddenly open, revealing Ruth Anderson standing there. Kurt alarmed, instantly sitting up to cover himself and Blaine with the magenta duvet while Blaine just lied motionless. He didn't look shocked at all for being caught by his mother who was according to him a homophobe.

"Hi, Mom." Blaine said casually. "…and Dad." He added, noticing his mother wasn't alone.

"I knew there was something going on between you two. You were too clingy to each other to be just friends." Ruth stepped inside the room, eyeing the two men on the bed. Christian followed on suit, anger radiating from him.

There was a fast stomping coming from the hallway and then they heard a loud shriek. It was Cooper. "Blaine?! Kurt?! Wha—"

Sebastian who was trailing after Cooper peeked over the stunned Cooper's shoulder, beaming. "Ah, so this is where the noises came from."

"Oh great, everyone is here! Come and join us, the more the merrier!" Blaine faked cheerfulness as he sat against the headboard.

Kurt paled, clutching the duvet to his body like a lifeline. "What noises?"

Sebastian scrunched his face. "The sound of you two F-U-C-K-I—"

"Sebastian." Christian reprimanded firmly, making Sebastian stop.

Kurt wanted to hide, or bury himself so deep into the ground no one could ever find him. Sebastian had _heard_ them having sex, possibly others too and now they had to face the consequences. Sebastian was smirking, Cooper appeared extremely shocked while Blaine's parents as expected seemed furious.

"I had to shut my ears from listening." Ruth's voice was so low only Sebastian and Blaine heard it. The others barely noticed she had spoken at all.

"Well, I didn't. It was _fun_ to listen to." Sebastian proclaimed, causing Blaine to throw a pillow at the tall vampire who laughed in return.

"Just kill me now." Kurt whispered to Blaine, gripping the vampire's bicep securely.

Blaine seized Kurt's hand in reply, comforting him. "It's gonna be okay."

Christian picked up the cluster of clothes near him and threw it to the bed. "Put your clothes on."

Kurt quickly pulled on a shirt to cover his upper body although it was Blaine's. He was too preoccupied to search for his own shirt. He was naked nonetheless from the waist below due to his missing underwear and trousers. As long as nobody asked him to stand up, the shirt was enough for now.

Blaine contrariwise paid no attention to his father's order. He sat there, gaping at the onlookers. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I know you're all grown up and think you can do whatever you want but we've a party downstairs and you're behaving inappropriately." Christian stated strictly.

"Inappropriate?" Blaine laughed humorlessly, getting off the bed stark naked and pulling on his black boxer-briefs which were lying on the wooden floor next to the bed. "Come on, Dad. It's not like Kurt and I fucked in front of everyone. Other than Mom, Seb and Wes…nobody can hear us. Besides, this is my bedroom after all. I can do what I want in here, can't I?"

Kurt let out a small screech from the bed, gawking all over the room. "This is _your_ bedroom?"

"Yup, mine before they _disowned_ me." Blaine said nonchalantly.

"Don't say that, we've never disowned you." Cooper voiced sadly.

Blaine gaped at Kurt who nodded in support before he looked at Cooper solemnly. "Our parents said otherwise, Coop."

Cooper frowned, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I just wish you'd be more like your brother, Blaine." Christian quickly interjected, not wanting Blaine to reveal anything.

"Dad, don't say that!" Cooper was almost yelling.

"This ought to be good." Sebastian cheered, taking a place on the bed. Kurt's glare didn't go unnoticed to the vampire but Sebastian ignored him.

Ruth unexpectedly came forward, standing face-to-face with Blaine. She looked bothered and Kurt didn't know whether she was faking it or it was the real deal. "This is all my fault. I gave birth to a vampire — you. The moment I found out I was pregnant for the second time I knew it was a mistake because I already knew I wouldn't get lucky again and that you would be vampire instead of human. Because of me you didn't have a normal childhood like your brother. It's natural for you to hate me. If only you were born human, you wouldn't have to distance yourself from us. I've denied you what you truly are by raising you the same way I did with Cooper. If you were a human, it would be easier for all of us."

Kurt noticed Sebastian was clenching his fingers into a fist, seemingly ready to hit someone but the vampire didn't move from the bed. He noted Sebastian was angry and truthfully, he was too. It took all of his willpower to prevent him from charging at Ruth even though it would be a stupid move since Ruth was a vampire and she was an old one on top of that but he would fight for Blaine if he had to.

"Mom, stop this nonsense!" Cooper screamed. With the door opened wide, there was a possibility the invitees could hear them.

Blaine scoffed, not looking distressed by Ruth revelation at all. "Good to know my own mother thought I was a mistake."

"Blaine…" Cooper started.

Ruth disregard Cooper as if he hadn't spoken at all and turned to look at the half-naked Kurt on the bed with an incomprehensible expression, making the blue eyed man squirm. "You understand Blaine...you support him. I'm really thankful for that but this is as far as you can go."

"Ruth, what's the meaning of this?" Christian hissed, clutching his wife's arm.

Ruth shrugged her husband off, her gaze only on Kurt. Even Blaine was astounded by the current situation. "You're a human and my son is a vampire. There were so many hardships I confronted because I chose love and a human as my husband. You'll hurt yourself by loving Blaine and he'll hurt too. You're condemning yourself, Kurt."

"Enough!" Blaine shouted, placing himself in between his mother and his boyfriend.

Ruth didn't budge. Her blue eyes met Blaine's hazel. "I can't accept your relationship with Kurt." She uttered, making her way to the door. "Think very, very carefully…love alone is not enough."

* * *

**A/N 2: Next chapter sneak peek - "That's rich coming from you."**


	29. That's rich coming from you

**A/N: The downside of being a lupus patient and an intern at a hospital…you'll frequently get sick. The story of my life, people. Anyhoo, enjoy! ;) **

**shyguy3896: **Kurt and Sebastian will learn to at least like each other but it won't turn into a friendship. I'm sure Blaine won't like Sebastian being too close to his man. ;)

**cold kagome: **Blaine will never let Kurt go. He doesn't really care what Ruth said and yeah, he would rather handcuff Kurt to the bed. Next chapter is smut. ;)

**inspiredandmotivated: **I'm not sure about Blaine punching his own mother but he's definitely the type of man who doesn't hit women. Klaine is indeed endgame. ;)

**LvSammy: **Blaine isn't going to tell Cooper about their parents in the mere future though but he'll gradually let Cooper into his life. ;)

**Midnights Flower: **Everyone will freak out when Kurt gets pregnant especially Blaine. ;)

**lovexwatermelonx: **Blaine will stop sleeping with other men way before Kurt gets pregnant. I don't mind if you wanna send constructive comments and I can tolerate with hurtful comments too but when they get to downright rude, that's where I draw the line. If the readers want to stop reading, that's fine by me but is it really necessary telling me about it? I don't think so. So just spare me the pain because I'll continue to write for the readers that I still have left. My rule is very simple — don't like, don't read. :3

**BowtiesandMusicals: **What did you think you missed? Maybe I can help clear things up for you. Blaine will let Cooper into his life a little more. My internship is still going great, thank you for asking and for not going anywhere. ;)

**kate-sama: **Ruth is revealing her true self. You might hate her even more after this. ;)

**kiaraevans9: **I've updated. Can I join your happy dance? ;)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **There'll be smut, trust me. ;)

**McPake: **It wasn't a filler. When Kurt is finally pregnant, nobody is emotionally ready even though they are in a stable relationship by then. I hope the impending chapters will get you hook again. :3

**ItsMeAgaiin: **Hate Blaine and Cooper's parents all you want because they really aren't good parents in this story, at least not to Blaine. Blaine wasn't really raised by Ruth and Christian, you know? ;)

**Glowdawn: **The next smut will be released for you to read. Blaine really doesn't care if Ruth accepts his relationship with Kurt or not. ;)

**Jov: **WTF indeed. And you'll definitely hate Ruth and Christian even more hereafter. ;)

**ChrisColfer2050: **Blaine didn't tell Cooper about it because he didn't want to jeopardize Cooper's relationship with their parents. He also didn't want sympathy from his brother. Blaine and his ego. ;)

**yaoilover1013: **We can't blame Blaine for being the person he is now when he has a mother like Ruth, can we? ;)

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **Cool. ;)

**blaze2201: **No pressure, huh? Fine, next chapter is smut. ;)

**Marierux: **Kurt will say the exact same word. ;)

**leahmo34: **Ruth did like Kurt before she learned about Kurt's relationship with Blaine. Twisted, right? ;)

**specsO-O: **Sebastian's innuendos are rather amusing but he's also into Blaine so it's kinda hard to make a choice. ;)

**msgoodbar2257: **Ruth is Blaine's mother so it's expected for her to meddle in his life. ;)

**ShadowBeauty: **I'll stay strong for the readers I still have left. My armor has been polished and safely intact. And also, you've made my day. ;)

**VisionImpossible: **I'm sure your story will do great that's how my Klaine-hungry eyes have spotted it. Cooper will support Blaine, he loves his little bro. I hope your heart can withstand the pressure 'cause a smut is coming your way. ;)

**jillshipsklaine21: **Welcome! I have to thank Cooper and vamp!Blaine for bringing you here. Mpreg will slowly but surely be here. Enjoy the ride. ;)

**Theatreotaku: **Ruth didn't know there was something going on between Blaine and Kurt the first time she met Kurt. Now that she did, she really wasn't happy with it. Only Cooper will be able to work things out with Blaine while the rest of the Andersons won't. Thank you for the wish. ;)

**StarlightGleek1: **Everyone got issues only Blaine's far more complicated. Don't you like diva!Kurt? ;)

* * *

It felt so _good_ getting back to San Francisco. Truth be told, San Francisco was Kurt's home now. Blaine's apartment had practically become his second house considering how many times he had spent there than his own home in Los Angeles. They weren't living together of any kind since Kurt barely had his things at Blaine's but life ran smoothly for them at present.

The flight from LA to San Francisco was tiring than previously. Kurt would know since he had been traveling to the same destination countless times by far. He was positive it was because both he and Blaine were emotionally drained after last night's incident. Blaine didn't seem unusual whatsoever after they left the Anderson's mansion in Bel Air and now that they were back to their familiar atmospheres, Blaine remained cool like before.

Kurt was wanting for him to figuratively _explode_ but it surely didn't happen.

"I don't think your mother is a homophobic after all." Kurt commented, watching Blaine from the corner of his eyes. He was really anticipating hearing Blaine's remark. From there, he would know whether the vampire was truly okay or not.

Blaine shrugged, stripping off his formal yet elegant outfit. "She's a _vamp_-phobic, Kurt. Didn't you hear her? Apparently I'm a mistake because I wasn't born _human_ like her precious Cooper."

"Blaine…"

"Not that I care anyway. Serves her right because now this _mistake_ of hers is around to make her suffer." Blaine stated nonchalantly, going into his huge en suite walk-in closet for some proper clothes to sleep in.

Kurt tried another tactic to take Blaine's mind off Ruth. "And also, I believe your father is intimidated of you."

Blaine walked out of the wardrobe, already changed into a black V-neck t-shirt and a pair of brown shorts. "Of course he is. I'm may be his son but I'm still a vampire. He knows I can easily snap him like a twig. And since I'm more powerful than my mom, she can't help him until it's too late."

Kurt's body involuntarily shivered hearing the rather scary statement. "You'd do that? To your own father?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Geez, Kurt…he's my father! I wouldn't call it as an act of love or respect but whatever. As much as I hate him and as much as _he_ hates me, I'd never do that. If I wanted to, I'd have done it years ago."

Kurt laughed awkwardly, realizing his mistake. "Oops, sorry."

Blaine just smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's slim waist. "He had tried, you know?"

"What is it?"

"My dad…he had tried a few times to punish me with his own bare hands to _straighten_ me up but hitting me as a discipline measure didn't help at all. Vampires can't simply physically get hurt so he sent me to a public school instead." Blaine affirmed. "He thought by taking away my privileges would do him a favor. It seemed ridiculous but that was the best he could think of, I guess."

"Didn't your dad know about the sunlight and uh…the places?" Kurt questioned softly, his arms were along Blaine's neck.

"He knows and he _can_ use them against me but maybe he doesn't want to exactly _kill_ me, you know? Maybe he just wanted to teach me some lesson. I'm his son after all. He wouldn't want to kill his flesh and blood, would he?"

Kurt breathed. "Everything seems so surreal."

Instead of responding Blaine unexpectedly groped Kurt's perfect ass, making the taller man squeak adorably. Blaine laughed, obviously enjoying himself. He repeated his actions once more and promptly received a soft slap on the chest from Kurt. The slap however failed to stop Blaine from being mischievous.

"Stop it! I don't like it when you do that!" Kurt's indignation was evidently sham because Blaine could distinguish the smile that was attempting to escape.

"That's rich coming from you." Done groping Kurt's ass, Blaine twirled the blue eyed man around like they were in a ballroom dance. "You love it, don't you? And all this talk about my family is making me bored."

"Alright, I'll stop asking you about them." Kurt murmured breathlessly after being twirled a few times like a dancer. "So, what do you wanna do? Do you wanna have a late dinner? The only thing you had at the party was alcohol."

Blaine proficiently turned Kurt around, embracing his beautiful lover from behind and grinding his erection against Kurt's ass. "Dinner is the _last_ thing on my mind right now. I prefer to lavish _you_ than food."

Kurt was fully aware of Blaine's hardening member against his ass as the vampire swiftly brought them to the bed. He fell face down on the bed with Blaine on top of him, pinning him down. His suit covered half-hard cock was trapped under him, desperately rooting on the mattress to get some stimulation.

"Blaine, please…" Kurt whined, not knowing what actually he was begging for. All he knew he wanted his man to _do_ something.

The slide of the nightstand drawer could be heard as Blaine took out a new box of condoms and lube. He tugged Kurt's coat off and pulled the blue eyed man's shirt up, kissing the soft, pale back eagerly. Blaine's left hand loomed on Kurt's stomach underneath the offending shirt, making circles on it with his palm with a little difficulty.

"Blaine…" Kurt whined again, sounding desperate.

"Can't do anything with our clothes on, can we?" Blaine whispered huskily, expertly flipping Kurt over on his back and taking off the man's pants for him while Kurt dealt with the shirt.

They were chest to chest now with Blaine draped over Kurt, still fully clothes. The scene was copiously erotic to them nonetheless. They stared into each other's eyes, their feelings for one another written in their stunningly beautiful blue and hazel orbs. Kurt felt so loved and he hoped this moment, this life with Blaine would never end.

"Your lips…" Kurt pecked on Blaine's bottom lip. "Are like fucking sin."

Blaine smirked, locking his gaze with Kurt's as he pulled off his own t-shirt over his head. He licked his lips suggestively, knowing what it did to Kurt and began to take off his shorts and threw them on the floor. He sat back on Kurt's naked thigh, displaying himself. "Like what you see?"

Kurt's mouth watered solely by looking at Blaine's tanned, broad chest, and muscled abs and of course at the dick that was standing proud at full attention. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off the beautiful creation. He blushed profusely at the thought of taking the massive girth in his mouth, sucking it entirely until it hit the back of his throat.

Blaine interrupted Kurt's fantasy by licking the shell of Kurt's ear. "Wanna touch me?"

"No…want you _in_ me. Fuck me, Blaine…wanna feel you." Kurt almost begged, apparently their little rendezvous in one particular mansion in Bel Air wasn't enough for him.

"Your wish is my command." Blaine said elatedly as he put on a condom, growing impatient himself.

The prep didn't take long since Kurt was still loose after last night and before long, Blaine was buried deep inside Kurt. Kurt gasped slightly as Blaine began to move. He clenched around Blaine in return, doubling the pleasure for the both of them. "M-More."

Hearing Kurt's word, Blaine set on a slow and steady pace just to torment the blue eyed man. He wanted to dally onto the moment, taking his time as he watched Kurt fell apart underneath him. His intention was quite menacing but he was certain Kurt would relish it and thank him later.

"B-Blaine!" Kurt hissed, discerning Blaine's motive. "Fucking take me, damn it!"

Blaine laughed and it was one of the best things Kurt had ever heard in his life. As a matter of fact, Blaine rarely laughed. He had never done so in public and even if he did when he was in the midst of the clients or staffs, it was often fake. Only with him Blaine showed his true self, laughing freely and so much more and it made Kurt felt truly special.

The vampire picked up his pace, nibbling on Kurt's chest as he did so. "Others just stick to…to the neck but with you…" He breathed in. "I…I wanna have you all o-over. I _crave_ every part of your body, Kurt."

"Ngh…ugh…" Kurt moaned, arching off the bed as Blaine dragged his mouth lower and lower while continued to thrust hard and deep into him at the same time. Blaine's lips lingered on the spot near Kurt's hip bone and without warning he sank his fangs, drawing out blood. Kurt felt like fire was swallowing his body — inside and outside. The pain and bliss were overwhelming as the overall pleasure started to build. "Fu-Fuck!"

"K-Kurt…" Blaine groaned deeply in return and drank some more, finding it impossible for him to stop. His trusts became erratic and he slammed in harder and harder, making Kurt a babbling mess.

"Blaine!" Kurt bowed, his body quivering as he shot his release between their bodies.

Succeeding satisfying his man, Blaine began to sink into Kurt unrelentingly, seeking his own release. He was so fucking close. He thrust a few times before his hips stuttered, his stomach muscle rippling as his orgasm hit him. "Ahh!"

Blaine slumped forward and laid his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt was breathing fast and his heart was thumping rapidly in his chest but the sound of it brought comfort to Blaine. He buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck, trying to regulate back his breathing as well as finding the action was calming to them both.

Blaine slowly lifted his head up, planting a chaste kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Beautiful."

"You're…amazing." Kurt slurred, still high on the bliss of passion.

"Hi." Blaine whispered, grinning.

Kurt beamed, stroking Blaine's sweaty hair and back. "Hi."

"Ready for round two?" Blaine asked, wriggling his insanely triangular eyebrows.

Although his chest was still heaving, Kurt couldn't stop from laughing out loud. "Wrong question, buddy."

Blaine grimaced slightly when his still hard cock twitched while he was still inside Kurt. His youth, his nature as a vampire and his ability to stay hard even after coming was something he was always proud of and being with Kurt only made his libido heightened. The gorgeous, remarkable man drove him crazy and even though he was just being turned down from another round of wonderful sex, Kurt's voice was like a love serenade and he always turned Blaine on and even Blaine's dick knew that.

His penis definitely wasn't going to be _censured_ for fruitlessly waiting in anticipation.

Kurt chuckled because he could feel the tingling sensation in him too. "God, you're like a teenager!"

Blaine pulled out slowly. "It's your fault anyway." He said as he cleaned up the mess they had made before settling beside Kurt.

"I plead guilty then." Kurt stated proudly, happy to be blamed for once. He let Blaine wrapped him in his strong arms as they cuddled. "Love you."

Blaine's eyes sparkled in delight. They always did when Kurt uttered the L-word. "And I love you more. I promise you, I'll protect you and I'll never let you go. You belong to me and you're mine, Kurt. Now and forever, you'll always be mine."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine softly. "I believe you. And you'll forever be mine too."

* * *

**A/N 2: How's the smut? I hope it's better than before. I'm still learning. ;)**

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "Pack your things."**


	30. Pack your things

**A/N: Hey, guys! Miss me? *crickets* Hello? Anyone? **

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **Cool. :D

**Glowdawn: **I'm pleased you like the smut. The person who needs to pack his things is Kurt. And the reason being…dun dun dun! ;)

**ChrisColfer2050: **I'm pleased you like the smut. Kurt will get pregnant completely by accident. Secondly, Blaine really can't accept the pregnancy but he won't snub Kurt. Next, I have indeed decided on the baby's gender and also he/she has already gotten a name. Lastly, Blaine won't be supportive at all. You and your questions are not annoying. I'm happy to answer them. :D

**Valj: **FYI, I do read all the reviews even after my stories have ended/completed. They give me some sort of will to write a new story. I'm gratified that you find my story is good enough since it's loosely based from the comic. Your nice words had successfully boosted my courage. Don't you worry, I will continue writing. :D

**LvSammy: **You're going to be speechless after you read the new chapter. ;)

**kate-sama: **I'm pleased you like the smut. You'll get to read the new chap soon. :D

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **I'm pleased you like the smut. :D

**VisionImpossible: **I'm pleased you like the smut. Burt will find out and he's not entirely happy that his son is no longer a baby penguin. ;)

**silver woman: **This story was indeed based on a comic. It's been clarified in the first chapter. Yeah, my rule is the same as yours — don't like, don't read, it's that's simple. I'll try to write a longer smut next time. Sebastian won't be flirting with Kurt though but he does like to make Kurt jealous. ;)

**leahmo34: **Kurt will get pregnant soon. ;)

**ChoraCriss: **I'm pleased you like the smut. I also like your new username. The sneak peek is mean? I love being mean. ;)

**cold kagome: **You like Blaine being playful with Kurt, huh? Prepare your heart for more. :D

**msgoodbar2257: **I'm pleased you like the smut. Blame Blaine for using condoms all the time but Kurt will get pregnant soon. ;)

**shyguy3896: **I assure you it's not something bad. Kurt and Sebastian won't begin a friendship but they will tolerate to one another. :D

**Marierux: **The mpreg is soon. ;)

**yaoilover1013: **I'm pleased you like the smut. :D

**ItsMeAgaiin: **It's not something bad. There will be drama and you'll get a bit of information about Blaine's childhood and his nana. :D

**jillshipsklaine21: **I'm pleased you like the smut. Prepare your heart and soul for more sweet, romantic Blaine. :D

**BowtiesandMusicals: **I'm feeling better, thanks. The mpreg is soon. ;)

**GleekBunny30: **A friendly banter between Kurt and Sebastian, huh? I'm thinking about something more to jealousy instead of friendly but we'll see. ;)

**StarlightGleek1: **Drama is a must. ;)

**drumline: **I'm gratified. :D

**Jov: **You've got me convinced. Blaine's parents will become worst and you certainly can kick their ass all you want. :D

**inspiredandmotivated: **I'm pleased you like the smut. The way Kurt and Blaine are portrayed is based entirely on my imaginations. :D

**blaze2201: **I've tried writing a more descriptive smut but I failed miserably. Perhaps it isn't my style. I'll focus more on the blood part next time. I'll also try to read the fics you've suggested when I got the time but right not it seems impossible for me. And FYI, I'm not super experienced like the way Blaine is portrayed so maybe that's the problem, LOL! I certainly need a guru to help me write an awesome smut. ;)

* * *

Kurt was miserable. Not emotionally but physically miserable. His head was throbbing painfully and he was so damn tired. Life at work was busy as always but he had never felt like this before. This was also the first weekend he finally got to spend with his dad. His last trip to Los Angeles was over three weeks ago where he went to the Andersons' anniversary party and he had never heard from any of them since, not even from Cooper.

This time around while he was in LA, Kurt had planned to go out with Burt and although he wasn't into sports, he had promised his dad that they would go to watch the local high school football game that evening but he wasn't sure he was up to it anymore. His head was seriously killing him and he was rather irritated with his sudden bad health. This one time he got to see his father after being away for quite some time now, he had to be sick. He couldn't even keep his food down since yesterday to enjoy a nice decent meal with his old man.

Kurt yawned, rubbing his tired eyes as he made his way into the kitchen for dinner. Burt was putting the food on the round dining table when Kurt entered and gave his son a small smile.

"You okay, kiddo? You're not still feeling sick, are you?" Burt asked worriedly.

Kurt flopped down on the chair, exhaled heavily. "I still have a killer headache and am feeling nauseous all the time."

"Kurt, let me take you to the doctor. You look very tired to tell you the truth and quite pale too." Burt agitatedly hovered at his only child. "It must've been because of all the work, Kurt. You're working too hard and you're travelling a lot! It's not good for your health!"

Kurt winced. "Gosh, Dad, please…don't talk so loud. You're making my headache worse."

"Sorry." Burt dropped his voice a little. He was a little disappointed all their plans for the weekend got canceled but he was more worried about Kurt. He could barely control his agitation seeing his son's current condition. "But you need to see a doctor. You've barely eaten since you got here on Friday and it's already Sunday. Tomorrow morning you're gonna be gone to San Francisco and who knows when you'll be back again. I'm worried about you, Kurt."

"Other than this frustrating sudden sickness, I'm doing fine. It's probably just a stomach bug. It'll go away soon, I promise." Kurt gave a reassurance.

Burt was about to reply when the house was interrupted by a loud ringing coming from the living room. It was Kurt's phone and the chestnut haired man dashed to answer it, receiving a displease look from Burt.

"Hello?" Kurt croaked to the phone.

"Pack your things. We have to go to New York tonight." The caller said in a rush.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, it's me. Who else would it be?" Blaine replied, sounding a little annoyed. "Did you hear what I said just now?"

"Yes but—"

"I'm at the airport right now trying to catch a flight and I'll be arriving in LA in roughly two hours. I'll wait for you at LAX and then we'll go to New York together, okay?" Blaine was talking so fast Kurt almost missed some of his words.

"Okay."

"Good. Get ready, Kurt. Make sure you're there when my plane lands." Blaine gave his last order before he terminated the call.

Kurt sighed. He wanted to tell Blaine he couldn't accompany him but he didn't even get the chance. Blaine seemed in a hurry and it was possibly an urgent matter for him to have to go to New York at this hour. Kurt was reluctant due to his illness but Blaine needed him nonetheless so he had to go.

Burt slowly approached Kurt, which was a smart move. "Kurt, what's going on?"

Kurt turned around to face Burt. This news was going to make his father furious, definitely. "I…I have to go, Dad. Something happened…and my boss needs me."

"You can't be serious? You're sick, Kurt!" Burt snapped.

"It's urgent. He wouldn't call me if it wasn't. I'm sorry, Dad." Kurt muttered a sincere apology, making his way to his bedroom to pack his belongings. He was feeling nauseated again and the splitting headache seemed to be worst but he ignored them. He would rest later during the flight to New York. Blaine had texted him to run some errands such as booking a hotel room and bringing a few documents with him and Kurt devotedly did just that.

It was awkward during the drive to the airport. Kurt knew his dad was mad but not because of leaving so soon but because he insisted working when he was feeling unwell. They didn't chat and it was a complete silence inside the car. Kurt decided to just let it be and made an oath to himself that he would make it up to Burt once he was healthy again.

Just as Kurt arrived…considerably late because of the headache, he spotted Blaine tensely waiting for him. The hazel eyed man looked upset but relieved nevertheless seeing Kurt.

"You're very late!" Blaine sounded pissed.

"Sorry." Kurt muttered quietly, wishing his stomach to stop churning and making him uncomfortable.

Blaine huffed, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging the chestnut haired man to one of the terminals. "Come on, we gotta go. Our plane is leaving soon and they had given the last call a few minutes ago."

Kurt could only nod. Even though he wasn't entirely happy to be moved around like a doll, Kurt was rather thankful that Blaine picked to take a public flight rather than having a private plane. Blaine could buy one or a dozen of planes if he wanted to because he was really that rich but the bottom line was he _didn't_. Blaine Anderson truly wasn't like any other entrepreneurs. Although he was a vampire, who could also be a jerk and downright pain in the ass sometimes, Blaine was actually a committed environmentalist. That was why he chose to produce documentaries instead of other genres. Creating Warbler Productions was a dream came true to him and his greatest achievement by far.

And Kurt was truly proud of Blaine.

It was a miracle they managed to catch their flight to New York. The airport staff at the gate was evidently unhappy with their lateness but she immediately put on a polite smile when Blaine literally _shoved_ the first class flight passes in her face. As soon as they got to their seats, Kurt never felt gladder. With all the rushing, he was starting to feel dizzy and a nap sure seemed like a paradise right now. He could feel Blaine's gaze was on him but he was too exhausted to care.

Before he drifted to sleep, Kurt felt a soft kiss planted on his forehead. He sighed happily, letting the unconsciousness pulled him under.

* * *

It took over five hours for them to land at JFK and by the time they arrived, it was already a brand-new day in NYC. Kurt had never been out of California and he had always dreamed to go to New York and Paris and now when he finally got the chance, it was the _worst_ time of all. If it wasn't because of his strong determination to be the perfect secretary ever, Kurt was sure he would already be in La La Land the moment they arrived at the hotel.

"Why two rooms? One is enough." Blaine narrowed his eyes as Kurt checked them in the hotel.

Although he was ready to pass out, Kurt managed to glare at Blaine. "We're here on _business_. I can't write 'single room' on the official invoice, can I?"

"I don't care." Blaine grunted and looked at the hotel's receptionist afterward. "Does this hotel have a two-bedroom suite?

"But—" Kurt began.

The receptionist who was undoubtedly _stripping_ Blaine with her eyes nodded with a sweet smile while Blaine beamed in return. "Great! Just cancel our previous reservation. We'd like to take the suite instead."

Kurt rolled his eyes out of exasperation. Besides, if he wasn't feeling like crap, the girl behind the front desk was certainly wouldn't see another daylight for eye-fucking his man.

As soon as they got in the suite, Kurt straightaway dashed to the bathroom. Blaine frowned and was surprised at first but then he chuckled, thinking maybe Kurt needed to pee so badly. It was a long flight after all and Kurt had been sleeping the entire time. Nonetheless he was quite amazed by Kurt's ability to locate the bathroom because the suite was _huge_. The two bedrooms were far apart but it wouldn't be a problem because they would only use one of them. There was no way in hell he would be sleeping all by himself during his nights in NYC.

"You were asleep throughout the flight and I was lonely." Blaine grumbled as Kurt walked in from the bathroom, looking pale.

Kurt didn't reply because he was certain he couldn't open his mouth without the sensation of wanting to vomit arising. Blaine scrutinized his secretary, finding it weird Kurt suddenly became quiet. "You okay?"

"No." Kurt glumly responded, desperately wanting to puke again.

Blaine frowned, inspecting Kurt once more and finally noticed the sick look in the blue eyed man's face. "You're ill? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, almost accusingly.

"You need me so here I am." Kurt mumbled, desiring to sleep more than anything.

"You should've told me." Blaine said softly, picking Kurt up to the bed. He swiftly got in under the covers with Kurt, hugging the shivering body close to him. "You don't have to attend the meeting with me. Just get some rest."

Kurt tiredly nodded and shortly he was pulled into a dreamless sleep.

Kurt didn't know how he had been resting but by the time he woke up, Blaine was gone. The vampire had left a message though stating he was at the hotel's conference hall discussing about a new project with a possible client. Kurt honestly felt like hell but he pushed himself to go to the nearest pharmacy to buy something to ward off the horribleness he was currently experiencing. He really couldn't afford throwing up again.

It was just so fucking _exhausting_.

Deciding to make himself well again, Kurt got out of the hotel and by luck he found a pharmacy just around the corner. He was grateful he didn't have to wander far. He walked slowly through the isle, scanning the shelves. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he was quite sure it was probably a bad case of stomach bug or food poisoning.

"You okay there? You look terrible."

Kurt startled as a voice boomed behind him. He gaped at the man in amazement. "Excuse me?"

The green eyed, blonde haired man chuckled lightly. "Sorry for scaring you. It's just…I was like you during the first months of my pregnancy."

Kurt's eyes widened. He had never come across a carrier before but one was standing before him right now. Although the carrier gene was publicly known, not many men would admit that they had it especially those who didn't want to be labeled thus why it was still somewhat rare to meet a proud carrier. "You're a carrier?"

The guy's eyes twinkling in excitement. "I've three children of my own. How far long are you?"

Kurt's already pale face instantly became paler. "W-What?"

"You're pregnant, aren't you? Because you look like you're having a _terrible_ morning sickness. They seriously need to change that term because as far as I'm concerned, during my entire pregnancies, I threw up day _and_ night!" The man cheerfully shared.

_I can't be pregnant…_

Kurt was speechless. He was terrified.

_Blaine will hate me. _

_I don't even know if I'm a carrier! _

He thought worriedly.

_What should I do if I really am with a child? _

_And what if it's a vampire? _

_Chances are 50-50 for a human baby and a vampire one…_

"I'm guessing from your age this is your first?" The man who was around early forties smiled lovingly, making the twenty-three year old became more restless. Kurt's hand involuntarily settled on his stomach.

_What will I do if I'm pregnant? _

_I can't stop worrying. _

_Nobody will be happy about it…poor thing…_

"You okay, kid?" The man questioned worriedly, bringing Kurt back to reality. "Sorry for being chatty but it's not often I meet a carrier like me. It was truly a gift having the chance to conceive with my husband. How about you? Are you married?"

Kurt couldn't stay there any longer. He was downright fearful of the possibilities for the future. He needed to get away, away from anything that could make his nightmare possible. He snatched a few boxes from one of the shelves, muttering an apology to the nice man and went to pay, leaving the proud father and husband behind him astonished.

* * *

Kurt stared at all the sticks lined up on the sink as if they were possessed.

He felt numb.

* * *

**A/N 2: Have you seen Darren Criss on _Web Therapy_? The episodes are funny as hell! ^_^ **

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "Blaine's human whore is pregnant." :O**


	31. Blaine's human whore is pregnant

**A/N: I hope you're ready. ;)**

**yaoilover1013: **I'm pretty sure you're fully recovered by now. :P

**StarlightGleek1: **On contrary, Blaine will be sweet. :D

**shyguy3896: **Blaine won't. ;)

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **I'm gratified. :D

**Glowdawn: **They were always safe. Yes, Blaine will be mean. ;)

**Midnights Flower: **They did, that's why it's quite unbelievable. :D

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Oh yeah! :D

**aLe-aLi16: **So how did your marketing class go? :P

**kate-sama: **Nope, no Adam in this story and that line isn't Sebastian's either. ;)

**07DaniDC: **Will do. :D

**ChrisColfer2050: "**There's no such thing as hybrid." (Chapter 12) The baby will either be human or vampire. :D

**ChoraCriss: **The klugs are gonna spoil me rotten. :P

**havenlystarrs: **WTF how the heck did that even have to happen is indeed happening. ;)

**2maluv: **Asshole!Blaine is one of a kind. :P

**jewel131415: **Dave K will never exist in Kurt's life. Klaine is endgame. :D

**TARDISBlue97: **A vampire baby is a very intriguing character to write. We'll see. ;)

**kiaraevans9: **I'm sorry but I don't take prompts right now. But you'll get to see Blaine's reaction soon! :D

**blaze2201: **Grand efforts? Nah, I think I'm gonna be lazy for a while. :P

**writingmisfit: **Will do. :D

**leahmo34: **Kurt will tell Blaine. Prepare yourself. ;)

**cold kagome: **Blaine's gonna be mad. ;)

**Theatreotaku: **Aww, that's so sweet of you. So, have you seen it yet? :D

**drumline: **It's gonna be priceless indeed. ;)

**Marierux: **Not even close. :P

**msgoodbar2257: **Yeah, Kurt wants to be sure. :D

**ItsMeAgaiin: **Kurt had already bought the pregnancy tests but he will go to the doctor for confirmation. :D

**Candy Criss: **Blaine's gonna be furious indeed. ;)

**Jov: **Yikes is the best choice. ;)

**inspiredandmotivated: **The green eyed, blonde haired carrier is just a one-time character. :D

**Hr98: **Geez, calm down! :P

**sweetheartgml: **Nope. It's actually the opposite. ;)

**LvSammy: **Yay, I've made you speechless. :P

**dandy biersack: **Now that I've updated, you will feel pain no more. :D

* * *

Kurt was restless and afraid to confront Blaine. He wished they were in Los Angeles or San Francisco where he could find a place to hide. Here in New York, he had nowhere else to go to and who knew when they would be back to California. There was also likelihood that something bad could happen since he didn't have a fucking clue how Blaine would react with the news.

Blaine's meeting with clients was probably over by now but Kurt hoped it was the opposite. He needed more time to think and he honestly was reluctant to enter the suite if Blaine was inside. He would like to take a bath first, soaking himself in the luxurious heart-shape bathtub and perhaps have a decent dinner before the beginning of the end started. He knew for certain Blaine would explode and he had to face the consequences afterward.

Kurt's dizziness instantly doubled when he entered the suite he shared with Blaine. The vampire was _there_, slumping gloriously on the sofa watching _How I Met Your Mother_. At least Blaine appreciated a sense of humor once in a while so it was probably a good thing, right? Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad after all.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat when Blaine unexpectedly switched off the television and turned around to look at him, obviously sensing his arrival. "H-Hey, how…how was t-the meeting?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Blaine asked straightforwardly, leisurely walking towards Kurt. To Kurt's dismay, the vampire was gripping hard one of the pregnancy sticks he had used. "I found it…_them_ actually in the trashcan in the bathroom. Care to explain, Kurt?"

Kurt couldn't find his voice. Blaine's tone was calm but Kurt knew it was a matter of seconds before it changed completely. "I— I…"

Blaine gritted his teeth. It was apparent he was losing his patience. "Are you _pregnant_, Kurt?"

Kurt wanted to speak up but he _couldn't_. Blaine's cold stare was preventing him to do so out of fear. He couldn't even look the vampire in the eyes, afraid that the tears would cause Blaine to get angrier than he already was.

"Yes or no?" Blaine questioned once more. "Answer me!"

Kurt trembled, slowly shaking his head. "N-No…I'm n-not pr-pregnant."

Blaine's expression was unreadable for a nanosecond. "Really? Because all the sticks showed that you are! _Don't_ fucking lie to me!"

"I'm not pregnant!" Kurt shouted but his voice faltered a bit. "I went to the…to the d-doctor and…and the result was n-negative."

"But those tests—"

"They were all positive because I'm…I'm a c-carrier." Kurt shakily clarified.

"You're a fucking carrier?!" Blaine snapped. His maddened mind was far more interested with the fact that Kurt was a carrier than the pregnancy news. "Why didn't you tell me that you're a carrier?!"

"I didn't know that I'm a…a carrier. I just found out myself about it today when I—"

"You didn't know?! How the fuck could you not know?! It's your body!" Blaine roared, verbally attacking Kurt. "Did you _not_ take any tests before you get together with the other guys before me as precautions so that you wouldn't get pregnant?"

Kurt gaped directly at Blaine, unexpectedly seizing some courage to tell Blaine the truth. "There were no other men before you. You were my first."

Blaine's hazel eyes widened in utter shock. "I'm your what?! Are you telling me that you were a _virgin_ when we first got together? That _I_ was the one who took your virginity?!"

"Yes." Kurt replied with resolution.

"What the fuck, Kurt?! Do you know how _twisted_ this situation is?!"

"Why does it matter and why is it so damn important if I was virgin when we first got together? The fact that I was one…what changes would it make if I told you about it? Would you stop loving me?" Kurt probed, his eyes blazing.

"My love for you will never change, Kurt. But if I had known, that that was your first time…I'd be much more careful, much gentler with you." Blaine sighed. For a split second, he seemed remorse but then his expression turned hard again as he glared at Kurt's abdomen. "But you _can't_ be pregnant. I certainly had taken precautions to make sure it would never happen. There's no way in hell—"

"I'm not pregnant." Kurt interjected solemnly. It was the third time he said the words to Blaine. Repeating it over and over again didn't make it less hard. "Since I'm a carrier, the hormones in my body would mess up any home tests. T-The doctor said it would always show a…a false positive. H-Home tests are no longer legit for carriers. But I…I'm _not_ pregnant."

Blaine instantly flopped down on the nearest piece of furniture which was the console table, making the vases on it rattle slightly. He face palmed, his shoulders were visibly slump forward in relief. The vampire let out a sigh and Kurt had to look away. He was hurt by Blaine's reaction. The idea of him pregnant clearly _offended_ the hazel eyed man. It wasn't like Kurt wanted the results to be positive and to be actually pregnant because truthfully, he was way too young to be a father but if he was indeed pregnant, he would undeniably _love_ the baby.

Kurt doubted Blaine would feel the same.

"Is it really that bad if I were pregnant?" Kurt asked brokenly, making Blaine look up at him. "Am I not good enough to have your baby?"

"I've no intention of having children with you." Blaine answered rather immediately, voice flat.

Kurt choked on a sob. He felt severely rejected by Blaine's honest confession. "Are you dis…disgusted by me and…and is the idea of having a…a baby with me so sickening to you?"

Blaine moved towards Kurt, cupping the sobbing man's face tenderly. "I'm not disgusted by you at all, Kurt. How could you possibly think that? I love you. You mean everything to me."

"B-But…"

"I don't want you to get pregnant because I don't want you to give birth to a vampire."

Kurt gawked at the bothered vampire, utterly stunned. That was why Blaine was so strongly against the idea. Kurt had never paid much attention to it before but Blaine definitely had been using contraceptives from the very beginning to prevent pregnancy. Blaine clearly didn't want to take that chance of having a vampire kid but _why_? It would undoubtedly be a little awkward for them at first especially Kurt but if Christian and Ruth could manage it, why couldn't they? There was a strange mien written on Blaine's face but Kurt couldn't quite grasp what it was or what it meant.

Blaine sighed, rubbing his temple. "I don't want you to be involved in any way with this vampire life. Once you're in, you can never get out."

"But I have you to guide me." Kurt murmured with a soothing voice.

"You already have more than enough troubles by being involved with me. Having a vampire child is a whole other problem. The chances are very slim to have one but no…just no. I won't let it happen one way or another." Blaine stated assertively.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, tears welling in his eyes.

_Blaine's trying to protect me. _

_And even if I had been pregnant regarding the baby was a vampire or not…I'm sure that he'd have protected this new life too. _

_He'd protect us both._

Blaine kissed Kurt's hair, inhaling the sweet smell of simply Kurt without any hair product. He pulled away far enough subsequently to look Kurt in the eyes, losing himself in the deep, mesmerizing blue irises. "We have to be extra careful from now on."

Kurt didn't say anything. He couldn't find the best retort for that statement. They had always been careful during sex but everyone knew condoms weren't one-hundred percent effective. There were always accidents, resulting children be born out of wedlock. But for now, they would play safe.

"I'll say this once." Blaine breathed. "I won't have any children with you…ever."

"I know…" Kurt dejectedly whispered.

"And I also won't ask your hand in marriage either."

Kurt's breath hitched because he didn't expect _that_ to come out of Blaine's mouth. He knew Blaine didn't like commitment. Even now, Blaine still had sex with other men than Kurt and he was partially okay with that because it was to ensure Blaine's survival.

But marriage…it was the ultimate commitment and Kurt had always imagined to get married someday, preferably with Blaine because he was hopelessly in love with the curly haired man. But now Kurt realized he had to face the reality because no matter how much Blaine loved him, no matter how much he longed to be married to Blaine…the vampire would _never_ take him as his husband.

* * *

A man around middle-twenties ran inside a very bright room with poise. He seemed thrilled but he waited patiently until his presence was known. The only other man in the room who was sitting behind a desk scrutinized him. "What is it?"

"Blaine's human whore is pregnant." The man countered.

The man behind the desk stood up, his face incomprehensible. "So Blaine Anderson will be a daddy soon…with that human partner of his. This ought to be interesting, don't you think so?"

The middle-twenties man fixed an evil smile on his face, mirroring the other man in the room.

"Give the mole a _generous_ gift for bore such a wonderful story." The owner of the bright, white room ordered and the man nodded, leaving him alone in the room.

A dark chuckle could be heard all over the place.

* * *

**A/N 2: Oops, Kurt's still not pregnant! I'm trolling but please don't kill me! :P **

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "It's my pleasure."**


	32. It's my pleasure

**A/N: Kurt really isn't pregnant, it was a false alarm but the 'mystery men' really thought that he is. Their 'mole' has gotten the information wrong but they didn't know about it. That's why they thought Kurt's pregnant when in fact, he really isn't. I hope this clarify your confusion. :)**

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **Will do. ;)

**Candy Criss: **Kurt has nothing to hide and nobody will marry him except Blaine. ;)

**ChoraCriss: **You should be scared of those guys because they're evil. Don't be sad, we're getting closer to the real mpreg. ;)

**ChrisColfer2050: **Yeah, Blaine is trying to protect Kurt indeed. ;)

**kate-sama: **I'm not forgetting the story. Other guys could certainly 'try' to take Kurt away from Blaine but they'll undoubtedly fail miserably. ;)

**jillshipsklaine21: **You'll like Blaine again after this. ;)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Just OMG? ;)

**inspiredandmotivated: **Yeah, Blaine has his reasons for doing that. ;)

**Kirsten: **If you hate this story so much, why on Earth are you still reading it then? Stop wasting your time and mine as well. :/

**Midnights Flower: **Nope, he isn't but not for long. ;)

**leahmo34: **Kurt's not lying. But he'll have a bun in the oven for real soon. ;)

**drumline: **I'm gratified. ;)

**cold kagome: **Blaine really knows how to make Kurt smile as well. ;)

**StarlightGleek1: **AndI'm charging my batteries to write more. ;)

**ItsMeAgaiin: **I'll be a troll no more. ;)

**LivingThroughFables: **Uh…are you okay? Am I in trouble? ;)

**Marierux: **;)

**Jov: **Blaine will hate the situation but he will never hate Kurt. ;)

**msgoodbar2257: **Blaine will be really sweet later. ;)

**LvSammy: **Blaine might change his mind about not marrying Kurt. ;)

**KurtHummelFan: **Stop reading this story then. Nobody is forcing you to keep on reading. :/

**blaze2201: **Sometimes these crazy ideas inside my head are hard to transcribe into words. ;)

**Theatreotaku: **This story is based loosely from the manga so it won't follow the manga completely. Hence, the plot and ending will be totally different. ;)

**Hr98: **The identities of the mystery men will be hidden for now. ;)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **Wow, you went to the concert! You must've had the time of your life, hadn't you? Also, plot twist is one of my favorite things to do in writing. ;)

* * *

After the pregnancy scare, Kurt realized he did want to get married someday. He did want a husband and children of his own. And now knowing he was a carrier, that he could have kids that were biologically his and his partner's, the desire to get married suddenly amplified. He wasn't against surrogacy or adoption of any kind but he didn't want to miss the opportunity of carrying his own baby. Being a carrier was a miracle any guy could ever have in this life.

It was something he had never imagined before but his fantasy could easily become a reality.

But Blaine couldn't give Kurt what he desired…not now, not ever. Blaine didn't want to build a family…he didn't want to have a kin, his flesh and blood because there was a possibility his spawn would be like him — a vampire. Kurt truthfully didn't want to leave Blaine by any means. Even the thought of it made his heart ache let alone doing it for real but when the time came, perhaps ten years from now…when the needing for fatherhood intensified, Kurt would then make up his mind.

But for now, Kurt was going to enjoy life to the fullest. He was only twenty-three years old after all. There was life ahead for him. Call him selfish whatsoever, he didn't care. As long as he could spend his life with Blaine, Kurt was delighted. Let him live in this fantasy for a little bit longer, let him pretend that everything was okay. He glanced at Blaine who was walking beside him. He did hope though that when he was ready to leave, Blaine would let him go without a fight.

"What?" Blaine chuckled slightly, noticing Kurt was looking at him.

"You look so handsome tonight." Kurt said with a smile. He tightened his grip on Blaine's left arm. He still wasn't used to walking in NYC so freely like this.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "Just tonight? What…did I look ugly all the nights before tonight?"

"Don't twist my words, Blaine. You know what I meant." Kurt pouted.

"Come here you." Blaine wiggled his arm free from Kurt's hold and wrapped it along the bundled up blue eyed man's slim waist instead, taking him nearer. "So, how do you like New York so far?"

"Like? I _love_ it here." Kurt stated softly. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"It's my pleasure." Blaine kissed Kurt hair.

Kurt beamed as they strolled down the road in sync. Blaine's meeting with potential clients regarding a documentary about the thinning ice in the North Pole lasted three days but the vampire extended their trip in New York, wanting to spend more time with Kurt. So instead of going back to San Francisco on Wednesday, they would leave on Saturday.

Kurt was ecstatic to be able to wander around the city of New York. He was thankful his food poisoning was gone in time so he could enjoy his time in NYC with Blaine. Blaine's right hand was full carrying Kurt's shopping bags. They had gone to numerous of stores from Barneys all the way to Saks Fifth Avenue to simply shop. Well, Kurt mostly shopped…Blaine just paid for them. Kurt was against it of course but Blaine insisted, trying to be the best boyfriend Kurt could ever have. He wasn't trying to buy Kurt's love, he just wanted to _lavish_ his boyfriend.

Kurt truly loved it here and so did Blaine because here they could do anything they wanted. They could hold hands and they could kiss and they could goof around, messing with each other like typical lovers. In LA or San Francisco, their affections were all hidden behind closed doors to hide their relationship from public eyes because of reasons.

"Wow…just look at that." Kurt suddenly gushed, captivated.

"It's a building." Blaine wasn't impressed.

"This is _NYADA_, Blaine." Kurt was slightly irritated.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, clueless and it made Kurt huff exasperatedly. "New York Academy of Dramatic Arts? A place to start a Broadway career?"

"O…kay." Blaine muttered. "Why are you so fascinated by it though? It's not like you want to study here."

"Actually, I do." Kurt sighed. "I sent my application and then I went for an audition and I had a callback but in the end I didn't get in. They said I was playing it 'too safe' to be a NYADA student."

"You're a NYADA finalist then?"

Kurt shrugged, starting to walk away. It hurt to be there any longer, watching a place where his primary dream was buried deep, deep inside to the core of the Earth. That was how he ended up going to a college in LA and becoming a secretary. He was still heartbroken his dream to be a Broadway star didn't come true but he didn't regret _anything_ in his life. He wouldn't be the person he was right now if everything fell on exactly like he planned.

And mostly, he wouldn't meet Blaine.

"An almost NYADA student, huh? No wonder you dress like you have the spirit of Lady Gaga and the late Alexander McQueen inside you."

Instead of looking angry for being mock, Kurt guffawed. "I'll take that _obvious_ tease as a compliment, Mr. Anderson because the fact that you know who McQueen is truly warms my cold, cold heart."

Blaine grinned. "Come, let me take you to where _my_ dream was shattered, shall we?"

Kurt scoffed, not believing Blaine's words because one — he was Blaine Anderson, he sure got whatever he wanted and second — even Blaine Devon Anderson had a _dream_? That had to be bizarre, right?

Blaine and Kurt sauntered to Central Park. It was Kurt's idea to walk and Blaine was slightly irritated by it. Their hotel was near the park after all so they just walked far and wide. Kurt wasn't exactly tired mainly because all of his belongings were carried by Blaine. And if Blaine ever complained, his dignity as a vampire would be forever _diminished_ by Kurt.

"This is it." Blaine said as they stood at the traffic light, looking at a huge building opposite them. Kurt gawked at the building too, once again fascinated. He knew the place. It was his first college of choice after all before he found out about NYADA.

"Juilliard sent me an offer letter to study here…Bachelor of Music." Blaine uttered, watching the beautiful building with sad eyes.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock, openmouthed. "You graduated from Juilliard? How come you—"

Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "I didn't even study here, Kurt. I never got the chance."

"What happened?"

"My dad happened, that's what." Blaine gnawed on his lower lips. "He discovered the letter and when I refused to obey his order, he burnt it and then he even called their management to take my name off the list."

Kurt breathed. "Blaine…why didn't you do anything? It's…It's _Juilliard_!"

"What could I do, Kurt? I was nineteen!" Blaine chortled humorlessly. "He insisted I go to an Ivy League college like Cooper, use his influence and power to get me into one and the rest is history. He succeeded making both of his sons boring businessmen like him."

"I don't think you're boring." Kurt spoke with a cheerful tone, attempting to light up the mood. "You are…quite fun actually."

Blaine laughed wholeheartedly, making Kurt's heart warm up. "Fun? _Me_? I believe you got the wrong person, Mr. Kurt Hummel."

"I believe so too. What was I thinking?" Kurt exclaimed, mocking regret.

All of a sudden Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him hard, leaving the blue eyed man breathless. There were people looking but this was New York, it wasn't as bad as other places. Unique people were more acceptable here let alone homosexuals.

"Why did you do that?" Kurt slapped Blaine's arm lightheartedly when they finally pulled away, embarrassed. His cheeks were evidently flushed.

"Because you deserve it." Blaine replied with a smirk.

Kurt guffawed. "Can you sing? Juilliard won't simply offer you a spot if you aren't talented, right?"

"I have talent with music, Kurt...you know, playing the musical instruments and all. It has nothing to do with my voice." Blaine validated. "Besides, anyone can sing. The difference is whether it's nice to hear or otherwise."

"Well, which category are you?" Kurt smiled knowingly.

Blaine shrugged and began to walk towards the direction of their hotel. Kurt ran after him, trying to match his fast pace. If Kurt didn't know better, he would say Blaine was shy. But yeah, he knew better and he _knew_ Blaine and the dark haired man was indeed shy. It was another new thing he finally got to learn about Blaine.

"Come on, Blaine. Sing for me. Let me hear your voice." Kurt practically bounced beside Blaine. He seized one of Blaine's hands and held it close to his heart. "Is it as lovely as it sounds when you say my name while we were making love?" He whispered, making Blaine smirk.

"Pleaseee?" Kurt pleaded and pouted, eyes sparkling.

"_I don't know but I believe…_" To Kurt's surprise and delight, Blaine began to sing softly. Kurt squealed, clapping his hands like an excited kid.

"_That some things are meant to be._" Blaine continued, clasping Kurt's hand as they stared at each other face to face. Their eyes were locked onto one another, filled with thousands of emotions.

"_And that you'll make a better me…every day I love you._" Blaine finished, lightly kissing Kurt's nose.

Kurt immediately hugged the adorable curly haired man and kissed his cheek in return. His eyes were glistening, finding those lyrics were very meaningful to him. It wasn't just a song. Blaine was trying to express himself through it. "It's beautiful. Can I hear more?"

"How about, we get back to our room first…and then we'll see." Blaine suggested with a naughty grin attached to his lips.

Kurt could only beam.

* * *

**A/N 2: The song Blaine sang to Kurt is called _Everyday I Love You_ by Boyzone. It's one of favs. ^_^ **

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "I'll gladly end your misery."**


	33. I'll gladly end your misery

**A/N: Thank you so much for still reading this fic, everyone. And for the reviewers, you guys are amazing. I love you all! Muahxxx! XOXO!**

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **Will do, dearie. :D

**Rene95: **I will keep on writing, don't you worry. Nah, you didn't sound formal at all. ;)

**blaze2201: **It's not weird at all. I will check it out when I got the time. :D

**Guest: **Regarding the review reply, some of my lovely reviewers didn't log in to review or simply didn't have an account here so I couldn't really reply to them via PM. I'm sorry if you feel that way but I'm not trying to drag this story to get more reviews because one chapter is certainly related to the other. I admit this story is longer than my other fics but the plot I have in mind is full with ideas for me to keep it simple. Sorry for the inconvenience. :3

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **You hate Blaine's family? Is Cooper included in the hate list? ;)

**cold kagome: **Cuteness overloaded. ;)

**ChoraCriss: **I indeed have the next chapter written before I post the new chapter here. :D

**oneklaineheart: **I'm gratified and touched with your obsession towards this story, Linda. :D

**GeorgieGirl999: **Will do, dearie. :D

**LivingThroughFables: **Chapter 33 is here, it's here! Please don't kill me! ;)

**Jov: **The song is certainly one of the best choices for a wedding. And yeah, Blaine's hard wall is slowly breaking. There'll be a few more chapters before the mpreg. ;)

**Marierux: **Howdy. :D

**LvSammy: **Kurt doesn't really have to wait ten years to start a family since he'll be having one with Blaine soon. ;)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **Someone will make Blaine change his view about marrying Kurt. ;)

**ItsMeAgaiin: **The strangers' identities won't be revealed for now. They're well kept in a vault. ;)

**leahmo34: **Guffawed is a loud burst of laughter. Kurt had gone to college before he started working as a secretary, just not the college of his dream. But at least he met Blaine. :D

**StarlightGleek1: **If Kurt was really pregnant and hid it from Blaine, I'm pretty sure Blaine would explode. ;)

**jillshipsklaine21: **Let's just hope Kurt's mood swings won't be as terrible as Blaine's when he finally gets pregnant. There will be mpreg, you just have to wait quite a while for it. ;)

**ChrisColfer2050: **Kurt won't be leaving Blaine anytime soon. :D

**msgoodbar2257: **Fun in NYC indeed. Let's see what happens when Kurt and Blaine are back in San Francisco. ;)

**saku-ann: **You really want Kurt to disappear? 'Cause I can make that happens. ;)

**inspiredandmotivated: **Someone will make Blaine change his view about marrying Kurt. ;)

**VisionImpossible: **The mysterious people won't make any appearance soon but they will return. ;)

**Kaysco: **Perhaps you can slap Blaine first and hug him afterwards. Things will get better between Blaine and Cooper later on. As for Kurt and Sebastian, they will be snarky towards one another before they come to a truce. ;)

**Sweetandspice: **Will do, dearie. :D

**Reader: **Let's just say Sebastian will accept Kurt's pregnancy news better than Blaine. Blaine will get scary mad indeed when Kurt finally gets pregnant for real. ;)

* * *

Kurt and Blaine returned to San Francisco on Saturday evening and Kurt spent the night at Blaine's apartment, too tired to travel to his hometown that day. But on Sunday, he went back to his hometown in Los Angeles. Burt was both delighted and surprised when he saw Kurt. Delighted because Kurt was no longer sick and surprised because his son had brought home tons of things with him and most of them were new garments and shoes. Just by looking at those things Burt knew they weren't something they afforded to buy.

Burt Hummel was positive his only child had gotten himself a boyfriend…a _rich_ boyfriend that was.

Kurt had gone shopping alright and he bought a lot of stuff courtesy of one Blaine Anderson. Trust him…he wasn't using Blaine to get things at all. He didn't fall in love with the entrepreneur for his money. His feeling for the vampire was genuine. Kurt intended to just look at the things he always dreamed of having because he could never afford to buy them unless there was a sale or bit on the internet but to his surprise, Blaine let him get whatever he wanted from every department store they entered. Kurt of course refused at first because although Blaine was his boyfriend, it still didn't feel right for Blaine to spend _thousands_ of dollars on him. The places they had been weren't cheap by any means.

But Blaine was nothing if not persistent. Kurt knew there would be last minute convincing and in the end, he guiltily _succumbed_ to Blaine's persistence and his own desire.

Ultimately, Kurt went home with a handful of scarves from Burberry and then there were the taupe Balmain distressed leather biker pants and a light pink Givenchy five-pocket slim jean from Barneys and they were to die for and Kurt just _had_ to have them. He would pay Blaine back if he had to. It would be a very _slow_ payment though because both pants combined would probably cost over $2000. Not to mention the other clothing such as the boots and shirts that Blaine had also bought from Saks Fifth Avenue.

Blaine himself had bought a tuxedo loafer in suede calf leather from Louis Vuitton. That was the _only_ thing he purchased for himself. The others were for Kurt. But what the vampire didn't know was that the navy check cashmere scarf from Burberry and the leather rocker jacket from Saks Fifth Avenue were for him since Kurt personally thought they would look amazing on Blaine.

Those items were unfortunately paid using Blaine's platinum credit card but hey, the thought was what mattered, right?

Kurt grinned lopsidedly to himself like a loon and got in the private elevator to Blaine's apartment. It was Monday morning and Kurt just arrived from LA but what would be a better way to wake your lover than a morning kiss? With the neatly wrapped scarf and jacket in his hold, Kurt swiftly opened the double door to Blaine's apartment and made his way to the bedroom.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Kurt climbed on the huge bed and whispered seductively in Blaine's ear.

Blaine groaned lightly, slowly fluttering his eyes open. His sleepy face immediately brightened up when he saw Kurt. "Hey…"

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine but to his surprise, Blaine tenderly pushed him away. His smiling face suddenly changed into a serious one and it made Kurt dumbfounded. Blaine glanced up to the en suite bathroom for a split second and there was actually an unmistaken sound of the shower running. There was _somebody_ inside the bathroom. Kurt didn't know how he missed it before.

"Who's that?"

Blaine seemed reluctant to answer. "Sebastian."

_Sebastian? _

_What the fuck?!_

"What is he doing here?" Kurt remained calm. It could be nothing and he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"He spent the night here." Blaine said casually, stretching out all his limbs. "Before you get all jealous…we didn't do anything, okay? You said he and I still could be friends so last night was just old buddies hanging out together. And to make you feel better, Seb slept on the couch."

"Okay." Kurt sighed in defeat, not wanting to be the jealous and possessive type. Nobody liked to be controlled. Blaine had promised him there would be nothing between him and Sebastian other than just friends and Kurt trusted him.

Blaine unexpectedly snorted. "That's it? You're not going to yell at me for having your _biggest_ enemy in my home?"

Kurt shrugged. "Well, you said you didn't do anything and I believe you."

"Getting mature, are we?" Blaine chortled.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Better be nice to me, mister or I won't let you have my blood for breakfast."

"It's a good thing I don't need to feed today then." Blaine sat up on the bed, giving Kurt a small smile.

"What?"

"I won't be needing your blood for the rest of the day." Blaine murmured quietly.

"What?" Kurt frowned in confusion. "Why?"

Blaine seemed slightly uptight. "I'm still full from Saturday. You do know I don't have to feed from you every single day, right?"

"I do but you usually—" Kurt's words were left hanging when he spotted Sebastian coming out from the en suite bathroom. The towel was hanging low on his waist, revealing the _nice_ quality of him that Kurt had never seen before. He wasn't Sebastian's fan to say the least but how could he ignore _that_ body?

_I'll be damned._

Sebastian was all but glaring deadly at Kurt, making the blue eyed man flinch. The vampire was evidently angry and Kurt swore all the anger radiated from Sebastian was for him. He and Sebastian obviously couldn't stand each other but the lack of remark from the taller man and the fact that he was angry was quite upsetting.

"What is his problem?" Kurt asked bitterly. He turned to Blaine for an answer but the vampire didn't say anything. Blaine completely disregarded Kurt and made his way to the bathroom, leaving Kurt once again dumbfounded with the cold treatment from the vampires.

And the gifts for Blaine were also left forgotten.

* * *

Everything was immediately deteriorated after that morning. Blaine was slowly distancing himself from Kurt and the fact that Sebastian kept coming to the point he came every single day made Kurt think the _worst_. Sebastian had a penthouse a few blocks away but he often spent the night with Blaine nowadays and it made Kurt restless. He was starting to have doubts but he didn't want to simply accuse Blaine or Sebastian.

But Kurt could feel that something was very, very wrong.

"Goodnight, Kurt. Have a safe flight." Blaine uttered without looking at Kurt as he strolled to the private elevator to his apartment.

Kurt was static at his workspace. For some unknown reason Blaine was still snubbing him and it hurt because he didn't know what he had done wrong. All he knew right after coming back from New York, everything changed. _Blaine_ had changed. It had been a month and he hadn't been intimate with Blaine since. Blaine refused to be close to him, to kiss him like before. The only kiss Kurt got from him these days was a kiss on his cheek or forehead. Blaine didn't even want to _feed_ from him anymore, saying he was full every single time Kurt offered him his blood. Hell, they also rarely talked. Sebastian was always there and whenever they were alone, Blaine would constantly make excuses to get away from him.

Kurt wanted to cry. His life was like a rollercoaster. It would be blissful sunshine for a while but then it could quickly change to a hazardous storm.

Blaine had already disappeared behind the elevator door. Kurt sucked in a deep breath, determined. He would confront Blaine once and for all. He took the stairs, rushing to get to Blaine's apartment and let himself inside seconds after the vampire walked in. Blaine instantly turned around, sensing the unwanted presence behind him.

"Kurt?" Blaine was taken aback seeing Kurt enter his home. "What are you doing here? And why are you snooping around like a burglar?"

"I can't do this anymore, Blaine." Eyes blue and hurt, Kurt gaped at Blaine. "If you don't want me here anymore…if you want me to leave, just say so and I will."

Blaine frowned. "Wha— Why are you saying this?"

"You've been avoiding me ever since we got back from New York. Is it because of the false pregnancy or because I'm a carrier?" Kurt's voice latched with hurt but it was firm nonetheless. "If you think I'm a burden for you, just tell me. I'll gladly end your misery."

"Kurt…"

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat, forcing himself to stay strong and face this like a man. "You've changed and I…I honestly feel neglected. Those nights when we were in New York were magical for me. We were so happy…_you_ made me feel happy. You even sang to me, remember?" He smiled weakly. "But suddenly our moment has vanished and I'm left with this uncompassionate person who totally ignores my presence. You just tossed me aside! It has been a month and I can't stand being treated like I'm fucking invisible!"

_A month?_

Blaine blinked. He didn't realize it had been a month since Sebastian came to him. Even though he desperately wanted to take Kurt into his arms and comfort the man, there was something he had to do first. He frantically looked around the place. "Sebastian!"

"_I'm_ standing here and it's _him_ you call for?!" Kurt let out a loud scream. His aching heart was now bleeding. He fell to the floor, sobbing hysterically.

Blaine paled, wanting more than anything to embrace Kurt but he just couldn't. Not yet. "No, Kurt…it's not—"

"I never thought our little…_arrangement_ would've worked." Out of the blue Sebastian appeared from the bedroom.

"It's been a month now. I haven't drunk a drop of Kurt's blood, I haven't even _touched_ him. I've kept my promise and now it's your turn." Blaine stated resolutely, eyeing Sebastian intently.

Kurt gaped at the two vampires in confusion as he slowly got up from the wooden floor. His sobbing had quieted down the moment Sebastian revealed himself but his face was still wet from tears. He had no idea what was going on but Blaine was starting to look pissed.

Sebastian gritted his teeth, seemingly quite irritated and walked towards Blaine and Kurt. He angrily shoved a medium-sized bottle to Blaine's chest. "I can't believe you've lowered yourself like this…taking a pseudo-blood instead of drinking from humans. And you're doing this all for _him_?" He scowled at Kurt. "What a shame."

"I'm not ashamed at all." Blaine hardheartedly stated. "I told you, Kurt's blood is too delicious…I don't wanna taste others anymore. They all taste foul to me now."

Sebastian scoffed, face hard. "Do you think I'm stupid, Blainey? I know the only reason you're doing this is because you wanna stay loyal to him. You cut all your connections with all your other whores and consider taking this pseudo-blood to be with this one…filthy human."

"His name is Kurt." Blaine hissed.

"Whatever." Sebastian dismissed, hoisting his arms up and walking away towards the front door. "Do whatever you want, it's your fucking life. And a promise is a promise. I'll prepare more pseudo-blood for you. Let me know when you need a refill."

"You held back this one month for this…?" Kurt shakily asked once Sebastian was out the door. His body slightly shivered from the aftermath as he took the bottle from Blaine.

Blaine slowly nodded. "If you were close to me, I couldn't help wanting…so I had to detach myself because if I failed, Sebastian wouldn't supply the pseudo-blood to me."

Kurt gawped at the capsules inside the bottle in his hand, twirling it curiously. "What are these exactly?"

"A substitute for blood." Blaine explicated. "Although it tastes awful, it's nutritious enough. A scientist from South-East Asia created it for vampires who are dumb enough to take it as daily meal instead of human blood."

Kurt tensed, somewhat feeling guilty for Blaine's suffering. "Is it true what Sebastian said? That you've broken up with…with your mistresses?"

"Yes." Blaine stated simply. "I did it for you."

"Blaine…" Kurt's guilt doubled.

"And I did it for us too." Blaine smiled softly. "I love you and you love me…it's unfair for you to share me with other men when I want you all to myself. I wanna be true to you, Kurt but I can't take your blood frequently without harming you so this is the only way."

Kurt's eyes teared up. He came up to Blaine and lovingly caressed his cheek. "Poor baby had to suffer for a whole month. How…How did you feed during the past month? You're getting skinny."

Blaine instantly sulked to gain sympathy. "I had to drink from friggin' blood bags, Kurt! It was horrible! They were cold and tasteless and just…ugh!"

Kurt let out a small chortle. "That's what you get for hiding things from me. You should've told me! Do you have any idea what kind of things I've been imagining going on between you and Sebastian?"

Blaine grinned mischievously. "I just didn't want to suffer alone."

Kurt huffed in disbelief and brooded. "You're so cruel! Why do I _always_ have to be involved with your crazy plan? I was severely emotionally wounded because of it!"

Blaine laughed wholeheartedly before he without warning hastily silenced Kurt's anger with a kiss. Kurt was paralyzed by it. They kissed passionately, making up for the lost time. The bottle Kurt was holding dropped to the floor but luckily it didn't shatter.

"You know…" Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear. "Now that I don't have other men to satisfy my needs, your duties will be very heavy, Kurt."

"W-What?" Kurt shivered in anticipation as Blaine began to lick his neck.

Blaine growled, pushing himself and Kurt down on the floor and latched his mouth back to Kurt's delicious skin. "I had to hold back one whole month…this hunger and lust won't be satisfied so easily. So brace yourself."

"Give me all you have." Kurt growled back. He didn't care if Sebastian came back and saw them like this, bare and vulnerable and exposed for everyone to see. He was probably listening anyway, that freak.

He didn't care if Blaine lost control.

He didn't care if he was hurt.

Because now, Blaine's _only_ man was him.

* * *

**A/N 2: Pseudo-blood, huh? Will Blaine survive and stay true to Kurt or will he fail miserably and return to his mistresses for more blood? :O**

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "Pathetic liar."**


	34. Pathetic liar

**A/N: I'm physically drained but emotionally satisfied nevertheless. My internship is doing great so far. :)**

**shyguy3896: **Fluffy like cotton. :)

**Rene95: **I'm truly honored. :)

**cold kagome: **Hopefully Blaine can stay strong. :)

**StarlightGleek1: **That would make a great storyline for sure. :)

**Hr98: **There'll be more angry!Kurt. :)

**martyanderson: **Stay tuned to find out. :)

**Everybody's Fool Tool: **Everyone has their own opinions. :)

**jillshipsklaine21: **Nervousness isn't necessary. :)

**inspiredandmotivated: **Perhaps there'll be both marriage and smut. :)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **We'll see about the smut. :)

**Marierux: **Enjoy. :)

**ChrisColfer2050: **I'm taking you on an emotional roller coaster. :)

**Minipop9: **Nobody is gonna break up. :)

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **Enjoy. :)

**kiaraevans9: **Keep on speculating. :)

**msgoodbar2257: **Couples who suffer together stay together. :)

**ItsMeAgaiin: **Kurt will tell Burt himself about Blaine soon. :)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **Saying Burt will be shocked is an understatement. :)

**Reader: **Blaine is still learning. :)

**ChoraCriss: **You're probably gonna dislike Sebastian more after this. :)

**saku-ann: **Let's hope that Blaine can. :)

**Jov: **I love the term as well. :)

**LvSammy: **If Blaine really cares about Kurt, he'll get through it. :)

**ShadowBeauty: **I'll die if there's a movie trailer based on this fic. :)

**leahmo34: **Pregnant!Kurt is a sure thing. :)

**kate-sama: **There'll be more of possessive!Blaine soon. :)

* * *

The day went by rather slowly on Wednesday. Everyone was so busy and although he was just a secretary, Kurt Hummel himself was counted in. Nick, Jeff and Wes had been going in and out of Blaine's office several times that day. Even though his relationship with Sebastian was no longer a secret to Kurt, Wes was still like his usual self. Kurt didn't know if there were any changes with the allegedly father-son duo but Wes seemed rather at ease. And then there was Jeff and Nick. Nick was still friendly like the first time Kurt met him and unfortunately, so was Jeff. Kurt had been working at Warbler Productions for months now but Jeff still hadn't warmed up to him.

Kurt was pretty sure that most of the staff already knew about his and Blaine's relationship. They might not be working on the same floor but they sure weren't blind. Blaine was quite affectionate in public nowadays and of course the employees would notice it. Albeit he and Blaine had tried to keep it a secret, sooner or later they would have to come clean to everyone.

It sounded so cliché for a boss to be involved romantically with his secretary but that was what happened with Kurt Hummel.

"Blaine…" Kurt knocked on Blaine's door but he got no reply.

"Blaine, you in there?" Kurt slowly opened the door and peeked inside the room. Everyone else had gone home hours ago and now it was their queue. It was already late evening and Kurt was exhausted. He couldn't wait to go upstairs and cuddled with Blaine.

Kurt blinked, his eyes widened slightly as he stepped in Blaine's office. He couldn't believe what he saw but Blaine was _sleeping_. The vampire was sitting in his chair behind his desk like usual but he was actually fast asleep. It was a very rare occasion if you asked Kurt. Since he started working with Blaine, even during his time at AnderBros Entertainment…this was the first time he had ever seen Blaine sleeping at work. Even after they got together and practically living together as well, Blaine always went to bed after Kurt and he every so often was the one who woke up first in the morning. Kurt could in fact count how many times he had woken up before Blaine did with only _one_ hand.

So yeah, this was totally bizarre.

_He looked very tired._

Kurt silently noted, his features turned sad and his heart ached as he gazed at Blaine's pale face. This might be the first time Kurt ever saw Blaine sleeping during their working hours but the _signs_ had been there before. He knew what had caused this sudden change. It was because of the pseudo-blood. That stuff which was supposed to be a replacement to human blood didn't do Blaine justice whatsoever. Granting it helped to ease the desire to constantly feed from Kurt, nonetheless it wasn't fully _satisfying_.

Kurt gently left the room and closed the door behind him, letting Blaine rest a little longer. It had been almost three weeks since Blaine first included the pseudo-blood in his daily diet and yet he still hadn't got used to it. Blaine actually _hated_ the pseudo-blood and Kurt knew it without needing Blaine to tell him. The vampire would take the pseudo-blood — two capsules at a time whenever he was hungry for human blood but it was obvious on his face how much he _really_ loathed the man-made substitute for blood. He would constantly let out an endless grumble before he swallowed them completely.

Kurt knew Blaine was suffering and in a constant craving, hunger and thirst but he truly couldn't do anything about it.

As much as Kurt loved to have Blaine Devon Anderson all to himself, seeing Blaine suffer was not easy especially when the said man did it because of him.

And it made Kurt feel very guilt-ridden.

The ding of the elevator made Kurt straighten himself up. Nobody was supposed to be here at this hour but Kurt could have guessed who was on their way up. He wasn't entirely happy with it but he knew how much Blaine needed the person in his life and he wasn't going to stand in the way of Blaine and the person's purportedly _brotherly_ friendship.

Surprisingly, Blaine and the person's relationship had gone back to normal merely after five days of the quarrel. It was like nothing had happened between them. Kurt was tremendously surprised at first when he found out but then again, Blaine was good at tossing important things like that aside, just like the pregnancy scare that happened weeks ago. Blaine was so confident nothing like that would ever happen again and neither of them had spoken about it since.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt's most hated rival swiftly asked as he approached the blue eyed man.

"In his office." Kurt answered indifferently.

Sebastian walked towards Blaine's room but Kurt beat him to it. He stood in front of the door with his arms open wide, hindering Sebastian's movement. "What are you doing, gay-face? Move."

"Blaine's asleep." Kurt said, not moving.

Sebastian snorted, clearly not believing Kurt. "If this is your lame attempt to disturb our date night, you're pathetic."

Kurt narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I'm not lying, meerkat! Blaine is really sleeping! He's tired, let him rest!"

"Right." Sebastian scoffed, effortlessly pushing Kurt out of his way and strolled inside Blaine's room. Kurt trailed after Sebastian and froze at the doorframe when he saw Blaine was actually awake, making Sebastian huff. The vampire instantly scowled at Kurt. "Pathetic liar."

"I'm not—" Kurt started.

"Hey, you're here. Let's go then." The sleepy-looking Blaine stood up, walking towards Sebastian and Kurt. "You wanna come with us, Kurt?"

Sebastian glared as a warning but Kurt wasn't intimidated by it at all. He leaned into Blaine and gave him a peck on his lips, throwing Sebastian a winning smirk because only _he_ could do that to Blaine now. "It's okay, you guys go ahead. I'm gonna call it a night."

Blaine nodded, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders as the three of them strode out of the room. Blaine's movement however was sluggish than usual, making Kurt frown. He gawked at the vampire worriedly when without warning Blaine fell to his knees, his face contorted in pain.

"Blaine!" Kurt and Sebastian screamed in unison, shocked.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt was restless as he hovered over Blaine. "Please say something!"

"It's the pseudo-blood." Sebastian said, prying Blaine from Kurt's hold. Kurt was reluctant to let Blaine go at first but he didn't have the strength like Sebastian to carry the semi-unconscious man. Sebastian took Blaine into his arms, supporting the curly haired man's whole weight as he walked to the bedroom with Kurt in tow. "His body is not used to the fake blood yet. He can't absorb it because he has never used anything like that before."

Kurt's heart thumped fast hearing Sebastian's words. "Then it's…it's the same as if he's not getting enough blood?"

Sebastian grimly nodded and Kurt instantly tugged Blaine's arm as they made their way to Blaine's apartment upstairs. "Blaine, take my blood!"

"No…" Blaine murmured weakly. "I've fed from you two days prior. It's too…soon."

"Now is not the time to—"

"I said no!" Blaine panted, voice pained and strained.

Sebastian laid Blaine on the bed when they finally reached the apartment. Kurt had become more restless than before while Sebastian remained quiet. His posture was cold and his face was hard as he continued staring at Blaine. Kurt wanted to yell at the insensitive meerkat-face vampire but he was too preoccupied with Blaine.

Deciding it was the best, Kurt pricked his palm with the hippopotamus brooch he was wearing and pushed it to Blaine's blue-tinged lips. "Here, Blaine. Drink this."

Blaine feebly shook his head. "No, Kurt. I won't be able to…r-restrain myself…"

"It's okay, I'll stop you myself." Kurt chuckled somberly. "Just take it."

"No." Blaine turned his head away, making Kurt sigh dejectedly.

Sebastian gritted his teeth at Blaine's stubbornness. "I'll hunt someone for you then or I'll just go to the hospital—"

"No other blood…just Kurt…"

"Just fucking take mine then!" Kurt shouted frantically. He was at a loss. Blaine was being an idiot and he was signing his own death if he continued this on. "If you love me…please, please just drink my blood, Blaine." He sobbed, begging. He was desperate.

Blaine gaped at Kurt through half-lidded eyes. Watching Kurt cry was the final straw for him. He was certainly unwilling to drink from Kurt since it was too soon and it could be dangerous to the blue eyed man's health but Kurt was _begging_ him. How could he say no to that? Kurt's nearness also made it harder for the vampire to hinder himself. Slowly but surely Blaine feebly seized Kurt's bleeding hand and brought it to his mouth and began to lap up the blood, making Kurt smile a bit.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, affectionately kissing Blaine's forehead.

Sebastian stared intently at the couple as Blaine fed from Kurt before he eventually left the room.

His nose flared and his face was unreadable.

* * *

Sebastian was sitting in the living room, channel surfing when Kurt walked in. The chestnut haired man seemed tired and pale, probably because of the blood loss and the worriedness regarding Blaine. Sebastian had no idea how much blood Blaine had drunk from Kurt but the blue eyed man sure looked whiter than he usually was. But the tall vampire immediately glowered when he noticed Kurt's crumpled shirt and messy hair.

Sebastian groaned inwardly, knowing what had happened after he left Blaine's bedroom. "Even in this grim situation you two managed to have sex? You're insufferable."

"Don't act like a saint, Sebastian." Kurt held himself straighter, preparing to face the hate. "You clearly know why we had to do it."

Sebastian switched off the TV and stood up, facing Kurt. "It wasn't really _necessary_, was it? You certainly can bear the pain when he feeds from you. You don't need the cushion of orgasm to drown the sting of the onslaught. You're just taking advantage of him. You might wanna try to be a _man_ once in a while."

"You might not understand it because you _clearly_ don't have a heart or a _soul_ for that matter but it does hurt especially when Blaine isn't entirely himself. He's in pain, he can't control himself and that's what makes it _unbearable_ for me. I don't need orgasmic bliss during normal circumstances because I assure you, I _can_ endure it." Kurt's voice sharpened.

"Save the bullshit for someone else. I'm a—"

"Yes, you're a vampire and you've lived in this world longer than me but you _don't_ have a fucking clue what it feels like when someone _drinks_ from you!" Kurt spat.

Sebastian was seething. "You're seriously comparing your experience with mine?"

"You have felt it _once_ in your lifetime. One. Fucking. Time when Wes turned you and then you simply died and that was over _sixty years_ ago. Me on the other hand, I have to _live_ through it every second of my life." Kurt derided. "Taunt me all you want but I'm _more_ a man than you'll ever be."

Sebastian hissed and pushed Kurt to the wall, trapping him there with his arm on Kurt's throat. "Do you have a death wish or something, Hummel?"

Kurt laughed, not even trying to free himself or relieve the pressure from his throat that was limiting his intake of breath. "Cut this crap, Sebastian. We both know what this is actually about. You aren't angry I'm taking advantage on Blaine…you're _jealous_."

"And why would I ever feel that?" Sebastian smiled sweetly which was totally fake.

"Blaine is oblivious about it but I'm not." Kurt breathed in. "It took _months_ for Blaine to finally realize his feeling for me but he's not gonna do the same to you, Sebastian. You've been trying for how long? Decades…haven't you? You're like a _brother_ to him, probably a mentor even, nothing more. Deal with it."

Unexpectedly Sebastian released his hold on Kurt, breathing hard. Kurt coughed a bit but quickly recovered from the lack of oxygen. He gave Sebastian a once-over who was looking outside the window, deep in thought. "Now I'm asking you to leave. It has been a long and a rough day and Blaine and I need to rest. Goodnight, Sebastian."

Sebastian's gaze fell on Kurt who was standing by the door, which was already opened for him to leave. He sauntered casually to Kurt and stood in front of the man for a moment and in a split second he grabbed the back of Kurt's neck and hit the shorter man's head to the wall. Kurt instantly passed out cold with a huge lump and bruise forming at his head.

"Goodnight…" Sebastian smirked cruelly at the unconscious heap of the human on the floor. "…Kurt."

* * *

**A/N 2: Next chapter sneak peek - "I don't believe you."**


	35. I don't believe you

**A/N: Introducing a new character — Martin Bell aka the 555th reviewer of One in a Million! :D**

* * *

Kurt Hummel had once joined his high school football team. He did it because he was pretending to be straight just to impress his father. Truthfully, he wasn't a sports fan…never was and never would be. Being an athlete, even during a small amount of time gave him hell. He wasn't built like the quarterback Finn Hudson or Noah Puckerman and when he was slammed by almost, possibly over two-hundred pound jocks, Kurt really felt like the life had been sucked out of him.

That was what Kurt was currently feeling right now…kind of. He could breathe just fine but his head was throbbing. He gradually opened his eyes and the room was wildly spinning. The dizziness was irritating but panic immediately settled in when he realized he was at an unfamiliar place, completely vanishing the vertigo.

"I'm glad you finally joined us, princess."

"Sebastian." Kurt stated the name in venom as the said man walked towards him. "Where am I? Let me go!"

"Don't worry, you're safe with me." Sebastian gaped at Kurt, grinning. "And I will let you go…_eventually_ but right now I wanna have some fun with you."

Despite Sebastian's assurance, Kurt didn't feel safe at all. Although he wasn't tied up whatsoever, Sebastian's presence was really daunting him mainly because they were alone. "Blaine will find you and he's gonna kill you for kidnapping me!"

"Aww, don't indulge yourself. You aren't _that_ important to him. I however, am too important for him to kill." Sebastian looked down at Kurt who was sitting on the comfy red couch.

"Wanna bet?" Kurt challenged.

Sebastian simply laughed in return, causing Kurt to wince. His head was still throbbing and he could have sworn the back of his head felt somewhat sticky. He didn't remember much but he recalled being with Blaine before Sebastian had knocked him out cold.

"We vampires…we have some special abilities. You know that, don't you?"

Kurt glared at Sebastian. "I know all about your superpowers, you don't have to brag about it."

"But how much _exactly_ do you know about us? That we are fast? We are strong? Was that all Blainey told you?" Sebastian's eyes twinkled in delight when Kurt seemed intrigued.

"Blaine had told me _everything_." Kurt stated smugly.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so? Then you must've known about the things we can do with a human's mind."

Kurt gave Sebastian a jaded look. "There's no such thing. Blaine told me vampires can't read people's thoughts."

"True…but we have the power of mind control and subordination. We can make-believe everything. We can ask your filthy kind to think what we want, do whatever we desire." Sebastian simplified.

"I don't believe you." Kurt uttered indignantly.

"I overheard your little chat with Blaine the other day and I learned something interesting. It turns out that you — Kurt Hummel are a freaking carrier! No wonder why you have that Tilda Swinton face and a very horrible voice." Sebastian insulted ruthlessly. "So what, you gonna try to get knocked up to ensure Blaine stays by your side?"

"Overheard? You're a lunatic stalker, that's what you are!" Kurt hissed. "And I'm not pathetic like you. I don't need to _tie_ Blaine to me. Our love is enough to keep us together."

Sebastian instantaneously scoffed. "Do you really think what you and Blaine have is _love_?"

"I do." Kurt said with conviction. He had never doubted Blaine's love for him and he surely had faith in their love.

"Well then." Sebastian smirked, taking a seat next to Kurt on the couch. His intense eyes stared into Kurt's. Kurt couldn't help it but he felt like he was drawn to Sebastian's gaze. "Kurt…come here."

Kurt's mind was railing. He didn't want to but his body was moving. Something was screaming in the back of his mind but he _couldn't_ stop. Without hesitation he crawled to Sebastian, his gaze on the vampire was never broken.

"Kiss me." Sebastian spoke and Kurt involuntarily pressed his lips against the vampire's but he could feel nothing. He couldn't control anything anymore — his mind, his body, his _will_. He didn't stop, _couldn't_ stop kissing Sebastian and his lips were getting numb.

Until the vampire suddenly blinked.

Kurt gasped, pushing his body away from Sebastian as far as possible. He recoiled to the end of the other side of the couch. He was shivering like a leaf. He didn't dare to gape at Sebastian, afraid something like before would happen again. "W-What d-did you do to m-me?"

Sebastian stood up with a broad smile plastered on his face. "_That_ is a power vampires have in order to hunt. It's used more subtly than what I did just now so that it feels natural. It's to lure people to come to us whereas sex is to lessen the pain while being fed." He turned to face Kurt, smirking evilly. "What Blaine mistook for love was nothing but a mixture of lust and the desire to monopolize. Are you sure you aren't just a puppet whose string he's pulling?"

"Blaine would never do that to me." Kurt murmured lowly. Even he himself didn't trust his own words anymore.

"Really?" Sebastian kept on going. "Aren't you mistaking for love the pleasure Blaine grants you? I'm sure you've never thought someone might be controlling your feelings, right?"

Kurt was stupefied. He didn't know what to believe right now. He couldn't tell which one was true and which one was lie. He desperately sought to hold on to Blaine, wanting to believe that everything Blaine had told or done wasn't fake but Sebastian's words were slowly crawling into his mind and tainting it.

"So now, the real question is…are you _loving_ Blaine or are you _serving_ him instead?"

The front door suddenly creaked open and Kurt turned to see a tall man, almost as tall as Sebastian walk in. He was the complete package — tall, dark, and handsome. He looked like a model, the kind of man who Blaine would consider as his _type_. But without even needing to ask Kurt already knew the man was a vampire. The tall man's features and his posture was a giveaway.

Kurt was _absolutely_ terrified by now.

"Great, you're here. Let's not waste any time, shall we?" Sebastian said gleefully and the other vampire chuckled. Sebastian moved a step closer and noticed Kurt's dreadful gaze on the newly arrived man. "Damn, where are my manners? Ladyface, this is Marty Bell, my trustworthy sidekick. He's gonna join our party tonight."

"What do you want from me?!" Kurt's voice was broken. Even though he wasn't secure with anything, he still couldn't move out of petrify.

"Simple. Your blood." Marty stated, chuckling.

"W-What?"

"We wanna taste your blood." Sebastian answered, coming dangerously close to Kurt. "I wanna know what's so damn special about it that made Blaine weak, sympathetic and downright tragic to be so _attached_ to you."

"You…You c-can't have it." Kurt trembled.

"I don't remember asking." Sebastian grinned. "As a cool maker though, I'll let Marty have his way with you first."

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew what _maker_ meant. Marty was Sebastian's _progeny_. Sebastian turned Marty into a vampire and now the duo wanted to feed from him.

He was in serious trouble.

Kurt hastily got off the couch, backing away from the two vampires. His steps were wobbly and he was on the verge of crying. He wanted Blaine. He _needed_ Blaine to save him. He didn't care if Blaine had been manipulating him all along. He didn't want any of the vampires in front of him to feed from him and he was definitely scared. Blaine could control himself when he drank from him because Blaine loved…_assumedly_ loved him but with Sebastian and Marty? They didn't care about him at all. There was a chance he could die in their hands. Kurt continued to draw back until he hit the wall behind him.

Marty was next to Kurt in mere seconds, trapping him. "Where do you think you're going? You can't run away from us, Mr. Secretary."

"Please, let me go." Kurt implored, sobbing. He didn't care if he looked pathetic in front of Sebastian anymore. He just didn't want to die.

"Come on, it's not like we're gonna suck you _dry_. We just wanna taste a lil bit of it. Is that too much to ask?" Sebastian uttered from the couch. He seemed pleased by Kurt's distraught.

Kurt struggled against Marty's hold. He was absolutely reluctant, not because he was stingy of any kind but because he knew it would be painful. They weren't going to be gentle with him like Blaine was. Even sometimes when Blaine desired to go all the way, feeding from Kurt till he was full and satisfied, he _always_ made sure it would be as painless as possible for Kurt. He would cushion the pain with pleasure from kisses or orgasms. The prospect that Blaine had possibly controlled him didn't change the fact that Blaine might actually _care_. And Kurt would never let either Marty or Sebastian to fuck him just to ease the sting from being fed on. He didn't even want his blood to enter the vampires' bloodstream but luck clearly wasn't on his side…it never was.

All he could do was close his eyes and prepare for the impending agony.

"Go ahead, Marty." Sebastian instructed, leaning back to watch the show.

Marty restrained Kurt in his grasp and his mouth instantly latched on Kurt's neck, his tongue swiftly licking the skin. Kurt dreadfully waited with his eyes closed. He didn't want the last face he saw to be Marty's. Seconds flew by but the pain of fangs penetrating his skin still didn't come. The mouth on him was also strangely gone without him realizing it.

Kurt opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Blaine — standing before him with one arm wrapped around him while his other hand was gripping Marty's throat firmly, choking the man…possibly damaging his throat and breaking his neck as well.

Kurt had never felt so relieve in his life. "Blaine…"

Marty suddenly screamed as Blaine tightened his hold and it sounded so excruciating Kurt had to close his eyes to block the painful sound. When he opened his eyes again, Marty was on the floor and Sebastian was standing face to face before him and Blaine. To Kurt's dismay, Sebastian didn't seem worried at being caught.

_He knew Blaine would come!_

"You came sooner than I expected." Sebastian uttered, confirming Kurt's theory.

Blaine seemed in a rage. "You lay a hand on Kurt again, I'm gonna kill you!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, not remotely intimidated by the warning. "Sharing is caring, Blainey. If he's so tasty, shouldn't you share him with us?"

Kurt shrieked when Blaine unexpectedly grabbed his hand and sank his fangs in his palm. It wasn't deep and it only hurt a little but it had done its purpose. Blood started to pour and dripped from Kurt's hand.

"Take it." Blaine shoved the bleeding palm towards Marty instead of Sebastian. Sebastian's progeny appeared reluctant at first but after receiving a glare from Blaine, he began to listlessly lick it.

Marty sucked the last drop of the blood in mere seconds, frowning. He apprehensively glanced at Sebastian. "It tastes…ordinary. Nothing's special about it. It doesn't even taste that good."

Sebastian's eyes widened, obviously shocked. "It can't be…"

Blaine tenderly clutched Kurt's hand, making Kurt gaped at him. He began to lick Kurt's palm clean till there was no more trace of blood that remained. "This blood is only special to _me_…because it belongs to the man I love."

Kurt wanted to be mad at Blaine for giving other vampire a taste of his blood but he knew it was the right move. Moreover, the look on Sebastian and Marty's faces was worth it. Marty was downright frightened while Sebastian seemed resentful.

"I hope for your sake Sebastian told you who I am, Martin Bell. The last thing you wanna do is to get on my nerves." Blaine said, strolling towards the door with Kurt.

Blaine paused half the way, his intense hazel eyes fell on Sebastian. "Ah, and Sebastian…just a reminder for you. Next time if you touch what's mine, I _will_ fucking _kill_ you."

* * *

**A/N 2: Guys, I'm really, really sorry for not replying your reviews but I'm very, very busy right now. I've read every single one of them and thank you so much for such lovely reviews. :D **

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "Absolutely nothing."**


	36. Absolutely nothing

**A/N: Reviews replies below are from Chapter 34 and 35. I feel bad for not replying before so here we go. For those who reviewed on both chapters, I've combined the answers to your questions. I hope you don't mind. Sorry for the inconvenience. :)**

**havenlystarrs: **Kurt is the person Blaine trusts the most. :)

**Rene95: **I'll try. :)

**Valj: **I'll try. :)

**aLe-aLi16: **You'll hate Sebastian more and more. I'm doing great, thanks for asking and I hope you're fine too. :)

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **Thank you for your support! :D

**Guest: **Sebastian will certainly pay. :)

**saku-ann: **Both born!vampires and turned!vampires are immortal. Turned!vampires like Sebastian, Ruth, Wes, Marty etc. will forever look the way when they were turned into vampires. In born!vampires' case like Blaine however, even though they are immortal, they will physically and biologically age but they will live forever. They will stop aging sometimes in their life so Blaine might be 50 years old when he stops aging. If that's the case, he will forever look/stay as a 50-year-old. He ages like humans but he lives for eternity. I hope that makes sense. If you have questions, feel free to ask. I'll try my best to answer them. :)

**LvSammy: **Of course you can beat Sebastian. Perhaps you can ask Blaine to lend a hand. :)

**StarlightGleek1: **Yeah, so many secrets. More drama is coming your way! ;)

**Candy Criss: **Sebastian will pay for what he had done. :)

**ChrisColfer2050: **Both Blaine and Kurt are stubborn so they truly belong together. And yeah, Blaine truly loves Kurt. He'll do anything for the man he loves. ;)

**blaze2201: **I managed to surprise you, didn't I? Sebastian and Marty just got lucky this time. Blaine won't be too forgiving after this. ;)

**Hr98: **I hope I didn't cause you a heart attack. Don't worry, Kurt is a tough boy. ;)

**msgoodbar2257: **Sebastian wants Blaine, that's why and Kurt is getting on his way. You must've been glad Sebastian didn't get his chance to taste Kurt's blood. ;)

**inspiredandmotivated: **Where's the fun in killing the main evil character too fast? You have to endure having Sebastian around for now. Sebastian seemed shocked because he didn't expect that Blaine truly loved Kurt. He thought Kurt's blood was special to everyone. He couldn't believe how wrong he was. ;)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Sebastian is a bitch, but at least he's not Blaine's bitch. You want Klaine sex? ;)

**jillshipsklaine21: **The mpreg will be here, just keep on waiting a lil bit more. Sebastian's trying to get Kurt pregnant? Wow, that's new. I love how your mind's working. I do hope your fangirl heart doesn't explode and still safely intact. ;)

**Jov: **Kurt is safe now. I can't believe it's the 35th chapter either! More chapters to come but I hope you won't get bored with my writing. ;)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **Because Sebastian is evil, that's why. Kurt is certainly hurt by Sebastian's words but Blaine will make everything better again for Kurt. I will make you love Blaine. ;)

**cold kagome: **Blaine couldn't resist Kurt, could he? Kurt is his weak spot. There'll be more of protective!Blaine after this. ;)

**ShadowBeauty: **Humorous? Well, he's Kurt. :)

**ChoraCriss: **I'm curious, why don't you hate Sebastian? Smut, huh? We'll see. Thanks for loving me and thinking I'm super nice. That's so sweet of you. It makes me feel like I'm a beloved superhero. ;)

**Marierux: **First fuck and now you're happy? I've succeeded causing emotion tornados! Yay for me! ;)

**Yan Spears: **The birth of the baby won't be the end. There'll be more of Kurt and Blaine and their baby. :)

**SophiaDarkmoon: **I hope you're finally getting the rest you need. :)

**sweetandspice: **Sebastian isn't done with Blaine though but you can certainly kick his ass on Blaine's behalf. :)

**Guest: **I'll try. :)

**ItsMeAgaiin: **I can totally picture you as Patrick Star the meme! Blaine was already in love at that time, he just didn't want to acknowledge it. That's why even then Kurt's blood was special to him. ;)

**leahmo34: **Sebastian won't do his dirty work in Blaine's house. Blaine would definitely kill Sebastian without warning if Sebastian slept with Kurt to impregnate him. ;)

**martyanderson: **I hope you're satisfied with the way your character was portrayed. :)

**Wingedgirl18: **Blaine to the rescue. :)

**kate-sama: **Let's love Blaine together. :)

**darrenchriss shipper: **Did you enjoy the holiday? I hope you do. I'll continue writing and never change. :)

* * *

Kurt Hummel was lost in his own world as he walked side by side with one Blaine Anderson. His head was spinning, a sign that he wasn't entirely okay. It was understandable though, considering what he had been through. Although Blaine only bled him a bit for Marty to have a taste, the curly haired man had consumed more a few hours prior but overall, he was certainly grateful Blaine was there. His slight dizziness didn't mean anything compared to what Blaine had done. He couldn't imagine what could have happened to him if Blaine had come a second later or if he didn't come at all. He was sure he couldn't cope with the consequences knowing Sebastian and his progeny had fed from him without his consent. To him, it was almost the same as rape.

Truthfully, Sebastian's validation about the mind control was really bugging him which probably had contributed to the headache too since the blood loss couldn't be the only reason why he felt like his head was splitting in two. The first time he ever gave Blaine his blood was due to humanity and after he had become Blaine's secretary at AnderBros Entertainment, he started to fall in love with the vampire as well and at that point he was doing it because of love but he never thought the feeling was mutual.

They were happy. Of course they had their ups and downs due to their stubbornness and the gap between vampires and humans once had made its toll on them but they had survived it. Rihanna's song was true then…that they had indeed found love in a hopeless place but now, the love he had been treasuring so much could be a sham. It could be just a trick for one unearthly creature.

To say Kurt Hummel was confused was truly an understatement.

He was at a loss.

_It was true Blaine was very obsessed on my blood but what if that unconsciously made him want to control me instead of love? _

_What if Blaine had been using his vampire 'power' without any of us realizing it?_

"Is something the matter?" Blaine's deep voice interrupted Kurt's reverie.

Kurt curtly stopped walking, making a gap between their distances with Blaine a few steps ahead from him. None of them moved as they looked at each other. Blaine was looking at him in confusion but Kurt wasn't sure what exactly he wanted from the vampire. Sebastian had found a crack of his insecurities and he hated himself for falling into it but he needed to be sure he wasn't being played.

"What are you doing? Kurt, come here." Blaine broke the silence between them, starting to get annoyed with the quietness.

Kurt froze in his place and his thoughts went back to Sebastian's earlier action. He tried to avoid Blaine's gaze but he didn't know how long he could do that. He was attracted to the man and even Blaine's voice could melt him. He knew he wanted Blaine but was it because of love or control? He also had to know if Blaine wanted the same thing.

Kurt couldn't believe his own feelings anymore.

"Kurt, you're crying. What happened?" Blaine was already in front of Kurt, wiping the blue eyed man's tears with his thumb.

Kurt wept, involuntarily leaning into the touch. "Sebastian told me…about the mind control…how v-vampires can put on a spell on humans and I…I started to doubt e-everything about…about us…"

"Oh, that." Blaine breathed in somewhat casually. "So now you think I've been controlling you all this time? That I had you under my spell?"

Kurt slowly nodded, still faintly weeping. Blaine let out a small chuckle and pulled Kurt into his arms. "Controlling people's minds and sleep with them when they can't even talk back to me…where's the fun in that? It's boring to death. Only _losers_ use that stupid power. I'm not remotely desperate to do that. I can have anyone I want with my own skills. And to be honest, I'm rather hurt you even thought I'd do that to you."

Kurt peeked at Blaine. Of course Blaine didn't like to do such things. That was the kind of man he was, so full of ego and arrogance. Something like that would tarnish the vampire's self-ethic. That was the man he fell in love with. "I'm an idiot…"

"I couldn't agree more." Blaine approved, smiling and it caused Kurt to form a small smile himself. "Me…controlling you? You've got to be kidding me. Isn't the one being controlled here _me_? You got me wrapped in your fingers, Kurt. I want nobody but you."

Kurt laughed softly, his insecurities slowly fading. Blaine was being cheeky and cheesy all at once but they both knew how possessive Blaine could be. He might not control Kurt's mind but he sure was in control of everything else especially Kurt's heart. Only Blaine was in there romantically, nobody else. Burt Hummel also took a huge part of Kurt's heart. But Kurt loved the two most important men in his life completely differently.

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest. "Blaine, am I really the only one for you?"

"Unfortunately, yeah…" Blaine sighed dramatically.

Kurt instantly pulled his head up and pouted. "Why the sigh?"

"Knowing you're one of my weaknesses, I get so depressed." Blaine was being melodramatic again.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and slapped Blaine's chest quite hard before striding away, intending to get in the car and sulk all the way home. He stopped dead at his tracks when he noticed neither Blaine's Nissan nor BMW was nowhere to be found. In fact, the street was practically empty. "Where's your car?"

"Not so angry are we now?" Blaine teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Come on, where is it?"

"There's no car. I ran here. The car just slows me down." Blaine stated.

"Wait, you _ran_?" Kurt asked incredulously. They were still in San Francisco for sure but he had never been to this part of the city. It had to be quite far from Blaine's apartment and the vampire had run all the way here? It seemed so uncanny. "What exactly do you mean by running?"

It was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes. "It's something you do with your legs other than walking."

"Blaine…" Kurt warned. He really didn't need Blaine to be a smartass right now.

"Fine…" Blaine sighed. "I had a feeling that you were in trouble and I had to get to you so I ran. Vampires' speed is faster than cars, Kurt…even horses. I could smell you miles away and I knew where you'd be so I abandon the idea of taking the car to get to you as soon as I could."

"Huh." Kurt uttered minimally, trying to grasp Blaine's words. His mind was actually railing. So _Twilight_ did get some things right after all. "Why do you have cars then if they're too…_slow_ for your liking?"

Blaine smiled. He very well knew Kurt wasn't going to stop asking till he was pleased. "Because it's tiring, Kurt. It tends to wear off your energy just like a human does when you're jogging or having sex. Besides, why should I trouble myself when your kind created something so amazing called vehicles? And also, I do love my cars a lot."

"_My_ kind? Are you forgetting something? Although you're completely vampire, your blood is still ½ human." Kurt gave Blaine a shrewd, mischievous look.

Blaine immediately scowled. "You need to get your head checked. Your words aren't making sense."

Kurt chuckled, pleased with himself for making Blaine exasperated. "How are we going to get home now? Even though I'm admittedly _impressed_ with this power of yours, I'm not going to run home. The wind is gonna ruin my hair."

"Sam's on his way here." Blaine muttered, eyeing Kurt. "One day your hair's gonna be the death of you, Kurt."

"Nope, _you_ are." Kurt replied almost cheekily. He however turned serious in instant as he accidentally glanced at the building they had just left, where Sebastian had brought him with intent to drink his blood. "Aren't you going to do anything regarding Sebastian?"

Blaine shrugged. "Absolutely nothing."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "What?! He _kidnapped_ me, Blaine!"

"But I managed to retrieve you back, didn't I?" Blaine casually replied.

The reply was far too calming it made Kurt's blood boiled. "He needs to be taught a lesson…boundaries!"

Blaine gave an aggrieved sigh. "What do you want me to do, Kurt? I can't simply kill him, can I? Wes for sure would be devastated and I can't lose my only friend. I don't want to."

Kurt gnawed on his lips, devastated as he recalled what Sebastian had made him do. He wasn't a bad person. He didn't want to destroy Blaine and Sebastian's friendship because of one kiss but Blaine deserved to know how _terrible_ Sebastian really was. Sebastian didn't deserve Blaine's friendship after what he had done. "He made me kiss him."

Blaine's attention immediately snapped back at Kurt. "Come again?"

"Sebastian compelled me to kiss him." Kurt uttered brokenly. The feeling of those unwanted lips on his was overwhelming. He just wanted to erase it from his mind. If only it was that easy. "That's why I thought you were doing the same thing all this time…to make me attracted to you."

"Damn it!" Blaine unexpectedly cussed, hitting the brick wall behind him furiously with his bare hand and forming a hole in it.

Kurt flinched but he didn't say anything. Blaine on the other hand was struggling with his own feelings. It took all of the vampire's willpower from storming back to where he last saw Sebastian because if he did, he would end up killing his only friend. He wasn't sure anymore if Sebastian deserved to be called a friend. He was beyond angry Sebastian had kissed Kurt against his will but confronting Sebastian right now would also be a stupid thing to do, not when he wasn't completely recovered and still weak.

There were two of them — two utterly sated vampires against one of him who had been feeding on fake blood for weeks.

There was no contest.

"Are you okay?" Kurt put a comforting hand on Blaine's chest, alarmed by his heavy breathing.

"He always likes to play dirty." Blaine growled, eyes filled with anger and jealousy. Sebastian had _kissed_ Kurt. That was what raged Blaine the most.

Kurt was _his_.

If Sebastian could do that to Kurt, so did the others and the result could be worst. Any vampire could compel Kurt like Sebastian did and Blaine wouldn't ever let Kurt to be in danger especially not because of him. He didn't have a lot of friends let alone enemies but he needed Kurt to be safe. He needed to make sure nothing like that would ever happen again.

They were already exclusive to each other by now and although it wasn't official, they were practically living together too. Kurt still wouldn't admit it since he kept saying he lived with his dad in LA whenever a conversation about it was struck but they both knew that was a lie. Blaine wanted Kurt safe…like his mother had been doing to his dad all these years. It hadn't even been a year and yet someone else had put their filthy hands on Kurt.

_His_ Kurt.

Blaine felt like a failure.

Kurt gaped worriedly at Blaine when the dark haired man suddenly had gone quiet. "Blaine?"

There was a long pause before Blaine finally looked into Kurt's blue eyes with conviction. His heavy breathing had cooled down but there was a fiery of passion in his hazel orbs as his gaze focusing on his lover.

"Kurt, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N 2: Next chapter sneak peek - "I'm getting married."**


	37. I'm getting married

**A/N: Guess what, y'all? Yesterday (July 5th) was my birthday! As my gift to you (although it should be ME to receive gifts, LOL), I give you the number 1 father in the fictional world…Burt Hummel. :D**

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **Okie dokie.:D

**yaoilover1013: **Make sure to come out of your bliss and return to the real world ASAP. :P

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Will there be a wedding? *Darren doesn't know* :P

**ChrisColfer2050: **This is it. You aren't dreaming and you're still completely sane. :D

**kate-sama: **What about tease!Blaine? Would that turn you on as well? :D

**martyanderson: **PerhapsBlaine might unfriend Sebastian after this. :D

**Wingedgirl18: **Okie dokie. :D

**Minipop9: **Will there be a wedding? *Darren doesn't know* :P

**Candy Criss: **Marriage is sacred even to the vampires. A marriage is the ultimate deal to let everyone knows that someone is taken or untouchable and only belongs to their respective spouses. Ruth and Christian were married because of love and so will Blaine and Kurt. :D

**aLe-aLi16: **I'll have you breathless next. :P

**blaze2201: **I'm dead serious. :P

**Jov: **Will there be a wedding? *Darren doesn't know* :P

**Marierux: **We're getting closer to the mpreg. :D

**Rene95: **Oh yeah! :D

**darrenchriss shipper: **Blaine won't change his mind but Kurt might. *dun dun dun* :P

**Reader: **Blaine doesn't have any intentions to turn Kurt but he will do it if Kurt wanted to. But one thing for sure, neither of them is gonna be left behind. They'll either live together forever or die together. *dun dun dun* :P

**jellybean1990: **It won't be much the same after this. :D

**cold kagome: **Will there be a wedding? *Darren doesn't know* :P

**goldconverse: **You'll find out soon. :D

**Hr98: **:D

**silver woman: **Just so you know, Blaine isn't precisely portrayed like Kyouhei. He's his own person. Yeah, you will get Klaine sex soon. :D

**BowtiesandMusicals: **There's Burt in the next chapter. :D

**msgoodbar2257: **You'll find out soon. :D

**ChoraCriss: **Yup, without Sebastian the story will be pretty dull. Yeay, I'm a superhero and my power is to write fics! :D

**Midnights Flower: ***pinches you* Still think you're dreaming? :P

**LvSammy: **Would you like to be cremated or buried? :P

**StarlightGleek1: **Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling. :P

**Cheshire: **What about tease!Blaine? Would it be hot enough for you? :D

**inspiredandmotivated: **Sebastian's behavior made Blaine see things through. I guess you're indebted to Sebastian for making Blaine change his mind about marriage. :P

**alistarzz: **Will there be a wedding? *Darren doesn't know* :P

**leahmo34: **Thanks for the double birthday wish. You probably should thank Sebastian for making Blaine change his mind about marriage though. :P

* * *

Kurt was one-hundred percent sure he was dreaming. But after he pinched himself and felt the sting, it was obvious that he really _wasn't_. Part of him was hoping it was a dream because he certainly wasn't ready to discuss something as heavy as marriage but when he was proven to be living in the reality world, Kurt second theory was Blaine had lost his mind and clearly wasn't thinking straight. He blamed it on the blood detox that the vampire had been going through but then again, Blaine seemed absolutely fine. Blaine did feed from Kurt a few hours earlier to regain back his strength before Sebastian 'kidnapped' him after all.

So Blaine's proposal was without a doubt legit.

San Francisco's weather was a bit chilling that night and Kurt began to feel cold sweat trailing down his face. He honestly didn't know how to react. His own self was confused. He loved his boyfriend with all his heart but he wasn't sure if he was ready to be a _husband_. To make things worse, Blaine didn't say anything. He was probably giving Kurt some time to fully grasp his words but it was evidence as time flew by the vampire was getting impatient. Blaine's gaze was intense and to be honest, it made Kurt feel pretty uncomfortable.

Kurt finally decided to end the silence and uttered the first thing that came up in his mind. "Why?"

"What Sebastian had done…there might be others who will do the same." Blaine gawked at Kurt pointedly. "I don't know why Sebastian did it but I can't take that chance. It's better if you're by my side at all times."

"But I am always by your side." Kurt replied quietly, not wanting to spook anyone including himself.

Realizing Kurt was beginning to freak out, Blaine closed in their distance. "But you're nobody."

Kurt's expression appeared hurt instantly, causing Blaine to curse himself for choosing the wrong words. He cupped Kurt's face, staring into the man's startling blue eyes. "You mean _everything_ to me but to the public's eyes, to the vampires at least…you're _nobody_."

"But you said you'd never marry me." Kurt muttered.

Blaine exhaled noisily. "Yeah, that's what I thought then. That was what I wanted but the circumstances had dramatically changed, Kurt. Back then I didn't want to get you involved in the vampire's world but that's not a consideration anymore. Your status is vague and I need to change that because it can put you in danger. I need to claim you as mine in order for the other vampires not to lay their fingers on you."

"Claim?" Kurt faintly scoffed. "I'm not a lost and found item, Blaine."

"You belong to me anyway, no matter if we're married or not. I need you safe, Kurt and if marriage can help clear up some problems, I don't mind getting married." Blaine queried flatly, without giving away any expressions whatsoever.

Kurt bit the inside of his mouth, feeling angry and hurt with Blaine's insensitive statement. "So you're saying you want to get married just for _convenience_?"

"Yes." Blaine admitted straightaway, making Kurt indignant even more but then the vampire smirked. His expression was gleeful. "And also…because I love you."

"I hate you." Kurt's face was hot, realizing Blaine was toying with him.

"I got you, don't I? You were all disturbed and ready to explode. It's adorable. _You_ are adorable." Blaine said charmingly, tweaking Kurt's nose.

Kurt blushed. "So, the uh…you're um…proposing…for real?"

"Indeed I am." Blaine grinned, staring at Kurt face to face. "I'm going to ask you again. Will you marry me?"

Kurt smiled, ready to say yes but then realization came to him. His smile faltered and he seemed a little bit worried. There was someone…someone important that would have a _fit_ when they knew about this.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad…" Kurt breathed. "How will I explain all of this to him? He's not going to agree. He doesn't even know I'm dating you!"

Blaine instantly brooded. "Your father doesn't have a say in any of this."

Kurt sighed, knowing Blaine was going to react like this. "My dad is very strict about manners, Blaine. He'd want to see you before agreeing on anything."

"What are you trying to accomplish by bringing me together with your father? Do you want me to go 'please give me your son's hand in marriage', is that it?" Blaine clearly wasn't happy.

"That's not what I mean…" Kurt sighed again. "It's just that I'm his only child. He'd want to get to know his future son-in-law first. Who knows maybe you two can get along well?"

Blaine immediately let out a scorn. "That's ridiculous. The marriage is between you and me. I have no intention of getting involved with your family at all."

"Could you _pretend_ to be a human for once?!" Kurt was half-shouting, exasperated. "My dad has to give the son he raised all by himself to a man he doesn't even know. If I beg you to just let him see you and talk to you…if I want him to feel at ease about this…is it really too much to ask? It's important to my dad…and me." He finished with a sad tone.

"Fine." Blaine grumbled, knowing very well he could never say no to Kurt but he would keep the fact just to himself. The blue eyed man would definitely use it as an advantage against him. It wasn't that he mind to please Kurt but for both of their sakes, it was better if Kurt didn't know. He sighed in relief when he saw a Mojave metallic BMW 5-Series was approaching. "Arrange a dinner with your father. We're going to see him this weekend."

* * *

Kurt Hummel was nervous as hell. He was sweating and it undoubtedly had nothing to do with the hot July air. He had tried to calm himself down a little bit but he was failing miserably. This matter was important and all his senses knew that too, making him tingly all over. He had asked for a day off just for this so he could see his dad and tell his old man himself about his engagement before Burt met Blaine for dinner that Sunday.

Burt was going to be shocked, that's for sure. Kurt just hoped his dad wouldn't have another heart attack or a stroke.

"Dad, t-there's a reason why I'm here. I…I have something to tell you."

Burt Hummel furrowed, and his concerned double. He was already worried when Kurt showed up earlier that day and now his son wanted to talk. He had been thinking about the worst case scenarios by now. "What is it, son? You're scaring me. Please tell me you're okay. You're not dying, are you?"

Kurt chuckled nervously. "I'm fine, Dad. It's…It's something else."

"O…kay." Burt's voice wavered. "Just spill it, kiddo."

"I'mgettingmarried." Kurt stated speedily, hoping his dad had heard it and he didn't have to repeat it.

Burt gave Kurt a quizzical look. "Excuse me?"

Kurt took a deep breath, braving himself. "I'm getting married."

Burt's eyes widened, mouth parted wide in shocked. "C-Come again?" He queried again, not truly believing it.

"I'm engaged…well, not exactly but you get the point." Kurt once again let out a fretful laugh.

"To whom?" Burt prompted.

Kurt gnawed on his lips. "Blaine…"

Burt raised an eyebrow. "Blaine who?"

"Blaine…Anderson." Kurt uttered timidly.

"Blaine Anderson?" Burt frowned, thinking. "Why does that name sound familiar? Wait…" He gasped, turning to face his boy. Kurt nodded, knowing his dad had put the puzzle together.

"You're engaged to Christian Anderson's son?! _The_ Christian Anderson?!" Burt shrieked loudly, not in anger but in surprise.

Kurt could only nod. Burt threw his cap on the coffee table, rubbing his suddenly throbbing forehead. He was honestly stunned to the core.

Kurt gawped at his dad anxiously, not knowing what was on the man's mind. He would be truly devastated if his dad opposed his marriage to Blaine. "Dad, please say something."

"Just to think how you used to say the worst things about him, buddy." Burt pointed out.

Kurt's face reddened. It was true. The first couple of months he worked for Blaine at AnderBros Entertainment, he couldn't stop running a commentary about how _horrible_ Blaine was to his dad every single night after he was back home from work. Words like brute, playboy, selfish, arrogant and so forth had been used constantly during that time. And now, he was going to get married to that man. Of course his dad would be doubtful.

Burt gave Kurt a serious look. "I've heard bad rumors about him all the time, Kurt. Are you really alright with this?"

"Yes, Dad." Kurt stated sweetly. "Don't believe anything you heard...they probably aren't even true. Blaine is actually a good guy. He has been taking good care of me. I even gained a few pounds because of him. He makes me happy."

Burt gaped at his son skeptically. It was redundant but he had to ask anyway. "Are you even still a virgin?"

Kurt turned bashfully red. "I'm twenty-three years old, Dad…come on."

"The answer is no then." Burt mumbled. He was quite disappointed. Even though his kid was a boy, he had hoped Kurt would stay pure till his wedding day or at least till his thirtieth birthday because that would be a _great_ birthday present, if you asked him. He wasn't old school. He did accept his son being gay, didn't he? He just didn't want Kurt to get hurt. A broken heart wasn't easy to fix. He just wanted to spare his son that pain.

Burt continued to ogle Kurt absorbedly for a moment, making the twenty-three year old agitated. His eyes were intense and his expression was incomprehensible.

"So, when will I get to meet him?"

* * *

**A/N 2: I'm not trying to gain sympathy here but I need to let it all out. I had experienced the worst birthday ever this year. My so-called friends ditched me out when they promised to go out with me and celebrate my birthday (during lunch time because it was Friday and I was at work). They were so insensitive and I ended up going to the shopping mall all by myself, all alone, on my birthday. I cried all the way home. If it weren't for my mom who bought me cake and took me out to dinner last night, I don't know how I will cope in this cruel, selfish world. I'm so sorry for my rambling and thanks for your time. I wish you all a great weekend and I hope my writing is worth enough to make you remotely happy so you won't end up like me. XOXO, Ika. **

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "Not like this."**


	38. Not like this

**A/N: Guys, I'm touched with the messages I've received regarding my awful birthday. Some of you even sent me presents all the way to Malaysia! It was really a nice surprise! Thank you so, so much for supporting me and your warm messages really helps a lot. I'm grateful to have all of you in my life even though we've never met each other and only knew one another here. Y'all are a lot nicer and sweeter than the 'friends' I currently have. Hugs, kisses and bowties for all of you! Muahxxx! :* ****WARNING: DUBCON.**

**Weetos: **Thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**anotherklainestory: **Yeah, I'm grateful for having such a wonderful family. Thanks. :D

**Rene95: **I hope so too. Thanks. :D

**martyanderson: **Blaine already knew about Kurt being a virgin in Chapter 31. Thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**2People: **Alrighty then. :)

**ms hummel-anderson-cullen: **I love mean!Blaine. Thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**leahmo34: **It did help. My friends are indeed horrible and unfortunately for me, I'm stuck with them for the rest of my internship. Thanks for the birthday wish though. :')

**LivingThroughFables: **That's a nice song. Happy advance birthday and thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**Glowdawn: **This story won't be interesting if Blaine being the nice guy all the time, hihi! Thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**inspiredandmotivated: **My anger towards my friends isn't gone yet but I gotta 'deal' with it since I'm stuck with them for a few more months. Thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**roxannecalypso: **Blaine's hopelessly in love. I'm sorry to hear about your house. I hope everything is doing better for you by now. Thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**Valj:** Thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**ChrisColfer2050: **You're doubtful about Blaine's proposal? Thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**yaoilover1013: **Thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**StarlightGleek1: **Yeah, Burt is amazing. :)

**Coral9605: **Birthday buddies, yay! I'm glad you enjoy this story, I'm truly honored. I'm sorry about your birthday though. I guess this year isn't our year, huh? I did spend most of the time during my birthday feeling sorry for myself like you did. It was truly an awful feeling. Hopefully the next one would turn out better for us, fingers crossed! And thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**alwaysariyana: **Thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**ChoraCriss: **Well, now that you've mentioned it…you can send Darren Criss to me or something related to him like his autograph or the key to his house, haha! I'm 21 years old, single and available, LOL. Thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **Thanks. :)

**RaeKopplin1: **Your daughter is one lucky girl. Thanks. :)

**Minipop9: **Thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**07DaniDC: **I hope your next birthday will be filled with joy. :)

**blaze2201: **I can't give them a piece of my mind even if I wanted to. There are five of them against me and they'll definitely neglect me for the rest of the internship. I guess I'll just swallow all the pain inside for now. But thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**the-power-of-love: **Thanks for the birthday wish, new reader. :')

**Marierux: **They are friends and enemies, if that makes much sense. I'm glad you like the chapter. Thanks. :)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Burt will know about Blaine's secret. Yeah, some friends are selfish. Thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**msgoodbar2257: **I don't consider them as friends anymore, more like the-people-I'm-stuck-with-until-my-internship-is-o ver. My true friends are unfortunately living someplace far. Thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**Guest: **Thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**ShadowBeauty: **That birthday sounded superb! I'd want to have that kind of birthday one day…with Darren Criss and Chris Colfer as the special guests. :)

**Jov: **Yeah, moms are the best. My mom is the only person who'd always be there for me no matter what. :)

**cold kagome: **I feel better now, thanks to my family (parents and cousins) who took me out and bought me gifts. Spending time with them healed my wounded heart. :)

**LvSammy: **I wish you were here too. My birthday would be one of the moments to remember by if that happened. Thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**alistarzz: **You're wrong, it totally makes a difference. My virtual birthday cake better have a miniature Darren Criss on top of it, haha! You have no reason to be jealous of me, I'm nobody. Thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**Candy Criss: **If both spouses become vampires, they'll need to find their source of blood that both of them agree on. It could be 'haunting' together for a victim or simply drink straight from the blood bag. Thanks for the birthday wish. :')

**kate-sama: **Will do. :)

**darrenchriss shipper: **You'll get it soon. :)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **Blaine is a tease in this story yet so full of ego and pride. Perhaps in the other stories which Blaine has a very childish side is to make his relationship with Kurt seems sweet and all rainbow and butterflies. Me on the other hand, I aim for the dark side of Blaine. :)

**Reader: **Thank you for reading it. Thanks as well for the birthday wish. :')

* * *

The day finally came and it was quite scary to say the least. Between the two of them, Kurt was evidently the most anxious than Blaine. He was practically in the middle of all this — between a father and a lover. If something went wrong, he would be the person that would get emotionally hurt in the end because let's face it…life rarely went the way we planned it. Kurt Hummel was nervous alright but he somewhat got the feeling that tonight was going to end well. His father could be a little bit intimidating but deep down he meant well. Kurt however wasn't worried too much about Blaine because he knew Blaine would also deliberately _behave_ himself. He was meeting his future father-in-law after all.

Kurt had put _a lot_ of faith in Blaine tonight.

The businessman and his secretary held hands as they made their way to the restaurant after Blaine handed his beloved car key to the valet. Blaine had driven them there since Sam Evans was in San Francisco while they were in LA. Despite being a constant son of a bitch, Blaine thought it was cruel to let Sam drive all the way to Los Angeles just so he could have a decent dinner with the Hummel family. Kurt personally thought that was very sweet.

"Geez, this place is so damn crowded." Blaine grumbled when they were finally inside. He was there only for a few minutes yet people had run into him twice already.

Kurt smiled, placing a comforting hand low on Blaine's back to calm him down. The chestnut haired man chose that place because it was one of Burt's favorites. It wasn't too fancy but he had made sure it was considerately in Blaine's standard since the vampire was quite picky with the food he ate.

"We arrived way too early." Blaine groused once again, feeling out of place.

Deciding to end Blaine's misery, Kurt approached the maître d' at the hostess station with a smile plastered on his lips. "Reservation under Blaine Anderson."

"Oh." The maître d' appeared to be taken aback. He looked back and forth at Kurt and Blaine a couple of times, becoming more restless as seconds tick by before he finally took a grip of himself and smiled at the two men in front of him. "Right this way, sirs."

Kurt's curiosity piqued but he didn't say anything about it. Perhaps the man was surprised to meet the successful and famous Blaine Anderson in person. He followed the man in suit to their table with Blaine by his side. Both of them were dressed nicely for the occasion. Blaine was wearing a navy purple window check plaid short sleeved button-down with a navy merino tipped vest and a pair of dark blue denim while Kurt took the liberty to wear the clothes he had bought in New York weeks prior and he frigging _loved_ the way he looked tonight. He wasn't bragging of any kind but he kind of looked smoking hot in his taupe Balmain distressed leather biker pants and a navy double zipper pocket shirt.

Yup, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson wore coordinated navy clothes tonight…just like young crazy in love couples would do.

Blaine was chatting with Kurt as they walked through the busy restaurant to their table when suddenly somebody had accidently knocked into the curly haired man in their rush. Something had hit Blaine square in his chest, pushing the air out of him from the fast impact. He also felt a sting to his neck and immediately looked up, ready to yell at the culprit for ruining his night. Most of the restaurant's diners were already looking at them.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry!" A woman was standing before Blaine and she was very tall, almost as tall as Sebastian even. From the way she dressed, she was probably one of the customers.

"Watch it where you're going, lady." Kurt hissed, hovering over Blaine.

The woman gaped apologetically at Blaine. "I am really, really sorry. I was in a hurry and I didn't see you."

"It's okay…I'm fine." Blaine sighed, not having the heart to scold her in front of everyone. She was just clumsy and the consequence wasn't that bad at all. Aside from being hit in the chest by one of the woman's limbs and publicly humiliated because of it because apparently he was too _small_ for anyone to see, Blaine Anderson was doing just _great_.

After rounds of apologizes from the woman, Kurt finally succeeded dragging Blaine away. The maître d' in suit took them outside where only a few tables were set, away from the indoor customers. The outdoor view was stunning but nobody was there though and Kurt's inquisitiveness upsurged again.

"Uh…are we the only—" Kurt started.

"No, these tables are all reserved." The maître d' quickly cut in. "They're probably on their way."

Kurt nodded and took a seat beside Blaine who was already settled in. The man hurriedly went back inside, most likely getting menus for them. Kurt didn't mind though because they were still waiting for his dad to arrive. They had come too early and there was another fifteen minutes till their agreed meet and greet.

Kurt turned to Blaine, wanting to use the spare time to discuss a matter or two with his boyfriend but got worried instantly when he saw Blaine was tugging the hem of his shirt and vest. "Blaine?"

"Is it hot out here?" Blaine was sweating profusely. "I feel like my insides are burning."

Kurt was about to reply when Blaine abruptly stumbled out of his seat and wobbled dangerously toward the darkness of the night, away from entrance and their table. Kurt hurriedly marched after the dark haired man, alarmed. "Blaine, where are you going?!"

Blaine didn't reply but his movement slowed down, making Kurt sigh in relief and cautiously approached the vampire. His relief however was short-lived when out of the blue Blaine retched right before his eyes, expelling some sort of ruby red liquid substance which terrified Kurt because he knew very well what _exactly_ it was.

Blood.

Kurt was in a full-blown worried mode now. There was so much of blood and he swore the color was getting darker and darker as Blaine kept on throwing up, seemingly not going to stop. It was painful to watch and it surely felt like there was a hole in his chest seeing the man he loved suffer.

"B-Blaine…" Kurt said lowly, guardedly touching Blaine's shoulder. The vampire's body went stiff immediately and he turned to face Kurt, making the blue eyed man gasp. Blaine's eyes were bloodshot and his beautiful golden-hazel irises had turned impossibly red, startling the shit out of Kurt.

Kurt was alarmed, noticing the unnaturalness of the situation, of _Blaine_. He slowly backed away out of fear and his action only made Blaine growl, which sounded deep and intimidating. Without warning the vampire pushed Kurt against the nearest tree, trapping the chestnut haired man there. Kurt was absolutely terrified. He tried to yell for help but his throat clogged up, hindering him to even utter a word and his conscious was also telling him involving others…_humans_ particularly wasn't going to do any of them any good. He needed to keep Blaine safe. Whatever happened, people couldn't ever know about the existence of vampires.

"Blaine, please." Kurt pleaded, hoping that Blaine would hear him.

Nothing happened.

Kurt began to struggle as Blaine was starting to get rough with him. The vampire's hold was firm and painful, leaving no way for Kurt to escape. Kurt cried harder, having no clue what was going on and why Blaine was acting like this. He was fine only minutes earlier and now he was like he had been _possessed_ and it truly petrified Kurt because Blaine didn't seem to be _there_ at all. The guy in front of him, clutching him so excruciatingly wasn't the guy Kurt fell in love with.

"Argh!" Kurt was completely stunned when Blaine unexpectedly sank his fangs deep into Kurt's porcelain neck, causing the blue eyed man to scream in agony. This was the most painful time Kurt had ever experienced when Blaine drank from him. He tried to get away once again but no avail. "Blaine, you're h-hurting me…"

Blaine didn't pause, not even for a second. He began to lap on all the precious blood as Kurt continued to struggle. Kurt went rigid when Blaine's hands on his body suddenly moved lower until they rested on his hips. He knew what was going to happen and he struggled harder and in a split second, his pants suddenly were _ripped_ by Blaine's strong hands. His underwear was gone next and Kurt was utterly horrified by now.

"Blaine, please s-stop." Kurt sobbed. "Please, Blaine…I beg you. Please stop…"

"Shut up!" Blaine suddenly growled, harsher than before as he started to undo his own jeans. "Need you…want you…your blood…_everything_!"

"Not like this. Please, not like this…" Kurt was shaking like a leaf. He was naked from the waist below. He could feel the cool air hit his bare skin like a shock. He couldn't do anything and nobody could help him, not without hurting Blaine or vice versa. His eyes were sealed tight. He couldn't bear to see Blaine's face. Not when the love of his life was going to rape him…in public…against a tree.

"It hurts…" Blaine spoke once more and this time his voice was almost suppliant, it shocked Kurt.

Kurt's eyes flew open, staring at Blaine's regretful look. His scary red eyes weren't gone but they were also filled with remorse. Kurt recognized the man in front of him. It was Blaine. His Blaine was back.

"Make it stop." Blaine implored at Kurt with his eyes. He was clearly in pain…more so than Kurt.

"I'm here, Blaine…I'm here." Kurt said in a comforting tone, hugging Blaine's now trembling body close. "Please tell me what I need to do. Just tell me and I'll…I'll do it."

"I need you…" Blaine breathed hard, his face scrunched up in pain.

"It's okay. It's all gonna be okay." Kurt whispered, pecking Blaine's cheek as an assurance.

All of a sudden Kurt let out a surprised _agonizing_ gasp, clutching Blaine tight as pain suddenly engulfed his entire body. Blaine had practically _mauled_ the other side of Kurt's neck, drinking more of the blue eyed man's blood fervently as the vampire also unexpectedly slammed into him without ceremony. Kurt wasn't ready for this — to be fed _and_ fucked like this and it _hurt_. God, it hurt so fucking bad.

And yet Kurt found it sufficient because Blaine _needed_ it.

Blaine had _begged_ him.

Blaine was fucking into Kurt unceasingly, lifting him, taking all of his weight in his strong hands and holding onto him against the tree and Kurt admitted the excruciating pain in his neck had been cushioned by Blaine's frantic thrusts. Pain and pleasure were warring as Blaine hit his sweet spot without miss, both sharing the sublime sensation of Blaine fucking him so _gloriously_ hard and deep.

"Damn, that's good…" Kurt clawed on Blaine's back when the feeling got so intense but he didn't want Blaine to stop, not until everything was going to be normal again. "Come on, Blaine."

"God…" Kurt moaned, locking his legs around Blaine's waist while Blaine fucked him ruthlessly. He couldn't think of anything anymore. The fact that they were in _public_ and this could be a setup was the last thing on his mind. Not to mention the throbbing on his neck was getting duller and duller. He knew he was losing too much blood but he didn't care as long as Blaine was safe. "D-Don't hold back…"

"Fuck, oh God, Blaine…f-fu—" Kurt babbled incoherently when Blaine pulled almost all the way out and then slammed right back in, causing Blaine to grunt deep as well. The vampire would grunt and growl and it sounded pretty animalistic to Kurt's ears which surprisingly quite a turn on for him, bringing him closer to the edge.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out, not caring if anyone could hear him as his body seized and he came in a blinding strike.

Blaine shuddered almost instantly, following after Kurt. He slowly tore away his bloody fangs from Kurt's mangled neck while still clutching Kurt for dear life. They were both panting for breath and Kurt desperately wanted to cry in happiness when he met Blaine's eyes…no longer red and terrifying but hazel and bright although a bit hazy and confused staring back at him.

Kurt dropped his head on Blaine's shoulder, sighing. "I'm—"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, what the hell are you doing?!"

Kurt froze. His eyes went impossibly wide when his gaze immediately fell on two men standing a few feet away from him and Blaine. One of the men, who was older had absolute terror and shock written all over his face as he stared at the couple.

Kurt blanched. "Dad…"

* * *

**A/N 2: If this chapter doesn't make sense to you, it'll be later. If you're familiar with my writings, you know what I'm talking about. ;)**

**A/N 3: Since a lot of you had been asking me about this, I'll share it with you. I don't have a Tumblr account (it's too complicated for me and I'm too dumb to figure it out) but I do have Facebook and Twitter. My Facebook is still private however you can follow me on Twitter if you want to and I'll follow you back. My name is the same as the one I use here — crisscolferika. :)**

**A/N 4: Next chapter sneak peek - "I don't want to lose him."**


	39. I don't want to lose him

**A/N: I'm saddened and somehow affected by Cory Monteith's death. It was sudden and I'm still in shock. At first I thought it was a hoax but sadly, it really wasn't. R.I.P, Cory…you'll be missed. :'( **

**Cecile78: **Somebody sabotaged Blaine. :(

**Rene95: **I hope I can reach that number of reviews. :)

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **Terima kasih. :)

**Glowdawn: **It wasn't the effect of taking the pseudo-blood but the woman does have something to do it. :(

**Reader: **The lady from the restaurant was responsible for Blaine's condition. Kurt wasn't mad because he knew that Blaine wasn't in his right mind. Kurt definitely wouldn't be too forgiving if Blaine did it on purpose. :)

**alistarzz: **Hot and terrifying, huh? I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)

**ms hummel-anderson-cullen: **If you were Burt, what would you do? :)

**msgoodbar2257: **Blaine's condition wasn't because of the fake blood. The situation did humiliate Kurt in front of Burt. :(

**TimF: **It wasn't rape. :(

**the-power-of-love: **Was that a good sign? :)

**ChrisColfer2050: **It did involve that woman. Nice guess. :)

**loveya: **Perhaps. ;)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **The other guy was the maître d' and that lady was sabotaging Blaine. Maybe one day I'll join Tumblr, who knows? :)

**cold kagome: **Burt was beyond pissed off and it'd cause a problem between them. :(

**ChoraCriss: **You're my first friend from Denmark! Yay! And thanks for following me on Twitter. I'll post stuff related to this story soon. :)

**Marierux: **I hope that's a good sign. :)

**Guest: **I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)

**GleekBunny30: **The second man was the maître d' and yeah, it was a set up. The identity is still a secret for now. :)

**LvSammy: **The woman was indeed responsible. Nice guess. :)

**leahmo34: **Bad luck. :(

**Jov: **It was the evil woman, nice guess. Burt's gonna be beyond angry and disappointed at Kurt. :(

**inspiredandmotivated: **I'm glad you reviewed again because I didn't get the first one and I'm also glad you enjoyed the chapter. :)

**blaze2201: **Blaine was indeed drugged and set up by both the lady and waiter. What a guess! :)

**StarlightGleek1: **I hope you enjoy the rollercoaster ride. :)

**Guest: **Mean, sexy!Blaine is fully intended. :)

**kate-sama: **Blaine was sabotaged. :(

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)

* * *

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had always dreamed that one day when he would bring his lover to meet his father the moment would be filled with joy, a little awkwardness and a lot of laughter. His father would be delighted by the politeness of his future son-in-law while Kurt's future husband would try his best to charm Burt Hummel into giving them his blessing so they could get married. By the end of the day there was no doubt Burt would accept a new man in their lives. It would be one of the things Kurt would forever cherish in life.

But nothing had gone to Kurt's plan. He was terrified. He was vulnerable. He had been caught in an uncompromising state by his own father and he could see clearly the disappointment on his dad's face. He felt so humiliated right now. His lower half was bare for everyone to see. The last time his dad had seen him naked was probably when he was ten.

"What is the meaning of this, Kurt?!" Burt Hummel was clearly furious as he questioned his only child.

Kurt was speechless. He had nothing, no idea how to explain the situation to his dad but he was kind of dazed his dad hadn't freaked out yet considering _who_ he had been with. He anxiously glanced up at his dad and the man standing beside him, the same guy who had brought he and Blaine there — the maître d'. The guy hastily got back inside the restaurant when he noticed Kurt's gaze was on him.

"You have _a lot_ to answer to me, boy." Burt's voice was still exasperated.

Kurt winced, not because of Burt's loud voice as Blaine slowly pulled out of him. They had fucked raw and now Kurt was so damn sore all over. He was grateful though that they were outside and the darkness of the night had ceased his humiliation even for a bit. He tried to cover himself with the remaining of his clothes that he could still salvage.

"Don't neither of you has shame?! Doing this…_inappropriate_ behavior in—" Burt stopped instantly, his eyes wide when Blaine finally turned to face him and saw _everything_. Only then he noticed all the blood and it was _everywhere_ — pouring heavily out of Kurt's neck, staining Blaine's mouth, chin and face, and soaking the hem of Kurt's shirt, and there was even blood sprayed on Blaine's sweater vest and shirt collar.

"Kurt, come here!" Burt quickly marched forward, unceremoniously seizing Kurt who had thankfully managed to put on his boxer-briefs away from Blaine.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed, attempting to get free but Burt was stronger than him.

Burt put himself in front of Kurt, protecting his son. "He…He's…"

Blaine sluggishly zipped up his pants and buckled his belt to look as proper as possible. His gelled hair however was a mess and he actually looked terrible. "I take it you know…about vampires?"

Burt was stupefied. "When I was a child my great-grandfather used to talk about your kind…an abomination to the world. I thought those stories were just old wives' tales."

"I see…you're from an old family. It's no wonder you've heard about our existence." Blaine noted quietly.

"How can you choose this man, Kurt?!" Burt hissed to his son without taking his eyes off Blaine. "No, absolutely no!"

"Don't do this, Dad! Please!" Kurt begged, struggling in his dad's hold.

"I thought you're an open-minded person, Mr. Hummel." Blaine feebly murmured.

"I am!" Burt fired back. "I love my son. I'll support whatever things he wants to do in life and I don't care that he's gay as long as he's happy but _you_ is something I can't accept. I won't let you have Kurt!"

"Dad!" Kurt was desperate to get to Blaine. He was in pain but thankfully the bleeding on his neck had slowed down, leaving a dull ache. Nevertheless from what he saw, Blaine's condition was worst. The vampire didn't look well at all.

Burt gritted his teeth, irritated by Kurt's aggressiveness to be freed and Blaine's lack of words. He kept asking and asking but he didn't give any sort of clarification in return. "What exactly do you want from my son?! Are you making him your sex slave? You gonna drink his blood until there's nothing left of him?!"

Blaine was weak, his head was pounding and his movement was irregular. He was ready to pass out anytime now but he needed to fight for Kurt or he would lose the man forever. "I'll never harm Kurt."

"Not harming him?!" Burt seethed. "I just found you almost suck his blood _dry_ against a tree while you were fucking him! _That's_ your version of not harming him?!"

"Dad…" Kurt implored.

Blaine staggered towards the Hummel's, causing Burt to recoil. "I know you're scared of me, Mr. Hummel. You're trembling but you still stand in front of your son to protect him…from me."

Burt gripped Kurt tighter. "Of course, he means the world to me!"

"It seems it's the same for me too." Blaine breathed. "I don't want to lose him. I guess that's how it was from the start."

Burt was taken aback but his posture and expression remained stiff. "What do you mean by that?"

Blaine ducked his head, smiling a little more to himself it seemed. "I forced Kurt to be my secretary when he clearly didn't want anything to do with me…and I also kept him at a distance because I was afraid of my own feelings but I couldn't let go of him. No matter how hard I tried, it couldn't be done. As crazy as it might sound to you, I chose to be with him."

"You can't have him. I won't allow you to take my son away from me!" Burt pointed stubbornly.

"It's not his blood or his abilities as a secretary that I really need. I need the man himself. I _need_ Kurt Hummel in my life. I love him, Mr. Hummel." Blaine was fully staring at Burt now and it was quite unnerving. "I can't swear by God but I swear to you, I'll protect him…like you've done until now."

Blaine closed the distance between them and although he still appeared horrified, this time Burt didn't retreat. The older man in fact seemed speechless. With poise, Blaine slowly got down on one knee in front of Kurt which startling both Kurt and Burt. The vampire then tenderly took Kurt's unoccupied hand as he presented a red velvet box with a beautiful ring inside at the blue eyed man. Kurt's surprised gasp didn't go unnoticed by neither of the men.

"It's true I didn't feel particularly inclined to get married but it seems that I will feel unexpectedly happy to be able to call you my husband, Kurt. I love you more than ever and the feeling grows and grows and I simply can't stop loving you. Be by my side as my husband…forever." Blaine smiled at the teary eyed Kurt. "I know I have asked you before but I wanna do this the right way…the way you truly deserve."

Blaine took a deep breath, gaping at Kurt with a pair of loving hazel eyes. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me and do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

"Yes…a million times yes!" Kurt said in a heartbeat, letting Blaine slip the ring on his finger. An unanticipated surge of happiness flowed through his entire body when he saw the ring perfectly circling his finger.

"Kurt…" Burt whispered, staring at his son in disbelief for accepting the proposal.

Kurt gave Burt a small smile, gently yanking himself from his dad's grip which Burt reluctantly let go. "I'm sorry, Dad but I love him…with all my heart. He's my missing puzzle piece."

The moment he was freed from Burt's hold, Kurt dashed and embraced Blaine securely. To his delight, Blaine returned the embrace as passionately as if he loosened his grip Kurt would disappear right before his eyes. Blaine's face was ashen and his skin was too cold for Kurt's liking but Kurt would never let him go. Blaine was his life now, the man that he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

His fiancé.

His future husband.

_His_ Blaine.

* * *

**A/N 2: I assure you that what had happened between Kurt and Blaine in the previous chapter, it wasn't rape. Kurt was dubious about it at first but he was fully consensual later. I hope that clears things up. :)**

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "Dead man's blood."**


	40. Dead man's blood

**A/N: The fact that some of you have seen my picture because you followed me on Twitter is somewhat unnerving. I'm such a paranoid, haha! :P **

**cold kagome: **Burt won't accept Blaine for now but he will eventually. :)

**ChrisColfer2050: **Yup, Kurt and Blaine are officially engaged! :)

**Glowdawn: **Very weird and awkward proposal indeed. Yeah, the dead man's blood is the reason. :)

**martyanderson: **Happy belated birthday, Marty! The mpreg is drawing closer. :)

**the-power-of-love: **I've been wondering the same thing too. :)

**tealonyx: **Yup, Kurt could get pregnant. :)

**ChoraCriss: **You'll definitely get to know what happened to Blaine. And I'm from Malaysia. :)

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **Will do. :)

**ms hummel-anderson-cullen: **Burt will realize that eventually but it takes time. :)

**Reader: **The dead man's blood is the reason. Kurt is truly too in love to see straight. This is his first time of falling in love and he had fallen fast and hard for Blaine so that's why his actions were questionable at times. I'm writing from Burt's point of view as well and that explains why Burt reacted that way. Nah, I'm not upset at all. :)

**Guest: **Yup, dead man's blood. :)

**LvSammy: **Yup, Kurt could get pregnant. :)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **I hope I could reach 1000 reviews. :)

**blaze2201: **I wonder what's coming as well. :)

**msgoodbar2257: **I'm glad you liked it. :)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **I'm pleased you enjoyed it. :)

**alistarzz: **Kurt said yes, that's what matters, right? :)

**Jov: **It will happen but it takes time for Burt to do so. :)

**leahmo34: **Blaine won't be in that kind of pain if he was stabbed. :)

**Hr98: **Maybe. :)

**kate-sama: **Jealous!Blaine is hibernating for the time being. :)

**StarlightGleek1: **One of your guesses is a spot on. :)

**Candy Criss: **Blaine was poisoned at that time so yeah, he was sick. :)

**inspiredandmotivated: **Kurt won't let Blaine go that easy. :)

* * *

Kurt was scared…not because of Blaine but _about_ Blaine. Although the vampire was powerful and all, Blaine was far more vulnerable than Kurt had expected. It truly worried Kurt because for the past few months, Blaine seemed to be more in danger than him, a mere human. He was also certain last night's event was a trap. The person responsible was most likely the maître d'. The woman that had run into Blaine was perhaps blamable as well because things like that wouldn't happen by accident.

Kurt didn't have a master degree or PhD but he wasn't stupid and the situation was really fishy.

Kurt watched Blaine's peacefully sleeping face longingly. He was scared. He didn't have anyone else now, he only had Blaine. He really didn't know what would happen to him if Blaine bailed out on him too because he was quite sure he wasn't accepted by his dad anymore. He had called his dad a few times but his old man didn't answer the phone and he knew it was on purpose. He was all alone.

_Dad._

_I miss you, Dad… _

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat, letting the silent tears pour out and wet his pillow.

"Hi." A soft voice unexpectedly resonated inside the quiet hotel room.

Kurt's gaze fell on the previously sleeping person on the bed and met with a pair of the most stunning hazel eyes ever. "Hi."

Blaine touched Kurt's tears stained cheek, stroking it gently. "Have you been crying?"

Kurt nodded slowly, knowing he couldn't fool Blaine. Besides, the wet face was a giveaway after all. He leaned into the touch and crept closer to Blaine as they lied on the bed together. Blaine was looking a tad better after a good night sleep even though his skin was still visibly pale. Kurt missed the curly haired man's tan skin more than ever now.

"How's your neck?" Blaine softly asked.

"Sore…but I'll live." Kurt responded with a low voice.

Blaine moved a little to get a better view of Kurt. The wounds on Kurt's neck were nasty, as if Kurt was attacked by a frigging bear. They appeared red and angry and Blaine knew Kurt must have been in a horrible pain. They couldn't go to a hospital without being questioned but Blaine honestly didn't care about that. Even though it wasn't his way, he could always glamor the hospital personnel but Kurt was the one who refused to, not wanting to be exposed.

"I did this to you." Blaine choked on the words, tenderly touching Kurt's neck.

Kurt hissed, wincing at the burning touch. As long as he didn't move he would be just fine. Sleeping had become a lot harder but so far he had managed especially with the help of painkillers that Blaine had brought for him.

Blaine sighed against Kurt's neck. "Drink my blood, Kurt. It'll heal you faster."

"No." Kurt replied immediately. "A human isn't supposed to drink blood. It's not natural."

"But—"

"I don't want to. Respect my decision, please?" Kurt's voice was barely heard.

Blaine reluctantly nodded. "Okay..."

"Blaine…" Kurt started. His voice sounded so small and scared. "What happened last night?"

Blaine seemed bothered and pissed. It was evident how upset he was about last night incident. "I honestly don't know, Kurt. I have been walking on this Earth for twenty-six years but something like that had never happened to me before. I'm rather shocked, to be honest. I thought I already knew everything that involved vampires."

"Are you going to ask anyone about it?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe." Blaine hesitated. "I'll probably ask Wes…or my mom."

Kurt nodded and was rather happy Sebastian wasn't shortlisted. He was still angry at the damn vampire and it seemed so was Blaine. It was obvious considering Blaine opted to see his _mother_ than his former best friend. "You want me to come with you?"

"Of course. I don't want you to leave my side, Kurt. It's a crazy world we're living in."

What happened next was a blur to Kurt. He and Blaine were just lying on the bed, talking and cuddling and next thing he knew he saw Sebastian Smythe standing at the foot of the bed, staring at them. Kurt didn't even hear the door to the suite open let alone hear the vampire walk inside. Vampires were swift, that was a fact but Sebastian was too stealthy for Blaine not to notice him as well.

"Geez, Sebastian! Don't you know how to knock or at least wait till you're invited inside?!" Blaine asked heatedly, sluggishly arranging himself into a sitting position on the bed. Kurt remained lying, hiding his face against Blaine's nearest flesh which was his side. Luckily for the couple, both of them were fully dressed underneath the thick duvet.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "What are you afraid of exactly? The worst that could happen is me finding you two fucking. Not that I would mind."

"I don't want you here. I still can't forgive you for what you did to Kurt." Blaine said sternly.

"Come on, Blaine…that was just horseplay! I was testing your human's loyalty towards you." Sebastian tried to reason, droning.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder when he felt the man shiver slightly. "You _compelled_ Kurt to kiss you without his consent! You know how much he means to me and yet you—"

"Look, it won't happen again. You have my word." Sebastian barged in, appearing sincere but annoyed at once.

Blaine sighed. That was understandably the best Sebastian could offer and it was enough to him. He couldn't speak for Kurt though but he was rather satisfied. Vampires didn't apologize, it was that simple. He himself hadn't done it for years since he became an adult. Even if he said sorry, it was simply for teasing or sarcasm and not to apologize at all. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian leaned against the wall and scrutinized the couple on the bed. Blaine was staring at him while Kurt remained stock-still beside the shorter vampire. Sebastian's look was menacing and if Blaine didn't know better, he would think Sebastian was going to kill them. "I heard you two got engaged."

Before Blaine could speak, Kurt unexpectedly turned from Blaine to face Sebastian. "It's true. What are you going to do about it?" He challenged, knowing the secret feelings Sebastian had for Blaine.

"Damn it!" Sebastian cursed, punching the wall behind him angrily. His earlier 'nice' demeanor was gone instantly hearing Kurt's admission. "I'm seriously having a love/hate situation with you two right now. I can't believe you're so stupid to get married! Especially you, Blaine!"

"Marriage isn't stupid. It's a declaration of love!" Kurt shot back, slowly sitting beside Blaine on the bed.

"Love is a fucking _disease_!" Sebastian snarled in response, drawing nearer. "And like all diseases it can be vanquished! It can be cured and one day be gone!"

Blaine put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder, preventing him to get all work up. It wasn't best considering the blue eyed man's condition. "Why are you bitter about this? It's _my_ life. You don't have a say it in at all."

Sebastian's harsh and angry breaths capriciously became calmer when Blaine spoke oh so softly at him. He stared at Blaine and ignored the deathly glare Kurt was sending him. "I'm trying to stop you from making a mistake. Being engaged to a human is a stupid move, Blaine. Can't you see that? I'm _helping_ you."

"How did you even know that we got engaged?" Blaine inquired with a frown.

"I have eyes everywhere, Blainey. I know everything that involves you." Sebastian stated simply, almost casually.

Blaine growled deep in his throat. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Would you stop being a fucking stalker and leave us alone?!" Kurt interrupted, riled by Sebastian's pathetic move to get Blaine. He got up from the bed, dashing angrily towards Sebastian. He ignored the sharp prick on his neck from his swift actions.

"What happened to you?" Sebastian frowned, observing Kurt's hideous battle scars. He gaped at Blaine afterwards who was already standing next to Kurt and at last saw the vampire's bizarre complexion.

"_Now_ you notice?" Kurt sneered. "You didn't detect anything when you were yelling to my face?"

"I think it's because of the lighting. And I'm also starving. So excuse me if my eyes aren't working well." Sebastian said lamely with a hint of a scorn. His expression however changed in a split second, realizing how alarming the situation. "Seriously, what happened?"

Kurt promptly walked out of the bedroom and made his way towards the suite's living room with Blaine and Sebastian trailing after him. At first Sebastian thought Kurt was snubbing him and refused to talk about it but it turned out the chestnut haired man wanted a much comfortable place to talk. Kurt honestly was reluctant to tell Sebastian because they had agreed on meeting Wes but he did eventually after receiving a nod of encouragement from Blaine. Perhaps Sebastian could help.

"Blaine and I were attacked last night." Kurt uttered once the three of them had seated. Blaine was sitting next to him while Sebastian sat opposite them.

"What?" Sebastian looked dismayed. "When?"

"Dinner time." Blaine answered solemnly. His anger was fairly intact. "We were meeting Kurt's dad at a restaurant two blocks away. Funnily though, I could sense something was wrong because the waiter seemed off."

Kurt nodded, agreeing with Blaine. The man's behavior was indeed bizarre. He began to talk, rewinding back last night's event to Sebastian. He ended up doing all the talking since Blaine barely remembered what happened. Sebastian's eyes grew wider and wider as the story went on. By the time Kurt finally finished, the vampire looked utterly perturbed, making the other two people in the room become worried.

"Seb?"

Sebastian suddenly stood up, strolling back and forth and rubbing both hands on his face in anxiousness before he stopped completely and gawked at Blaine. "You were infected, Blaine…_poisoned_ with dead man's blood."

"What?"

"Dead man's blood." Sebastian repeated. "Vampires who are poisoned with it will get disoriented because all of their life-force is being drained from them. You'll feel hungry, almost to the point of starving. It's kinda an ultimate weapon to weaken a vampire…leaving them vulnerable. Not many people know about it but those who do often use it with intentions to kill."

Kurt gasped, his body began to tremble and Blaine quickly enveloped Kurt in his arms. Blaine on the other hand was speechless and his mouth went dry. He wondered why anyone didn't tell him about this. It was certainly dangerous and could be fatal. He had been the victim and he was totally clueless about it. It wasn't shocking his parents had never mentioned it to him but Sebastian evidently cared about him and the taller man knew so _why_ wasn't he educated about it?

"Why didn't you tell me, Seb?" Blaine asked, mad and hurt.

"I didn't think it was important, Blainey." Sebastian muttered ruefully. "It rarely happens. Modern day vampires have adapted to the life of living with humans and we don't kill them after we drink their blood like the vampires from past centuries. Things like this are easily forgotten. Besides, only few humans know about our existence and we aren't exactly targeted."

There was an awkward silent as Blaine weighed Sebastian's reasons before the tall vampire spoke once more, eyeing Kurt. "I don't remember that the dead man's blood would make you horny though."

"Because it didn't." Blaine asserted. He took Kurt's hand, entwining their fingers together. "The only thing it caused was the unbearable hunger…and the pain that comes because of it. Even though I was uncoordinated, I was aware of what I was doing to Kurt. I know it'd be agony for him to tolerate being mangled by a vampire so we had sex while I took his blood…easing up his pain."

Kurt sent Blaine a soft smile, knowing Blaine's motive from the start. That was why he was consensual with it, though a bit dubious in the beginning. He trusted Blaine and all of his judgment, his faith towards Blaine had been true so far. He knew he could count on the dark haired man no matter what. By the disgusted look on Sebastian's face, the older vampire clearly didn't appreciate the sentiment.

"Whoever did this though, they're a bunch of cowards." Blaine out of the blue said, expressing what had been on his mind since he woke up. "If they saw the outcome of their silly experiment and that I'm clearly fine and totally unharmed by the dead man's blood…they'd be stupid to try again."

* * *

**A/N 2: Thank you _Supernatural_ for introducing me to dead man's blood. That's how I got my muse. ;)**

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "Anderson-Hummel."**


	41. Anderson-Hummel

**A/N: Do you want a character to be named after you? Do you know that that said character will have something to do with Kurt's upcoming pregnancy? Be the 1000th reviewer of _One in a Million_ and the spot will be yours! ^_^**

**ms hummel-anderson-cullen: **Yeah, time will tell. Just stick around and you'll find out who is behind it. ;)

**cold kagome: **When it involves Blaine, Sebastian will constantly be there. ;)

**martyanderson: **I can't tell you anything without spoiling the plot so I guess you have to keep reading to find out. I just turned 21 and it equally sucks as turning 22 I guess. I just hate being an adult, LOL. The story of our lives. ;)

**Marierux: **:)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **You should watch it. It's funnier than Glee in some way. ;)

**GleekBunny30: **It's one of my favorites as well. It's actually the first TV show I've become obsessed with. Nope, Sebastian isn't going to give up on Blaine. ;)

**kate-sama: **Blaine is pretty happy right now so his jealous side is also contented. But angry!Blaine will make an appearance. ;)

**ChrisColfer2050: **The person (or people) who had poisoned Blaine did want something from Blaine that's why they did it. Burt will accept Kurt back eventually. ;)

**StarlightGleek1: **Blaine will definitely be on the edge when he learns that Kurt is pregnant. ;)

**ChoraCriss: **I do know how long this fic is gonna be but I go with the flow too. It depends on my muse, really. I've scheduled my updates but sometimes when I get too busy, I have to postpone it for a day or two. ;)

**LvSammy: **By any means, you really shouldn't trust Sebastian. ;)

**leahmo34: **You should watch it, it's really awesome. ;)

**blaze2201: **So far there'll be no more elements from Supernatural but I can't tell for sure. I have in mind about a Glee/Supernatural crossover fic though. ;)

**Hr98: **Yeah, it's really coming. ;)

**Jov: **No, the woman isn't just another bump in the road. You'll definitely see her again. ;)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **Everything about the lady will be clarified in time. Once Kurt gets pregnant, Burt will learn to adapt into his son's new life despite all the crazy vampire stuff. ;)

**msgoodbar2257: **There'll be a major setback before Kurt and Blaine tie the knot. ;)

**Reader: **You'll get to read it soon. :)

**inspiredandmotivated: **Sebastian is the last thing you should be worried about at the moment. ;)

**Guest: **You'll find out soon whether Kurt is pregnant or not. ;)

**Klaine Forever H A: **Your dedication is admirable. I'm honored. :)

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **Stay tuned. :)

* * *

For the first few days after the horrifying revelation from Sebastian, Kurt was in denial. He didn't want to believe that some vampires and perhaps even _humans_ out there were hunting the love of his life. The life he once knew wasn't like it used to be any longer. Before, the thing Kurt Hummel was most scared of was being gay-bashed. He had lived most of his life in fear and been extra careful whenever he went especially when he was alone. After he had known Blaine however, his view of _dangerous_ changed dramatically. Blaine could definitely protect him from any threats coming from the human kind but when it involved the bloodsucking creatures, even Blaine's life was in jeopardy.

Kurt was grateful though that Sebastian was around to watch Blaine's back but that didn't mean _he_ had to be friends with the meerkat faced vampire.

No frigging way.

To this day, Kurt still had a hard time 'accepting' Sebastian. He tried to be nice nevertheless when Sebastian was around just for Blaine's sake but even that seemed quite impossible most of the times. Sebastian was purposely making it difficult for Kurt but Blaine could have his best friend over if he wanted to and Kurt wasn't going to get in the way.

Speaking of Blaine Devon Anderson who was the founder, owner and President of Warbler Productions even had the decency to _joke_ about their frightful encounter with the people that had poisoned him with dead man's blood. Blaine's crazy theory would be that he was some kind of the Anti-Christ…a spawn of Satan as the hazel eyed man put it. Although he was worried about Blaine's welfare, Kurt found it ridiculous and he totally affirmed that Blaine was exaggerating. Of course, all of the vampires were accused of being abominations but in Blaine's case, it was totally different. But then the days passed by and nothing really happened and Kurt was back at ease again, like the fateful night in LA didn't happen at all.

Nonetheless the most important thing to Kurt right now was that he had just got engaged to the man he loved and he couldn't wait to change his title from fiancé to husband.

"We're _never_ going to eat outside food anymore. I'll be a little house husband and cook you meals." Kurt said, sitting on Blaine's lap as he ended the conversation about the horrible night that could end in tragedy.

"I'm fully on board with the plan." Blaine nodded, smirking. "Besides, you're gonna look great in an apron. I'm gonna buy _tons_ for you because of uh…reasons."

"Your _reasons_ are very questionable, mister. I can't believe that we're engaged though." Kurt flashed a beautiful smile at Blaine.

"Indeed we are." Blaine smiled back, with his patented megawatt smile. Blaine was on his chair behind his desk as usual, already giving up getting his work done the moment Kurt walked into his room a few minutes prior. He picked up Kurt's left hand from the man's lap and brought it into his view to see the ring that he had put on Kurt's ring finger.

Kurt scrutinized the ring as well. "I've never gotten the chance to _praise_ you for the ring. It's beautiful and you've chosen the utmost perfect engagement ring of all time and most importantly…it's from Tiffany's!"

Blaine had picked a Paloma's Calife double band ring from Tiffany & Co. The two individual bands glide together, separating and overlapping with silky movement and ring in 18k white and rose gold and the first time Blaine saw Kurt stare at it with a pair of longing, hopeful eyes…not even realizing Blaine was watching him, Blaine knew the ring would be the _perfect_ choice.

Blaine beamed. "I saw you were looking at it when we were in NYC. Even though you didn't tell me, I knew you wanted it so on our last day, I went to purchase it while you were getting ready. At first I bought it as a gift for you but then I decided to use it for something else."

"Something else as in proposal, huh?" Kurt chuckled, visibly elated.

"Yup. Only the best for the future Mr. Anderson." Blaine grinned brightly.

"Anderson? No, I wanna keep my name." The low, stressed out voice of Kurt caught Blaine's attention.

"Fine...in the marriage license registration you can put Anderson-Hummel." Blaine grumbled, obviously not happy with Kurt's decision. His happy mood vanished.

Kurt glared at Blaine, well-defined jaw line tense. "No, just Hummel. I don't want the Anderson name."

"_Anderson-Hummel_." Blaine strained. His eyes were challenging Kurt. He was getting a little uncomfortable starting a quarrel with Kurt while the said man was still sitting on him. The loving position seemed _strange_ considering the situation. "But publicly you'll be known as an Anderson…Kurt Anderson. And that's final."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Anderson." Kurt let out a loud laugh, making his eyes crinkle at the sides in delight. It was fun getting to prank Blaine.

Blaine groaned, realizing he had been teased by Kurt. "You little weasel. Well played, Hummel…well played."

"Anderson-Hummel does sound lovely though." Kurt said sweetly, leaning in to kiss Blaine.

Blaine kissed back, far more eagerly. They almost fell out of the chair because of the zealous action. "So how long do you wanna stay engaged? You want a short or long engagement?"

Kurt shrugged. He wanted to get married as soon as possible though but it wasn't only his decision to make. Blaine needed to share his opinion too. They were in this together. It was their wedding, not his only. "What about you? What do _you_ want, Blaine?"

"I want…" Blaine trailed off, teasing Kurt. "…to be your husband…right the fuck _now_."

Kurt planted a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "Impatient are we?"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist. "You bet I'm impatient. Having a boyfriend…no, _fiancé_ as hot as you, I just want to take you off the market ASAP. I want the whole world to know that you're taken and that you're mine. Nobody can have you but me."

Kurt suddenly frowned which didn't go unnoticed by Blaine. The vampire suddenly became anxious, afraid that his possessiveness, his affection towards Kurt had scared the man. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt let out a heavy sigh. He looked everywhere but Blaine, not wanting to make eye contact at all. "The staff…they know we are engaged. News travels so fast. I don't know how they know but they're talking behind our back, Blaine. They're clearly not happy with it. In their mind I'm just one of your _mistresses_…who simply got lucky to be engaged to you."

"Hey, look at me." Blaine tilted Kurt's chin so the blue eyed man would gaze at him. To be honest, he was somewhat relieved it wasn't him that Kurt was apprehensive about. "You've _never_ been my mistress…not even once. I know I was an ass back then and I treated you bad but you've helped me change into a better person, Kurt. I love you and that's all that matters. Just ignore them, baby. They don't have a fucking clue what we're dealing with in our lives. They're just outsiders…don't let them get into your mind."

Kurt warmly rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, smiling. "You just called me baby."

"It's about time, don't you think?" Blaine playfully wiggled his eyebrow, making Kurt laugh hard. His fiancé looked so absurd doing that. "I think I wanna get all cheesy and sappy and lovey dovey with the terms of endearment and use all of them on you. What do you think, sweetheart?"

"I think it's perfect, honey." Kurt replied sweetly.

"Thank you, darling." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt, literally senseless this time around. He didn't seem to be in any rush, just content to explore Kurt's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance but completely in synchronized rhythm. The kiss was chaste, long, deep and utterly satisfying. It seemed like neither of them wanted to stop, both were content to do it for eternity.

"Woo!" Kurt pulled back after a while, completely breathless. "We're never going to finish our wedding planning if you keep doing _that_."

Blaine playfully raised an eyebrow. "I'm not even sorry."

"Of course you're not." Kurt rolled his eyes. He was about to say something when he unexpectedly let out a huge yawn. When it finally subsided, he glared at Blaine. "This is all your fault. You kept me up all night almost every night and now I'm too tired to function properly at work."

"If I remember correctly, you were an _active_ participant yourself." Blaine grinned.

"Liar." Kurt mumbled but he couldn't hide his smile.

"But you do always pass out early nowadays." Blaine asserted calmly with a hint of concerned. "Our late night and early morning rendezvous are almost non-existent now and we're not even married yet." He pouted as if it was the worst news in the world.

"I've never been a heavy sleeper. I'm just exhausted lately." Kurt stated through another yawn and rubbed his eyes, not even aware that Blaine was pouting like a child.

Being snubbed by Kurt, Blaine narrowed his eyes. "You talk like you've been working in a building site construction 24/7."

Kurt tried to stifle his yawn this time but he failed miserably. He was easily getting tired nowadays and it was sort of strange considering he had always been an energetic person. He didn't think there was something wrong with him. He hadn't been puking so it clearly wasn't a case of stomach bug or food poisoning. He frequently had a headache though but that probably was because of all the wedding stress. Having Blaine Anderson as your boss could be stressful too considering how demanding Blaine was with everything.

Perhaps his body was just getting lazy as he aged.

He was only twenty-three and his body was getting lazy.

What a life.

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should see a doctor." Blaine suggested, evidently alarmed when he noticed Kurt's bizarre weariness. As far as he was concerned, fatigue always related to autoimmune diseases and the most common symptom. His uncle, Zachary suffered from lupus and the man was constantly exhausted and Blaine really didn't want Kurt to be sick.

Kurt chuckled, patting Blaine's gelled hair. "I'm fine, love. I just need to sleep in this weekend to reenergize. Now, let's continue discussing about our wedding before I fall asleep on you. So what type of wedding do you have in mind? Winter? Summer?"

* * *

**A/N 2: Next chapter sneak peek - "I can't drink it."**


	42. I can't drink it

**A/N: Life is so unfair, don't you think? Just because I'm not as pretty as my fellow interns, most staffs practically ignores me at work. :'( **

**ms hummel-anderson-cullen: **You better be prepared for it. :D

**Marierux: **Yes, finally. :D

**Rene95: **I hope your radar is accurate. :D

**darrenchriss shipper: **Yay! :D

**aLe-aLi16: **Yup, she does. I'm doing great so far…thanks for your concern. :D

**msgoodbar2257: **Could you imagine what would happen when they found out? :D

**cold kagome: **It means… *dramatic piano sound*:D

**martyanderson: **22 is old, huh? I better prepared myself for next year then. :D

**BowtiesandMusicals: **Blaine loves the idea of Kurt being a house husband as well. :D

**Klaine Forever H A: **It's happening. :D

**leahmo34: **Yeah, he is. :D

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Are you a psychic? :D

**StarlightGleek1: **Atom bombs, nuclear bombs…all kind of bombs! Oh yes, drama! :D

**ChrisColfer2050: **Good news for you but definitely bad news for them. :D

**ChoraCriss: **I'm gonna be nice to him so…no puking. :D

**sweetheartgml: **Yup, that's the reason. :D

**blaze2201: **I'll certainly let you know. Imagine Cooper meets Dean, Sam meets Blaine and Castiel meets Kurt! Epic! :D

**Wingedgirl18: **Will do. :D

**Jov: **He has a bun in the oven. :D

**LvSammy: **Yeah, he is. Blaine isn't happy but Burt will be back. :D

**Guest: **Will do. :D

**Patricia456: **He's sassy, isn't he? :D

**KattyByNature: **And more you'll get. :D

**Valj: **Blaine's family won't know about the engagement. The future baby Anderson-Hummel name is classified until further notice. :D

**Colferelette: **Yup, I'm Malaysian. Apa khabar? :D

**the-power-of-love: **Trust your instinct. :D

**Sally B Mcgill:** Aww, that's so sweet of you, thank you. Nobody is coming after Kurt, don't you worry. :D

**Hr98: **It's time to begin, isn't it? :D

* * *

Even though he had been disowned by his own father for wanting to get married to a vampire Kurt Hummel really wanted for his dad to be there at his wedding. It would mean the world to him if Burt would come. His wedding day should be the most joyous event in his life and he would definitely be devastated if there wasn't anyone from his side of family to see him ending his bachelor life and starting a new life as a married man. There weren't much discussions about his and Blaine's upcoming nuptial though. Both of them had been very busy recently but they did agree to get married within six months.

Long engagement was a bad karma, really.

If you were engaged more than three frigging years and still no wedding in the mere future, you should give up hope by then.

While Kurt wanted his father to be there at his wedding, Blaine on the other hand didn't want his family to be involved in it at all. According to the vampire, the only people that could have a say in it were himself and Kurt…and also their wedding planner. Any other people were strictly _forbid_ to say anything regarding it. The soon-to-be husbands also had a few small fights once in a while with Kurt wanting a small wedding, just among close friends but Blaine adamantly wanted a big one to show the world that Kurt was his.

A grand wedding that people would talk about for years to come.

More magnificent than Kim Kardashian's pointless, millions of dollars, short-lived wedding.

Apart from that, Kurt's peculiar exhaustion also seemed everlasting. Just by the way he carried himself everyone could tell that he was weary. Even Wes and Nick noticed it whenever they encountered Kurt at the office. Blaine was lucky Sebastian had introduced to him the pseudo-blood or else he would definitely _starve_ to death from the lack of blood that Kurt should provide for him. Blaine was supposedly feeding from Kurt once or twice and sometimes it could even reach to four times a week but it nearly been three weeks and Blaine hadn't taken a single drop of Kurt's blood at all.

Due to Kurt's exhaustion and because he didn't want Kurt's condition to worsen, Blaine had been taking the pseudo-blood more and more lately and it surely sucked ass. The fake blood could _never_ compare to Kurt's enticing, delicious, fresh and warm blood.

"Take my blood." Kurt suddenly stormed in his and Blaine's bedroom looking guilty and slightly livid. He managed to startle Blaine who was sitting on the bed, playing with his iPad.

Blaine looked up from his iPad to Kurt. His gaze stayed on him for a while before he turned back to his gadget. "No."

"Why not?!" Kurt screeched but it sounded more like a whine. "I just realized you haven't been drinking my blood for _weeks_ now, Blaine! I must've been all over my head I totally forgotten about it! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You aren't feeling well, Kurt. I don't wanna risk your health." Blaine answered coolly.

"I'm doing just _fine_. The tiredness is nothing!" Kurt brooded, hating Blaine a little for being overprotective of him.

Blaine gaped back at Kurt, face hard. "It's _something_ to me. And if you weren't being so damn stubborn and would just go see the doctor, you would be truly _fine_ by now."

Ignoring Blaine's endless nag for wanting him to see a doctor, Kurt scrunched his face up in distaste. "Sebastian won't stop making fun of me for not taking care of you. I feel so embarrass, Blaine!"

Blaine unexpectedly got up from the bed and stood in front of Kurt, both of his hands on the either side of his hips. He was evidently exasperated. "That's it? That's why you want me to take your blood just so Sebastian will stop _harassing_ you?"

"No, of course not." Kurt sighed, flopped down on the mattress. "You need my blood. I don't want you to get weak just because I forgot my responsibility…"

"I won't take any blood from you while you're in this condition." Blaine persisted.

"Honey, come on." Kurt whined, using a tactic to rupture Blaine's hard wall.

"I've managed for a few weeks…a few days more or less aren't a big deal." Blaine didn't budge, not falling into Kurt's trap and it made Kurt sulk even more. "So hurry up and get better, love."

Yearning for Blaine's touch, Kurt frantically grabbed his fiancé's hands. It wasn't just because of the blood, Kurt desired for something more as well and he was getting desperate. He looked pleadingly at Blaine so that the hazel eyed man would agree to it. "Don't leave me wanting like this."

Blaine seemed hesitated at first but then without warning he pushed Kurt down on the bed and climbed on top of his fiancé, straddling the blue eyed man. Without saying a word, Blaine latched his lips onto Kurt's neck and began to kiss the porcelain skin all over. Instead of feeling satisfied for getting what he longed for, Blaine's fervent yet affection actions unexpectedly made Kurt feel cold shivers running through his body, making him shudder. As Blaine began to do more, insistently sucking and nibbling his skin, the shivering became worst and Kurt found himself halfheartedly pushing Blaine away.

Blaine promptly stopped, looking deep into Kurt's eyes. "Why are you rejecting me? Isn't this what you wanted? You don't want me to kiss you, to even touch you. You're _rejecting_ me."

"No, I want you…" Kurt said urgently, holding onto Blaine who tried to move away. "I really want you. I…I don't know w-why…I pushed you a-away…"

Blaine sighed, letting a few seconds pass before he yanked Kurt to him once more and kissed him all over again. His lips traveled to Kurt's lips this time, sucking them and biting the lower lip between his teeth. His fangs were safely intact, not wanting to make this moment just to placate his blood lust. But just like before, Kurt felt the goose bumps and his heart thumping fast inside his chest. The cold sweat was back to haunt him.

Blaine let go of Kurt instantly, irritably getting up. "I'm not so desperate as to do it with a man who hates me."

_I must be imagining things._

Kurt cried, shaking his head in denial. It happened so sudden. He did want Blaine, want the dark haired man to take his blood and make love to him but his own body had betrayed him by rejecting the man he love's touch.

_What is happening to me?!_

"I'm gonna be in the living room with Seb. Just let me know when you're done pushing me away so we can have a nice dinner together." Blaine said flatly, making his way out of the bedroom.

"Blaine…" Kurt whimpered, hastily going after Blaine when all of a sudden he unpredictably getting himself hurt when his palm accidently knocked on one of the frames on the nightstand, slicing his palm with the broken glasses. "Ow!"

Blaine immediately rushed toward Kurt's side, taking the injured hand to examine the damages. He glared at Kurt for a split second for being so clumsy. "You need to learn to be careful." He said, licking the blood on Kurt's palm, making Kurt's unwanted shuddering to return.

Halfway lapping all of the crimson liquid Blaine suddenly pulled away, coughing and spluttering the blood. He constantly gagged, trying to get rid the appalling taste from his mouth and started to sweat, feeling so awfully sick. He glanced at Kurt and saw the man seemed fragile, afraid to come close to him.

"Sebastian!" Blaine shouted to Sebastian who was in the living room. They were supposed to be having a decent dinner tonight. Kurt was cooking in the kitchen and Blaine was waiting for Sebastian when Kurt came bursting into the bedroom a few minutes earlier.

In seconds, the tall vampire reached the bedroom. He gaped at the scene before him, dumbfounded. "What happened here?"

"Something's wrong with Kurt's blood…" Blaine stated, kneeling on all fours as he dry-heaved.

_My blood…?_

Kurt stared at the two figures in front of him. He was truly terrified. First he couldn't even be near Blaine without trembling to the core and now Blaine couldn't even take his blood anymore? He was feeling ill but there wasn't really a fever or anything. He just felt…off. But he never expected something as _bizarre_ as this to happen.

"I can't drink it." Blaine muttered, causing Sebastian to stare at Kurt in surprise. "I feel like I've been poisoned by the dead man's blood."

"No…" Kurt recoiled, not wanting to believe it.

Blaine gawked at Kurt, his eyes sad. "Your blood is different, Kurt. It doesn't even taste like blood…as if you don't want me to drink it."

"I d-don't understand…w-why?" Kurt cried quietly, shrinking himself.

Blaine turned to Sebastian, eyeing his best friend in frustration even though Sebastian had nothing to do with it. He was just fuming with the current circumstances. He needed to burst out his anger. "Why has his blood become undrinkable?!"

"I can't think of any way to make human blood unfit to drink." Sebastian murmured, flabbergasted as well with the situation. Blaine's fury and Kurt's muteness weren't helping either because it felt like the weight of the matter fell on him instead. Had he knew what was going on like the dead man's blood incident, he would definitely share it with Blaine.

"Actually…" Sebastian spoke again after a moment of silence, receiving the full attention from the lightheaded Blaine and the horrified Kurt. "There's something I've read in the old scriptures. It's a famous nonetheless very old legend so I never paid it too much attention but…it stated that the blood of a human carrying a vampire child turns to…poison."

Kurt gasped loudly while Blaine's eyes widened in shock. Blaine's gaze never left Sebastian as his worst nightmare arose. He felt sicker than before. It wasn't the answer he had been looking for. "Are you sure, Seb? Perhaps it's just a…a rumor. I…I haven't heard this before in my life."

"Just like you hadn't heard about dead man's blood?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He wasn't challenging Blaine, he was trying to make a point. "It doesn't usually happen, that's why it's a legend."

Blaine was speechless and Kurt wasn't doing any better than Blaine. Tears after tears kept falling down the blue eyed man's cheeks as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself, protecting himself.

"The child born of a human mother or a human carrier father with poisonous blood will be a vampire with extraordinarily great powers. That's how it protects itself and its parent even from the inside." Sebastian without further ado elaborated. "Maybe it's really there…inside you, Kurt…"

"…a vampire child."

* * *

**A/N 2: Is Kurt really pregnant? DUN DUN DUN! **

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "I'm not bound by anything." :O**


	43. I'm not bound by anything

**A/N: Since today is the last day of Ramadan and tomorrow is the first day of Shawwal, I'd like to wish happy Eid al-Fitr to all Muslims worldwide especially to my Muslim readers! And to my readers who are in Malay-speaking countries such as Brunei, Indonesia, Singapore and Malaysia of course; Selamat Hari Raya Aidilfitri! Maaf zahir dan batin! :D**

* * *

The moonlight was bright outside the window. There weren't any stars to accompany the lonely moon. The wind was blowing softly, as if it was caressing the currently in pain souls and brought comfort. The outside world seemed so calm. Everything looked so different and yet so familiar at the same time. Kurt Hummel was floating…lost in his own world. Everything was hazy around him and he couldn't decide if he wanted to go follow the light or just stay in the darkness.

The weight on his heart had gotten heavier and heavier. All he could hear was bad news as the conversations between Blaine and Sebastian became heated and they weren't slowing down since they started, pushing Kurt aside to mind his own business. Truthfully, he didn't even have to listen to the vampires. He had seen the look on their faces and it was enough to understand everything.

He was _pregnant_.

With a _vampire_ child.

"This is bullshit!" Blaine's loud voice pierced through Kurt's obscure mind.

"You wanted a reason why you can't drink Kurt's blood anymore and I gave you one!" Sebastian's livid voice came next. "So don't you _dare_ take it out on me just because you don't want to believe it and need someone to yell at!"

"If the legend is true, then Kurt is really is pregnant." Blaine said lowly but it was strained, his eyes haunted. "And the thing inside him isn't a human…but a vampire."

Sebastian gave a small nod and it caused a new wave of dread to swallow Blaine. He was clearly having a hard time accepting it. It couldn't be true…just _no_. He knew there were chances of humans having kids with vampires but it was undeniably a _rare_ occurrence. He still remembered Kurt's pregnancy scare when they were in New York and it had gotten him extremely frustrated. He started to take extra precautions since then. Ever since he learned that Kurt was a carrier, he swore he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

So this was _absolutely_ impossible.

Kurt _couldn't_ be pregnant.

Kurt visibly flinched when his eyes locked on Blaine's features. Blaine was angry…and perhaps frightened too and it was all his fault. He had caused this when Blaine had made it clear he didn't want it to _ever_ happen. He recalled how upset Blaine was the first time the vampire thought he was pregnant. That had been a false alarm but this time…it was real.

Sebastian scanned the couple, something about their behavior made him want to tell everything he knew about the legend. "In order to protect itself and its vessel, it changes its vessel's blood composition so other vampires can't drink the blood. If it can do such things while it's still just an embryo, its powers will be more than fearsome when it grows up."

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. His _strange_ condition made much more sense now. The cold chills he felt when Blaine touched him and his blood which the vampire couldn't drink…the body which rejected Blaine despite what his heart desired.

It was actually _the_ _baby_.

"I don't ever remember doing these kind of things to my mom." Blaine claimed out of the blue. His voice was as strained as before.

Despite the grave situation, Sebastian snorted. "You don't remember but you certainly did."

Blaine's hazel eyes widened. "I did?"

"Yes, Blainey." Sebastian purposely used the nickname to calm the younger vampire down. He was also hoping he could get some kind of reaction from Kurt. The man hadn't said anything and remained stoic in the corner of the bedroom. "You were always fighting for blood with Ruth while you were in her womb. You left her in constant hunger and thirst because just like humans, everything that a pregnant mother ate, the baby gets a fair share of it first."

"That's…crazy." Blaine murmured, not believing what he had learned about something he did when he was still in his mother's womb.

"Who knows what this baby will do to Kurt." Sebastian stated flatly.

Blaine immediately threw a worried glance at Kurt but the blue eyed man didn't want to meet his eyes. He was staring away into nothing and his behavior rather terrified Blaine. He didn't understand why Kurt seemed distant all of a sudden. "Kurt?"

"H-How…?" Kurt finally uttered a word, focusing on Blaine. "How c-can this h-happen? We were…We were very c-careful with c-contraception and…and…" He trailed off.

Blaine gawped at Kurt with regret filled in his eyes. All he wanted to do was to soothe Kurt, to answer all of the chestnut haired man's questions so that he would be at ease but he had nothing to offer right now. He was just as clueless as Kurt. "Kur—"

"That…That night!" Kurt suddenly let out a loud, surprised gasp.

Blaine was flabbergasted at first but then bits of bits of the truth and past memories slowly sank in. He gaped at Kurt, mouth agape. "The restaurant…the night of our engagement…" He breathed.

Kurt listlessly nodded. His eyes started to well with tears. The night at the restaurant in LA — the trap, the night Blaine proposed to him, the night when his dad had caught him and Blaine in an uncompromising situation…Blaine had taken more of his blood than he usually took and he had made love to him in order to lessen the pain…_unprotected_.

They were in a strange and grim situation and neither of them had been thinking straight let alone to remember to use protection when they had sex that night.

That night _had_ to be it.

"What a tragedy." Sebastian clicked his tongue in sneer, receiving a warning glare from Blaine.

The conversation was interrupted when there was a buzz coming from the intercom of Blaine's security system in the living room, causing him to leave Sebastian and Kurt in the bedroom alone to answer it. It must be one of the guards at the lobby and it must have been important considering it was late at night and the place he called home was literally a business property.

"Yes?" Blaine asserted warily through the intercom, addressing the security guard of the building. It had been a long night and he was weary to the bone. Nonetheless he doubted he would get any sleep tonight or the nights to come.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Mr. Anderson but there's someone here to see you. He said he knows you and um…Mr. Hummel as well." The guard sounded as tired as Blaine. He probably had a dull and boring night.

"Who is it?" Blaine inquired, intrigued there was someone who knew him _and_ Kurt coming to them at this hour. The only person who came to his mind was Sam. But even that seemed odd.

An image of a man was displayed on the screen of Blaine's security system and he instantly recognized the person. He was speechless and was certain his eyes were playing tricks on him. The guest was certainly invited to come to the home he shared with Kurt with open arms but he was also the last person Blaine thought he would see for a while.

"Should I send him on his way or should I let him go upstairs?" The security guard asked after a moment of silence.

"Let him in." Blaine ordered, terminating the call and rushing to the front door to wait.

Within ten minutes, Blaine was back into the bedroom. As expected, two pairs of curious eyes were gawking at him but his gaze was focused on a pair of blue eyes. He gave the owner of the beautiful eyes a small, restrained smile. "Kurt, there's someone here to see you."

A bulky figure stepped inside and Kurt was sure he stopped breathing. "Dad!"

Kurt all but lunged himself into Burt's waiting arms. He needed to feel the comfort his father always offered whenever he was feeling down. Both of the Hummels were immediately crying, clutching onto each other in desperateness. They appeared like they hadn't seen one another in _years_ when in truth it had only been a few weeks' tops. Blaine could never understand the bond Kurt shared with Burt because he didn't experience such thing with his own father. Christian Anderson rarely showed affection to his sons especially to Blaine but the all grown up vampire didn't give rat's ass about it any longer.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away, Kurt." Burt mumbled through tears, cupping his only child's face in his huge hands. "You've always been a bright kid and if…if this is what you want, I'm gonna support you all the way. I should've showed you that from the start. I miss you, kiddo."

"I miss you too, Dad." Kurt replied, slowly forming a smile. "I'm happy you're here."

The duo eventually pulled away but still standing close to each other. Blaine watched the pair, noticing how clingy Kurt really was to Burt. He had separated them before when he asked…well, more like _forced_ Kurt to work with him in San Francisco while Burt was living in LA. There was a slight guilt in him but no matter what happened, Kurt was his now and not even Burt could take Kurt away from him.

"Mr. Hummel, I'm Sebastian Smythe…Blaine's friend. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, sir." Sebastian out of the blue spoke, extending his hand towards Burt. Kurt was impressed with the way Sebastian and _Blaine_ too for that matter talked to the elderly. They were surprisingly polite. Despite their statuses as vampires, they were fine examples of men that were well nurtured.

Burt took Sebastian's hand and shook it. He turned to look at Kurt. "Is he…?"

Kurt cautiously nodded, discerning the faint change of his father's expression knowing the fact that just like Blaine, Sebastian was also a vampire. Kurt's face crumpled when the thing they were currently dealing with came back to haunt his mind. Sebastian and Blaine weren't the only vampires in the room, there was one more…

Realizing he had to tell his dad the news, Kurt shuddered in dread. He didn't want to destroy the happy reunion but it was now or never. His father deserved to know. "D-Dad…there's something I wanna t-tell you."

"What's wrong with my son?!" Without warning Burt immediately attacked Blaine, seizing the vampire by his shirt collar. "I know my son and the only person that could make him like this is _you_! What have you done to him?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Blaine hissed, using all of his willpower not to fight back or else there was no doubt Burt would be flying across the room.

"It takes two to tango, Blainey." Sebastian chortled wholeheartedly from where he stood. He totally felt nothing. Why should he feel anything? The baby wasn't his and Kurt surely wasn't someone he cared about.

Kurt pried Burt's hold on Blaine and stood in between them to prevent any future fights or injuries. "I'm…I'm p-pregnant."

Burt became stagnant. "Come again?"

"I'm pregnant, D-Dad." Kurt repeated, sobbing this time. He had mixed feelings about the pregnancy. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad but right now, he definitely wasn't happy because Blaine evidently wasn't. "A-And the…the baby might not even be h-human."

Kurt.

His only child, Kurt…was most likely _pregnant_ and there was a risk the baby was going to be born as a _vampire_…like its other father.

The impact of the news hit Burt hard.

Burt didn't utter a word at first, still in shock. He just learned that his only child was pregnant which meant the boy was a carrier all this time. He honestly didn't mind having a carrier son because it only meant Kurt could have biological children of his own with his husband. It was the fact that the baby…his grandchild could be a vampire was hard for him to wholly accept.

But after a while, after he took a deep breath and tried his best to think straight and not just erupt right then and there, Burt pulled Kurt into another comforting hug that only fathers could give and let Kurt crumbled in his arms.

"It's okay, Kurt. I'm here. It's all gonna be okay…" Burt soothed and Kurt immediately melted into it.

"So stupid of you, Blaine…to make a baby." Before long Kurt heard Sebastian's voice coming from the living room, voiced out his displeasure. He and Blaine must have retreated there while Kurt was lost in Burt's embrace. "Now you're bound both by vampires _and_ by humans."

Kurt closed his eyes, wanting to block Blaine's impending words because he discerned whatever things Blaine was going to say, he wasn't going to like it. He knew the vampire all too well. Well enough to know that even after everything that was currently happening, Blaine's ego would never lessening.

And he was right. The moment Kurt heard Blaine's answer, his heart completely shattered.

"I'm not bound by anything." Blaine affirmed, voice as cold as ice.

* * *

**A/N 2: Sorry I couldn't reply to the reviews at the moment. I've read them all and thank you so much for reviewing. Malaysia is an Islamic country so work has been hectic right now due to the upcoming Eid. Most of the staffs are on leave and the doctors are discharging their patients from the wards as well for the celebration thus there's a lot of work to be done at the lab. I'm so freaking busy! Sorry again for the inconvenience. :3**

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "Watch your tongue, boy."**


	44. Watch your tongue, boy

**A/N: I got a few days off from work, oh yeah! I'm still in Raya (Eid) mood. ;)**

**cold kagome: **Blaine will snap and tell Sebastian to fuck off. That day will come. ;)

**Cecile78: **So you're against Burt, huh? You're the first 'cause everybody else is rooting for Burt. :D

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **:D

**ChrisColfer2050: **Sadly,Blaine will return being an ass 'cause the pregnancy really makes him angry. :(

**ChoraCriss: **Your heart will break even more. :(

**the-power-of-love: **Don't you love all the dramas? ;)

**StarlightGleek1: **Kurt will leave but that doesn't mean Blaine won't find him. ;)

**ms hummel-anderson-cullen: **Blaine won't get over the fears of having a vampire baby anytime soon. :(

**Rene95: **Thank you so much for your support. I'm very delighted. I hope you did enjoy Insatiable and hopefully this story will keep thrilling you till the end. :D

**Meanxruki: **Thank you. :D

**Klaine Forever H A: **Will do. :D

**msgoodbar2257: **It's actually the other way around. Kurt's the one who will leave. :(

**leahmo34: **Unfortunately, Blaine rather being stubborn than supportive regarding the pregnancy. :(

**kate-sama: **Believe it. Kurt really is pregnant. ;)

**blaze2201: **Predictable yet impactful, huh? I'm pleased. :D

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Thank you. :D

**Jov: **Blaine is more concerned about Kurt than the baby that's why he's being unsupportive about the pregnancy. :(

**Marierux: **Blaine is actually horrified. :(

**ViolinMaroon: **Your heart will broke even more. Anyhoo, my Eid is rather lively this year. I also have read all your previous reviews and thank you so much for reviewing. I'm totally gratified. :D

**PorcelainTiffany: **Thank you so much for the compliment. You make me blush, haha! I'll definitely update ASAP. ;)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **You're right, Blaine is afraid. Sebastian won't disappear anytime soon though. ;)

**Hr98: **;)

**LvSammy: **Kurt will be in the worst condition throughout the pregnancy. Blaine will be there to help but that doesn't mean he's okay with it. ;)

* * *

The tension in the living room in one particular mansion in Bel Air was as thick as an iceberg. Even the weather was exceptionally cold that night as if it knew what was currently happening inside the huge Colonial-style mansion. There were six people present and yet nobody had spoken anything. The quietness was eerily like scenes in typical horror movies, building up the suspense. The calm before the storm, to simply put it.

His arrival was so sudden, nobody knew about his plan to come over whatsoever. It was understandable for the mansion's residents to be utterly taken aback when he suddenly barged inside with two other men with him. At first it was going to be just him and his fiancé to face the entire clan but the said fiancé's father unexpectedly wanted to tag along, in case things got out of hand. But nothing was going to happen. He wasn't here for a discussion. He was here just to give the news purely out of responsibility. No matter how much he loathed them, they deserved to know. That was about it.

He wanted it to be over soon so he and everyone else involved could move on with their respective lives.

"Are you gonna ever tell us what brings you here? I'm a very busy man, in case you haven't notice." Christian Anderson was the first person to break the awkward silence.

Everyone was in the spacious living room, watching and waiting for a certain Anderson to speak up. Christian and Ruth Anderson were sitting separately on their comfy seats while Cooper stood behind Christian's chair. Kurt and Burt Hummel sat on a big sofa uncomfortably despite the texture of the furniture since they knew what was about to come meanwhile Blaine stood the farthest of them all, next to the deep black marble with white veining fireplace.

"Kurt's pregnant." Blaine stated firmly, not wasting any more time.

"Kurt's a carrier? I'm gonna become an uncle?" Cooper was evidently excited but he was probably the only one who felt like that.

"Excuse me?" Christian's voice was intimidating, almost challenging. He blocked out his eldest's excitement as he stared at his youngest.

Blaine sneered, desired to provoke his father. It was once in a lifetime chance for getting to do so. "Making me saying it twice won't change anything. You heard me."

Christian pressed his lips together, his ire rising. He didn't like to be insolent especially by his own son. Such manner was unacceptable in his house and Blaine knew that. His youngest had been taught about it since he was just a little boy but it was time to face the reality. The little boy he once raised was no longer a boy. He was a man now and one of the said man's missions in life was to see him lose control.

Christian leaned back in his chair. If Blaine wanted to irritate him, so could he. "Is it even yours?"

"With all due respect, Anderson…do not talk bad about my son!" Burt seethed, pointing an angry finger at Christian's direction. "He's a nice kid."

Christian quirked an amuse eyebrow. "Nice enough to get knocked up, huh?"

"Christian!" Ruth hissed, clearly not happy with her husband's dirty game.

Kurt shrank into his seat, feeling so filthy and ashamed. He still had respect for Christian Anderson even when he learned that the man was homophobic because he did after all raise Blaine and Cooper and both of them especially the latter turned out to be one of the amazing guys Kurt ever had a chance to know. Who knew Christian was actually a merciless person.

Burt was already boiling with rage, ready to explode while Cooper's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he had heard coming from his father. While Cooper seemed daze, Blaine however wasn't affected by it not even in the slightest.

"And look whose son had done the deed." Blaine chided. "Like father like son. Right, Dad?"

"Watch your tongue, boy." Christian warned, still managing to control his composure.

Blaine raised both of his hands in a surrender gesture but he was still jeering at his father, maddening the older man even more. "I've told you the news and my job here is done so…goodnight!" He said, promptly walking away towards the grand foyer.

Burt and Kurt were left astonished on the sofa, not entirely sure whether or not they should follow Blaine. Kurt didn't expect Blaine to just drop the bomb and simply left. He knew Blaine's relationship with his family was sour and bitter altogether but he didn't expect for this _gathering_ to be over so soon. He thought they were going to discuss about the baby — what they should do, what options did they really have. Ruth had been through this twice in her life and Kurt really wanted to hear her point of view regarding the matter.

"Wait!" It was Cooper who stopped Blaine seconds before the hazel eyed man stepped out of the living room. He looked truly concerned. "What are you going to do? Shouldn't we at least _talk_ about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about. Kurt's getting an abortion." Blaine said bitterly.

"What? No!" Kurt instinctively shouted brokenly. He was really devastated with Blaine's choice. They didn't even discuss it and he had hoped they could decide together but apparently Blaine had made up his mind without even concerning Kurt.

In seconds Blaine was back at Kurt's side, his eyes wild as he stared at his fiancé. "You're _not_ going through with the pregnancy!"

Tears welled in Kurt's beautiful blue eyes. "It's my baby too! Don't I have a say in this?!"

"No, you don't! The baby is a fucking _vampire_, Kurt!" Blaine's anger exploded. His fury caused fresh tears spilled on Kurt's face.

Hearing that, Christian instantly got on his feet. His face seemed alarmed while his wife paled. "You aren't joking about the pregnancy?"

"And _why_ would I ever do that? To come here and play happy family with all of you?" Venom enveloped Blaine's every words.

"We might not be as rich as you but we aren't liars." Burt uttered rather calmly and looked from the eldest Andersons to Cooper. Blaine's older brother's face was vacant, as if he wasn't even there with them anymore. He was definitely in shock.

Ruth cautiously came nearer to Blaine and Kurt. "Are you sure that—"

"I can't fucking take Kurt's blood anymore, Mom." Blaine stated grimly. "It tastes foul to me…and the pain after consuming it is just like the dead man's blood."

Ruth gasped, obviously knowing what it meant. "How did you know—"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Somebody tried to kill me using the damn thing. Thank you _so much_ for giving me a heads up, by the way." Blaine affirmed with a huge amount of sarcasm.

"Blaine…" Ruth reached out for her son.

Blaine instantly flinched. "Don't touch me."

Ruth sighed, dropping her hand. "I just wanna help you, Blaine."

Blaine let out a loud, humorless laugh, startling everyone. "It's too late for that, don't you think? _Kurt_ needs help now, not me."

Ruth nodded, agreeing. To everyone's surprised, she kneeled in front of Kurt and gently took his hands in hers. "Kurt…"

"No." Kurt said, quite firmly. He pulled his hands from Ruth's grasp. "I'm not going to kill my baby. Abortion is _not_ an option!"

Burt risked a glance towards Blaine who was getting frustrated and it was only a matter of time before he did something…possibly something _stupid_ while Christian had gone awfully quiet all of a sudden like Cooper. This family had a tendency to shut down when they were distressed. Burt wanted to help but he knew his place. Even though Kurt was his son, he wasn't going to meddle in this. He didn't know what exactly they were dealing with for once and deep down he also was sure ending the pregnancy was the best for Kurt. Although it would be painful to him and mostly Kurt…to lose something connected to them by blood. But the Andersons knew better than him. Hopefully they could help Kurt make the right decision.

There wasn't right or wrong. They just needed to make the _best_ decision of all.

"It's a difficult choice to make, I understand…but it's not worth it." Ruth tried to reason.

"Not worth it?" Kurt demanded. "That's how _you_ feel. I'm not like you. I'd _never_ resent my flesh and blood."

_What is going on?_

Burt was at a loss. He gawked at everybody in the room and noticed the gloomy look on Cooper's face who was watching Blaine with sadness filled in his blue eyes. Burt felt like a statue sitting there, listening to his son talking about something he didn't know. There was something going on with this family and he would definitely ask Kurt about it someday, when things had cooled down.

"I don't hate Blaine, Kurt. How could I? He's my son." Ruth's voice was calm. Too calm for Kurt's liking because it actually showed there wasn't any emotions in it.

Kurt stared at Ruth, anguish in his eyes. "You do hate him. You said he was a _mistake_. What kind of mother could say that to their own kids?"

"And the baby inside you isn't?" Ruth prodded. "That you actually plan to have it?"

"It was an accident, I admit that but the baby isn't a mistake. _I_ made a mistake, the blame is on _me_. It is unplanned but it's definitely not unwanted." Kurt uttered with a firm voice, leaving no room for interruption. He gaped at Blaine afterwards, letting the curly haired man know _nothing_ could change his mind. He was done being everyone's puppet. He was going to make the decision on his own now.

Ruth smiled sadly at Kurt, almost like pity. "I'm not gonna lie to you Kurt, but carrying a vampire baby is a curse."

There was a grim laugh that echoed all over the living room and without needing to look, Kurt knew it belonged to Blaine. All he wanted to do right now was run to Blaine and hug him for having such horrible parents. The only good thing in Blaine's life coming from the Andersons was probably Cooper.

"I have gone through two pregnancies, I know the differences." Ruth continued. "The first one I was pregnant with a human baby — Cooper and it was rather…challenging. It was my first time…I was clueless and inexperienced. It took roughly ten years for me to get pregnant for the second time because even carrying a human baby wore me out. Cooper wasn't fussy but even as a vampire, pregnancy could be exhausting. When I was pregnant with Blaine, it only got worst. I'm a vampire, he's too a vampire…and we both need blood to survive. Do you have any idea how bad things were back then? I almost gave up. I was hungry _all_ the time."

"That's why you hate my baby brother?" Cooper suddenly questioned, his voice tinted with hurt. "Because he made you _starve_?"

"Oh, Cooper. Do you really believe that? I don't hate your brother. Never." Ruth addressed gently. "I gave birth to him. How could I hate something that I carried for months? Something that came out of me? A part of me? The pregnancy was awful but that's all."

Burt cleared his throat. It was time for him to give them his piece of mind. He started to feel sorry for his son's fiancé. No wonder why the boy had issues with almost everything. "You said _something_, Mrs. Anderson. No parent would refer their kids as _something_ no matter how angry they were."

Christian unexpectedly approached Burt. His eyes filled with resentment. "You don't know a damn thing about our life so I suggest you shut your mouth."

Burt was ready to reprimand but Christian wasn't done, addressing Kurt this time. "I was with Ruth all the way throughout the pregnancy and let me tell you this…it was truly unimaginable even for a vampire to carry a vampire baby. You're gonna suffer a whole lot more during the pregnancy than what my wife had experienced, Kurt because you're a _human_. You have to endure more awful things." He paused, taking a deep breath. "And you probably won't survive…"

* * *

Blaine stepped out of his office and stalked towards Kurt's workplace just outside his room. A piece of business card carefully wrapped around his fingers and he quickly handed it to Kurt, avoiding looking at the chestnut haired man as he did. Their relationship was strained after they went to see the Andersons. Both of them were being stubborn with their choices regarding the baby and neither wanted to back out from it.

But despite everything, everyone knew the ultimate decision was Kurt's to make.

"What is this?" Kurt whispered, taking the card.

Blaine faintly huffed. "Go see this woman. She's a family doctor. I've called her and booked an appointment for you. Just mention my name and they'll know what to do."

"Why?" Kurt asked, confused.

"No more questions, Kurt. Just go this instance. Sam is waiting for you downstairs." Blaine murmured eloquently.

Kurt didn't utter a word after that. He grabbed his personal and important things such as his wallet and cell phone and made his way downstairs, without even glancing in Blaine's direction.

Once Kurt was gone, Blaine walked back to his room. Things weren't looking good for them and he didn't know how to fix it, how to fix _them_. They weren't broken but they surely were drifting apart. They used to understand each other so well but Kurt was being difficult nowadays.

And then there was Burt Hummel. Ever since finding out about Kurt's _condition_, Burt hadn't gone back to LA…not even once and now he was currently living with Blaine and Kurt in the apartment one floor above Warbler Productions.

Blaine _hated_ it. He was aware how much it meant for Kurt to have Burt around but Blaine really hated it. He couldn't even get nice private time to be with Kurt or at least talked to him without being monitored closely and constantly by Burt. And with the baby growing inside Kurt, he couldn't even be near Kurt anymore without the man trembling all over.

He didn't know how long it would take for this craziness to end permanently.

Or how long he could endure it.

Blaine glanced at his watch, realizing it had been a couple of hours since Kurt left. He was too caught up he didn't notice the time had flown by at all but Kurt still wasn't back yet. He was certain about it since he could feel Kurt's presence whenever he was around. Heck, even when Kurt was away, he could easily spot the blue eyed man because of all the blood he had been feeding from his secretary/fiancé. Right now the gift was futile since he hadn't been able to drink from Kurt for weeks now.

Blaine picked up his iPhone and dialed a number instantly. Somebody over the line answered it just after two rings. "Sam, where's Kurt? It's been two hours. Why is it taking so long?"

There was a surprise intake of breath. "I…I've dropped Kurt at the building an hour ago."

Blaine paled, promptly terminating the call. He rushed outside the room and just like he had expected, Kurt wasn't at his workplace. He took the flight of stairs, darting to his apartment and hoping Kurt would be there. He began his search for Kurt once he reached the apartment — from the bedroom all the way to the kitchen. He did find Burt sleeping peacefully on the couch in the living room but to his dismay, Kurt wasn't there.

There wasn't a sign of the chestnut haired man anywhere inside the house.

Kurt was nowhere to be found and Blaine began to panic.

_Kurt…what were you thinking? _

* * *

**A/N 2: Did Kurt really run away? :O**

**A/N 3: Who do you think is the worst? Christian or Ruth? -_-**

**A/N 4: Next chapter sneak peek - "Let me protect you."**


	45. Let me protect you

**A/N: For those who had gone to Darren Criss' concert months prior, do you have any remaining merchandise that you could sell to me? I know it's too late to ask about it but I don't have any money back then because I have to convert USD to RM (Ringgit Malaysia) and it's quite costly. Please let me know if you have anything from the concert, okay? Thank you! :) **

**StarlightGleek1: **Don't you think Kurt's disappearance will only make Blaine more furious? ;)

**kate-sama: **Kurt will get his happy moments. :D

**ChrisColfer2050: **Don't you think Kurt's disappearance will only make Blaine more furious? ;)

**martyanderson: **I love the way you see things. :D

**Jov: **Everything is gonna be alright. :D

**Alex66: **Christian won't do anything to Kurt or the baby, don't you worry. :D

**Marierux: **Are you referring to me or the story? ;)

**Klaine Forever H A: **Kurt will be just fine. :D

**ms hummel-anderson-cullen: **Everything is gonna be okay. :D

**ShadowBeauty: **That sentence is Blaine's. :D

**ViolinMaroon: **It takes two to tango. ;)

**BowtiesandMusicals: **Yeah, you're right. Blaine does care but he's horrible at showing it. He will definitely find Kurt soon. :D

**Midnights Flower: **You'll find out who's the culprit behind the dead man's blood incident eventually. Don't worry, Kurt isn't kidnapped. :D

**Rene95: **Enjoy! :D

**cold kagome: **Blaine is indeed freaking out and he won't stop searching until he finds Kurt. :D

**blaze2201: **I'm sorry if Ruth seemed out of character. Could you tell me what the slang words are? :D

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **Enjoy! :D

**msgoodbar2257: **Yeah, you're right. That's exactly why Kurt left. :D

**lydia: **Kurt isn't kidnapped, don't worry. :D

**the-power-of-love: **Klaine will have that happily ever after. :D

**Guest: **There will be no other men for Kurt but Blaine. ;)

**ChoraCriss: **They will be happy in time. Yeah, that sentence is Blaine's. :D

**LvSammy: **Cooper really does love Blaine. Kurt is doing just fine, don't worry. :D

**Sally B. Mcgill: **Kurt doesn't go to his friends but Quinn and Tina will be returning soon. That sentence is Blaine's. :D

**Hr98: **Oh yeah! :D

**Klaine-Rulz: **Although Kurt will be pregnant and horny, there won't be any pregnant sex though. You'll understand why later. ;)

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid: **Blaine is gonna find Kurt. :D

* * *

This place was soothing for him, mainly for his soul. Since he was little, he always came here to get some peacefulness. Whenever he was down, felt like there was no place for him in this world or simply needed to be alone, needed time just for himself, away from the hustle and bustle of the city, from anyone or anything…he would come here. There was no judgment here. He was free to express himself even though there was no one to reply back.

But he knew there was someone there, watching him from a place that was too far to reach.

The coldness of the air hit him by surprise. The weather was rather windy but the sun was still shining bright. He had been going there three days in a row, finding the place brought comfort to him. He wanted to stay there as long as he could but it appeared like the weather wasn't on his side, as if attempting to throw him out of the place. It probably a sign for him to go home but he just couldn't. Not _that_ home. He wasn't accepted there any longer. Everybody was against him just because he wanted to hold on to something that was so precious, so dear to him to lose. They might not understand but someday, he was sure they would. He would prove it himself.

That's if…they still wanted to have anything to do with him.

The wind hit him once more, causing him to shiver. He smoothed his belly in a calming gesture. It was time to leave. He didn't want to risk himself or the life inside him. They could always come back later when there was less dangerous weather. There was no one to stop him after all.

"Are you cold?" He asked in a low, lovely voice while his hands caressed his clothes covered stomach. "Let's go back home."

"Go back where?" A familiar voice resonated from behind him, making him freeze in his spot.

Kurt Hummel slowly turned to face the voice's owner. There he was, safely tucked under the branches of the trees, away from the sunlight. "B-Blaine…"

"You came all the way here…to visit her?" Blaine gazed at the tombstone next to Kurt. It belonged to the late Elizabeth Hummel — Kurt's mother. "I've been searching for you for the last three days, Kurt. Do you know how worried I am?"

Blaine was glad he had found Kurt at last. He was eternally grateful to Burt for giving him the location of where Kurt might have been. Burt in fact didn't know where Kurt was and was extremely surprised when he learned about Kurt's disappearance. He wasn't aware his son was planning to leave at all.

It was shocking for everyone especially to Blaine.

And after days rummaging his brain for an answer, after so many fail attempts to find Kurt, Burt finally pinpointed the vampire the right location to where the blue eyed man might have been.

Kurt remained quiet, unmoving as his blue eyes stared deeply at Blaine. Even from far, Blaine could feel the tension in Kurt's body like a tightly coiled spring. Blaine's own hands were shaking, from overflowing emotions. He was admittedly angry at Kurt for leaving like that but he was beyond relieved that Kurt was safe, seemingly in a good shape and unscathed.

Blaine's unintentionally stared at Kurt's still flat stomach when the chestnut haired man's hands traveled there as if he was protecting it. "What did the doctor tell you? How far long are you?"

A tear trickled over Kurt's face. "I didn't go. I was afraid what the doctor might do to me."

A dark look crossed Blaine's face. "I'm trying to help you, Kurt. The thing inside you…it isn't a baby, it's a _parasite_."

"That's why I left!" Kurt gritted his teeth in frustration. "You were going to make me kill the baby and I couldn't! I had to run away!"

"How long will you keep running, huh? How long until you give up? You have nowhere to hide because I'll _always_ find you." Blaine's tone was daunting, making Kurt's shivering worse.

"Why are you doing this, Blaine? The baby is yours too! How could you not have a heart and be basically willing to _murder_ your own child?!" Kurt's temper slipped another notch.

Blaine's eyes blazed defiantly. "I've always been this person! I haven't changed…at all! I told you before that I _don't_ want any children of my own, why can't you respect that?!"

"And why can't _you_ respect my choice as well?" Kurt's lower lips tremble. His irritability was replaced with hurt and sadness. "What's done is done. I'm pregnant and I'm having this baby whether you like it or not."

"It will cause nothing but pain to you, Kurt. I don't want you to suffer." Blaine lowered his tone as well, sounding almost like begging.

"I'm already suffering right now, Blaine. I _need_ you. I need you more than ever but by pushing this baby out of your life, you're pushing me too." Kurt sobbed, blue eyes wide and wet. "I can't…I can't do it. I can't kill it. I can't kill my baby."

"Even if it means…losing…" Blaine paused, swallowing, moisture in his eyes. "…me?"

Kurt risked a glance at Blaine with sadness haunted his eyes. "Y-Yes."

A tear broke loose and trickled a path over Blaine's cheek, causing Kurt's own tears to spill over and trail down his cheeks. Kurt didn't want to choose but Blaine had left him with no choice. He loved Blaine. He still did but he had to protect his child. Blaine didn't want it. Blaine didn't want the child they had created together. As much as it hurt, he had to do it.

Nothing seemed to change and nothing was going to change at all.

"Goodbye, Blaine." It was a whisper. Kurt hastily walked away from there, from Blaine…thinking that was the best and perhaps he could spare them all the pain and the heartbreak by ending it sooner.

"I can't let you go." Blaine said desperately, causing Kurt to pause and looked back at him.

"Blaine…" Kurt started, knowing very well Blaine wasn't going to let it all go easily. He himself was having a hard time to accept it...that they were _over_. But they couldn't be together. They wanted different things in life.

"You and I have a future together before this all happened. We were going to have a life like normal people do." Blaine took off his sunglasses. His hazel eyes gaped longingly at Kurt who stood a few feet away from him. "But now there's a vampire baby inside you and as long as it exists, you can't escape, Kurt. You're forever bound to the vampire world. Normal will be just wishful thinking for you."

Kurt gave Blaine a small, sad smile. "I don't want normal. I knew what I'd gotten myself into when I let you into my heart. We weren't a normal couple right from the start. There was nothing _normal_ about our relationship. There never was. White picket fences, Sunday morning hangouts on the patio, watching the dog play in the grass… were never ours to have."

"Return to me, Kurt."

Kurt frantically shook his head. Blaine still didn't understand. He _couldn't_ go back to Blaine even if he desired to because there was nothing between them anymore. They had to go separate ways. A life together was impossible.

"Let me protect you." Blaine extended his hand towards Kurt. "You…and the baby."

"Wh-What?" Kurt stuttered, taken aback by Blaine's words.

"I love you, Kurt. I love you so much it hurts." Blaine admitted, voice cracking slightly.

"I love you too but—"

"I'll do anything for you, you know that." Blaine cut in, overwhelmed. "I'll learn to love the child. In time, I'm sure I will. It's a part of you after all."

To Blaine's surprise, Kurt was shaking his head once more and recoiled from him. Kurt's expression was troubled. "Don't…Don't do this for _me_, Blaine. I don't want you to feel obligated to love the baby. I don't want you to feel like it's a burden to love someone. It's not right."

Blaine breathed deep, knowing he had to come clean to Kurt about his feelings if he didn't want to lose the love of his life. "I'm not entirely unhappy with the pregnancy. I'm…I'm scared, Kurt."

Locking his eyes with Kurt's, Blaine continued. "Honestly, I believe it's a miracle it even happens. Children that were conceived by humans and vampires…are extremely rare. Other than myself, I don't know anyone else like me, Kurt. Even Wes had encountered only three other vampires like me in his entire life. I've heard stories and mostly they…they were unpleasant. I just can't imagine you in that situation. That's…That's why I sent you to the doctor. I want you to get all the best care while you're pregnant."

Kurt stepped closer but still too far from Blaine's reach. He was crying. "You mean…you didn't send me there to do…abortion?"

Blaine let out a strangle laugh. "I know you, Kurt. You can't even hurt a fly…let alone a baby."

"Why didn't you tell me that that place was just a typical private practice?" Kurt asked accusingly, tears spilling over even more. "And why didn't you come with me that day?!"

"I was giving you some space. We haven't been able to be alone just to ourselves since we learned about the pregnancy. That's why I asked you to go there all by yourself. And I…I don't want my presence affecting your judgment." Blaine wretchedly confessed. "I—"

Blaine's next words were cut short when Kurt all but threw himself in Blaine's embrace and the hazel eyed man quickly wrapped Kurt in his arms in return. Being in Blaine's arms again, being held in the vampire's strong grasp, Kurt felt complete. Blaine was his missing puzzle piece. Even though he would never be alone for the rest of his life, knowing there was someone to tie him to Blaine forever…it was overwhelming. The vampire was what he really looked-for. Being away from Blaine for the past few days was pure hell for him because he _longed_ for the curly haired man.

But the intimate, beautiful moment was shattered when Kurt began to shiver.

An unwanted reflex Kurt had to bear whenever he was around Blaine because of the baby's doing.

"Kurt, don't force yourself." Blaine gently pulled away.

Kurt however tightened his grip around Blaine's waist, not wanting to let go. "N-No. I want to feel you close to me."

Blaine gawped at Kurt with a pair of loving hazel eyes and tenderly stroked the porcelain face. "Even if you aren't with child, I'll always protect you no matter what. And now that you're pregnant, I'll protect the both of you with all I have. Maybe the baby needs to understand that too."

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped in surprise when Blaine unexpectedly kneeled in front of him on one knee to be in the same level as the pregnant man's abdomen.

"Our baby…" Blaine said softly, fondly placing his palms over Kurt's tummy, making Kurt's eyes tear up again witnessing such a beautiful sight.

_Our baby…_

* * *

**A/N 2: Next chapter sneak peek - "You're disgusting." :O**


	46. You're disgusting

**A/N: Does anyone miss Quinn and Tina? Well, they're back! And oh, the 1000th reviewer of _One in a Million_ is mentioned in this chapter. ;)**

**cold kagome: **Blaine is accepting the baby, isn't that nice? :D

**Minipop9: **It's not Blaine or Kurt who says it, it's someone else. :D

**StarlightGleek1: **'Cause Blaine always gets what he wants, doesn't he? ;)

**eboneya: **Maybe, we'll see. ;)

**Klaine Forever H A: **Yeehaw! :D

**ChrisColfer2050: **Both father and baby need to learn to compromise for Kurt's sake. ;)

**Moxbatch: **This time it will last longer than previous. ;)

**sweetheartgml: **There'll definitely be more of cute daddy!Blaine. :D

**Jov: **Don't mention it. :D

**aLe-aLi16: **Don't die just yet, there's a lot more to come. ;)

**Marierux: **I'm honored, thanks. :D

**the-power-of-love: **I think it's time for some fluff, don't you think? :D

**ms hummel-anderson-cullen: **Blaine is accepting the baby, isn't that nice? :D

**blaze2201: **I'll bear in mind when I write her next time. :D

**msgoodbar2257: **Regarding the blood he could no longer drink, Blaine will be somewhat stubborn about it. ;)

**LvSammy: **Yeah, Blaine is just scared like most first-time fathers. :D

**Rene95: **I'm glad you like it too. :D

**BowtiesandMusicals: **Kurt needed someplace soothing and I think it was the best place for him considering his situation. You have nothing to be worried about the sneak peek, trust me. ;)

**Sally B Mcgill: **The baby and Blaine need to compromise for Kurt's sake, don't they? It isn't Sebastian or Kurt, it's a woman. The people who poisoned Blaine will know about the baby existence. The gender of the baby is a secret. ;)

**PorcelainTiffany: **It's a surprise. ;)

**Hr98: **I hope that's a good sign. ;)

**leahmo34: **Indeed. :D

**bjbjg: **I've tried my best. :D

**Sarahamanda Klaine: **Will do. :D

**ChoraCriss: **Thanks for the compliment, I'm honored. :D

* * *

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel surely enjoyed being pregnant. He had what people called the pregnancy glow. He was still in the early stages of his pregnancy though and he didn't start showing much yet but he knew that it was there, inside him…a baby. Although he was over the moon, Blaine however wasn't as ecstatic as he was about the pregnancy. His fiancé's worry was unfortunately still intact but Kurt could see Blaine's eyes somewhat sparkle whenever they talked about the baby.

The baby.

Kurt definitely couldn't wait till he was far along enough to learn about the baby's gender so he could start referring to the baby as him or her. Blaine had surely stopped calling their child 'it' though so it was rather nice and comforting because their baby wasn't a _thing_, he or she was a _person_. His doctor — Michelle Bohl the one he was supposed to see prior was actually a great woman. She kept him updated on his progress and the growing risks as well, making Kurt take all the precautions he could. Dr. Bohl wasn't a vampire and wasn't involved with vampires as well. The only relation she had with the supernatural creature was strictly as doctor-patient.

Kurt thought he had to stop referring to the vampires as _creature_ nevertheless considering his fiancé _and_ his unborn child were one of them. The word suddenly seemed harsh to his ears. He was definitely biased now when it came to this kind of thing.

Kurt smiled at Blaine as they walked hand in hand to the car. They were just having lunch after their first appointment with Dr. Michelle Bohl. Everything was good for now. As they strolled down the street, Kurt discerned Blaine's not so strange attitude. They had been together for quite some time now and he knew how Blaine's mind worked. Like right now, entwining their fingers firmly in his grip and once in a while pecked Kurt's lips…Blaine wasn't entirely showing affection, he was revealing his possessiveness — his alpha side.

Blaine was _marking_ his territory.

For men who were smart enough, they wouldn't dare to even bat their eyelashes at Kurt because they were undeniably asking for trouble. Kurt didn't mind being controlled by Blaine like that because he knew the true Blaine more than anyone else. He knew Blaine meant well. He patted Blaine's chest and drew closer as Blaine growled for the umpteenth time that day just because a couple of teenagers glanced at them.

And that was when he spotted Quinn Fabray and Tina Cohen-Chang.

With a smile on his face, Kurt approached his friends. "Hey, girls."

Tina and Quinn looked up simultaneously. Their faces' brightened and promptly pulled Kurt for hugs. Without further ado Kurt was dragged into a seat with his former colleagues. He was glad he had asked Blaine to wait in the car because only God knew how long this would take.

"We miss you so much, Kurt." Tina clapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"I miss you guys too." Kurt replied. "I've been meaning to call but my schedule's pretty tight."

"Bull. You're just too royalty to keep in touch with us peasants." Quinn teased.

"True." Kurt laughed.

The two women cackled along with Kurt. Kurt was happy and grateful he met Quinn and Tina. He really did miss his friends. "How's life?"

Quinn groaned. "Same old, same old. It's not the same anymore after you left, Kurtsie. Everyone else is boring at work."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Zachary Anderson is AnderBros Entertainment's new Director, replacing you know who." Tina stated. "He's okay though…only less handsome than you know who."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Stop with your 'you know who' crap, Tina. Just say his name. It's shorter and simpler and more understandable than your moron code word."

Tina shrugged. "Whatever."

Kurt beamed happily. "What are you two doing in San Francisco anyway? It's a long way from home."

"Both our bosses are here for meetings so we had to come with them." Quinn sulked.

"Cooper's here?" Kurt cautiously asked. Ever since the Andersons learned about the pregnancy, they surprisingly wanted to get involved in it but Blaine refused to take their calls. He even forbade Kurt to keep in touch with his parents and brother. Kurt understood why Blaine was snubbing Christian and Ruth but he was secretly hoping Blaine would let Cooper into their lives. Cooper undeniably would become a great uncle.

"Well, I'm his secretary, aren't I?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, amused. "What about you, young Mr. Hummel? Why are _you_ in this city?"

"I live here." Kurt affirmed. "In San Francisco I mean. Not _here_ here. Who the heck lives in Starbucks, right?"

"Hold up. You not only left AnderBros, you left LA too?" Tina asked in disbelief.

Kurt nodded. "My dad's still there though."

"We really got some serious catch up to do, mister. So, Kurt…what's up with you? And don't spare us any details. We wanna know _all_." Quinn absorbedly asked. Sitting next to Kurt, Tina Cohen-Chang enthusiastically nodded.

Kurt unpredictably blushed, having a fight with himself whether or not to tell his friends about his pregnancy. "I'm uh…I'm thirteen weeks pregnant actually."

"You're a carrier?" Quinn gushed, hugging Kurt. "Kurt, that's amazing! Congrats!"

Tina copied Quinn's action. "Oh Kurt, congratulations."

"Thank you." Kurt grinned wickedly. The next news was going to blow Tina and Quinn away for sure. "Oh and did I tell you that I'm also engaged?"

"Oh my God!" Quinn shrieked, snatching Kurt's hand to look at his finger. "Wow…would you look at that!"

"Kurt! Why didn't you tell us?" Tina's voice was accusing but there was a trace of smile in her eyes.

"I wanted to but I never got the chance. I'm sorry, girls. Besides, the wedding is postponed due to this anyway." Kurt gestured to his un-showing stomach. "You're invited to the wedding of course but we'll probably get married after the baby is born and definitely after I'm back in shape."

"Speaking of which…who's the baby daddy? Is he someone we know?" Quinn wiggled her eyebrows.

Kurt swallowed, anxious. Not many people knew about him and Blaine and he intended to keep it that way. The pregnancy and the engagement news were enough for now. "My lips are sealed about that."

"Come on, tell us! I'm intrigued!" Quinn enthused. "Who's your fiancé, Kurt? He must be famous, isn't he? That's why you wanna keep it hush-hush."

"Kinda…"

"Ooh, this is getting better." Tina clapped her hands excitedly. "Is he here?"

Kurt was getting uncomfortable. "He's at the car."

"Go get him! Introduce him to us!" Quinn practically bounced in her seat.

"Uh…I don't think he'd want that. He's not into PDA." Kurt lied. In truth, Blaine was the _biggest_ attention whore he had ever known. Well, when Blaine was with him that was. Blaine always sought for Kurt's attention…day and night.

"Please, please, please, Kurt. Just tell us who he is. I'm _dying_ to know. Please…" Quinn implored sweetly, pouting even.

"Promise me you won't freak out." Kurt warned and both women immediately nodded.

"Scouts honor." Quinn said.

Kurt hesitated because it was undoubtedly going to cause chaos. "Uhm…it's…Blaine…"

Quinn's green eyes broadened. "Blaine? As in _Blaine_ _Anderson_?"

Tina on the other hand gritted her teeth. "What?"

Kurt sat up straight. He wasn't ashamed about his relationship with Blaine and he certainly wouldn't let anyone including his friends downcast him just because he fell in love with a man who was tactlessly his boss. "It's unexpected really. Look, guys…if you aren't pleased with it—"

"What? Why would you think that?" Quinn seemed hurt. "Kurt, we're happy for you."

Kurt smiled, seizing Quinn's hands from across the table. It felt nice telling his closest friends about it. Keeping secret from them especially Quinn was hard and it honestly didn't feel right. Now that he finally did, Kurt felt somewhat at ease.

"Well, I'm not." Tina suddenly snapped, causing Kurt's earlier smile because of Quinn's kind words to vanish. Some of the customers were looking at them because of the commotion.

Quinn glared at the Asian woman. "Oh come on, Tina…Blaine's gay! You knew that from the start!"

"How did it fucking happen anyway? He's not even—" Tina shook her head in denial when realization came to her. "No…no fucking way!"

"I'm still Blaine's secretary and he's still my boss. We've been working together ever since we left AnderBros." Kurt affirmed Tina's dead on assumption with a small voice.

"First you were having an affair with Blaine, who was your former _and_ current boss by the way…and now you're also having his bastard? You're disgusting." Tina got up hastily storming out of the Starbucks, not caring about all the eyes on her.

Quinn pulled Kurt into her arms, attempting to soothe the boy who was like a brother to her as he gasped like a fish out of water. Kurt wasn't crying but he was clearly shocked and Quinn needed to be his rock even though she was also taken aback by the sudden turn of events. Tina definitely had left Quinn speechless with her appalling behavior.

And then out of nowhere Blaine Anderson come into the café, startling the hell out of Quinn and swiftly took Kurt away safely in his arms.

* * *

**A/N 2: I've posted a few pictures regarding _One in a Million_ on my Twitter. Check it out if you're interested to see what I pictured the Anderson's mansion looks like. ;)**

**A/N 3: Next chapter sneak peek - "Don't leave me."**


End file.
